RWBY and Earth
by CodyC99
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the characters of RWBY accidentally get transported to Earth and discover that Earth has a web show based on their lives? Join Teams RWBY and JNPR along with the help of a group of high school students as they settle and learn about the Planet Earth and find a way to get back to Remnant to prevent the Fall of Beacon Academy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Remnant_

The world of Remnant, a world crawling with monsters known as the Creatures of Grimm. They have plagued mankind since the beginning. Mankind has formed warriors known as huntsmen to fight the Grimm. The huntsmen's greatest strength is aura, a manifestation of one's soul which acts as a shield and heals minor wounds. But unfortunately, aura is limited and if it runs out, the user is left helpless. However if aura is channeled, it creates an ability known as a semblance, it is basically if one has a superpower such as telekinesis or cloning.

Humanity also relied on elemental crystals known as dust to not only fight, but to use to power humanity's technology. Humanity coexists with a race known as faunus, a race of humans with an animal trait such as ears or a tail. They also have better hearing and night vision. Faunus have faced mistreatment by humans for being seen as inhuman. All life on Remnant is compassionate and violent.

But little does the people of Remnant know, a secret war has been taking part since the beginning of their time. A once happy loving couple with their gifts of magic, now great enemies with cursed lives. Salem, once a prisoner of her father's will, then freed, now cursed with immortality as punishment for selfishness and arrogance to the Brother Gods of Light and Darkness, as then she unintentionally adopted a more dark and destructive nature. Ozpin, formally known as Ozma, who fought truth and justice, now burdened with the cycle of reincarnation by the God of Light, to stop Salem and one day unite the world and use the Relics of Knowledge, Creation, Destruction, and Choice to summon back the Brother Gods to make mankind hole again.

* * *

_Earth_

Planet Earth, a world of possibilities, capable of great love and compassion, and great violence and brutality. It is a primitive world, but it grows and evolves everyday. Mankind has greatly mastered the art of war as they had centuries of experience. Their wars are mainly fought over freedom, race, or religion. Its humanity is filled with curiosity as they wonder if they are alone, if life holds meaning, and if there be peace to their world.

Compared to Remnant, no faunus exists on Earth. But its humanity finds ways of hating each other. And Earth's wars were far more horrific and costly than Remnant's wars do to not having dust or aura like Remnant. But what they lack in aura, they make up in numbers, strategy, and the will to move forward. Even without the use of dust, Earth uses other sources to thrive and in some cases, their own willpower.

They have reached their curiosity and intelligence outside their world in order to understand the paths that lay ahead. And although most of humanity has learned to move past its hatred towards each other and find ways of solving problems without fighting, there are those who would say otherwise. Mankind is willing to fight to the last man standing.


	2. Chp 1: New Dust Discovery

**Chapter 1: New Dust Discovery**

_Remnant_

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_RWBY Dorm Room_

_November 8th, 2019_

It has been a week since the breach in Vale, when the White Fang and their human partner, Roman Torchwick unleashed a horde of Grimm into the streets. Luckily the situation was contained and Roman was taken in by the Atlas military. Today Team RWBY (Ruby) was enjoying themselves, waiting for the Vytal Festival Tournament.

"So anyone want to go into the city and get some supplies?" a girl asked the other girls.

She was dressed in a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. She is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She is the leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose.

"You guys go ahead, I'm staying here," one of the girls said.

She was dressed in a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. She is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. She is Ruby's rich partner, Weiss Schnee.

"Any reason you're not coming?" the third girl asked while she was reading a book.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style. She is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her Faunus trait is a pair of black cat ears. She is the cat faunus in disguise, Blake Belladonna.

"Yeah ice queen, why?" the last girl asked.

She was wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. She is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She is Ruby's hot-headed half sister, Yang Xiao Long.

"First of all stop calling me that, second I'm waiting for a package from the Schnee Dust Company," Weiss answered.

"Anything important, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"The SDC informed me that they discovered a new type of dust. I got curious and asked my father for a few samples to see what capabilities it possesses," Weiss explained.

"New dust? Can we take a look?" Ruby asked.

Weiss thought about it, then answered, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I showed you, but like I said, I half to wait for it to show up."

Blake closed her book and looked up.

"So what elemental property does it have?" she asked.

"Nobody knows, not even Atlas's top scientists can figure it out," Weiss said.

"Can't they set it off with a bit of aura?" Yang asked.

"They already tried that but all it did was glow for two seconds then it went out," Weiss responded.

They all suddenly heard a knock at the door. Yang opened the door revealing four other teens. It was their sister team, JNPR (Juniper). The first was a boy wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts criss crossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. He wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He's team JNPR's leader, Jaune Arc.

The second was a girl who wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her shield, Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite was the Kingdom of Mistral's three time champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

The third was a boy that was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. He is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He is the mellow member of JNPR, Lie Ren.

The last member was a girl wearing a clothing mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. She is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She is the bubbly and playful partner of Ren, Nora Valkyrie.

Jaune was holding a white box with an SDC logo on it. "This box was left at our doorstep," he said.

"Finally it's here," Weiss said as she snatched the box out of his hands.

"So what did you get, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"A newly discovered dust," Ruby and Yang said.

"New dust? Is it explosive? Can I try it? Can I? Can I please?" Nora asked in a hyper tone.

"Nora," Ren said.

"We're going to the lab to see what we can find," Blake explained.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Jaune asked.

"We don't mind at all," Ruby said.

"Then let's go!" Nora shouted then sprints to the lab.

"Nora!" Ren shouts as he and everyone dashes after Nora to the lab.


	3. Chp 2: High School

**Chapter 2: High School**

_Earth_

_Knoxville, Tennessee, U.S.A._

_Central High School_

_November 8th, 2019_

It was a normal day in high school like any other day, classes, homework, preparations for college, and the usual teenage drama. The school is now on its lunch period and all the students are either heading to the cafeteria, finding another place to eat, or just hanging out. Sitting alone is a boy waiting for his friends. The boy was wearing white sneakers and a pair of blue jeans. He is also wearing a red shirt with a black sweat jacket around it. He has blue eyes and brown hair.

"Jacob," a voice called out to the boy known as Jacob.

He looked towards the source of the voice and saw three other teens. The first was a boy wearing a pair of black tennis shoes and dark blue jeans. He also wears a dark blue t-shirt with an image of a wolf and a watch on his left wrist. He has ginger hair and brown eyes.

The second was a girl wearing a pair of pink flip-flops, a pair of blue pants with fake gem flower on her right thigh, and a green t-shirt with three gold triangles on her chest, and a black sweat jacket with text across it that said '_RWBY_' on it. She has blue eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail with a purple strand of hair on the right side of her head.

The last teen is a boy who was wearing a pair of black sneakers, a pair of black jeans, and a sleeveless green shirt. He has black hair, dark skin, green eyes and looked a bit muscular.

"Allen, Kelly, Ricky" Jacob called out to his friends.

They all walked to the table Jacob sat at and sat around him.

"Alright, let us choke down our crap before we head back to class," Ricky said.

They all started to eat their lunches and talk with each other.

"So have any of you watched the first episode of RWBY Volume 7 yet?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, this volume's off to a great start," Jacob answered.

"You said it, man. I was on the edge of my seat for this," Ricky said.

"I haven't watched it yet, since I'm not a member of the Rooster Teeth website, so I'm waiting until Saturday for it to be available to everyone. So until then no spoilers please," Allen explained.

"Allen, you do realize that you can come over to one of our houses and watch it right? Ricky, Kelly, and I are all members," Jacob reminded them.

"Yeah I know. It's just that I've been busy with my studies, my classes and all that shit," Allen explained.

"You are welcome to come over to my house and watch when you are not too busy," Kelly offered.

"I'll consider it when I am not doing anything," Allen responded.

"Great," exclaimed Kelly.

"So do you have your math assignment, Jacob?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Jacob asked back.

"Because I accidentally left mine at home and it's do today and all," Ricky answered.

"Alright, let me go and get it so you can copy off it," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Sorry, man," Ricky said sheepishly.

He got up from his seat and started to walk to his locker. He walked down the hall for a short time and got to his locker and grabbed his homework for Ricky. He closed his locker and started to walk back. But just as he did he bumped into someone, knocking some books to the floor. He looked to the person he bumped into.

He saw a girl with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a pair of pearl earrings. She was wearing black high heels and black leggings with a pair of short shorts. She wore a pink t-shirt with a peace sign on it and light blue sweat jacket. She also wears a couple of armbands on her left wrist.

"Oh, sorry Britney. I didn't see you there," Jacob apologized.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," the girl known as Britney said.

"Here, let me help you get those," Jacob said.

They both got to the floor and picked up the books.

"Thanks, Jacob," Britney said.

"It's not a problem," Jacob said.

They both went for the last book and accidentally touched each other's hands. They both back their hands away.

"Sorry," they both said.

Jacob grabbed the last book and handed it back to Britney.

"Here you go," he said.

"Thanks, Jacob," Britney thanked.

The two looked at each other for a short while until Jacob broke the silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you later?" asked Jacob rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, same here," Britney responded.

"Yeah uhh... see ya," Jacob said as they both walked away.

"Yeah... see ya," Britney said.

Jacob eventually walked back to the cafeteria where his friends are seated, finding Kelly with her headphones on, listening to music on her phone, Allen playing Tetris on his phone, and Ricky waiting for Jacob to return. He sat back down with his friends and looked to Ricky.

"Here you go Ricky. Just make sure you give it back once you're done before our class starts," Jacob said as he handed Ricky his homework.

"Thanks man, you're a lifesaver," Ricky thanked.

As soon as Ricky started to scribble away on some paper, Jacob was thinking of how Britney would react if he were to ask her out.

_"Would she say yes, or would she say no? I don't know. This is pretty much a coin toss when she practically has the whole school wanting to ask her out in more ways than one. Not to mention tries to avoid any attention put on her, with her being cheerleader captain, perfect grades, good looks, and all,"_ Jacob thought.


	4. Chp 3: Dust Accident

**Chapter 3: Dust Accident**

_Remnant_

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_Dust Lab_

It was a couple of hours since teams RWBY and JNPR started to study this new dust. When they got the dust out, it was a gold color with bits of silver inside. They were doing a series tests on it to see what it can do and so far they have little to no results. Right now, Weiss asked everyone to grab their weapons for another test.

"Ok everyone, the reason I asked you to get your weapons is that I set up a target for one of you to shoot," she explained, pointing at the bullseye target.

"Ok, I'll get a round set up for Crescent Rose," Ruby said as she walked off with one of the new dust crystals in her hand.

"So what good will this test do?" Yang asked.

"I am hoping that either the pressure from Crescent Rose or hitting the target will create some sort of reaction to the dust sample," Weiss explained.

"Do you think it will work?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something will happen. Maybe it won't. I am running out of ideas at this point," Weiss said in frustration.

"So what do we do if this doesn't work?" Pyrrha asked.

"At this point, I don't know what else to do," Weiss answered.

"All set. I have a round loaded and ready to go," Ruby showed up with her sniper scythe, Crescent Rose in her hands.

"Alright, Ruby. All you half to do is shoot and hit that target," Weiss instructed.

Ruby nodded and aimed her sniper-scythe. Then she pulled the trigger. But right as she did, a bright golden light flashed out the barrel and engulfed RWBY and JNPR. As soon as the light died down, both teams were gone.

* * *

_Earth_

_Knoxville, Tennessee, U.S.A._

Another day of high school has now passed. Jacob, Allen, Kelly, and Ricky are all walking home from school to prepare another day.

"So I'll call you guys later tonight," Ricky said.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you all later tonight," Jacob said.

"Wait, what's that bright light?" Kelly was pointing out.

They all looked at the direction Kelly was pointing at and saw a light flashing out of an alleyway.

"Wait, is it just me, or is it getting brighter?" Allen asked noticing the flash of light was getting brighter.

The light then suddenly died down as fast as it showed.

"Let's check it out," Kelly suggested as she ran to the alleyway.

"Wait, Kelly," Ricky called out.

Kelly looked around the corner, then suddenly froze in place. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Kelly, what is it?" Jacob asked as he, Ricky and Allen caught up.

Kelly said nothing and was still staring in the alley.

"Kelly are you-" Allen was cut off by Kelly suddenly squealing in excitement.

The boys immediately looked around the corner and were shocked and confused by what they saw. They saw eight people in their teens that are dressed exactly like the main characters of the hit web show, RWBY. And they were all unconscious.

"Cosplayers?" Allen wondered.

"Are they... you know... dead?" Ricky asked.

Jacob checked the pulse of the one dressed like Ruby then sighed in relief.

"No, they're still alive," Jacob answered.

"Let's try and wake them up," Ricky said.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can get a picture with them," Kelly said with a smile.

The boys looked at Kelly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Kelly said.

"Now is not the time, Kelly," Allen shook his head.

Jacob started to lightly slap on Ruby's cheek.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" Jacob called her.

He heard a moan from the girl as she started to open her silver eyes.

"Oh my god. She even dyed her eyes silver. That's so awesome!" Kelly excitedly shouted as Allen face palmed at her full on fan-girl mode.

Then suddenly, the other teens started to wake up.

"What happened?" Blake groaned.

"I have no idea," Weiss answered.

"Are you people okay?" Ricky asked.

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in training all looked at the four people and noticed they were not in the dust lab.

"Wait, where are we?" Jaune asked.

"We found you guys in this alleyway just a few seconds ago," Jacob explained.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," Ruby said.

The four high schoolers were confused by that answer, then thinking that they must be method actors.

"Nice acting and all, but seriously, what are your names?" Ricky asked.

"She said her name is Ruby, you dolt," Weiss said.

"And you are?" Allen asked.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company," she answered.

"Right, and I'm Bill Gates, the richest man in the world," Allen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay pal, what's going on here?" Yang asked as her lilac eyes turned red.

This did not go unnoticed by Kelly.

"Look, Yang's eyes turned red just like the show. How did you do that?!" Kelly asked in shock.

"Wait, how did you know her name?" Pyrrha asked.

"And what show?" Ren asked.

"You know the hit web show, RWBY. Made by Rooster Teeth," Kelly answered.

"Rooster Teeth?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of a name is Rooster Teeth?" Nora laughed.

"You should look at their logo. It makes it look like its saying cock-bite," snickered Ricky.

"Cock-bite? Who came up with that?" Nora laughed even harder.

Suddenly, Yang yells in anger as her hair burst in flames.

"Okay enough! Can somebody tell us where the heck we are now before I lose it?!"

Jacob, Allen, Kelly, and Ricky were now shocked to see Yang's hair on fire. That's when they realized they were not cosplayers. They were the real deal. Then all four began to scream.


	5. Chp 4: Introductions

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

"Guys, can you please calm down," Pyrrha said.

"Come down?! COME DOWN?! How can we calm down when there is a group of fictional characters standing right in front of us?!" Jacob shouted.

"Hey were not fictional. We're standing right here," Nora said.

"But that's the fucking point! You're all not supposed to exist!" Allen shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked as she was a little annoyed.

Everyone started arguing and overlapping each other as Kelly was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Guys?" Kelly asked.

The arguing continued.

"Guys?" she tried again but with no avail.

She started to inhale.

"GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed out.

That got everyone to stop and turned their attention to Kelly.

"Look, we all got off on the wrong foot so let's just introduce ourselves," Kelly said.

"So hi, I'm Kelly McFoley."

"Okay, I'm Jacob Gordon," he said.

"My name is Allen Knight," said Allen.

"Sup, name's Richard Hugo, but everyone calls me Ricky," Ricky said.

"Hello I'm-" Pyrrha was interrupted by Kelly.

"You're Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xioa Long," She said as she pointed to each one.

"Wait, how did you know our names and where are we?" Jaune asked.

"You're in Knoxville," Ricky answered.

"And you guys are the main characters of our favorite web show," Jacob answered.

"Knoxville? Is that in Vale?" Blake asked.

"And what web show?" Ren added.

"Well how do we say this? You guys are not in Vale. In fact, you're not on Remnant in general. You're all now on a planet called Earth," Allen explained.

"Earth? Who's idea was it to name a planet after dirt?" Yang asked.

"And as for Ren's question, you landed in a world where to us, you guys are a part of a fictional web show called RWBY," Ricky explained.

RWBY and JNPR stood in confusion after hearing their answer having a little trouble believing them.

"We got our own TV show? That is so awesome!" Nora excitedly shouted.

"Nora," Ren sighed as he face palmed.

"Now question for you guys. How did you get here?" Jacob asked.

"Well if you must know, the Schnee Dust Company has discovered a new type of dust in the mines and I got curious and asked my father to send a few samples. And when we got it, we did some tests on it, and one of the tests sent us to this place and that's it. But I'm positive that Ruby has more dust rounds to get us back," Weiss explained.

"Uhhh... about that Weiss... that round I fired... was the only one I made," Ruby said in a nervous tone.

Weiss stared blankly at Ruby.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"So that means we're stuck here then?! Well that's just great!"

"Anyway, next question what has happened before then?" asked Kelly.

"Uhhh... We were on a mission with one of our teachers and then there was a breach in Vale caused by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang which they led the Creatures of Grimm into the city of Vale. But thankfully it was contained and Torchwick is now locked up by the Atlas military," Ruby explained.

"Do they even know what we are talking about?" Pyrrha asked Ruby.

The four high schoolers stared at the two teams for a few seconds.

"Huddle!" Jacob yelled as he, Kelly, Allen, and Ricky huddled together facing each other.

"Should we tell them?" Ricky whispered.

"I don't know. But we do know that they arrived before Volume 3 and the Fall of Beacon takes place then," Allen said.

"Not to mention if we tell them about the web show, they would then know about that freaking war between Ozpin and Salem," Jacob added.

"And hundreds of people, including Pyrrha dies in the hands of the White Fang and that bitch, Cinder Fall," Kelly said.

"Maybe we should tell them about the web show. That way they would not only know everything about Salem, her followers, the maidens, the relics, and pretty much everything, but they can also figure out a way to avoid Remnant's version of 9/11," Ricky explained.

Everyone looked at Ricky with a deadpanned expression.

"Are you really comparing the Fall of Beacon to Al-Qaeda's most deadliest attack on U.S. soils? Because last I checked, 9/11 didn't have the Creatures of Grimm running around and the Atlesian Knights weren't there going the Skynet on us and executing Order 66 on the Huntsmen and students" Allen said with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm just saying," Ricky said.

"Aside from that 9/11 comment, I'm with Ricky here. It would be helpful if they know about these future events," Kelly stated.

"Yeah, and even if we don't tell them they'll just look on the internet for themselves," Ricky added.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, they already know too much anyway... sort of," said Allen.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell them about the show, help them find a way back, and help them adapt to earth until then, okay?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Kelly said.

"Sure," Allen followed.

"Got it," Ricky also followed.

They all broke out of the huddle and faced RWBY and JNPR.

"Alright, before we show you guys the web show, are you really sure you want to see it, because once you watch it, you might never be the same again. So do you want to watch it?" Jacob asked.

"How do we know you guys aren't lying to us?" said Blake as she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you explain how you guys found your way here and how we know exactly who you all are?" Ricky asked back.

"Touché," Blake said.

"Anyway do you still want to watch the show?" Jacob asked once again.

The huntsmen and huntresses looked at each other then faced Jacob again.

"Yes," Ruby answered briefly.

"Alright, then we go to Kelly's house to show you," Jacob said.

Then everyone started to walk to Kelly's home while making sure nobody was watching them. They all know this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chp 5: Truths and Settlements Pt 1

**Chapter 5: Truths and Settlements Part 1**

As they made it to Kelly's house, teams RWBY and JNPR looked at the home in awe. It was white house that was two to three stories tall with a white wooden fence around it. As they walked through the gate, they all heard the sound of dog barking. They all looked and saw a golden corgi run towards Kelly.

"Hey Trisha, how you doing girl," Kelly cooed at the dog.

"Guys this is my dog, Trisha," Kelly introduced.

Trisha barked in response.

"Awww look at the cute little doggy," Ruby raced to Trisha to pet her.

Weiss followed Ruby to pet Trisha.

"That dog is adorable, right Blake?" Yang turned to Blake only to find her head poking out from behind the gate with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Blake's afraid of dogs," Ricky realized.

"Why don't we all head inside?" Kelly said as everyone heads inside.

"You sure your parents don't mind us being here, Kelly?" Pyrrha asked.

"As long as we don't mess around too much, we'll be fine," Kelly said.

"Where are your parents?" Ren asked.

"They are usually busy at work," she answered.

"We're gonna call our parents and let them know we're staying here for the night," Jacob said.

"Okay then. I'll set up the show upstairs," Kelly said as she walked up stairs followed by RWBY and JNPR.

"Once I'm done calling I'll get food and drinks," Ricky said.

"And I'll go help him," Allen said.

Meanwhile upstairs Kelly escorted the teams to the upstairs living room that has a couch, a chair, and a flat screen TV.

"Okay everyone the bathroom is in the hall, first door to the right. I'll set up the TV and food and drinks will be brought up. And I just want to say that what you are about to see is... well, I'm so sorry for what you're about to see," Kelly said as she bowed her head.

"What do you mean, Kelly," Blake asked.

"You'll see when you get to Volume 3," Kelly said.

She then grabbed a case with an image of team RWBY on it with a title that said, "_RWBY Volumes 1-6_." The teams were shocked to see RWBY on a box cover. Kelly turned on the TV and DVD player, then pulled out a disc from the cover and inserted it in the DVD player. Kelly skipped to the main menu and pressed play. As that happened, Jacob, Allen and Ricky brought up popcorn, sodas, and water for the other worldly guests.

"Enjoy," Jacob said.

"Yay!" Nora shouted as she started to dig into the popcorn.

As the show played, Kelly, Jacob, Allen, and Ricky walked down stairs to the kitchen. They all sat at a table while Trisha hopped on to Kelly's lap.

"What are we gonna do now while they watch," Ricky asked.

"I guess we should make plans on what to do since they are gonna be here awhile," Jacob said.

"And it's gonna be hours for them to watch all six volumes," Allen said.

"Wait, should we also show them Volume 7 since episode one has just been released and will be showing a new episode every Saturday?" Ricky asked.

"Might as well, since we're showing them the other six f**king volumes," Jacob answered.

"What about the DC comic books?" Kelly asked, petting her pet corgi.

"I suppose so," Jacob said.

"And the novel _RWBY: After the Fall_?" Allen added.

"Yeah, that too," Jacob said.

"And the video game _RWBY: Grimm Escape_?" Ricky also added.

"Yeah, sure," Jacob sighed.

"And the spin off series, _RWBY Chibi_?" Kelly said.

"Yeah, okay," Jacob said with irritation.

"And all these theories on the how to kill Salem and other shit like that?" Allen said.

"Yes. Yes! Show them everything. Show them every fucking thing that is RWBY related!" Jacob shouted in frustration.

"Okay. Okay, already. Geez," Ricky said, putting his hands up.

"But there is one question on my mind right now," Jacob said.

"And what's that?" Allen asked.

"What do we tell Rooster Teeth?" Jacob wondered as nobody brought that up yet.

"Oh yeah. That's a good question," Allen said.

"Can't we just send them videos of Ruby and the others showing off their weapons, semblances, aura and say this is not fake?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, but they'll probably think it's all altered and shit," Ricky pointed.

"What if we can get them to video chat us on one of our phones?" asked Kelly.

"I guess it might work. I mean they can't say that a Ruby cosplayer showing off her speed is fake, if your video chatting," Allen said.

"But the hard part is trying to get them to video chat us on our phones," Ricky pointed out.

"Well, we've got to try," Jacob said.

"But for now let's try and get them settled."

They soon heard the front door open and saw two people walk through the door. The first was a man wearing a grey business suit with a white dress shirt and black tie and dress shoes, and has black hair and brown eyes. The second was a woman wearing black high heels, a grey dress skirt and coat with a white undershirt. She has blue eyes and her black hair is tied in a bonnet.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Kelly waved.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. McFoley," the boys greeted.

"Hello, kids," Mr. McFoley said.

"I've got friends over upstairs, do you mind if they stay for a while?" Kelly asked.

"As long as they don't mess around too much they can stay, But they are your responsibility," Mr. McFoley said.

"Thanks, Dad," Kelly said.

Her parents walked upstairs to their room.

"So... who's hungry?"

Trisha barked in response.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upstairs living room, teams RWBY and JNPR are currently watching themselves on the small screen.

"Wow, I look awesome," Yang said with a grin.

"Yeah, I was like-" Ruby said then she made some karate noises while making some chopping motions.

"Boop," Nora said as she tapped Ren's nose giving him a small smile, after watching herself do the same thing on the TV.

"Speak for yourselves," Jaune groaned after watching himself scream like a little girl during the initiation, while Pyrrha was rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I'll admit, it is quite entertaining to watch," Weiss said.

"But I still can't shake off what Jacob said," Blake said.

"You mean the part where he said we might never be the same after watching this?" Ren wondered.

"That's the one," Blake said.

"Guys, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad," Yang said.

"We'll never know unless we keep watching," Ruby said.


	7. Chp 6: Truths and Settlements Pt 2

**Chapter 6: Truths and Settlements Part 2**

Several hours after setting up RWBY, Jacob and the others went to bed while letting RWBY and JNPR watch the show. Jacob woke up in the middle of the night to check on the teams of huntsmen and huntresses. When he got to the living room, he stopped and saw the state they were in.

Pyrrha was sobbing on the couch after witnessing her own death while Jaune was doing his best to comfort her while he was shocked that Pyrrha kissed him and had feelings for him. Yang had tears in her eyes after watching her right arm get chopped off by Blake's former mentor and ex-lover, Adam Taurus, while Blake looked depressed for running away again. Nora was crying uncontrollably, while Ren was trying to comfort her. Weiss was in a state of depression after what had just happened and even more so when his father and CEO to the SDC, Jacques Schnee, took her home. As for Ruby, she was at the verge of sobbing while in a state of shock about learning about her silver eyes. They were all miserable.

Jacob figured they witnessed Volume 3 and was going to say something, but decided to give them time to themselves and let them continue watching the show.

"Did they just watch Volume 3?" Jacob turned around to see Allen behind him.

"Yeah, and they are not happy," Jacob said.

"Not surprising. I would expect a reaction like that from them," Allen said.

"It's probably best we leave them be," Jacob said.

"Yeah, you're right," Allen said as he and Jacob went back to bed.

* * *

It was now morning, and Jacob just woke up and wanted to check on RWBY and JNPR.

"Morning, Jacob," Kelly said as she walked up to him.

"Morning, Kelly," Jacob said.

"You want to check up on Ruby and the others?" asked Kelly.

"Guys, you may want to get over here," Ricky called out from the living room.

"Like right now!" Allen followed.

Jacob and Kelly race to the living room where the others are. When they got there, they found RWBY and JNPR just finished watching Volume 6. And they all looked pissed.

"That son of a bitch!" Jaune shouted.

"I cannot believe this! Even after Professor Ozpin promised not to keep anymore secrets from us in the last volume, he still keeps secrets from us!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red.

Jacob and the others knew what they were talking about and they can understand what they are going through right now. It is bad enough that there's a secret war between Ozpin and Salem, but it's made worse that they were told that Salem is immortal and Ozpin doesn't have a plan for this. Jacob finally decides to say something before they decide to take their anger out on the house or furniture.

"Guys, I know you are all upset, but this isn't helping the situation," Jacob said.

"Well what do you suggest we do, smart guy?!" Weiss shouted.

"Look, you all know everything about Salem, know about her plans, know who her followers are, and all that crap, but if anime has taught us anything, it's that even immortal beings like Salem can be killed. It just hasn't been revealed yet," Jacob answered.

"Actually it has been revealed. You guys just didn't pay attention close enough. Two hints have been revealed on how she can be killed in Volume 6. I honestly don't know how you guys didn't noticed that, especially Ozpin," Allen pointed out.

"What do you mean exactly?" Ren asked.

"The first hint is when Ozpin, or Ozma however you see it, asks Jinn on how he can destroy Salem, only to respond that he can't. Well, the thing is he asked the wrong question. For you see, Jinn is a genie. And like all genies, they have a tendency to be too literal. What Ozpin should have asked was, 'how _can_ Salem be destroyed?' Just because Ozpin can't kill her, doesn't mean somebody else can," Allen explained.

"I can picture it now. Ozpin slaps himself in the head for not noticing the question he asked. He'll look like a fool when he puts the pieces together," Kelly chuckled.

"And the second hint is when Salem was cursed with immortality by the gods. The God of Light then said and I quote, _'You must learn the importance of life and death, only then you may rest'_ end quote. Meaning that her curse can be broken by having her learn about life and death or some bullshit like that. I mean he basically spelled out how she can be destroyed if you think about it," Ricky also explained.

"That's easier said than done," Blake retorted.

"Yes, nobody said it's gonna be easy, but now you know. You know everything," Kelly said.

"Kelly's right. You can prevent the Fall of Beacon, protect Amber, save Pyrrha, help prevent judgement day for Remnant, and shove your foot up Salem and Cinder's asses," Ricky said.

RWBY and JNPR sat down and thought about what they said.

"It would be nice to knock Cinder down a peg or two," Jaune said.

"And prevent Salem from getting the relics," Blake said.

"We'll break their legs!" Nora shouted.

"For once, I can agree with Nora on that," Ren said.

"I do need to payback Mercury for getting me disqualified and wipe that smug look off his face," Yang said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah, and there is no way I am going back with my father, just to sing at his charity parties," Weiss said.

"At least I can avoid my battle with Cinder," Pyrrha said after being so quiet.

"I want to protect those that I care about and not lose and of my friends," Ruby said.

"Good. I would also tell teams CFVY (Coffee) and SSSN (Sun) about this as well because they might eventually get involved either way," Allen suggested.

"Alright, we'll tell them," Ruby acknowledged.

"Good. Now only one more problem to solve," Jacob said.

"And what's that?" Ruby asked.

"Get you guys back back to Remnant," Jacob pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Rudy said.

"So who's hungry," Kelly asked.

Just as she asked that question, Trisha runs up to Kelly happily barking. Blake immediately hopped on to Yang's shoulders as soon as she saw the golden corgi.

"Oh I know you are," Kelly cooed while petting Trisha.


	8. Chp 7: How to Live on Earth

**Chapter 7: How to Live on Earth for Remnan Dummies**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were enjoying their breakfast that Kelly's parents dished up before leaving for work. Jacob and the others decided that if the group Remnans are going to stay for a while they are going to half to tell them how living on Earth works.

"So, if you guys are going to stay on our planet, there are some things you need to know about it. so if you have any questions feel free to ask," Jacob said.

"Okay, so what are the huntsmen academies here like?" Ruby asked.

"We don't have huntsmen academies here," Ricky answered.

That got everyone to stop eating and stare at the Earthlings.

"Then how do you defend yourselves against the Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"We don't, because the Grimm doesn't exist on Earth," Allen said.

They were sitting there in shock after hearing this information, then Ren, Weiss, and Blake started to take notes.

"No Grimm? Then your world is at peace then?" Ruby asked with a hopeful smile.

Jacob, Allen, Kelly, and Ricky looked at each other then started to laughed like madmen.

"Nope," Jacob said.

"Not even close," Allen followed.

"Uh-uh," Kelly said.

"Some people may say we are at a time of peace, but that's a load of horse shit if you ask me," Ricky said.

"Earth has suffered a lot wars, including two world wars, or in your case two great wars, and today, we have terrorist groups killing people left and right all over the world," Allen explained.

"Earth went through two great wars?" Jaune asked wide eyed.

"Can't those who are qualified to fight with aura protect all the innocent lives out there?" Pyrrha asked?

"Sorry to disappoint you but Aura doesn't exist here as well," Jacob responded.

RWBY and JNPR stared at Jacob as if he grew a second head.

"No aura?!" Yang shouted.

"Yes and this makes Earth's conflicts more incredibly deadly and costly," Jacob stated.

"How does the faunus get along with the humans here?" Blake asked.

"Sorry Blake, but Faunus don't exist on Earth either," Kelly answered.

Blakes eyes widened. Hearing that faunus don't exist on earth made her feel like she was the last of her species on this world.

"So I guess you don't half to deal with racism or discrimination?" Blake asked with a lowered head.

"Racism does actually exist here on Earth. People discriminate against others over minor things like the color of one's skin. And although today racism of any kind is pretty much banned, it still exists out there today. Like one time when I was little, there was this white kid and his dad and then they just started jeering at me and my dad saying that our kind should be dead and all that and also called us a couple of-" Ricky mouth was quickly covered by Allen.

"Please Ricky. We do not want to hear that last part," he said.

"What was he gonna-" Ruby was interrupted by Jacob.

"Don't ask."

"But-"

"Ever."

The Remnans couldn't believe that racism exists here too, and over skin color of all things.

Blake couldn't help but pity and understand how Ricky must have felt.

"No faunus, no huntsmen academies, no aura, no Grimm, next thing you might tell me is that dust doesn't exist here either while you're at it," Weiss said.

"Uhhhh... you're not off on that actually," Jacob said.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Weiss yelled.

She cannot believe that even dust doesn't exist in this world either.

"Then how is everything powered here?!" she asked still in a state of shock.

"We originally relied on willpower alone, then later throughout history to today, we relied on other sources like gasoline, oil, sunlight, wind, the splitting of the atom, nuclear energy, and other stuff like that. We even used these fuels to travel into space and to our world's moon," Allen explained.

Weiss froze into place when hearing they traveled outside their own planet's atmosphere and to the moon. Yang started poking her and received no reaction.

"I think you just broke Weiss, but wow seriously?" Yang asked as she herself couldn't believe it.

"Yep," Ricky said bluntly.

"Now there are some rules you need to follow, so you need to listen up," Jacob said.

"First off, do not show off your aura or your semblance, never bring your weapons out in public."

"What? Why?" Ruby whined.

"Yeah, why," Nora asked.

"Sure you can carry some certain firearms as long as you have a license, but your weapons are abnormal to Earth's weaponry," Allen explained.

"Uhg," Ruby and Nora groaned.

"You are free to look up information on our computers, but please don't download anything," Kelly said.

"And if you have any questions, feel free to ask," Allen said.

"Are there anymore future events that we should know about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for the heads up," Kelly said as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Where is she going?" Ren asked.

"I believe to get more information that's RWBY related," Allen said.

Kelly ran back downstairs with a laptop, some comic books and a book. She set the stuff on the table so everyone can see. The comic books were labeled '_RWBY_' on them and the book's cover had an image of team CFVY on it with the book's title that read _'RWBY: After the Fall.'_

"What is all this?" Nora asked.

"All of this is important information to read," Kelly said as she opened up her laptop.

"And as for this, the second episode of volume seven has just been released today and first was last week. And we'll watch the first and second episode with you." She then put Volume 7 on her screen and they all started to watch the first episode of Volume 7.

* * *

After watching episodes one and two of Volume 7, RWBY, JNPR, and Jacob and his friends all discussed the events on Volume 7 so far so that Professor Ozpin will know what Salem's next move is after the events of Haven Academy.

"Okay, lets go over what's happening," Allen said.

"We see the entire Atlesian military flying above cities Atlas and Mantle," Kelly said.

"Penny is rebuilt and given new upgrades. Yay!" Ruby cheered at the last part.

"A new character by the name Robyn Hill, is running into being in the Atlesian counsel," Jacob added.

"And let face it, Jacob, Kelly, Allen, and I all know that she's based on earth's legend, Robin Hood. I mean the name says it all basically," Ricky said.

"Ruby decides not to tell General Ironwood everything because his trust seems questionable right now," Jaune said.

"The General told Winter, Penny and those Ace Ops about Salem, the maidens, and the relics," Weiss added.

"Not to mention Watts and Tyrian are in Mantle," Blake also added.

"So we all know after Beacon and Haven, Atlas Academy is Salem's next target, then Shade Academy in Vacuo," Ren said.

"Where teams CVFY and SSSN are at," Nora added.

"And Salem herself will lead the attack with an army of Winged Beringels via Wizard of Oz," Allen said.

"That's a lot to take in," Pyrrah said.

"But still a lot useful now that we all know," Yang said.

"I guess once we get back we should be careful on what we should say," Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby's right. Because Ironwood can overreact and make hasty decisions," Allen said.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"We wait for the other episodes to air and see what comes next. Until then find something to do I guess," Kelly said.

"Anyway what time is it?" Jacob asked.

"9:30," Allen answered.

"9:30?! Shit I gotta go! I'll see you guys later" Jacob said as he ran out the front door.

"What's up with him?" Nora asked.

"He's heading to church. He'll be back this afternoon," Ricky answered.

"So, what now?" Pyrrha asked.


	9. Chp 8: The Investigation

**Chapter 8: The Investigation**

_Remnant_

_Beacon Academy_

_Headmaster's Office_

_November 9th, 2019_

The clockwork gears shielded by the glass floor and ceiling turned as a man sitting at his desk looking over the footage of teams RWBY and JNPR's disappearance. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, black pants. He appears to look like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He also has black eyebrows. He is the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin.

"I wonder what has happened to them," Ozpin thought as he sipped his cup of hot cocoa.

He played the video again in slow motion and noticed the way they disappeared. The students didn't show any sign of pain as well as their bodies and clothing didn't show any signs of burning up. Ozpin knew they were fine and that they hadn't disintegrated, but is concerned about what has happened. The elevator doors opened revealing two people as they walked out.

The first was a woman wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She is the Deputy Headmistress of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch.

The second was a man shown to be well dressed and clean, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. He is the Headmaster of Atlas Academy, General of the Atlas military, and holds two seats in the Atlas counsel, General James Ironwood.

"Aw, Glynda, James, is there any news of Teams RWBY and JNPR?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm afraid not," Glynda answered.

"And we still don't know what the new dust samples did to them," Ironwood added.

Ozpin sighed at the answer given to him.

"Should we contact their parents?" Glynda asked.

"No. At least for the time being," Ozpin responded.

"I've already gotten a drone to test out the dust," Ironwood announced.

"What good will that do?" Glynda asked.

"There are two small bombs attached to the drone that have the unknown dust inside each of them. We detonate the first one and it will disappear, then three minutes later the second goes off. The camera will record what it captures," the Atlesian General explained.

"Lets us hope it gets us our answers," Ozpin said.

The three teachers made their way to the arena as Ironwood was carrying a drone and two time bombs laced with the new dust samples. He walks up to the center of the arena and starts setting up the drone and bombs.

"Are you sure this will work?" Glynda asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ozpin responded.

"Why is it that whenever something happens, it's always RWBY and JNPR?" Glynda irritatingly asked.

"Now Glynda, they are still children and their curiosity simply got the best of them," Ozpin explained.

Ironwood walks up to the two Beacon teachers. "Everything's ready," he said.

"Excellent. Then let us get started," Ozpin said as he sipped his hot cocoa.

They all stepped off the arena and took several feet away. Ironwood pulled out a scroll and pushed on one of the buttons. The drone started to hover a couple of feet in the air.

"When the timer on the first bomb goes off, it will be set to auto pilot," he informed as he pressed another button.

The timer on the first bomb was now armed for ten seconds.

"The second bomb will be armed for one minute as soon as the first goes off," the general said.

The timer counted to zero then the bomb detonated as a flash of light engulfed the drone. The light then died down as the drone is nowhere to be found.

"Now, we wait," Ozpin said.

* * *

_Earth_

_New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_Empire State Building_

The rooftop of the Empire State Building was quiet. Suddenly a bright light flashed then died down revealing the drone from Remnant. The timer on the second bomb started counting down as the drone started to fly around. It hovered off the roof as the camera started rolling. As the drone was flying in the air, the camera was capturing the sight of the huge city, filming all the buildings around it as the entire city looked like it went for miles. The camera then zoomed in on the ground below as it saw lots of people walking in the streets and sidewalks and heavy traffic being backed up. All in all, the city was lively. The camera then zoomed in on a small island, and with in it was the Statue of Liberty with some people surrounding it. The timer on the bomb went to zero, then emitted an engulfing light. After the light went away, the drone was gone.

Unbeknownst to the drone, a few security cameras from the roof were watching the drone flying in the air, recording its every action.

* * *

_Remnant_

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_Arena_

The Professors and the General all stood outside of the arena, waiting for the drone to return. A light flashed into the arena then died away, revealing the drone. Ironwood pressed on his scroll, then the drone landed on the floor.

"Now we can see what it's found," he said as he started to play the footage, while Ozpin and Glynda watched.

The footage showed them the city and its inhabitants.

"What is this," Ironwood asked.

"It appears to be a city and what a beautiful city it is," Ozpin said as he watched the footage.

"It goes on for miles," Glynda added.

"But it's no city I'm familiar with," Ironwood said.

"He's right. The look of the city is something I don't recognize at all, especially that huge green statue," Glynda agreed.

"Be that as it may, whatever this place is, it's possibly where my students are located," Ozpin said.

"If that's the case then, how do we get them back?" Glynda asked.

"We'll have to send more drones to look for them while investigating this new world," he said.

"I'll get more drones produced," Ironwood said as he walked off to do just that.

"Ozpin, this is big. Bigger than anything we have come across," Glynda said.

"I know, Glynda," Ozpin said.

"To think there is another world out there. This raises so many questions. How would the people react? What would Ironwood plan to do next? Or what if _she_ finds out about this new world?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"For the moment, we'll have to keep this quiet so we don't create a panic. Until then, we investigate this new world and get our students back," Ozpin answered.

Ozpin then watched and admired the video of the new world's city.


	10. Chp 9: Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 9: Just Wanna Have Fun

_Earth_

_Knoxville, Tennessee, U.S.A._

_McFoley Residence_

Jacob went off to church while his friends were keeping an eye on RWBY and JNPR. They gave them all something to do to keep them entertained. Ruby and Nora were watching an animated show called _'Spongebob Squarepants'_ that Kelly put on the TV.

"This is hilarious," Ruby laughed.

"Now I want some of those krabby patties he makes," Nora said as she started drooling.

"And his friend Patrick is just so dumb," Ruby laughed

Blake was sitting on a chair reading _RWBY: After the Fall_ after Kelly handed it to her.

"I feel terrible for team CFVY," she thought.

She learned about their traumatic childhoods and the mission they took during Volume 2.

Weiss was using Kelly's laptop and was learning about Earth's businesses and politics. She had mixed feelings for a man she learned about, the current president of the United States, Donald Trump. She can make some comparisons between him and her father. She wondered what would happen if the two would actually meet. Just thinking about it made her cringe. She then decided to look up Earth's governments and how they work. She frowned at a type of government known as a dictatorship. It reminds her too much of her father.

Jaune and Pyrrha were watching their show's spin off series, _RWBY Chibi_ on Ricky's laptop that he brought over. They cooed at how cute their counterparts were.

"This is both funny and adorable," Jaune said.

"I love how the show turned Cinder's last name into a joke," Pyrrha laughed.

Ren was reading about Earth's cultures and religions, but more focused on Chinese culture because China and Mistral's cultures have many comparisons between each other.

"It's amazing how both worlds are different yet have so much in common," Ren thought.

Yang was playing a video game called _Mortal Kombat_ on another TV with Ricky.

"Dang, who knew this game was so violent," Yang said as she was button mashing on her controller.

"Come on, Sub-Zero. Come on!" Ricky shouted at his avatar as he was having trouble beating Yang.

"Johnny Cage wins. Fatality," the announcer on the game said.

"Motherfucker!" Ricky shouted as Yang laughed at his defeat.

"I demand a rematch," Ricky said.

"You're on, big boy," Yang said.

Allen and Kelly were making plans on what to do if the teams wanted to get out and look around.

"Look you're going to half to go shopping for them so they can blend in better," Allen said.

"Why should it have to be me?" Kelly complained.

"JNPR and RWBY are mostly made up of girls and you are the only one that can get them," Allen explained.

"I'd be spending all my money," Kelly complained.

"The guys and I will pay back some of the money for you, so that way we all are paying," Allen said.

"What about Jaune and Ren's clothing?" She asked.

Allen sighed.

"I'll go with you and get their clothes," he answered.

"Oh, we need some hair dye for Weiss's hair," Kelly pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Good idea," Allen said.

The front door opened revealing Jacob.

"I'm back from church everyone," he called out.

"Hey Jacob," Allen and Kelly said.

"Oooooohhhhhh!"

Everyone heard Pyrrha yell out.

Jacob and his friends ran up to Pyrrha, who was holding Kelly's laptop and blushing heavily.

"What happened?" Ricky asked.

"W-Well I-I wanted to look up more information on us a-and found this w-website a-a-and..." Pyrrha tried explaining then turned her head away in embarrassment.

Jacob, Kelly, Allen, and Ricky looked at the screen, then blushed while Ricky tried not to laugh.

They all saw pictures of Jaune and Pyrrha naked and committing lewd and sexual acts.

"Rule 34," Jacob, Allen, and Kelly said at the same time.

Ricky then bursted into laughter knowing that Pyrrha accidentally looked up porn. It was a good thing that Jaune was in the bathroom not seeing this. Kelly slapped Ricky across the face as he cried out in pain. They suddenly heard the sound of a camera snap. They all looked and saw that Pyrrha just took a picture of the pictures on the computer with her scroll.

"A little thirsty Pyrrha?" Ricky smirked, earning him a smack in the back of the head from Allen.

Just then, the Remnans, including Jaune, walked up.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing!" Jacob, company, and Pyrrha quickly shouted as Allen closed the laptop.

"So what did you guys plan out?" Jacob asked Allen and Kelly.

"We planned to go shopping for clothes and other supplies for RWBY and JNPR tomorrow," Kelly answered.

"We just need their measurements," Allen added.

"We can give them to you," Ruby said.

"Good, tomorrow Kelly and Allen go shopping while Ricky and I watch you guys," Jacob said.

* * *

An hour later, RWBY and JNPR were all on Kelly's computer looking up the RWBY fandom and other stuff made and created by the show's fans. The looked up fan art, cosplay outfits, merchandiser, fan theories, and fan fiction. The fan theories and fan fiction is what caught their attention the most.

"Wow who knew we were so popular," Nora said.

"Yeah, who knew," Pyrrha said with unease.

Pyrrha was disappointed that there were people on Earth that know who she was, but then thought that most of the people in this world don't know who she was. That gave her a small sense of hope to make some more people would want to be her friend and not for her fame.

"And why do people keep wondering that my Uncle Qrow is my dad? That's not true! And that's gross!" shouted Ruby.

"And has anyone noticed that some of these fan fictions are centered around Jaune?" Weiss asked.

"Well to be fare, Jaune is pretty popular among the fandom," Jacob said.

"Yeah, but to go as far as to turning him into a god and bedding almost all the girls in the show, getting children in the end?" Ren asked.

"Well blondes do get all the action and I'm kind of jealous," Ricky said.

"And in one fanfic, Jaune beds all of team RWBY, Pyrrha, and Nora all at once. Ruby was actually the most aggressive out of all of them and kept asking Jaune to do it more," Kelly said.

"Eep!" Ruby hid her face in her hood.

"Not to mention got with the mothers, including Salem and Ms. Goodwitch," Ricky said.

"Ew! Gross!" Ruby blurted out.

"Honestly Jaune," Blake said with a slight grin.

"Come on! I didn't do anything yet!" Jaune shouted.

"Wow Jaune. Who knew you were such a pervert," teased Weiss.

Jaune then pouted.

"Yep. Jaune gets all the MILFs," Ricky said with a grin.

"So Jaune, who do you like better?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin and getting up close to Jaune.

"I-I-I uh... Uhhh..." Jaune struggled to say something but didn't know what to say.

Pyrrha looked a little upset, but tried her best not to show it.

"Begone THOT! Arkos for life!" Kelly shouted.

Jaune and Pyrrha glanced at each other then turned away blushing.

"What about White Knight?" Nora said grinning.

"Not happening," Weiss huffed.

"Because you're a bit of an icy bitch," Ricky muttered.

"What was that?" Weiss turned to Ricky.

"Nothing. But we all know that Renora is happening," Ricky said.

"Hey, we're together. But not together-together," Nora said.

"The signs say otherwise," said Allen.

Nora pouted in response while Ren stayed neutral.

"So Blake, what do you like better, blacksun or bumbleby?" Kelly asked Blake.

Blake's face turned red after being asked that. Yang tried her best not to look at Blake.

"Okay then. Yang do you like the Bellabooty," Kelly asked Yang with a grin while pointing at Blake's butt.

"Uhhh... well I uh..." a red faced Yang rubbed the back of her head and struggled to speak.

"Come on, Kelly. Leave them alone," Allen said.

"Party pooper," Kelly said.

"You know what I'd like to see?" Rick asked.

"No, what?" Ruby asked.

"Snowbird," Ricky answered.

"And that is?" Weiss asked.

"Qrow and Winter," he said.

As soon as he answered that, Ricky finds Weiss' rapier, Myrtenaster aimed at his throat.

"Don't. Even. Joke. About. That," Weiss growled.

"I told you we shouldn't talk about that ship in front of Weiss," Jacob said.

* * *

Later at night they all did something else after RWBY and JNPR gave Kelly their measurements. Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora were all playing a video game called _'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'_ on the Nintendo Switch. And it was pure madness.

"Go, Sonic. Show them speed is everything," Ruby called to her character.

"Oh, no! Nora's got a hammer!" Jaune panicked as Nora was madly cackling.

"Falcon punch!" Yang shouted Captain Falcon's catchphrase.

Kelly gave Blake a book titled _'50 Shades of Grey'_ to read. After an hour reading the book, Blake went to the bathroom with the book in her hand. And anyone who would walk by the bathroom could hear soft moaning and heavy breathing coming from inside.

Meanwhile, Weiss, Ren, Pyrrha, and Allen were all playing a game of four way chess. The game way intense and eventually just when a winner was about to be determined, a ball lands on the board and Trisha hops on the board, knocking pieces over.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

"Sorry, my bad," Kelly said.

Jacob and Ricky were looking up phone numbers and emails to contact Rooster Teeth.

"Okay so we have ways of contacting Rooster Teeth, now what," Ricky asked.

"Before we can call them we need to find a good spot to film without anyone witnessing RWBY and JNPR showing off their skills," Jacob explained.

"Do we have to get out of town for this," Ricky asked.

"If we can't find any good spot within Knoxville, then we might as well do so," said Jacob.

"Man this is frustrating," Ricky said.

"Yeah, lets see if we can find a good spot on Google Maps," Jacob said.

The two then started to look up a good place in Knoxville that is safe from detection from the public.


	11. Chp 10: Shopping

**Chapter 10: Shopping**

_Walmart_

_November 10th, 2019_

Allen and Kelly took Kelly's silver Volkswagen Golf and drove their way to Walmart after they had breakfast to get some clothes for RWBY and JNPR. They both pulled out their shopping lists and went inside.

"Okay Kelly, you remember the plan right?" Allen asked.

"Yep. You shop for the boys, and I shop for the girls," she answered.

"Good. Just making sure," Allen said as he and Kelly grabbed shopping carts.

They both split up and started to gather the listed items. Allen walked around finding clothes for the right size for Jaune and Ren. Minutes later Kelly, with her cart filled, walked up to Allen.

"Got the clothes, women's care products, and temporary hair dye," Kelly said.

"You're a fast shopper," Allen said.

Kelly looked into Allen's cart then frowned.

"What is this?" Kelly asked.

"What is what?" Allen asked back.

"This," Kelly said pulling out plane shirts.

"Shirts," Allen answered.

"No, this is crap," she said as she tossed them aside.

She started looking at the all the boy shirts as putting different shirts into Allen's cart.

"What are you doing?" Allen now asked.

"Just making sure the boys fit in more to this world," Kelly answered.

"Kelly, we're getting them clothes so they can blend in, not get people's attention by turning RWBY and JNPR into models," Allen said.

"Just roll will it you asshole," she said.

"Since when are you trying to become Coco Adel?" Allen asked.

"Since I decided to tell you to shut the hell up," she answered.

Allen can only sigh in defeat as he knew he can't win an argument with Kelly. They made their way to the men's care section and Allen is trying not to get a headache from Kelly grabbing men's care products. He then noticed Kelly grab something he wished she didn't grab.

"Why the fuck are you getting a box of condoms?!" Allen angrily whispered.

"In case team JNPR decides they want to do it," Kelly said with a cheeky smile.

Allen face palmed at Kelly's idea.

"Kelly, we are not getting a box of condoms just so you can watch Pyrrha and Nora 'polish' Jaune and Ren's 'swords' ," Allen said irritably.

"Come on, Allen," Kelly whined.

"Nope. I draw the line at that. And that is final," Allen said firmly.

"Uhg, fine ya party pooper," Kelly groaned in disappointment as she put the box of condoms back on the shelf.

After they got to the check stand and paid for all the stuff, Allen and Kelly went to her car.

"Hey Allen, do you want to get pizza from Costco for the others?" Kelly asked.

Allen thought about it then gave his answer.

"I guess we can."

"Great!" she said.

They loaded the stuff in the car then drove to Costco. When they went inside and ordered pizza to go. They then sat at an empty table waiting for the pizza to be ready to go.

"What do we do if they can't get back?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"I mean do we let them live with us? Do we turn them over to the authorities or what?" Kelly wondered.

"Kelly where is this coming from?" Allen asked.

"I'm worried that if they can't get back, they might not stop the Fall of Beacon or fight back against Salem," she explained.

"I'm sure they will get back. Ozpin has security cameras remember? Besides, even if he doesn't I'm sure he'll notice their absence" he reminded her.

"Yeah I'm just worried, that's all," she said.

"Hey, we're all worried. I bet even Ruby and the others are worried. But hey, I'm positive they will get back," Allen said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Kelly.

After waiting, they finally took the pizza, went to the car, and drove home. They got back home and walked through the door with everything from Walmart and Costco.

"We're back, and we got pizza," Kelly called out.

"Alright lets give all this crap to the teams and set the pizza in the kitchen, and make sure Nora doesn't eat it all," Jacob said as he grabbed some bags from Kelly.

* * *

An hour later, everyone started to eat their pizza.

"Weiss, you're not supposed to eat a pizza with a fork and knife," Ricky said as he saw Weiss doing just that.

"That's how Ice Queen works," Yang said as Weiss huffed at Yang's comment.

"Oh, wait what will they do while we are at school?" Allen suddenly realized.

"Oooooooh yeah. you're right," Jacob said as he was thinking.

"Can't you take us with you?" Ruby suggested.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. You guys would probably tear down the high school," Jacob said.

"We can't let them stay here either. Besides Kelly's parents will wonder why they aren't at school," Allen pointed out.

"He's got you there, Jacob," Ricky added.

"Come on. I bet it will be fun," Nora said.

"It would be nice to learn more about Earth," Pyrrha added.

"I am curious to see what the library is like," Blake said.

"Pretty please?" Ruby begged Jacob.

Jacob was in a deep thought, wondering if he should or not.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered.


	12. Chp 11: Huntsmen in High School

**Chapter 11: Huntsmen in High School**

_Central High School_

_November 11th, 2019_

The next day, Jacob reluctantly decided to bring RWBY and JNPR to school, but they had to follow the rules that were given to them. The party of twelve just walk to the front of the school with RWBY and JNPR wearing different clothes.

Ruby was wearing black skecher shoes, black leggings, and a black skirt. She has on a red hoodie with an image of a husky dog.

Weiss was wearing white high heels, and dark blue jeans. She also wears a white t-shirt with an image of a character from the Disney movie, 'Frozen,' Elsa, with text that read, 'Let It Go.' Her hair was also dyed black and her ponytail was behind her head instead of the side.

Blake was wearing black sneakers, black leggings, and light blue short shorts. She wore a pink t-shirt with an image of three kittens inside a basket. A top her head is a black beanie to hide her cat ears after being told a bow may or may not work.

Yang wears a pair of brown boots, and dark blue short shorts. She also wears a black t-shirt with text that read, 'I Hate Mondays.' Her hair was also tied into a ponytail.

Jaune kept his pants and shoes after being told that they were okay to wear. However, he wears a dark blue t-shirt with an image of Captain America's shield on it.

Nora shoes were kept, and she wore pink leggings. she wears a black t-shirt with an image of a character from the Star War series, Darth Vader, holding a plate of cookies. It also had text that read, 'Join the Dark Side. We've got Cookies.'

Pyrrha wears a pair of dark brown boots with flower patterns on them. She also wears a pair of black leggings and a red sleeveless shirt. She was told not to wear her head piece.

Ren kept his shoes and wore light blue jeans and a sleeveless green shirt with an image of a character from the Star Wars series, Master Yoda holding his green lightsaber.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Jacob said.

"You worry too much," Kelly said.

"Someone has to," Jacob said.

"And really? You gave me this shirt? Blake asked as she gestured to her cat shirt.

"Yeah, you have got to be 'kitten' us right now," Yang said as everyone else groaned.

"Goddamn it, Yang," Ricky yelled.

"Same goes with me and my hair," Weiss said pointing at her Frozen shirt and her now black hair.

"Kelly's idea, not me. Plus the hair dye can be washed off," Allen said.

"I love the cute little dog," Ruby cooed at the dog on her hoodie.

"Alright guys, since you aren't students here, you're gonna have to come with us to the office so you guys are marked as guests. Oh, and you can't use your real names," Allen explained.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"So we don't attract attention to ourselves," Ren answered.

"Oh," Nora responded.

After heading inside, they went to the office and to get them signed up as guests and then did a quick tour around the high school and then stopped at the library.

"Okay, so you know where the bathrooms are?" Jacob asked.

"Yep," Ruby answered.

"And the computer lab?" Allen then asked.

"Yes," Weiss answered.

"And the cafeteria?" Ricky asked.

"Uh-huh," Nora responded.

"Alright then we are all heading to our classes. Stay out of trouble. Especially you, Yang," Jacob said pointing at her.

"Hey," Yang said.

"Don't worry, we will stay out of trouble," Ruby said.

"Good," Kelly said as she, Allen, Ricky, and Jack walked off to class.

RWBY and JNPR all settled in the library finding stuff to read. Ruby was reading a book on Earth's weaponry both old and new. Weiss was reading books on Earth's science and was fascinated on how a primitive world advanced this far. Blake was reading a book called 'Twilight.' Yang was reading a joke book. Jaune was reading a book called 'The Art of War' and it gave him some ideas if his team were to fight off the Grimm. Pyrrha was reading books on Greek mythology and took interest in the Greek hero, Achillies. Ren was reading on Earth's cultures and religions. Nora was looking at a book with sloths.

When the first period had ended, JNPR and RWBY went to the computer lab for more information. Ruby looked up more information on their show and future characters they will meet. She even looked up Rooster Teeth and the show's creator, Monty Oum and learned that he was also Ren's voice actor for Volumes 1 and 2. Everyone wanted to meet him, especially Ruby and Ren, but then found out that he died a few years ago from an allergic reaction. They were all upset to hear of his death.

Weiss looked up Earth's classical composers like Johann Sebastian Bach, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ludwig van Beetoven, Frederic Chopin, and many others, even listening to some of their music. She even listened to pieces written for movies and video games written by John Williams, Han Zimmer, Yoko Shimomura, Nobuo Uematsu and many others.

Blake looked up Earth's discrimination and was shocked to find that it was even worse than Remnant's discrimination. Humans hating other humans for beliefs, looks, sexuality, and skin color. She then looked up civil rights leaders such as Gandhi, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr., and Malcolm X and their peaceful protests eventually won their people's rights. Although racism still exists in some parts of the world, their actions made a difference for Earth and made Blake have hope for the faunus in Remnant and wants to follow Earth's civil rights leaders' ideals.

Yang was watching Rooster Teeth videos on Youtube and got hooked to its other hit web show, Red vs Blue. She also grew attached to her voice actress, Barbara Dunkelman because they both have a lot in common, especially that they both love to make puns.

Jaune was looking up Earth's comics, mainly DC and Marvel Comics. He even grew more attached to Marvel and DC after learning that they have their own movies. He made a mental note to ask Jacob and company if he could watch them.

Nora was watching one of Rooster Teeth's other Youtube channels, Letsplay. She grew attached to the crew playing video games, especially to one of the players, Michael Jones. She grew attached to him for three reasons, he's the voice actor of team SSSN's leader, Sun Wukong, he's married to Ruby's voice actress, Lindsey Jones, and his uncontrollable habit of swearing. Yang made a mental note to keep an eye on Sun.

Pyrrha was looking up information on their show. She learned that she, her friends, and others on the show are based on characters on Earth's fairy tales and myths. For example she was based on Achillies and unfortunately his death was eerily similar to her death in the show, which she did not want to be reminded of.

Ren was looking up Earth's recipes on food and culinary arts. It gave him ideas and new recipes that he wanted to try out. It also gave him some health tips and other effects on the foods people ate. He also grew attached to one of Earth's famous chefs, Gordon Ramsay, despite his habit of swearing.

"Guys you may want to look at this," Blake told everyone else.

The group of Remnans went up to Blake's computer and started looking and what Blake was now looking up. She was looking up wars on Earth and their shock there seem to be countless wars on Earth. But the worst out of all of them was World War II. Not only did they learn that Earth had two World Wars, or in their case Great Wars, but it was considered to be the most destructive and deadliest conflict in human history. They also read about the group that started the war, the Nazis. And they all wished they hadn't heard about them.

Blake couldn't believe the Nazi's leader, Adolf Hitler hated a race of humans so much that he wanted them all exterminated. She couldn't help but compare this man to a certain bull faunus. Ruby and Pyrrha were horrified that over sixty million people died in the war, even more so when over six million of them were murdered in an event known as the Holocaust. Yang and Jaune were comforting Ruby and Pyrrha. Nora wanted to break Hitler's legs, while Ren was trying to calm her down. Weiss was horrified and interested in the weapon that ended the war, the atomic bomb, which was the start of the creation of what Earth now calls, nuclear bombs. She was glad that a weapon that can destroy an entire city in one shot didn't exist in Remnant, because if it did, there would be chaos.

They all then looked up Earth's terrorism and found that there were multiple terrorist organizations out there such as Al-Qaeda, the Taliban, Boko Haram, and the Islamic State. Their attacks on Earth were so brutal and horrific that not even the White Fang's current leader, Sienna Khan wouldn't take her attacks that extreme, except for Adam would most likely take notes and replicate the attacks. The worst attack carried out that horrified them the most was the 9/11 attacks. They couldn't help but imagine if somebody like Cinder were to take an Atlas airship and crash it into Beacon. All of the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training were all speechless and tried to find the words to describe the reality that is on Earth.

"I can't believe that Earth's conflicts are way worse than Remnant's," Blake said.

"And that they possess weapons that can destroy an entire city in one shot," Weiss added.

"And the father of the atomic bomb, J. Robert Oppenheimer, even he felt like doomed this planet and felt like he shouldn't be forgiven for creating something so… so… destructive," Jaune said.

"Just be glad that all of this, including the nuclear bombs aren't in Remnant. Otherwise the Grimm would be out of control," Ren said.

"Ren's right. If all of this is in Remnant, we would have a lot of problems," Pyrrha said.

"Blake are you okay," Yang asked.

Blake hadn't said a word since she read about Earth's darker parts of its history.

"Blake," Ruby said.

"Why? Just why?" Blake softly asked herself.

"Blake?" Yang asked.

"Why would they do this? Why would they inhumanly kill innocent lives? Why would they create weapons that could kill thousands or millions at a time? Was it to make a point? To make a statement? To show dominance? Why just… WHY?!" Blake yelled as she pounded her fist on the table.

Tears fell from her eyes as these questions ran through her head.

"Blake, I know that all of this looks shocking, but we can't let this get to us," Yang said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be so fine with this?! Blake shouted as her voice cracked.

"We're not. But that doesn't mean we can't let this run through our minds all the time, Blake," Ruby said.

"Yes, and no matter what happens, we will be there to look out for each other," Weiss said.

Blake wipes her tears away.

"You're right. Even if all of this is terrifying to think about, we still can't let it get the best of us," Blake said as she pulled Ruby, Weiss, and Yang into a group hug.

"Hey don't leave us out," Nora said as she pulled Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha into the RWBY group hug.

Ruby then pulls out of the group hug.

"Guys if all of that is in Remnant, we would try to find a way to prevent all of this from happening," Ruby said.

"But can we?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course we can. We are huntsmen and huntresses after all," Ruby said.

They all sat in silence and all nodded in agreement. Then all got back on their computers to see more of Earth's information.


	13. Chapter 12: Lunchtime With The Remnans

**Chapter 12: Lunchtime With The Remnans**

_Knoxville, Tennessee, USA_

_Central High School_

_Cafeteria_

A couple of hours went by and lunch period has started. Jacob and his friends, RWBY, and JNPR met up in the cafeteria to get their lunches. They all then sat at a table together.

"So what do you think of the school here?" Kelly asked.

"Other than the disgusting bathrooms, this place is not so bad," Weiss said.

"Yeah, no argument on the bathrooms," Ricky said.

"There are so many things about Earth that are interesting," Ren said.

"I understand that Earth has wars, but I didn't think they would be so brutal, violent, and deadly," Pyrrha said.

"The Great War of Remnant looks like nothing compared to Earth's wars," Yang added.

"That's the reality of our world unfortunately," Allen said.

"Yep, Earth pretty much pulled off a 'Hold my beer' scenario," Ricky said.

"And these nuclear weapons, I didn't think there'd be weapons that powerful, but Earth somehow accomplished that," Jaune said.

"Earth has achieved many things that are said to be impossible," Jacob said.

"But why? Why commit these acts?" Blake asked with a hint of anger.

"Look, on Earth to many people, there is no good and evil. There is no black and white. It's all gray," Ricky said.

"What do you mean," Ruby asked.

"Okay, say I'm a terrorist, and I were to strap a bomb to my chest, then I walk into a crowded area then blow myself up and fifty other people, what would you call that?" Jacob asked.

"Evil?" Pyrrha answered with uncertainty.

"I would see that as fighting for my people against oppression and for God," Jacob said.

"That's crazy," Yang said.

"Yeah, but to them that's how they see it and there are some gullible people out there that will believe anything," Allen said.

RWBY and JNPR couldn't believe that there are people out there that can be that crazy to commit these unbearable actions.

"I'll be back. I need to check something for spanish class," Jacob said as he got up.

Just as he got up, he bumped into somebody and that someone was Britney.

"Oh, sorry Britney," Jacob immediately apologized.

"It's alright, Jacob," Britney said.

They both walked off as Jacob looked red. Allen, Ricky, and Kelly all chuckled at Jacob's blush.

"Who was that?" Nora asked.

"Oh, that's Britney Connor. She's the cheerleader captain, number one straight A plus student, and number one hotty in this entire school," Ricky said.

"And Jacob has a little crush on her, and by little I mean huge," Allen said.

"Well she does look like a keeper and has a nice pair of assets, not as good as mine but-" Yang was interrupted.

"Yang!" Ruby whined with a blush.

"So why doesn't he ask her out," Blake asked.

"Two reasons. One, Jacob's shy, and two, Britney gets a lot of attention which annoys her little to no end," Kelly said.

Pyrrha can understand how Britney felt getting attention from almost everyone around her.

Meanwhile Britney was walking to another table where three people sat. The first was a girl wearing a pair of white tennis shoes, a pair of white short shorts, and a light blue sleeveless shirt. She has dark tan skin, brown eyes, her ginger hair was tied into a bonnet.

The second was a girl in a pair of black hiking shoes, a knee high gray skirt, and a white sweatshirt. She has green eyes, short black hair, and small gold earrings.

The final was a boy with a pair of gray running shoes, a pair of blue jeans with a brown belt, and a red shirt with an image of an eagle. He has brown eyes and black hair.

"Hey, Britney," the first girl called out.

"Hey Rebecca," Britney said.

She then noticed the other two locking their lips with each other.

"Uh... Kendra? Robert?" She said to get the pair's attention but to no avail.

"Hey, lovebirds!" the girl known as Rebecca called out as she threw an eraser at the two known as Kendra and Robert, getting their attention.

"Some of us are trying to keep our lunches down."

"Sorry," Robert and Kendra said. Britney sat next to Rebecca.

"You doing alright Britney?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, I've been stressed out from all of my classes and cheer leading practices," Britney said.

"Girl, I know what you mean. My classes have been a pain in my ass Lately," Rebecca said.

"Have any of you noticed those eight people with Jack and his friends?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, does anyone know who they are?" Robert asked.

"No idea," Kendra said.

_"But there's something familiar about them. I just can't put my finger on it,"_ she thought.

"Are they new students?" Rebecca asked.

"No they all have name tags, so they've got to be guests," Britney said.

"Could they be looking to come here?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, I guess we should ask," Kendra suggested.

"Nah, if they are looking to come here then we should probably leave them be for now," Britney said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Rebecca said.

Britney thought about the new people here, then decided to put her mind on her assignments.

Meanwhile at the other table, Ricky, Kelly, Allen, and the group of Remnans were eating and talking with each other until Jacob walked back to the table.

"Sorry guys. I had to check something," Jacob said as he sat down.

"So Jacob, you have a thing for this Britney girl, huh?" Yang smirked.

"Shut up, Yang," Jacob said with a glare.


	14. Chapter 13: Hanging Out

**Chapter 13: Hanging Out**

_McFoley Residence_

A few hours passed and school ended for the day and everyone went back to Kelly's house. Blake, Ren, and Weiss were looking up Earth's achievements on Kelly's computer, While Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha were playing a video game called Mario Kart as Yang was cheering Ruby on to win. Meanwhile Jacob and his friends were finishing up homework. They walk in the living room to RWBY and JNPR.

"Damn it, Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he got hit with a blue shell.

"Go Ruby," Yang cheered.

"Why am I getting so angry?" Pyrrha said in a frustrated tone.

"Come on Princess Peach, show them what you're made of!" Nora called to her character on the TV.

Ricky and Jacob can only chuckle at their antics.

"I still can't believe that they landed people on the moon," Weiss said.

"And that they had discovered other planets out there and there is still so much to see," Ren added.

"And these satellites they built can put the CCT towers to shame," Blake said.

"Yeah, thanks to these satellites, Earth's ways of communication are almost completely limitless and are out of reach. And even if one of them goes down, the satellite communications will stay up," Allen explained.

"And I still call bullshit on how the CCT towers work. I mean, come on. If one tower goes down, then the entire global network shuts down? What a load of crap," Kelly said.

"Ruby, you fucking bitch!" Pyrrha yelled as she got hit with a blue shell right when she was about to cross the finish line on her final lap and gets passed by the other racers.

Everyone looked at Pyrrha with jaws dropped and wide eyes. They all couldn't believe that Pyrrha just cursed, and to Ruby of all people. Ruby looked like she was about to cry as Yang cracked her knuckles. Pyrrha gasped at herself at what she called Ruby.

"Oh gods, Ruby, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know what came over me. I've never done that before," Pyrrha apologized as she hugged Ruby to comfort her.

"Wow, Pyrrha. I didn't think you had it in you," Jacob said with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, Pyrrha Nikos actually cussed," Ricky said.

"And directed at Ruby of all people," Kelly added.

"It's alright Pyrrha. It just caught me off guard," Ruby said as she wiped her tears away.

"We did warn you all that Mario Kart can ruin friendships," Allen said.

"How about we all watch some movies?" Kelly suggested.

"Sure," Yang said.

"Okay," Pyrrha said.

"Sounds good," Ruby said.

"How 'bout the Marvel Cinematic Universe I heard about?" Jaune suggested.

"Exactly what we were going for," Kelly said.

"I'll get the popcorn," Jacob said as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll get the drinks," Allen followed.

"I'll get the movies," Kelly said as she went to her room to do so.

"And I'll go help Allen and Jacob," Ricky said as he went downstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone just finished watching _'Iron Man,' 'Thor,' _and _'Captain America: The First Avenger,' _and RWBY and JNPR could not stop talking about it.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Did you see that? I want that armor so badly!" Ruby said in a hyper tone.

"I'm based on a god? Bow down before me mortals!" Nora shouted happily.

Ren shook his head with a smile.

"Has anyone noticed that Captain America's shield toss looks similar to Pyrrha's shield toss?" Yang asked.

"Actually Yang, there is a difference between his shield toss and my shield toss," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, Pyrrha uses her semblance while Steve uses calculation and agility," Jaune pointed out.

"His drinking aside, Mr. Stark has the genius and intellect to help many people with his iron man suit," Weiss said.

"According to the comics Weiss, he actually has a whole arsenal of iron man suits pretty much prepared for anything," Jaune said.

"Earth has many great movies and all that but there are also the bad ones," Ricky said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"We also have our fair share of bad movies like _The Last Airbender, Eight Crazy Nights, Fantastic Four, The Happening, The Emoji Movie, Alone in the Dark, Jack and Jill, _there are just too many to list down," Jacob said.

"But there is one movie that is considered to be the best worst movie ever made," Allen said.

"Wait, you don't mean _that_ movie do you?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah," Allen answered.

"Starring Tommy Wiseau," Jacob asked.

"The one and only," Allen answered.

"With the bad acting?" Kelly asked.

"Yep," Allen said.

"The awkward sex scenes?" Ricky asked.

"Mmm-Hmm," Allen answered again.

"The conversations between Lisa and her mother?" Kelly asked.

"Is there an echo here?" Allen sarcastically asked while putting his hand next to his ear.

"What movie are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"_The Room,_" Jacob, Allen, Kelly, And Ricky all answered.

"It's basically one of those 'it's so bad it's good' movies," Jacob said.

"It's one of those movies where you have to see to believe," Allen said.

"Well, can we watch it," Ruby asked.

"NO!" Jacob and his friends yelled.

"Come on, I bet it's not that bad," Yang said.

"Is that a challenge?" Kelly asked, pointing at Yang.

"I bet it is not that bad," Weiss said.

A few moments of silence took over until Ricky spoke.

"You have called down the thunder bitch!"

"I'll get the movie," Kelly said.

"Get ready to eat your words," Jacob said.

"Your on," Nora said.

* * *

A couple hours later, RWBY and JNPR just finished watching _The Room,_ and needless to say they were all speechless at what they just watched.

"What did we just watch?" Ren asked.

"That acting was absolutely terrible," Weiss said.

"And that _'You're tearing me apart Lisa,'_ line. So poorly acted, that I can't help but laugh at it," Ruby said.

"And what's with the guys throwing that ball around in nice clean tuxedos?" Pyrrha asked.

"And even the sex scenes are off," Blake said.

"We did warn you it was that bad," Ricky said.

"And it was shit. Worse than shit," Kelly said.

"Anyway, we are all heading to bed and we have to go back to school tomorrow," Jacob said.

"So anyway goodnight everyone,"

"Goodnight guys," everyone said as Jacob, Allen, and Ricky walked out the front door.


	15. Chapter 14: Grimm Attack

**Chapter 14: Grimm Attack**

_Remnant_

_Emerald Forest, Vale_

_November 14, 2019_

In the middle of the Emerald Forest, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood are setting up another drown in secret to find teams RWBY and JNPR and investigate Earth.

"Everything is almost ready," Ironwood said.

"Excellent, James. I happened to inform Qrow of the situation at hand," Ozpin said.

"You did what? Sir he is needed to find information on Amber's assassins," Glynda said.

"That may be true Glynda, but Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao Long are his nieces and if this new world is discovered, it would most likely get eventually involved with our war with _her_," Ozpin explained.

"I guess you make a good point, Ozpin," Glynda said.

Just then a crow flies by then flies towards Ozpin. It suddenly transforms into a man and walks towards Ozpin. He has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He is also wearing a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. It was Ruby and Yang's uncle and veteran huntsman, Qrow Branwen.

"Ah, Qrow, you're just in time," Ozpin said.

"As if my luck can't get any worse than it already is," Qrow said as he grabbed out a flask and started to drink out of it.

Glynda rolled her eyes as he was drinking.

"Anyway is that thing almost ready, Jimmy," Qrow asked.

Ironwood frustratingly sighed at the nickname Qrow gave him.

"It's just about ready now," he answered.

"So Oz, you said you guys sent a drone and filmed a large city in this new world?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, would you like to see it?" Ozpin asked as he pulled out his scroll.

Qrow grabs Ozpin's scroll and plays the footage. He watches the footage for a minute before speaking.

"Heh, big city."

"It is. It is indeed," Ozpin said as he sipped on his mug of hot cocoa.

"And what's with that giant green statue on that small island?" Qrow asked.

"I am not sure. Probably a guardian statue, or a statue of their world's god," Ozpin speculated.

"Either way, we have reason to believe that our students are somewhere in this world," Glynda said.

Suddenly they all heard rustling in the bushes and saw sixteen black wolf like creatures with bones structures all over their bodies including a bone-like mask over their faces and glowing red eyes. It was a pack of Beowolves.

"It appears that we have some uninvited Grimm to deal with," Ozpin said as he put his mug on the ground then readied his cane, the Long Memory.

Glynda pulled out her riding crop, the Disciplinarian, while Ironwood pulled out his pistol, Due Process, and Qrow unsheathed his large sword, Harbinger.

One of the beowolves charges at Ozpin, but he steps out of the way and whacks it in the head then jabs in its chest with his cane, causing it to fly into other beowolves. Two more beowolves jump at Ozpin, but Ozpin jumps out of the way as the beowolves landed. He then charges at them then fatality whacks them both in the heads, causing both of them to fall to the ground then disintegrate into nothing.

Two beowolves lunges towards Glynda, but she quickly whacks away the two beowolves with her riding crop. One of the beowolves that Glynda attacked flies towards Ironwood, but he sees this and quickly shoots it in the head, causing it to die instantly and turn to dust before it can hit him. Another beowolf was about to claw at him, but Ironwood blocked its attack with his concealed cybernetic arm and shot it in the face then turned to dust.

Qrow slashes at three beowolves one at a time and all of them disappear into dust. Six more beowolves then charge at him. Qrow then notices the beowolves, then slashes three beowolves one at a time. He transforms Harbinger into its shotgun mode, firing a round at the other three creatures. He transforms it back to its original state and charges at some more Grimm.

Just then, six black bear like creatures popped out of the woods with bone like structures on their bodies and bone like masks with red eyes. It was a group of Ursai. An Ursa charges at Ozpin, but notices and gives a series of quick rabbid jabs with the end of the Long Memory at the Ursa. He then whacks it in the head as it disappears into ashes.

Qrow rushes towards an ursa and swings Harbinger at it, chopping it's head off, then turning into ashes. He charges at two more ursai, slicing one in half, then transforming his sword into its shotgun mode, shooting the other ursa inthe mouth, blowing its head off. He transforms Harbinger back into its sword mode then hearls it into another ursa, then sprints at it and yanks his weapon out as the ursa disappears.

Glynda points her riding crop at a nearby tree and it was pulled out of the ground by her telekinetic semblance. She points it at two beowolves and an ursa as the tree flies towards them knocking them back. She then whacks her weapon into a couple of beowolves, sending them flying away.

Ironwood shoots at another beowolf then clubs another with the butt end of his pistol. An Ursa charges at the general and just as it was about to claw at him, Ironwood points Due Process in its mouth then fires a round inside the grimm which flew into four beowolves.

Suddenly along with two dozen beowolves and a group of ursai, two giant creatures came out of the woods. The first creature was a giant two headed snake with no tail. One of the heads was black while the other was white. The second creature was a giant scorpion with a bony exoskeleton armor and its stinger glowing gold. These giants were a King Taijitu and a Deathstalker.

"Seriously?" Qrow said with a deadpanned look.

"We don't have time for this," Glynda said.

Ironwood notices that the deathstalker is about to step on the drone. He grabs his scroll and presses a tab on it. The drone started to hover and one of the bombs detonates. The light flashes around the drone and the Grimm are caught in the light. The light died away and the drone was gone and so were the Grimm.

"Okay they are all gone, the dust in the bomb should have killed them," Ironwood said.

"Excellent, now we wait for the drone to return," Ozpin said with the Long Memory planted in the ground.

"The second bomb on the drone is set for a half an hour which would give us more footage," Ironwood explained.

"Goody, now we wait for your little toy to return," Qrow said in a sarcastic tone to which Ironwood glared at him.


	16. Chp 15: Grimm on Earth

**Chapter 15: Grimm on Earth**

_Earth_

_Kabul, Afghanistan_

_Afghan Outskirts_

The year 2019 was not a good year for the city of Kabul. Because of attacks by the terrorist insurgency movement known as the Taliban, life there is never easy. The U.S. military patrols the streets within and outside the city everyday. Right at this moment, twelve U.S. Marines are currently in a shootout with the Taliban.

"Hostiles coming up on the east side!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Throwing grenade!" another soldier yelled as he threw a grenade at a group of Taliban soldiers.

"Captain Gordon we have more Taliban soldiers coming from the south!" a female U.S. Marine said to her captain.

"How many?" Captain Gordon asked.

"At least two dozen , some with RPGs!" she answered.

"Call for a Humvee escort so we can push these bastards back!" the captain ordered.

Doing as the captain says, she grabs her radio and starts talking into it.

"This is Sergeant Cassandra Rogers of Hunter 7-5, we are in need of Humvee back up. We are five klicks west outside Kabul. Repeat, we need Humvee back up, five klicks west outside Kabul," the soldier now known as Sergeant Cassandra Rogers ordered.

"Copy that Hunter 7-5. Backup is on its way. ETA three minutes,"a man answered on the radio.

"Wait, what's that?" a soldier asked as he was pointing at something.

They all saw what the soldier was pointing at and saw a bright light flash behind some ruins and rubble right behind the Taliban. They suddenly heard screaming and the sound of animal growls as the Taliban soldiers turned around to where the light flashed. More screams and gunfire sounded. The marines stood in confusion and caution as this was happening. The screams and gunfire then went quiet.

"Alright, move in, eyes sharp, and stay close," Gordon instructed.

The Marine soldiers moved to where the light flashed. To their horror, they all saw the Taliban soldiers all dead and mutilated.

"What the fuck happened?" a soldier with dark skin and a beard asked.

"I don't know Barker," Gordon said.

"Captain, I've got a live one," a marine called out, kneeling over a wounded Taliban soldier.

Gordon walks over to them and kneels over the terrorist.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Gordon asked.

The man choked out in persian right before dying.

"What did he say?" Gordon asked the marine.

"He said the Devil's followers came for us," the marine said.

"Alright, try and find any more survivors," Gordon said.

"Yes, sir," the marine said then walked off to find more survivors.

Gordon looked at the body's wounds and saw that the wounds were a huge bite mark.

"What is this?" he whispered to himself.

As Gordon continues to look at the body, a beowolf was sneaking up behind him getting ready to bite down on his head. Right before the beowolf can attack, Cassandra suddenly notices the beowolf. She screams, points her gun at it and opens fire. The other Marines and Gordon sees the grimm and shoots at it, killing it. Another beowolf runs out of a building charges at Cassandra. Gordon and Barker take notice, shooting and killing the second creature.

"What the fucking hell were those things?!" Barker screamed.

"Everyone, quiet. eyes open," Gordon ordered.

Then without warning, a king taijitu slithers up to a marine. The black head bites down on the upper half of the soldier's while the white head bite on the lower half. Both heads then proceeded to rip the soldier in two, then swallowed both halfs. As this was happening, more beowolves, a group of ursai, and a deathstalker charged out into the open.

"Run! Cover fire!" Gordon yelled as he and his team did so.

They all ducked behind a few small abandoned buildings and continued shooting at the grimm.

"This is Hunter 7-5, we need backup now, possible air strike needed!" Cassandra shouts at her radio.

"Hunter 7-5, this is Overlord, what seems to be the problem?" Overload asked.

"We're under attack by an unknown hostile force! Where's that back up?!" the sergeant yelled.

"Back up's arrival, ETA thirty seconds," Overload said.

"Keep shooting!" Gordon yelled as he and the Marines did so at the charging grimm.

Barker pulls out a camera and starts filming the Creatures of Grimm attacking. Just then, five Humvees rolled in from up the road and started shooting at the Grimm. Gordon ran up to the lead Humvee.

"I want you to flank the left side of those things, and prevent them from getting into the city," Gordon ordered.

"Copy that," the driver said, then started to drive around the grimm along with the other Humvees.

"Fire!" Cassandra shouts as she and three other soldiers shoot three Ursai and five beowolves.

One of the beowolves charges at a soldier and tackles him, then proceeds to maul him to death.

"Hunter 7-5 we have three F-16s inbound to your location. ETA two minutes," Overlord said over the radio.

"Copy that," Cassandra said into her radio.

As Cassandra was making the call, the king taijitu slither its way to a humvee with the gunner on top firing at the giant two headed snake. The black head bashed its head on the vehicle, causing it to flip over on its top, crushing the gunner to death. The white head tried to do the same to another humvee, but more soldiers shot at the white head's face.

"Captain, we have an air strike coming!" she yelled to Gordon.

"Copy that, pop a smoke!" Gordon yelled back.

"Ground team to F-16s, targets are south of orange smoke. You are clear to engage," Cassandra talked on her radio as she threw a smoke grenade.

As three soldiers were shooting at the grimm, the deathstalker struck one of the soldiers with its stinger and cut another soldier in half with its right claw.

"Fall back, air strike inbound!" Gordon shouted to his team.

As the marines ran for cover and the humvees drove a distance away, three F-16 fighter jets were flying towards the Grimm.

"This is Viper 1 to ground team, are we clear to engage?" Viper 1 asked.

"Ground team to Viper 1, weapons free. Weapons free," the sergeant said over the radio.

"Copy that," the pilot said.

The F-16s then each shot two missiles at the grimm. The missiles struck the grimm as clouds of dust engulfed the ground. As the dust cleared the grimm was nowhere in sight.

"Hunter 7-5 to Overload, targets destroyed," Rogers said.

"Copy that. We'll have a couple of Black Hawks pick you up," Overlord said.

"Copy that, Overlord," Rogers said.

"_What the fuck were those things? And why do I feel like I've seen them before?"_ Gordon thought.

"Hey what's that?" Barker asked as he pointed at a drone flying over head while he pointed his running camera at it.

The drone then emitted a bright light that engulfed the drone. When the light died down, the drone was gone.

"This day just got more and more fucked up," Gordon said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to make RWBY and Earth into a fanfiction franchise. If you how any ideas on what I should add for these future stories please feel free to speak up.**


	17. Chp 16: Busted

**Chapter 16: Busted**

_Central High School_

_Cafeteria_

_December 2, 2019_

Back at Central High School, Jacob and company, RWBY, and JNPR were eating their lunches and talking with each other. They are having a good time on Earth, watching various movies, playing video games, learning more about Earth, and making sure to watch episodes of RWBY Volume 7.

"I'm heading to the restroom," said Ruby.

"Alright," Jacob said.

Ruby got up from her seat and started to make her way to the restroom. After she went to the restroom she started to make her way back. But just when she was about to walk further, a voice stopped her.

"Hey there," Ruby turned around and saw Rebecca.

"Oh, hey there," Ruby said.

"Are you and your friends new students here?" Rebecca asked

"No we're guests here," Ruby answered.

"Well either way, it's nice to meet you. I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Dawson," she introduced.

"I'm uh... Rose. Rose Jimson," Ruby lied.

"Hey, do you want to meet my friends?" Rebecca asked.

"Uhmm… Sure," Ruby said.

"Great, follow me," Rebecca said as she and Ruby made their way back to the cafeteria.

"By the way, you remind me of one of the characters from my favorite web show, RWBY. Heck one could say you even sound like her," Rebecca said.

"Heh heh, yeah I get that a lot," Ruby nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Back at the cafeteria, Jacob and company, JNPR, and the rest of team RWBY continued to sit and talk. Jacob notices that Ruby has been gone for a while now and is starting to get worried.

"What's taking Ruby so long?" Jacob asked.

"I guess that burrito must really be getting to her," Ricky said.

"But seriously Ricky, what if she gets discovered?" Kelly asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. My baby sis can handle herself. Besides what could happen?" Yang asked.

"Please don't ask that question. That's like asking the universe to screw you over, then something bad will happen," Jacob said.

"Uh, guys?" Allen said, getting everyone's attention while he looked in another direction.

"What is it," Jacob asked.

While not looking away from what he was looking at, Allen grabbed Jacob's head and turned it to where he was looking at, and Jacob went pale.

He and the others saw Ruby talking with Britney and her friends.

"Uh oh," Jacob said.

"What does 'uh oh' mean?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby is not good at conversations when meeting new people," Yang answered.

"Meaning one mess up could lead to trouble," Allen added.

"And said trouble could get you all discovered," Kelly said.

"Come on, we better bail her out," Jacob said as everyone headed towards Ruby.

"So Rose, what are you into," Kendra asked.

"Uhh... I'm into uhh...," Ruby was interrupted by several familiar faces.

"Hey Ruby what are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Wait, I thought her name was Rose," Robert said as Ruby went pale.

"Wait Rose... Your real name is Ruby... as in Ruby Rose from RWBY?" Rebecca asked.

"And wait," She said as she looked at JNPR and the rest of RWBY.

"All of your friends all look similar to the other RWBY cast," she said.

"They're RWBY cosplayers," Jacob quickly answered.

"What the heck is RWBY?" Britney asked.

"It's one of the most popular and super best web shows on the internet," Nora said in a cheery tone.

"Holy fucking shit girl, you even sound like Nora!" Rebecca shouted pointing at Nora.

"Nora is good at impressions," Ricky lied.

"Can she do other celebrities?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah. Yeah she can," Pyrrha answered.

"Oh, my god, you look and sound like Pyrrha," Rebecca pointed out.

"Oh, uhh, thanks?" said Pyrrha with unease.

"As fun as this is, I'm heading to practice," said Britney.

As she started walking, Britney tripped on her own foot and proceeded to fall. Ruby dashes to Britney and grabs her before she hits the floor.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

"H-how did you.." Britney tried to ask but is in complete shock.

"How did I, what?" Ruby asked as she heard a thud.

Ruby turned around and noticed that Kendra had fainted as Robert was trying to wake her up. Rebecca covered her mouth with both her hands and stared at Ruby wide eyed while everyone else either looked panicked or facepalmed. Ruby also noticed a small trail of rose petals behind her. That's when she realized she accidently used her semblance.

"Oops," Ruby said with sheepishness.

"Oh, my god. You guys are real!" Rebecca yelled.

"Ah, crap," Allen said.

RWBY and JNPR's existence has just been exposed in front of Britney and her friends. Luckily, nobody else seemed to be in the cafeteria.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here? And I want the truth" demanded Britney.

"Okay look we don't have enough time to tell you everything so meet us after school and please don't say anything about this alright?" Jacob asked.

Britney stood in deep thought, then gave her answer.

"Fine, we will meet you at the front entrance," Britney sighed reluctantly.

Britney and Robert grabbed an unconscious Kendra as they and Rebecca walked off.

"Great, now we're busted," said Ricky.

"Sorry guys," Ruby said.

"Look, if we just explain this situation to them and convince them to keep this a secret, then maybe we can be in the clear," Ren explained.

"Ren's right. Besides we could use more help," Allen said.

"Alright we'll try to talk to them til after school," Jacob said.

"I sure hope they don't turn us over your government," Nora said with a worried expression.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire party walked outside of the school and saw Britney, Kendra, Robert, and Rebecca standing out on the sidewalk.

"So what we were told by Rebecca is that she thinks these eight are the main characters from a web show called RWBY right?" Britney asked.

"Yes that's true," answered Jacob.

"And they fight off these monsters called the Creatures of Grimm?" Robert added.

"Correct," Weiss said.

"And according to where this show is heading now, they're helping their headmaster, who can reincarnate, fight back against her immortal ex-wife?" Kendra also added.

"All true," Ren answered.

"Okay but how, and why?" asked Robert.

"Weiss's asshole of a dad discovered a new type of dust, gave some samples to her, and Weiss accidently discovered it can teleport them to this planet and or reality," Ricky explained.

"So what part of the timeline did they show up?" Rebecca asked.

"Between Volumes 2 and 3," Jacob answered.

"And they know every future event that is gonna happen?,"Britney asked with a deadpan look.

"Hey, we would find out about it eventually," Ruby said.

"Look, just don't tell anybody alright? Because if anybody is found out, a lot of government officials will do anything to get their hands on them," Jacob said.

There was hesitated silence until Britney spoke.

"Give us a minute," she said as she and her friends huddled together and started whispering amongst each other.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Cross our fingers and hope they don't rat you guys out," Ricky said.

Moments have passed until Britney, Rebecca, Robert and Kendra broke out of the huddle and faced Jacob and the others.

"Prove it," Britney said.

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Prove they are the real deal and we will keep this a secret," she said.

Jacob stared at Britney for a couple of seconds then looked around to see if anyone else was there, luckily there was nobody around. He then looks over to Blake.

"Blake, take off your beanie," he said.

"What?" Blake asked, a little worried.

"They need proof that you guys are real," said Jacob.

Blake sighed and reluctantly took her beanie off, revealing her cat ears. Britney and her friends widened their eyes as they saw Blake's faunus trate. Rebecca slowly walked up to Blake and lightly touched the tip of one of her cat ears, causing it to twitch. Blake felt uncomfortable with Rebecca up close and touching her cat ears.

"They're real," said Rebecca.

Britney stood in silence for a brief moment then spoke.

"Alright your secret's safe with us."

"Thanks, Britney," Jacob sighed in relief.

"But.."

"But?" Jacob said now worried again.

"Two of them half came over to my house with us for the night. By the way, this wasn't my idea," she said.

Jacob thought about Britney's condition then thought of one of his own.

"Only if I come over," he said.

"Why?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they are still our responsibility," he answered.

Britney was silent then spoke.

"Deal."

"Anyway I'm Britney Connor," She introduced herself to RWBY and JNPR.

"I'm Dawson. Rebecca Dawson," Rebecca followed.

"Kendra Tanner," said Kendra.

"Robert Franklin," followed Robert.

"It's nice to meet you all," Pyrrha said.

"So who are you taking?" Allen asked.

"Rebecca suggested that I take Jaune and Pyrrha," Britney said.

Everyone looks at her with a blank expression.

"Oh, boy," Ricky said.


	18. Chp 17: Sleepover

**Chapter 17: Sleepover**

_Connor Residence_

Jacob, Jaune, and Pyrrha all followed Britney and her friends to her house for her sleepover. Jacob is feeling nervous for not only going over to Britney's home, but he is even more so when he felt like something is going to happen to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We're here," Britney turned to Jacob, Jaune and Pyrrha.

They all looked at Britney's house. It was a one story home, painted light grey. Surrounding the property, was a small iron fence and within the fence was a small flower garden.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaune asked.

"If it's to make sure that they don't say anything then what choice do we have," said Jacob.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Pyrrha said.

* * *

_McFoley Residence_

Meanwhile back at Kelly's house, Nora had drank a bottle of Mountain Dew and is now dancing back and forth across the rooftop, while Ren, Kelly, Weiss, and Ruby were trying to get her down.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang loudly.

"Nora please get down from up there!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, before anyone sees!" Kelly added.

"Bow down to your queen, peasants!" Nora joyfully shouted while twitching uncontrollably with a cross eyed look.

* * *

_Connor Residence_

"Meh, I'm sure they're fine," Jacob said.

"Alright guys, come inside," Britney said, holding the front door open.

Everyone walks in through the door while Jacob walks up to Britney.

"Are your parents cool with us showing up?" asked Jacob.

"They're more used to my friends showing up, but for other people however, they do stuff like ask questions, try to check your background, and they will-" Britney was interrupted by Jacob.

"Wait! Wait. Wait. Back up for a second. What the heck do you mean try to check your background," Jacob asked.

"My dad is a police officer," answered Britney.

"Wait, what?!" Jacob whispers in shock and worry.

"Yes, why is that a problem?" Britney asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem? IS THERE A PROBLEM? What if your dad decides to look up some information on Pyrrha and Jaune? And what if he finds nothing on them? And I mean nothing. No history, no background, no birth certificate, no nothing, meaning as if they never existed!" Jacob explained.

"Look I can convince my dad to steer suspicion away from the two, that way they won't get caught. Besides he's not even home and he'll be working late tonight," Britney said.

Jacob couldn't help but sigh in relief after hearing that Britney's father will be working later tonight but felt like he almost had a heart attack, figuring out that her father is part of the Knoxville Police Department.

Jacob follows Britney inside the house. He saw Jaune and Pyrrha talking with a woman wearing dark blue jeans and white sneakers. She is also wearing a light blue collared shirt and a watch on her left hand. She has short blonde hair and green eyes and wears silver earrings. Jacob quickly assumed that was Britney's mother and then walked up to her, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The mother turned to face Jacob.

"Hello, I'm Helen. I'm Britney's mother," the woman now known as Helen introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Jacob Gordon," he said as he shoke Helen's hand.

"So you're all friends of Britney?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, we are," Jacob answered.

"Mmm-Hmm," Jaune also answered.

"She is a nice person to be around," Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha and Jaune don't know Britney at all, but they had to lie to Helen to avoid suspension, while Jacob barely even interacts with her.

"Ya'll go to school together?" asked Helen.

"Yeah, we all go to the Central High School together," answered Jacob.

"Britney, we're ready for you guys," Rebecca called.

"What have you guys got going now?" Helen asked.

"Just something for the new guests," Britney said.

"Well I hope it doesn't involve, how you kids say, hide the weasel. Because you know how your dad gets about that," Helen said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Britney shouts with a blush.

"Nothing like that will happen Mrs. Connor," Jacob said.

"I hope so young man," she said as she narrowed her eyes on Jacob.

"Come on guys," Britney said. Jacob, Jaune and Pyrrha follow Britney to her room with Rebecca, Kendra and Robert waiting there.

"You sure the others will be fine at your friend's house?" Britney asked.

* * *

_McFoley Residence_

Meanwhile back at Kelly's house, Kelly, Weiss, Yang, and Ricky were all playing a video game called Mario Party while Allen, Ruby, Blake, Nora, and Ren all watched the others play, and it was madness.

"Suck it, Xiao Long!" Weiss shouted, then was shocked by what she just said.

"I will kill you when this is over, Weiss," Yang growled.

"Go get 'em sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on, Kelly. Kick their asses!" Nora shouted.

"Nora," Ren groaned.

"Dibs on the next game," Allen said.

* * *

_Connor Residence_

"Positive," Jacob said.

"If you say so," Britney said.

They both enter Britney's room and find Rebecca talking with Jaune and Pyrrha while Robert and Kendra talk with each other.

"Hey Jaune be honest with me, what's up with you and Pyrrha?" asked Rebecca.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Have you reached tier fifteen yet? Have you... penetrated Pyrrha with your sword?" she asked as she grinned.

"Why would I try to kill Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"That's not what I meant," Rebecca said.

Pyrrha however, got what Rebecca was implying and turned away with her face turning red as her hair as a result.

"I meant doing the horizontal mambo, doing the rogue dancer, giving her your sausage, stuff like that," Rebecca said.

"Uh, what?" Jaune asked.

"Oh god, how clear do I half to be?" Rebecca groaned.

"Okay, so what are we all doing?" Jacob interrupted.

"You know, just typical stuff at sleepovers. Playing games, dancing, and other various activities," Kendra said.

"I'll start the music," Robert said.

He then grabbed his phone and plugged it into a small speaker which then music started playing. Britney, Robert, and Kendra all started dancing.

"Don't just start there. Dance," Britney said.

Jacob, Jaune, and Pyrrha stood silent for a couple of seconds then started to dance as well.

"Question what's this song called?" asked Jaune.

"Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees," Robert answered.

"Good song that is," Jacob said.

A half an hour later, they all were still dancing until Robert walked to his phone to find a different song.

"How about this one, Angels Of The Morning by Juice Newton?" Robert requested.

"Sounds good," Kendra said.

"Sure," Britney said.

"Okay," Jacob said.

Robert presses play on his phone, then music starts slow playing. Kendra grabs Robert to get him to dance with her.

"Uh, care to dance, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, holding out his hand.

"I'd be happy to," Pyrrha answered, grabbing his hand.

Jaune grabbed Pyrrha's right hand with his left and his right hand on her hip, while Pyrrha put her left hand on Jaunes shoulder. Both started dancing and stepping in rythme with the song.

Jacob watched Jaune and Pyrrha dance happily as Rebecca walked up to Britney.

"Hey Britney, why don't you ask that boy to dance with you?" Rebecca asked, pointing at Jacob.

"I don't know, maybe he's not in a mood to dance," Britney said.

"Come on girl, I'm sure he would love to dance," Rebecca said, then grabbing Britney's hand, pulling her straight to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob," Rebecca said.

"Yeah?" Jacob turned to the girls.

"Britney here wants to ask you to dance," Rebecca said then pushed her towards Jacob.

Jacob's heart skipped a beat as Britney stood right in front of him.

"Uhh... do you want to uh... dance?" Jacob asked, scared of what her answer was going to be.

"Uhm.. sure," Britney said, grabbing Jacob's hand.

Both got into dance positions and started dancing and stepping to the music.

"So uh.. nice night?" Jacob asked.

"Uh... yeah nice night," Britney answered.

"So what do you think of them? I mean my friends." Jacob asked.

"They seem nice," Britney answered.

After the song ends, everyone stops dancing.

"Okay, anyone want to watch a movie?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure," everyone answered

"Hey Jaune, Pyrrha, I got you some sodas," Rebecca said, handing them each a bottle

"Thanks," they said.


	19. Chp 18: Sleepover Aftermath

**Chapter 18: Sleepover Aftermath**

_December 3, 2019_

The next morning everyone was sleeping. Jacob was the first to wake up still half asleep and looked around him and saw everyone still asleep. Britney was in her bed and passed out, Robert and Kendra were on the floor cuddled up together under a blanket, And Rebecca was passed out on Britney's desk. But he also noticed two certain people were missing. Jacob's eyes widened up, realizing Jaune and Pyrrha were nowhere in sight. "Oh shit," Jacob said, now fully awake. Jacob stood up from the floor and started looking for Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha? Jaune? Where are you guys?" he called in a quiet voice.

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and what he saw next made him scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Britney and the others instantly woke up from Jacob's scream. They all ran to the bathroom to where he was at.

"What is going o-" Britney stopped herself from speaking as she and the others saw what Jacob screamed over.

"Oh my god," she said.

"Whoa," Robert said.

"Goddamn it," Kendra said.

"Yes, it worked!" Rebecca cheered.

* * *

_McFoley Residence_

Meanwhile back at Kelly's house Everyone already got up and was getting ready for school.

"I wonder when Jacob, Jaune, and Pyrrha will get back," Allen said.

"I'm sure they will get back soon," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I mean we can't be late for class because of them," Ricky added.

The front door opened and everyone looked in the door's direction. Walking inside was Jacob, Jaune, and Pyrrha and something looked off about them. Jacob looked like he suffered a severe headache while Pyrrha and Jaune's faces were red and both tried their best at not looking at each other.

"What happened to you guys?" Ren asked.

"Nothing too bad," Jacob said.

"Okay, something must have happened because the looks on your faces say this isn't nothing too bad," Blake said.

"We don't want to talk about it," Jacob said.

"Okay, what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Allen, Kelly, Ricky, a moment," Jacob sighed.

Allen, Kelly, and Ricky walked up to Jacob and started whispering amongst each other.

RWBY, Nora, and Ren all walked up to a still red Jaune and Pyrrha.

"So what happened?" Yang asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked too embarrassed to say anything.

"Guys? What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah because what ever happened I'm sure we can work this out," Nora said.

Jaune and Pyrrha stayed silent and red.

"Okay seriously guys how bad can it be? It's probably not that bad." Weiss said.

Just then Ricky yelled out in shock and laughter.

"OOOOH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT, MAN! NO! NO! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN, MAN!"

"Wait what happened?" Blake asked.

"JAUNE ARC... FUCKED... PYRRHA NIKOS!" Ricky shouted in between laughs.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked away from everyone in embarrassment while everyone else was shocked.

"Wait... what?! Weiss exclaimed.

Yang bursted into uncontrollable laughter as Blake blushed from the news.

"Yeah, go fearless leader! Claim your woman!" Nora cheered.

Ren shook his head with a smile.

"So you two, was it good for you?" Yang asked with a cheeky grin, as both Jaune and Pyrrha grew redder.

"Yang, gross!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Jaune, I want to congratulate you," Ricky said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"F-for w-what?" Jaune spoke.

"For becoming a man and turning Pyrrha into a woman," Ricky said.

Jaune hid his face away from Ricky as Ricky gets slapped in the back of the head by Jacob.

"Luckily Jaune wore a condom and Pyrrha took some birth control pills so she doesn't get pregnant," Jacob said.

"I told you we should have bought those condoms," Kelly whispered to Allen.

"Wait how did this happen," Ren asked.

"Britney's friend, Rebecca gave them a couple of beer bottles and told them it was a regular soda. Then they both got drunk, and then fucked each other dry as they made a sex tape," Jacob answered.

"Wait, they made a sex tape?!" Allen shouted.

"Unfortunately," Jacob said as he pulled out a camera.

Ricky grabbed the camera and started to play the footage. Everyone else started to watch, while Yang put a blindfold on Ruby then covered her ears so Ruby can't see or hear the video, much to her annoyance. The footage showed Pyrrha and Jaune in Britney's bathroom.

"_Jaune I want to tell you something," Pyrrha said._

"_What is it Pyrrha?" Jaune asked._

"_I have uhh… once... watched you... take a shower," Pyrrha said looking away._

"_Uhhhmmm…" Jaune rubbed the back of his head._

"_I've been a bad huntress Jaune, and I need to be punished," Pyrrha said as she got on her hands and knees with a seductive smile._

"Holy shit, Pyrrha. Who knew you had a kinky side," Ricky said.

"Damn Pyrrha," Yang said.

They fast forward the footage and now saw Jaune spanking a now pantsless Pyrrha.

"_Yes! Yes Jaune! Harder! Harder!" shouted Pyrrha._

"So Pyrrha how did that feel?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Pyrrha could only cover her face in shame and embarrassment while Jaune looked away. They fast forward the footage again and now see Jaune and Pyrrha in their birthday suits as Pyrrha was mounted over Jaune's crotch, humping up and down, while Jaune was groping her breasts with both his hands.

"_Fuck me! Fuck me, Jaune Arc! Fuck me hard you magnificent blonde bastard," Pyrrha moaned out loudly._

"_Oh Pyrrha! You're so tight!" Jaune moaned back as he slapped her butt._

"Damn you two. Just… damn," Allen said.

"Seriously, you two. Just be lucky Ms. Goodwitch isn't her to see this," Weiss said.

"Come on, Weiss let fearless leader and her girl have some fun!" Nora said.

"Nora," Ren said.

That got Pyrrha turning redder as Nora referred to her as Jaune's girl. They once again fast forward the footage and now they see Jaune mounted over Pyrrha, thrusting in and out and kissing her neck.

"_Oh gods, Pyrrha you fucking bitch!" Jaune moaned._

"_It's inside me so deep!" Pyrrha moaned._

"The tape lasted for almost three hours and they climaxed a total of thirty-two times. Yeah, they've kept count," Jacob said, shaking his head.

Everyone's eyes widened at how many times Jaune and Pyrrha climaxed. Blake however the whole time when she was watching the sex tape felt like 'scratching an itch.'

"Okay, I think I have seen enough," Allen said as he turned off the camera.

Yang uncovered Ruby's ears and took off her blindfold.

"So what was Britney's reaction?" Kelly asked.

"She was not too happy with Rebecca getting them to do it. Rebecca however said it was worth it. Robert and Kendra applauded for them, but at the same time, about the same reaction as Britney," Jacob answered.

"Alright let's just get ready to go," Allen said.

"Jaune, what do you have to say to this?" Weiss asked.

"What they just told you, does not leave this house... ever," Jaune said.

"Hey Jacob, can we get a copy of the footage for memory sake?" Nora asked.

"Nora, no," Ren said.

"Nora, yes," Nora said.

_"Please do,"_ Blake thought.

Nora really wanted the footage to see if she can get Ren to do it to her like Jaune and Pyrrha did it to each other, while Blake wanted that footage for her personal use.


	20. Chp 19: Granted Aura

**Chapter 19: Granted Aura**

_Central High School_

_Front Campus_

_December 3, 2019_

After school had ended for the day, Jacob, Britney and their friends, along with RWBY and JNPR met up at the front of the school. Rebecca did apologise to Jaune and Pyrrha for tricking them to have sex, as they both decided to keep a close watch on her. As they all started to walk home, Kelly had a question on her mind. She then decided to speak.

"Hey, Ruby," she said.

"Yeah, Kelly," Ruby said.

"What is it like to have aura?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I guess it just makes you faster, stronger, and more lighter at your feet. Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"Well, what if we could get aura?" Kelly asked.

"Wait, why do you ask that?" Weiss asked.

"I thought it would be really cool if we've got aura ourselves," she answered.

"I feel like there is more to it than that," Britney said.

"Although that would be pretty cool," Ricky said.

"Well, something has got me thinking. What if... what if Salem were to find out about Earth?" Kelly asked.

Everyone stopped walking and looked at Kelly.

"Yeah, you're right. If Salem does find out about Earth, then it's most likely she'll try and find out about Earth's history, then just send an army of Grimm to invade the planet in an attempt to rule it as a self proclaimed goddess," Jacob said.

"And not to mention the fact that she'll learn about the web show RWBY and make alternate plans for Remnant," Robert said.

"Now what?" Yang asked.

"Remnant has huntsmen to fight off the Grimm right? Well I was thinking that if Salem does send Grimm to this world, then maybe we should have huntsmen of our own," Kelly explained.

"Although that would be a good idea and be awesome, I see some ups and downs with that," Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"The ups would be that people can be protected, the Grimm can be fought off, and earth can be more of a challenge to Salem," Allen said.

"But the downs would be experimentation, aura users would be used as weapons rather than guardians, and what if terrorist organizations were to recruit those with aura?" Jacob said.

"But it is probably better to have aura and become huntsmen rather than dying to monsters controlled by a psycho murderous immortal bitch."

"Are you asking us to unlock your aura," Pyrrha asked.

"And asking us to train you guys?" Ruby added with hope in her eyes.

"If it's okay with everyone else," Jacob said.

"I'm in," Rebecca said.

"Cool,"Robert said.

"Yes," Kelly said.

"Count me in," Ricky said.

"Sure," Britney said.

"Okay," Kendra said.

"I'm game," Allen said.

"So what do you guys say?" Jacob asked RWBY and JNPR.

Both teams huddled together and whispered amongst each other. It lasted for a couple of minutes until they all broke from the huddle.

"We're all in," Ruby answered.

"Alright not that's out of the way now we need to find a place where we can all get aura and get some training without being in the public eye," Jacob said.

"Actually, I do know a place that is secluded from the public," Britney said.

"Where?" Allen asked.

"There is a spot somewhere near Norris Lake that my parents and I use to go to during the summer. It's the perfect place to go and do some training without being watched," Britney explained.

"Alright, we'll all head there with Britney leading the way on Saturday after I get back from church," Jacob said.

"So in the meantime, how are we going to unlock our auras without getting spotted?" Kendra asked.

Everyone was now in deep thought on the question that Kendra just asked. After a moment of silence, Allen decided to speak.

"What about the alleyway where we found the teams?"

"Yeah, that could work. I mean nobody was there when we found them," Ricky said.

"Yeah but I am the only one that can unlock people's aura and doing that drains her aura," Kelly pointed.

Another moment of silence passed, then Jacob spoke.

"I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"What if we have two to three people a day have their auras unlocked? Britney, Rebecca, Kendra, and Robert will have theirs unlocked at the alleyway, while Allen, Kelly, Ricky, and I will have ours unlocked at Kelly's place," Jacob explained.

"That way, it gives me time to regain my aura so I can go on to the next person," Pyrrha added, now seeing where Jacob was going with this.

"You know that is not a bad idea," Ricky said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea," Robert said.

"Okay then. So who's going first?" Yang asked.

"Oh! Oh! I volunteer, this tribute!" Rebecca shouted while raising her hand.

"Of course you would," Robert and Kendra said.

"Alright to the alleyway we go," Ruby said.

* * *

A few minutes passed until everyone reached the alleyway where RWBY and JNPR first showed up.

"Okay before we start, is there anyone out there?" Allen asked.

"Nope we are all clear," Jaune said.

"Okay Pyrrha, you're on," Nora said.

Pyrrha then walks up to Rebecca.

"Okay Rebecca, I want you to close your eyes and concentrate," Pyrrha instructed.

Rebecca closed her eyes and calmly breathed in and out. Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Rebecca a light blue, as everyone else was watching. Pyrrha then started to recite the chant.

_"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."_

Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness. Rebecca still glowed light blue for a few seconds then stopped glowing, all while the others minus RWBY and the rest of team JNPR, stared at her in shock and amazement.

"Wow I feel... renewed in a way," Rebecca said in amazement.

"Yeah, it'll feel like that," Weiss said.

"Alright, I guess we will see you guys tomorrow," Jacob said, looking at Britney and her friends.

"Yeah, you guys too," Britney said.

Britney and the others then others started to walk to their homes.

"Alright guys I'm going to my house. My parents are getting a little annoyed that I have been gone for several nights," Allen said.

"Yeah, same here, man," Ricky said.

"Me three. So that means Kelly is getting her aura unlocked first," Jacob said.

"Yay!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Okay so I guess we'll see you all tomorrow," Ruby said.

"Yeah, You all behave now. That means you too Yang and Nora," Ricky said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Yang and Nora shouted with annoyance.

Jacob, Allen, and Ricky all walked to their homes, while Kelly, RWBY, and JNPR all went back to Kelly's house.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you guys have any ideas for semblances, please let me know. Also if any of you got any ideas on what I should add to this franchise, again please let me know.**


	21. Chp 20: What is Christmas?

**Chapter 20: What is Christmas?**

_McFoley Residence_

Back at Kelly's house, RWBY and JNPR all noticed as they were all walking home, they all noticed small colored lights decorated all over the other houses along with some of the houses have inflatable figures of a fat man in a red suit and white beard while some have small statues of a bunch of people surrounding a baby in a manger. And when they all got inside, they all saw a tree covered in colored lights and ornaments. They all decided to ask Kelly about it.

"Hey Kelly, do you have a minute?" Blake asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kelly asked.

"What's with all the lights and decorations outside people's houses?" Weiss asked.

"What is with the tree inside the house?" Ren asked.

"Is there a celebration going on?" Ruby asked.

"Wait, you seriously don't know what all of this is?" Kelly asked, staring at RWBY and JNPR as if they all grew a second head.

"No, what's so special about all of this?" Blake asked.

"It's a worldwide holiday known as Christmas," Kelly answered.

"What is this... Christmas?" Weiss asked.

"Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. It is a time of giving gifts to others and being with the ones you love. It is also the time to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ who is believed to be the Son of God, Earth's god," Kelly explained.

"What is Earth's god like?" Ren asked.

"I believe Jacob can answer that question better than I can since he is a christian, or you can look that up on the internet," Kelly said.

"Does everyone celebrate Christmas?" Yang asked.

"No, not everyone, because of their different beliefs. And those with different beliefs celebrate other holidays," Kelly explained.

"How fun is Christmas?" Nora asked.

"Very fun and very hopeful. When I say it like that I mean it can change people's spirits. And at one point in history, in 1914, during World War I, there was a cease fire between the British and the Germans because they wanted to celebrate the holidays which then they ended up celebrating it with each other," Kelly said.

Everyone was at a loss of words. They could not believe that during a war, a cease fire took place, all because of the holidays.

"Anyway if you want to look up more information on Christmas, I'll go set up my computer if you want," she added.

"Thanks, Kelly," Weiss said.

A few minutes passed since Kelly let RWBY and JNPR use her computer to look up Christmas. They discovered that Christmas was a special holiday that millions around the world enjoy celebrating. They took interest in the birth of Jesus Christ who was believed to be the son of God, who was believed to save humanity from the incarnation of evil itself, Satan. But most people focus on being with family and loved ones and giving each other presents. They learned about the indoor decorated trees and other decorations, the traditions, the activities, and all of the holiday icons, such as the Grinch, Krampus, the Elves, Frosty the Snowman, and other icons, But the one icon that got the huntsmen and huntresses in training's attention the most, especially Ruby, was the jolly fat man in the red suit, Santa Claus. They learned how he rides a slay, pulled by eight flying reindeer around the world in one night, delivering presents to all the good children while giving coal to the bad ones. This Earth holiday was mainly about peace on earth and good will towards man. They also decided to read about the 1914 Christmas Truce during World War I. RWBY and JNPR couldn't believe that a cease fire took place all because both sides shared the same love of the holidays. It also showed them that even during times of crisis, there is always hope.

"This Christmas sounds very fun and exciting!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does," Nora agreed.

"I can't believe that the biggest part of the holiday is where a jolly prowler breaks into your house and leaves gifts," Weiss said.

"Remnant may have it's own holidays, but Earth's holidays seem more fun. And that it got two enemies to stop fighting to celebrate Christmas. Why can't something like that happen in Remnant's conflicts?" Blake wondered out loud.

"Well I think that Christmas is a great time of the year. the feeling of being with your family and loved ones is simply fun," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah," Ren said with unease.

Everyone looks at Ren with sympathy and worry. Nora walks up to Ren and hugs him.

"Ren, no matter what happens, we're still family," Jaune said.

"Jaune's right. You have us," Pyrrha said.

"And us as well," Ruby said, gesturing to her and her team.

"Me especially," Nora said, still hugging Ren.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it," Ren said, now hugging Nora back.

"I know it's not my place to say," a voice said. RWBY and JNPR all turned to see Kelly.

"But even though my friends and I have known you all a short time, we consider you all as family," Kelly said.

"Really?" Nora asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Nora. You're like the sister I never had," said Kelly.

Nora dashed to Kelly and pulled her in a tight hug.

"T-thank you," Nora said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome," Kelly said, stroking Nora's head.

Ren smiled at Nora's happiness after being called family.

"Ren?" Nora asked, holding out her hand.

Ren walked up to Nora and embraced her into a hug.

"Hey guys, I can try to convince the others to have you guys involved this Christmas. what do you say?" Kelly asked.

"That sounds fun," Yang said.

"I'd love to," Nora said.

"I suppose I can give it a shot," Weiss said.

"Presents!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I'd like that," Blake said.

"I want to see how fun this Christmas can be," Jaune said.

"That would be lovely," Pyrrha said.

Ren nodded with a smile.

"Okay, now there is one more thing that we need to get out of the way," Kelly said.

"And what is that?" Blake asked.

"Unlocking my aura," she answered.

"Alright Kelly. Come here and stand still, close your eyes and concentrate," Pyrrha instructed.


	22. Chp 21: Training Day

**Chapter 21: Training Day**

_Norris Lake_

_December 7, 2019_

Jacob and his friends drove RWBY and JNPR up to Norris Lake with Britney and her friends leading the way. They all got their auras unlocked and bought sticks of various lengths to use as makeshift training weapons. Needless to say they were all ready for training. Everyone got out of their vehicles and gathered around.

"Okay, Britney so how far is this location?" Jaune asked.

"Not far it's just a fifteen minute walk," answered Britney.

"So I guess we start walking then," Ricky said.

"Okay everyone grab some sticks," Kelly said, opening the trunk of her car.

Everyone grabbed some sticks then started to follow Britney to their soon to be training spot. Jacob catches up to Britney then decides to speak.

"Hey Britney what do you think of them?" Jacob asked.

"They are nice people, it's just that it's hard to believe that they are a bunch of fictional characters that happen to be real," Britney said.

"I know how you feel at that," Jacob said.

"And we're now pretty much involved in a war that we didn't ask to be in," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Jacob said.

"But on the plus side we have the advantage against Salem," he added.

"How so?" Britney asked.

"The teams showed up in between Volumes 2 and 3 and Volume 3 is when shit hits the fan and gets worse from there. Thanks to them watching the show, now we can make some plans on how to avoid this destruction," Jacob explained.

"But what if this Cinder chick tries to come up with another plan to try again?" Britney asked.

"We will think of something. We've got plenty of time to think," Jacob answered.

A moment of silence took over before Britney spoke again.

"So what do you think of them?" she asked.

"They're awesome to be with," Jacob said.

As Jacob and Britney were talking amongst each other, the others were talking about the two.

"Man, Jacob is trying to put the moves on Britney," Ricky said.

"Yeah they look so cute together," Ruby said.

"It would be nice for Britney to be with someone," Rebecca said.

"I hope you aren't going to try something on them," Robert said with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Why would I?" she asked.

"Because you tricked Jaune and Pyrrha into fucking each other senseless," Allen said.

That got both Jaune and Pyrrha to blush heavily.

"Don't remind us about that," Weiss said.

"With that attitude, this is why you aren't getting laid," Rebecca said.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said appalled.

"Anyway how long till we get to the location?" Nora asked.

"Depends on Britney," Kendra answered.

"Alright guys we're here," Britney called out to everyone.

Everyone looked around and saw a large open area surrounded by forest. They all thought the same thing, this was the perfect place to train and spare.

"This is definitely the perfect place to train Britney," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, a lot of open space for us all to spar," Ren added.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"You tell us. You're the ones training us," Jacob said.

"Oh yeah," Ruby said.

"Alright ladies! Are you ready for the training of your lives?" Nora barks out.

"Uhhhh..." Kendra tried saying something.

"Because starting now, you all are going to be training to be the very first Earthling, or Terran whichever you prefer to be called, huntsmen and huntresses there is," Nora proclaimed.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I should be hiding?" Ricky whispered to Allen.

"Now drop and give me one hundred push ups," Nora yelled.

"Uhhhhh..." Everyone didn't know what to say.

"I SAID DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED!" Nora shouted out.

Instantly, the group of high schoolers dropped to the ground and started to do some push ups.

"This is going to be a long day," Ricky grunted out.

"Quit your bitching and keep count," Robert said.

"After you have done your push ups, give me one hundred sit ups, fifty leg lifts, sit on air four ten minutes..." Nora continued to list down more exercise techniques.

"Lord, help us," Jacob grunted.

* * *

An hour had passed and all the high schoolers were sitting on the ground in exhaustion, panting heavily and drinking water. They all looked up to the Remnan huntsmen and huntresses in training to see what is in store next.

"And done... with the warm up," Nora cheerfully said.

"Wait, warm up?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, so next each of you will partner up with one of us, of your choosing," Ruby said.

"And everyday, you will be switching partners from then on," Weiss said.

"So who will you all pick for today?" Jaune asked.

"I'll take Ren," Britney said.

"Dibs on Yang," Ricky said.

"I'll train with Pyrrha," Jacob said.

"I'll go for Weiss," Kendra said.

"I'll be with Ruby," Robert said.

"I choose Blake," Allen said.

"Nora, you and me," Rebecca said.

"I guess I'm with Jaune then," Kelly said.

"Okay so what now?" Kendra asked.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was sparring with their partners and as the Remnans predicted, the Terrans were not doing so well.

"Kendra, your right foot needs to be more forward," Weiss said to Kendra as she kept stumbling.

"Come on Ricky. Are you even trying to back my punches?" Yang asked as she threw some punches at Ricky, while he was trying desperately to block them.

"Be more focused, Britney," Ren said as he tried to slash and whack at Britney with two of his training sticks, while Britney was trying and failing to block and deflect every attack.

"Try to be more focused on my movements and not my stick. Also really? You're acting like that fat guy from that earth show,_ Family Guy_," Pyrrha said to Jacob as he was clenching his right knee while slowly inhaling and exhaling in pain.

"Come here and fight me like a man!" Nora shouted at Rebecca, as Rebecca was running from Nora who was chasing her with a sledgehammer.

"You're too open, Kelly," Jaune said as he struck Kelly in the side with his stick.

"Allen, you are thinking too hard," Blake said as she was striking Allen in every direction as Allen was struggling to keep up.

"Come on Robert. Focus on defense more," Ruby said as Robert tried to strike at Ruby, only for her to dodge the attack and strike his head with her stick.

* * *

A few hours later, the high schoolers were all exhausted. Ricky, Rebecca, and Allen were laying on the ground, Jacob and Robert were on their hands and knees panting heavily, and Britney, Kelly, and Kendra all stood there panting while looking like they were about ready to pass out.

"Okay, I think we are done for today. What do you guy's think?" Ruby asked the Earthlings, to which they all groaned in response.

"Alright, let's all go back," Jaune said.

"We might need a minute here," said a panting Britney.


	23. Chp 22: Volume 7 Night

**Chapter 22: Volume 7 Night**

_McFoley Residence_

Jacob, Britney, and their friends, RWBY, and JNPR all returned to Kelly house. They all agree to watch RWBY Volume 7 to see any more future events to avoid. An hour later, they finished episode six and are discussing what to do next.

"Okay, lets go over this from the top," Jacob said.

"General Ironwood plans to build a communications tower on top of Amity colosseum and tell the world about Salem's existence," he said.

"He also got Winter, Penny, and the Ace Operatives roped into this," Ricky added.

"We get to know the Ace Operatives," Ruby said.

"You mean, Clover, Marrow, Harriet, Vine, and Elm?" Kendra listed.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Ruby gives the Relic of Knowledge to Oscar and everyone gets new outfits and upgrades to our weapons. Then, RWBY, JNR (Junior), and the Ace Ops clear out an abandoned dust mine," Weiss said.

"By the way Jaune, the fandom, including us all hate your new hair cut," Kelly said.

"What? Why?" Jaune asked.

"It makes you look like a douche," Allen answered.

"Well I think it looks lovely," Pyrrha said.

"You really think so?" Jaune asked.

"Nobody likes a kissass, Pyrrha," Jacob said.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.

"Anyway, Jacques 'Jackass' Schnee then shows up, after the mission," Ricky said.

"And I really want to cut his dick off, especially since he had the gall to bring up Weiss' mother and her drinking," Rebecca said.

"Join the club. We've got jackets," Weiss said.

"Then General Ironwood made us all official huntsmen and huntresses," Blake said.

"And I learned that Uncle Qrow and Professor Ozpin don't even know what happened to my mom," Ruby said with unease.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ruby said, rubbing her eyes.

"Then Watts shows up to the Schnee manor and offers to help Jacques win the election, which he will obviously accept," Allen said.

"Then we get introduced to Robyn Hill and her group called the Happy Huntresses," Britney said.

"And I looked up the names of the Happy Huntresses, Fiona Thyme, Joanna Greenleaf, and May Marigold. Definitely based on Robin Hood and his Merry Men," Ricky added.

"Weiss learns of the Winter Maiden, Fria and her poor health," Yang said.

"And Weiss' sister is to become the next Winter maiden," Jaune added.

Weiss looked uneased at the mention of her sister, Winter becoming the next Winter maiden.

"Then Jackass Schnee shuts down all 'nonessential' SDC operations, causing many workers to lose their jobs, sparking a riot," Ricky said.

" The riot gets contained and RWBY and JNR get the day off," Robert said.

"Ruby, Penny, Ren, and Nora go to Robyn's victory party, even though it should be celebrated AFTER THE VICTORY AND NOT BEFORE!" Allen shouted.

"Ren and Nora argue about what to do about Salem and then-" Yang gets interrupted by Kelly.

"AND THEN THEY KISS!" she shouts happily.

"The Renora ship has sailed!" Rebecca cheered.

The whole time everyone was talking, Ren and Nora couldn't even look at each other without imagining themselves kissing each other, though Nora was internally cheering.

"Unfortunately, that was short lived when Watts killed the lights and Tyrian started attacking and killing people. And Watts used his hacking skills to alter the footage into looking like Penny was the attacker, thus framing her and Atlas," said Allen.

"And to make it worse, Jacques wins the seat in the Atlas Counsel," Kendra added.

Everyone was in complete silence and thought and took a minute to absorb all of this new information that they have watched.

"So I guess we should let Ironwood know to keep a heavy eye Jacques from now on," Ruby said.

"Yeah, since that pompous jackass is playing Atlas into Salem's hands," Ricky said.

"We're all starting to hate you father even more now, Weiss," Pyrrha said.

"Again, join the club. We've got jackets," Weiss said.

"Okay, lets just all agree to consider Jacques to be a threat and we all think he is a jackass that needs his dick hacked off, okay?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," everyone answered.

"Okay, next topic. What do you all think of Robyn?" Jacob asked.

"Robyn's seems okay in my book. She wants the seat in the counsel because she wants to help the city of Mantle have a better life," Britney said.

"Even though she can be a little bit of a stick in the ass," Ricky said.

"And overconfident. For example, having a victory party BEFORE THE VICTORY! I MEAN, WHO IN THE FUCK DOES THAT?!" Allen shouts out.

"Aren't you overreacting a bit," asked Blake.

"I have to agree with these two, Blake. Even Donald Trump wouldn't do that," Kendra said.

"But she seems willing to listen to others," Ruby said.

"Yeah, she also seems to be compassionate," Pyrrha said.

"Okay then. We can all agree that Robyn is right in the middle of the trust-o-meter then," Jacob said.

"Pretty much," Robert said.

"And now on to another topic," Kelly said.

"Yes, one very important topic," said Rebecca.

"THE RENORA SHIP HAS SAILED!" Kelly and Rebecca cheered.

"Should I get some condoms and pills for you two?" Kelly asked.

"Should I buy you something 'comfortable' for you Nora? For those nights with Ren?" Rebecca asked.

"Or better yet, should we get some 'tools' for you two," Kelly asked.

"Oh yeah. Should we?" Rebecca asked.

Ren glared at Rebecca and Kelly as he grew a blush on his cheeks while Nora looked away from everyone, madly blushing up a storm.

"So will you two be dating now or..." Robert tries to say more but Ren interrupts him.

"I need to be alone for a bit," Ren said as he walked off.

"I'm going home. see you all tomorrow," Britney said as she walks out the front door.

"Yeah, me too," Allen said as he followed Britney along with Rebecca, Robert, and Kendra.

"See you all tomorrow," Jacob said as he and Ricky walked out the door.

By then Kelly, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and RWBY were the only ones left.

"So, uh… who wants to watch some more MCU?" Kelly asked.

"I'm in," Jaune said.

"Sure," Weiss and Pyrrha said.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Nora cheered.

"Okay," Blake said.

"You know it," Yang said.

"Okay, I'll get the movies then," Kelly said to do just that.


	24. Chp 23: Classified Beyond Top Secret

**Chapter 23: Classified Beyond Top Secret**

_December 8, 2019_

_Washington D.C._

_The Pentagon_

_War Room_

Within the United States capital, Washington D.C., the Joint Chiefs of Staff hold an emergency meeting in one of the war rooms of the Pentagon. Many of the men that showed up were in military uniforms while some were wearing black suits and ties.

"Gentlemen," a man called to get everyone's attention.

The man wore a black suit and silver tie. He has brown, well groomed hair and glasses over his eyes.

"Defence Secretary Mark Esper," one of the uniformed men said.

"Now before we get started, I'd like to wait for President Trump to get here. This is something he needs to hear as well," Secretary Esper said.

The doors open to reveal a man escorted by two other secret service agents. The man was wearing a black dress shoes, a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and red tie. His skin is a shade of orange and has orange-blonde hair.

"Glad you can be with us, Mr. President," Esper said.

"Mark, it's a pleasure again, as always," President Trump said as he took his seat.

"Anyway what's this about?" he asked.

"Mr. President, Joint Chiefs of Staff, I've called you all here because we have discovered a piece of technology that we have not come across before," the Secretary of Defence explained.

"What do you mean exactly?" one of the men asked.

Esper then started to turn on the monitor, showing an Atlesian drone.

"On November 9th, 2019 in the city of New York, an unidentified drone was spotted flying over the city by security cameras on the top of the Empire State Building. Normally it would be someone flying their drone and violating air space laws in the city, but how it appeared and disappeared is what caught our attention the most," Esper explained.

"What exactly do you mean by, how it appeared and disappeared?" Trump asked.

"It is probably best you all see for yourselves, sirs," he answered as he played the footage.

The footage showed nothing going on in the skyline of New York, until a bright flash came out of nowhere and as the flashing light died away, the drone was there. The drone flew around several feet as the camera on top took video off the city. Suddenly the same light from before engulfed the drone. The light died once again and the drone was gone.

"Mr. Secretary, do you honestly believe that there is a piece of technology that can make drones disappear and reappear again?" one of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"I would have brushed this off as an altered video, but on November 14th, 2019, another one of these drones was spotted in the outskirts of Kabul, Afghanistan. But this time it didn't come alone," Esper said, playing another clip.

The video started showing Captain Gordon and his team being attacked by the grimm.

"One of our group of marines who was being led by Captain Keaton J. Gordon, was viciously attacked by these unknown hostile creatures. He claims to have seen these creatures before, but never encountered one before. We are having him to try to look up anything he can find in relation to these events and so far no luck," Esper explained.

"Mr. Secretary, have you even check if the footage was edited?" President Trump asked.

"Yes, we have checked for any altercation and these videos are proven to be one-hundred percent authentic. And Captain Gordon and his team saw the drone and those creatures," Esper answered.

"Mr. Secretary, we are going to need more proof then this because I am not convinced about this whole thing," Trump said.

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a secret service agent.

"Gentlemen, there's a drone in the courtyard. You all need to see this," the agent said.

Everyone got out of their seats and followed the agent down the hall. They all reached the windows to the courtyard where they saw an Atlesian drone hovering over the courtyard with a group of agents arming their pistols. They then aimed their guns and started shooting at the drone. The drone smokes up and spins out of control, which it then crashes to the ground. The Joint Chiefs, President Trump, and Secretary Esper all looked on at the fallen drone. One of the agents cautiously walked up to the drone and knelt down to it. He then notices a device on the drone. Then to his shock, he noticed a timer on the device and it had a few seconds left.

"Bomb! Get back!" he yelled as he and the other agents ran for cover.

The timer went off then a flash of light engulfed the drone. When the light faded away, the drone was gone. Everyone looked in shock and awe at what had just happened.

"Are you convinced now, Mr. President?" asked Esper.

"What do we do now sir?" one of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"Gentlemen, this is something that needs to be investigated. If a drone is spotted, disable and disarm immediately. Once done, try to figure out how it works and who is responsible for this and why," President Trump advised.

"What about the public and the other nations, sir," one of the Joint Chiefs asked.

"For now keep this under wraps. Anything that looks out of the ordinary must be reported. We will select a handful of countries in this situation and inform them the same thing. Any questions?" Secretary Esper asked.

Nobody said anything or raised their hand. "Alright. Everyone's dismissed then," Trump said as everyone started to leave.


	25. Chp 24: Friendly Sparring

**Chapter 24: Friendly Sparring**

_Knoxville, Tennessee_

_Norris Lake_

_December 8, 2019_

In the morning of the next day, RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers went back to Norris Lake for some more training. They have all done their warm ups and have already chosen their partners for the hour. Weiss is currently teaching Jacob on correcting his stance.

"Try again, Jacob. Your arm needs to be raised more," Weiss said, raising her stick.

Jacob nods and raises his stick in a battle stance. With Pyrrha and Britney, Pyrrha is currently teaching Britney on defense tactics.

"Watch your opponent's body movements. That way, you can predict your enemy's next attacks," Pyrrha said as she struck Britney's side, which she immediately blocked.

Pyrrha quickly gave an overhead strike, as Britney blocked the attack.

"Good, now you're getting it," Pyrrha said.

"Question, shouldn't you guys be sparring with each other for a bit?" Allen asked as he was trading punches with Yang.

"Why? So you guys can slack off on your training?" Yang asked back.

"No, so you can be ready for the Vytal Festival Tournament and prepare for Cinder's planned attack on Beacon," Allen said, throwing a punch at Yang to which she caught with her hand.

"He has a point guys. I mean you can't just be training us. You've got to prepare yourselves for the upcoming events that will soon take place," Robert said, clashing with Ren.

"They are right you know," Jacob said, hurling strikes at Pyrrha, holding her own.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all looked at Jacob.

"He's right. We should spar a bit," Blake said.

"I recommend you use your training sticks when you all spar," Allen said.

"Yeah we can't let you guys use your weapons. We don't want you to go all gun crazy," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, we mean we can't let people hear gunfire and explosions out here. We are still close to a public area you know," Ricky said.

"Alright, then I guess it's our team against yours?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Right," he briefly answered.

"Oh my god! We actually get to see RWBY and JNPR fight!" Kelly shouted with excitement.

"I know, right?!" Rebecca agreed.

Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha all carried a stick as a makeshift sword, Ren and Blake carried two sticks, Nora had a training stick poked through and tied to a log as a makeshift hammer, Ruby had a long stick with one end drilled to a long piece of flat wood, which made a makeshift scythe, Yang carried nothing and decided to use her bare fists. Both teams readied their sticks while the others stood by and cheered on.

Yang and Nora charged at each other as Yang's fists clashed with Nora's makeshift hammer. As Nora was swinging her hammer at Yang, Yang was constantly dodging her attacks, waiting to strike. She then got an opening and started to throw some punches at Nora. Nora was able to block some of the blows, but one of them hit her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree.

Blake and Ren ran at each other with a training stick in each hand. Both attackers blocked and parried each other and couldn't land a single blow on each other.

Jaune makes a dash towards Ruby about to strike her. Ruby readies her makeshift scythe. Ruby swings her scythe at Jaune's legs, causing him to fall on his back. She swings at Jaune again, but Jaune dodges the attack. He then retaliates by giving repeated strikes at Ruby, all of which were parried away.

Weiss charges at Pyrrha next. She was striking at Pyrrha in every direction, but Pyrrha was able to hold her own and block and parry every attack made at her.

"Go, Weiss," Kelly cheered.

"You know she's not going to win right?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, it could happen," She said.

"I bet you twenty bucks that Weiss will lose again," he said.

"You're on, sucker," she said.

"Wait again?" Britney asked.

"There is this thing in the show where Weiss loses one on one battles throughout the show's run. So yeah, Weiss is going to lose... again," Allen said.

Yang tries to punch Nora in the face, but Nora kept dodging out of the way. Nora then swings at Yang with her hammer. Yang constantly kept dodging and jumping out of the way of Nora's attacks. Nora gives an underhand swing hitting Yang in the stomach, sending her flying into the air.

Jaune was swaying away from Ruby's scythe as she was trying to land a blow on Jaune. He then grabs a few rocks and throws them at Ruby. She spins her scythe in a propeller like action, deflecting the rocks away. Jaune lunges at Ruby with his stick and hits her in the side. Jaune charges at Ruby again, but Ruby uses her semblance, petal burst to circle around him and swings and Jaune, knocking him to the ground.

Ren right now was currently fending off Blake as she was slashing at him at all sides. He then threw some strikes at Blake with both of his sticks, only to hit a shadow clone, thanks to Blake's semblance, known as shadow. Blake pops up behind Ren and strikes at him, but Ren notices and blocks the attack. He then tries to slash at Blake as she backflips away from his attacks. Blake then blocks Ren's next attack then slashes back at Ren.

With Weiss and Pyrrha, they were both clashing with amazing speed and power. Weiss uses her semblance, glyphs, to create platforms around Pyrrha. She then hops on to one platform to another, slashing at Pyrrha, to which Pyrrha parries all her attacks. Pyrrha strikes at Weiss as she charges at her, knocking her to the ground. Weiss quickly gets up and creates a black glyph underneath Pyrrha's feet, restraining her. Weiss charges at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha whacks her in the head knocking her unconscious.

"Told you so. Pay up, bitch," Jacob said as Kelly angrily gave him twenty dollars.

"Well, Yang, Weiss and Jaune are out. That leaves Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Blake," Kendra said.

Nora charges at Blake about to strike her, but Blake catches on and jumps out of the way, which causes Nora to accidentally hit Ren into a tree in the process.

"Ren!" Nora cries out.

She the charges at Blake, swinging her hammer at her, but every attack on Blake misses. Ruby dashes towards Pyrrha, slashing at her. Pyrrha dodges at blocks all her attacks, trying to find an opening. Ruby then throws a rock at Pyrrha causing her to dodge, only to hit Nora in the back knocking her to the ground. Blake lunges at Pyrrha as she dodges. Ruby and Blake charge at Pyrrha, unleashing a series of strikes at her while Pyrrha desperately parries and dodges all the attacks. Ruby and Blake strike at Pyrrha, only for her to duck and both girls hit each other knocking each other to the ground. Pyrrha was now the only one standing as Yang fell back down to the ground.

"Pyrrha wins," Jacob calls out, as everyone cheers and applauded. The fallen Beacon students all got up and dusted themselves off.

"Okay who is hungry?" Ruby asked.

Unbeknownst to everyone during the spar, a black helicopter with a camera saw Yang fly up hundreds of feet into the air and back down.

"Do you think we should show this to the FBI?" the first pilot asked.

"If it looks out of the ordinary then yes," the second pilot answered.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have any ideas on what the high schoolers' semblances should be, feel free to share. Also I am open to any ideas for RWBY and Earth that you can come up with.**


	26. Chp 25: Christmas for the Remnans

**Chapter 25: Christmas for the Remnans**

_McFoley Residence_

_December 24, 2019_

Winter break has already started for the high schoolers. Everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing. Yang, Blake, and Ricky were watching a show called _Rick and Morty,_ and Yang was laughing up a storm.

"This is the best show I've ever watched," Yang laughed.

"Yeah I know," Ricky laughed along.

"Does he have to be drunk?" Blake complained.

"Yes. Yes, he does," Ricky answered with a smile.

Nora, Jaune, Allen, and Kelly were on the other TV playing a video game called _Grand Theft Auto V._

"So how does this work again?" Jaune asked.

"You drive and steal cars, rob banks, kill people, and... wait Nora how did you get five stars already?!" Allen asked in shock.

Nora was cackling as she was being chased by several police cars and helicopters.

"Well, Nora is Nora. She can do pretty crazy things," Kelly said.

Jacob, Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Ren were playing a board game called Monopoly and Weiss was winning every game.

"Darn it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Everytime!" Jacob shouted.

"How does she keep winning," Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Well, her father is a businessman, so it's most likely she would know about business better than the rest of us," Ren said.

"Okay, so all in favor of playing a different game say I," Jacob said.

"I," Ruby, Ren, and Pyrrha said in unison while raising their right hand.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed.

"Anyway before I do anything else, the guys and I got some christmas presents for you guys for you guys," Jacob said.

"Presents!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have," Pyrrha said.

"Hey, you guys are our friends. Plus it's Christmas Eve," Jacob said.

"Thanks, Jacob," Weiss said.

"You're welcome," he said.

"So when do we get the presents?" Ruby asked.

"Tonight is when you'll get 'em. So you'll have to be patient," Jacob said with a grin.

Ruby pouts in response.

"Until then watch some movies and Christmas specials while we're out we laid out for you guys," Kelly said.

"Okay," Ruby said.

"We'll see you later tonight," Allen said as he and Jacob, Ricky and Kelly walk out the door.

"So what do they have for us to watch?" Yang asked.

"Let's see, _It's a Wonderful Life, A Christmas Carol, Die Hard, A Christmas Story, Home Alone, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Krampus,_" Weiss listed down.

"Wait, what's this one?" Yang asked, grabbing a case.

"_Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa?_" Pyrrha read the title.

"Hey a note. _Do not watch this crap,_" Weiss read aloud.

"Why? How bad can it be?" Jaune asked.

"Let's look and see," Nora said.

* * *

An hour later after watching this, RWBY and JNPR were all horribly disgusted by what they just watched.

"How horrible!" Ruby shouted.

"What. The heck. Was that?" Ren asked.

"Who made this piece of crap?!" Yang asked.

"The animation was terrible," Nora groaned.

"There was little to no plot," Blake said.

"These jokes in this special make Yang's puns look like comedy," Weiss said.

"That kid who happens to be called Ricky, speaks in rap throughout the special. I wonder if our Ricky was ashamed of being called by his nickname after watching this," Yang said.

"And the way that great-grandmother spoke. This can't be real," Jaune said.

"Makes you wonder if those famous stars got blackmailed into being into this piece of garbage," Pyrrha said.

"I think this is supposed to be something to show to your kids when punishing them," Nora said.

All in favor of never speaking of these again and watching something else say 'I,'" Ruby said.

"I," everyone immediately said in unison.

"Thank you," Ruby sighed in relief.

"Let's see. How about we watch _It's a Wonderful Life?_" Weiss said.

* * *

A few hours later at night, RWBY and JNPR were all gathered in the upstairs living room as they waited for Jacob and his friends to show up.

"What's taking so long?" Ruby whined.

"Calm it down sis. I'm sure they are getting them as we speak," Yang said.

"What do you think they got us Ren? I bet it's gonna be great. Do ya think so Ren? Do ya? Do ya?" Nora asked in a hyper tone.

"Nora, whatever they got us, I'm sure they are going to be great," Ren said.

"Ho-Ho-Ho, bitches," a voice rang out.

Everyone turned to see Jacob, Ricky, Allen, and Kelly all wearing Santa hats and a bag of presents. And next to them was Trisha in a Santa vest.

"From all of us, Britney and the others, we got good shit for you guys," Ricky said.

"Britney and the others said that they couldn't be here because they are with their families right now," Allen said.

"It's alright. I'm sure it's important to them," Pyrrha said.

"Alrighty then. Who's up first?" Kelly said.

"Me first!" Ruby said with excitement.

A few minutes passed and RWBY and JNPR were happy with what they had received. Ruby received some books on Earth's weaponry, a bakery cookbook, a Ruby plush doll, and a plush doll of Ruby's pet corgi, Zwei.

Weiss received a CD player, two packets of batteries each carrying eighty batteries for the CD player, a CD collection filled with classical music, a Weiss plush doll, and a monopoly board game.

Blake received a book titled _The Diary of a Young Girl_ written by Anne Frank, a few biographies of the Civil Rights Movement, a Blake plush doll, and a tea set.

Yang received a few joke books, a pair of boxing gloves, some hair care products, a Yang plush doll, and a few fitness books.

Jaune received a book titled The Art of War, a box of condoms much to his annoyance, a few Marvel comic books, and a biography on Joan of Arc.

Pyrrha received a few books on Greek mythology, a pack of birth control pills much to her embarrassment, and some lingerie for nights with Jaune making her blush.

Ren received some cookbooks which some of them were written by Gordon Ramsay, some packs of tea, and some books on chinese culture.

Nora received a sloth plush doll, some pancake mix, a t-shirt with an image of Chibi Nora, and an electric hand buzzer.

"Thanks, you guys. The gifts are great," Ruby said.

"Yeah, they're amazing," Yang said.

"Look Ren. Look at my sloth," Nora said holding out her sloth doll.

"That's great, Nora," Ren said.

"We're glad you all like them," Allen said.

"I'll admit, the gifts you got for us are very thoughtful," Weiss said.

"You're welcome, Weiss," Ricky said.

"But we don't have anything for you," Blake said.

"You don't have to give us anything in return," Jacob said.

"But we feel like we should," Pyrrha said.

"Whatever it takes, I promise we'll get you something in return," Ruby said.

"As long as it's legal," Jacob jokingly said.

"Anyway, Ricky, Allen, and I are gonna head home. We'll see you all in a couple of days," he said.

"Okay, bye," Kelly said.

Jacob, Allen, and Ricky all walked down the stairs then out the front door.

"Oh, Ren," Nora called to Ren.

Ren turned around to see Nora hold something over the both of them.

"Oh, boy. The mistletoe," Kelly snickered.

"What's that for," Ren asked.

"It's a Christmas tradition. If two people are underneath a mistletoe, they have to lock lips," Kelly explained, trying not to laugh.

Before Ren could say something, Nora grabbed Ren and started kissing him. Ren was shocked, but slowly gave in and kissed Nora in return.

"Nora could I borrow that?" Jaune asked.

While still locking lips with Ren, Nora hands Jaune the mistletoe. Jaune then holds it over between himself and Pyrrha.

"Uh, you don't have to do it if you want," Jaune said in a nervous tone.

Without hesitation, Pyrrha grabs Jaune and starts kissing him as he does so in return. Kelly pulled out her phone and took a picture of JNPR all making out while Trisha happily barked. Ruby and Yang cheered for the four while Blake remained neutral and Weiss was happy that Jaune would most likely stop asking her out now.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Kelly said.

Trisha barked in response, earning her some scratches on her head.


	27. Chp 26: Earth's New Year

**Chapter 26: Earth's New Year**

_Norris Lake_

_January 1, 2020_

A new year has begun and Jacob, Britney, and their friends were all training extra hard under teachings from RWBY and JNPR.

"You guys are getting better everyday now," Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby," Jacob said.

"Okay everyone. Now for the next test," Pyrrha said.

"Test?" Ricky asked.

"All of you guys, against all of us in a sparring match," Jaune said.

"So everyone get ready," Blake said.

"Yeah, cause I'm ready to break some legs," Nora said with excitement.

"Nora, we are trying to train them, not put them in a hospital," Ren said.

"To make things a little easier for you guys, if you guys can last for five minutes against us, we'll stop for today," Pyrrha said.

"Okay," all of the high schoolers said.

Jacob grabs his phone and sets his timer to five minutes then sets it aside. Everyone got their training weapons ready and both Remnans and Terrans are standing off, facing each other. A moment of silence had passed and nobody had moved. Finally, Yang charges towards Ricky to strike him, but Ricky steps out of the way as Kelly whacks Yang several feet away with his stick. The other huntsmen and huntresses in training then charges at the high schoolers.

Pyrrha slashes at Britney, who was carrying a stick in each hand, as she blocks her attacks. Britney ducked from another attack then backflipped away from several more. She then noticed Rebecca trying to fend off against Nora as she was swinging her makeshift hammer at Rebecca. Britney dodged and deflected more attacks from Pyrrha as she was backing towards Rebecca and Nora. Just when Pyrrha was about to attack again, Britney maddly dashed towards her and grabbed her by her waist. She then threw her at Nora, causing them both to crash to the ground. Rebecca looked at Britney and both nodded at each other as they charged at Pyrrha and Nora who were getting up.

Jacob was currently defending himself from both Blake and Weiss' attacks. He then strikes at Blake, only to hit a shadow clone instead. Weiss then attacks Jacob from behind, but steps out of the way in time. Jacob then elbows her in her stomach, followed by a back fist to the face. Jacob strikes at Weiss with his stick, but Blake blocks his attack on Weiss. Jacob sidekicks Blake in the torso, making her crash into Weiss. The two quickly recover as Blake charges at Jacob, while Weiss creates a black glyph under Jacob's feet, implanting him to the ground.

"Shit," he exclaimed.

Jacob was doing his best to block and parry Blake's attacks, not noticing Weiss creating a row of white glyphs from her to Jacob. Weiss then charges with incredible speed at Jacob, then whacking him straight into a tree. Jacob slowly gets up and prepares for more attacks.

With Allen and Kelly, they were both clashing with Ren who possessed two sticks. They were both having a hard time landing a hit on Ren as blocked and dodged every attack thrown at him.

"How can we not touch him already?" Kelly complained.

Ren kicks Kelly's legs, making her fall to the ground. Allen dashes at Ren about to strike, but Ren catches on and blocks Allen's attack. Kelly, still on the ground, kicks Ren's legs, sending him to the ground. Allen tries to strike at Ren, but rolls out of the way, all while Kelly gets up. Ren quickly gets up and gets back into his fighting stance as Allen and Kelly charge at him.

With Robert, Ricky and Kendra, they were both clashing with Ruby, Jaune, and Yang. Jaune strikes at Kendra, who steps aside and throws a counter strike, to which he blocks. Kendra then kicks Jaune in the head, then striking him in the side with her stick. Jaune then hurls a series of strikes as Kendra blocks them all.

Ricky and Yang are currently throwing punches at each other while blocking each other's attacks. Yang grabs on to Ricky's arms, only to have him headbutt her, breaking himself free. He then kicks her in the torso, sending her flying towards Ruby, barely missing.

Ruby uses her semblance to circle around Robert. She then swings her makeshift scythe at Robert who quickly dodges. Roberts slashes at Ruby with a series of strikes, all of which were blocked and deflected. Ruby then swings her scythe at Robert's legs, tossing him into the air, but quickly recovers. He then quickly struck Ruby in the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. Yang suddenly comes out of nowhere and punches Robert in the face. Just before she can attack again, Ricky shows up and punches Yang in the jaw.

Back with Britney and Rebecca, they were both currently defending themselves from Pyrrha and Nora. Britney dodges a swing from Nora, then strikes her side then her head. Pyrrha came up to Britney and was about to strike, but her attack was blocked by Rebecca who came up to help her friend. Pyrrha then focused her attacks on Rebecca who was blocking and parrying her strikes. Nora charges at Britney then jumps in the air.

"Nora smash!" she shouts as she raises her hammer over her head.

Britney jumps out of the way from Nora's attack. She front flips over Nora, then striking her in the back. Nora swings her hammer at Britney, sending her flying into Rebecca as she was fending off Pyrrha. They both get up and charge at Nora and Pyrrha.

With Blake and Weiss, they are both attacking Jacob who was fending them both off.

"Weiss, distract him," Blake said.

"Got it," Weiss responded.

Weiss then created glyphs around Jacob as he prepared for Weiss' next attack. Weiss dashes from glyph to glyph while striking at Jacob, while he dodges and blocks. While this was going on, Blake jumped over his head about to attack Jacob. Jacob notices Blake and jumps out of the way, just as Weiss was about to strike at Jacob, narrowly missing Blake. Jacob then charged at the two girls and struck at them both, sending them flying a few feet.

"Quick thinking, Jacob," Weiss said.

"Thanks," he responded. Weiss and Blake both got up and charged at Jacob once again.

Allen and Kelly were having difficulty knocking Ren down as he avoided and parried every attack.

"Seriously, why won't you go down?" Kelly complained as she charged at Ren again.

She made a series of strikes at Ren, who blocks all of her attacks. Allen charges at Ren who was about to strike, but Ren notices him and blocks his attack, now holding off both Allen and Kelly with all his might.

With Jaune, Ruby, and Yang, they are currently fending off Robert, Ricky, and Kendra.

"Not bad, Ricky. Not bad at all," Yang said, throwing a punch at Ricky.

"Thanks," he said as he ducks.

Ricky threw some punches at Yang, but all were being blocked and dodged.

"Ricky, switch," Kendra shouts, whacking Yang in the face.

She then tosses her stick at Ricky which he catches and charges at Jaune while Kendra charges at Yang. Ruby gave a series of swings with her scythe at Robert, to which he dodges and flips away from her attacks. Robert retaliates by striking her left leg, then her side. Ruby swings her scythe at Robert's feet, making him fall to the ground. Just when Ruby was about to strike, everyone heard the sound of beeping go off.

"Well, five minutes are up," Jacob said walking up to his phone, shutting off his timer.

"Great job everybody. You all did will," Pyrrha said.

"So what do you say we all head back, while Allen and get some pizza?" Kelly suggested.

"Yeah," everyone cheered.

"Alright let's go," Britney said.

Everyone started to make their way back, unaware that they were being watched the entire time by two men in camouflage with one of them holding a camera.

"You getting this, sir?" one of the men asked, talking on the phone.

"Yes," a voice answered on the phone.

"What do you want us to do now?" the man asked.

"Follow them. Make sure you aren't seen. And gather as much info as you can and report it back to us," the voice in the phone responded.

"Understood," the man answered.


	28. Chp 27: Movie Night

**Chapter 27: Movie Night**

_McFoley Residence_

After everyone returned from training, Kelly and Allen went out to get some pizza for everyone. As soon as they returned with the pizza, everyone started eating their slices of pizza.

"Hey Weiss, I've noticed you're eating your pizza with your hands," Ricky said, noticing Weiss doing just that.

"Well this is how everyone eats their pizza right? Why is there a problem?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's just that we don't normally see you do that. To which I say, welcome to the dark side. I'm proud of you," Ricky said.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but then gave a small smirk.

"You all did good today. We are all proud," Ruby said.

"Thanks, you guys. It means a lot to us," Rebecca said.

"So what do we do now for the rest of the day?" Kelly asked as she was feeding her dog, Trisha.

"I guess we could watch some movies," Robert suggested.

"Okay," Ruby said.

"Sounds good," Jaune said.

"Sure," Britney said.

"Let's see..." Kelly said as she looked through some movie cases.

"Ooooh, how about _Deadpool_?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Ricky, Jacob, Robert, and Rebecca all shouted.

"What's that?" Weiss asked.

"A superhero movie about everyone's favorite and awesome merc with a mouth, Deadpool," Jacob answered.

"So who is he?" Ruby asked.

"We'll let you watch this move and find out," Allen said as Kelly puts on the movie.

* * *

After watching the movie, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Jaune were all laughing their heads off. Ren and Pyrrha were looking intrigued by Deadpool's insane healing and fourth wall breaking while Weiss and Blake found Deadpool annoying but also thought he had his moments.

"This is the best thing I have ever watched," Ruby laughed.

"He may be annoying, but he has his moments," Weiss said.

"I wish I could have his healing ability, just like him. That way if my hand gets chopped off, I can just grow it back. And also have my severed hand flip my enemies off," Yang said.

"Yeah, I hope you all are enjoying this folks. It will get better," Nora said, facing the people reading this fanfic right now.

"Nora, who are you talking to?" Ren asked, looking at Nora who was facing a random direction.

"Our fans," Nora answered.

Ren raised an eyebrow and decided not to say anything to Nora.

"Does Deadpool have to kill all those bad guys instead of turning them in," Blake asked.

"That's how Deadpool works, Blake. Get used to it," Kendra said.

"This is by far the funniest superhero ever," Jaune said.

"I'll admit, he does have his moments," Pyrrha said.

"He may be an idiot, but he does have understandable motives," Weiss said.

"Jacob did tell you Deadpool is awesome," Robert said.

"So what movie next," Jaune asked.

"Why don't you guy's pick?" Britney asked.

"Okay," Nora said.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR start to look through movie after movie until Weiss found one.

"How about this one?" she asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet_?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, what's this one about?" Blake asked.

"It's about a couple falling in love with each other and keeping their love a secret from their families, who are feuding with each other," Kendra explained.

"It's one of the most tragic romance stories ever written by William Shakespeare," Robert added.

"So, it's a forbidden love story? That sounds romantic," Pyrrha said.

"Put it on," Nora said. Kelly grabs the disc and puts it into the player.

* * *

A couple hours later after watching the movie, RWBY and JNPR were having mixed emotions of sorrow and grief.

"It's so romantic, but it's also sad," Blake said.

"Poor Romeo and Juliet," Ruby said with a few tears in her eyes.

"They didn't have to die like this," Nora said, crying into Ren's shirt as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"Those Montague and Capulet bastards should be ashamed of themselves. Their war with each other killed them," Yang said with red eyes.

"Like the prince said, 'All are punish'd,'" Weiss said in a bitter tone.

"They couldn't live without each other. They really do love each other," Pyrrha said with tears in her eyes, leaning on Jaune's shoulder as he tensed up and turned red.

"Next to _Hamlet,_ _Romeo and Juliet_ is one of the best William Shakespeare stories of all time," Allen said.

"He made more tales like this?" Ren asked.

"Yep," Kendra answered.

"It certainly is poetic," Weiss said.

"Tragically poetic to say the least," Blake added.

"Shakespeare is a poetic genius," Britney said.

"Do we have time for another movie?" Ruby asked.

"I think we have time for one more," Jacob answered.

"So what do you guys want to watch next?" Kelly asked.

"How about a horror movie next?" Rebecca suggested.

"No. No horror movies. Ruby can't handle them," Yang said.

"Yang! I'm fifteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can handle a horror movie," Ruby whined.

"Ruby, are you sure?" Robert asked.

"Yeah. I'm not a little girl. I drink milk," Ruby confidently said, crossing her arms.

"Okay," Kelly said as she started searching through horror movies.

"How about _The Thing_?" she asked.

"What's that about?" Jaune asked.

"It's about a group of scientists that tries to fight off an alien creature that can disguise itself as anyone it kills," Robert said.

"Put it on," Nora said as Kelly plays the movie.

* * *

A couple hours later after watching the movie, RWBY and JNPR were scared, especially Ruby.

"W-what w-was that t-thing?" Ruby asked shakingly.

"Well that thing is... well... a thing is what it is," Yang answered, hugging Ruby in comfort as she herself was a little disturbed by what she watched.

"You wouldn't know who to trust, once it shows up," Blake said.

"Just imagine what would happen if it were on Remnant," Weiss said.

"And the ending doesn't help either," Ren said, comforting a terrified Nora.

"You guys okay?" Britney asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Pyrrha said, holding hands with a tense Jaune.

"Well, we better get home. it's getting late," Jacob said.

"Yeah, same here," Ricky said.

"Okay goodnight you guys," Kelly said, as the other high schoolers walked out the door, leaving only Kelly, RWBY, and JNPR.

"I'm heading to bed. You guys can pick another movie to watch if you want," Kelly said as she walked off. RWBY and JNPR all looked through the movie cases until Ruby came across one.

"I must watch this!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What?" Jaune asked.

Ruby presented the movie to everyone.

"_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_," Ren read the title out loud.

"It looks childish, Ruby," Weiss said.

"What's it about?" Pyrrha asked.

"According to this, it's about a boy and four other kids who win a contest to tour a chocolate factory," Ruby explained.

"That sound so-" Weiss was interrupted by Nora.

"Awesome! I want to watch it now!" she shouted in excitement.

"Might as well put it on now, Ruby," Ren said.

* * *

Ruby starts to put the DVD into the DVD player.

An hour and a half after watching the movie, RWBY and JNPR we're all finding the movie to be great.

"I want to win a chocolate factory!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, if you owned a chocolate factory, you'd probably devour all the candy inside," Yang said

"Chocolate!" Nora shouted.

"Same goes for Nora," Ren said.

"Either way, that was pretty good," Pyrrha said.

"Just don't talk about the tunnel scene," Weiss said with unease.

Everyone shivered at that moment.

"Mr. Wonka may be a little weird, but he is compassionate," Jaune said.

"Along with the winner, Charlie," Blake added.

"And those four children are little brats. And the parents don't barely even try to control them, judging by the looks of it," Yang said.

"Alright, I'm gonna get some sleep," Weiss said.

"Yeah, you're right. It is getting late," Ruby said.

"Alright, goodnight you guys," Jaune said.

"Goodnight," everyone said.


	29. Chp 28: Fandom Lookup

**Chapter 28: Fandom Lookup**

_January 2, 2020_

The next morning had begun, and RWBY and JNPR were finishing up breakfast just as Kelly's parents were leaving.

"You and your friends behave yourselves now," Mrs. McFoley said.

"Got it Mom," Kelly said as her parents walked out the door.

"Okay, Jacob and the others should show up any time now," Kelly told the Remnan students.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure we can figure something out, Kelly said. Just then, Jacob, Ricky, and Allen walk through the front door.

"Morning, guys," Ricky greeted.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted back.

"So what are you all doing?" Jacob asked.

"Wondering what we should all do today," Ren answered.

"Yeah we're bored!" Nora exclaimed.

"You guys got any ideas?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," Jacob answered.

"Do you guys maybe want to look at what the fandom thinks of you guys?" Allen asked.

"Sure," Ruby answers.

"I was wondering what the Earth's fans thought of me," Yang said.

"I want to see what fans think of me," Nora said.

"Let me get my laptop," Kelly said.

* * *

A few minutes after getting her laptop, Kelly goes online on the internet to look up the RWBY fandom popularity.

"Okay, there is no way that short, pink, brown, and white, mute bitch is more popular than me!" Yang shouted as her eyes were red and hair a blaze.

"What's the matter Yang? Upset that Neo is a little better than you?" Ricky teased.

"YOU BET YOUR FUCKING ASS I'M UPSET!" Yang screamed, making Ricky flinch.

"She smiles on the outside, plots a murder on the inside," Allen said.

"Has anyone notice the popularity I have?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, you pretty much surpass all of us," Ren said.

"There is no way that Vomit Boy is much more popular than all of us," Weiss said.

"You jealous, Weiss?" Kelly asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, you dolt," Weiss said.

Pyrrha looked a little concerned that Jaune is more popular on Earth might get to Jaune's head in the future.

"And easily the most hated characters within the show's fandom are, Adam, Cinder, and Jacques," Ricky said.

"Yeah, fuck those motherfucking pussies. I hope those cock suckers would one day become the devil's bitches and make them squeal like the fucking pigs they are, and get raped by a group of demonic gorillas that have large misshapen penises which will go up their-" Kelly then gets cut off by Jacob.

"Okay Kelly we get the point," he said, looking a bit disturbed.

"Anyway, how about we look up nicknames the fandom gave you?" Kelly suggested.

"Sure," Blake said.

"Okay," Pyrrha said.

Kelly then started to look up the many nicknames for the entire cast.

"Okay here's one. Pyrrha was sometimes called, P-Money," Kelly said.

"P-Money?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Okay that's sticking," Yang said.

"Oh, check this one out. Glynda Goodwitch was nicknamed Professor Goodbitch, due to being stern teacher and for the way she treated Jaune," Jacob said.

Yang, Nora, and Ruby tried their best not to laugh at their combat teacher's fandom nickname.

"That's highly inappropriate," Weiss said.

"But you got to admit, she can be a bit of a bitch," Ricky said.

"How about this one. Team JNPR were often referred to as Team Double-Date Night," Allen said.

All of team JNPR blushed, hearing that nickname.

"And check out this one. Ozpin's as-yet-unnamed group has been dubbed by the fandom as the Ozluminati," Ricky said.

"What kind of name is that?" Ren asked.

"It's named after an Earth group known as the Illuminati, in which conspiracies are said that in secret they rule the world," Jacob explained.

"Okay Yang, Ruby, you two are gonna like this one. Your Uncle Qrow has been nicknamed Drunkle Qrow," he said.

"No explanation there," Yang said as Ruby giggled.

"Look at this one. General Ironwood's nickname by the fandom as Iron-Daddy and Robo-Daddy," Kelly said, holding in a laugh.

Ruby, Yang, and Nora also tried not to laugh while Weiss shook her head.

"But when he grew that beard, he was then nicknamed Iron-Grandpa," Kelly added.

Ruby, Yang, and Nora all broke down laughing as Weiss slapped herself in the forehead.

"How about this one? Team SSSN's team nickname is known as Team Hot N' Useless," Allen said.

"Hey they aren't useless!" Ruby shouted.

"To be fair Ruby, they mostly haven't been essential to the plot yet," Jacob said.

"You're all going to laugh at this one. Weiss' brother, Whitley has been nicknamed, Shitley," Ricky said.

Everyone, and even Weiss started to laugh at the nickname given to her brother.

"Okay this one Team RWBY may not like. All of the mothers of team RWBY gathered together are nicknamed by the fandom as Team MILF," Allen said.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss all carried looks of disgust and anger while Ruby looked confused by the name.

"What does MILF mean?" she asked.

"It's an anagram for-'' Ricky was cut off by Allen.

"Don't say it," he said.

"Mother I'd Like to Fuck," Ricky quickly finished.

"Ew, gross! Those are our moms!" Ruby shouted.

"Yeah, there are some fans out there that are really, really sick," Jacob said.

"Look at this one. Volume 3 was dubbed by the fandom as, _The Empire Strikes Back_," Allen said.

"What's that mean?" Jaune asked.

"The name based from a movie from the _Star Wars_ series. And you guys must watch the original trilogy first," Allen answered.

"Wait look at this one. The fandom has dubbed Jacques as Colonel Sanders," Ricky said, laughingly.

"Well he does look like him if you look at the two," Allen said

"Who's that?" Weiss asked.

"Colonel Sanders is a mascot for a restaurant fast food chain known as KFC, who sells fried chicken," Jacob answered.

"Here is a picture of him," Kelly said, showing a picture of the mascot on her laptop.

"Wow, he does look a lot like my father," Weiss said.

"I know, right?" Ricky said.

"Anyway, do you guys want to look at some jokes the fandom has made?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

* * *

Kelly started to look up jokes on RWBY made by the fandom. A few minutes have gone by and some of the jokes made RWBY and JNPR cringe, and other jokes made them laugh.

"Why do these people keep making jokes about my death? And why do they keep making jokes about me killing Penny? It's not funny!" Pyrrha shouted as she looked close to crying while Jaune glared at the screen.

"My new arm has a vibrate function, maybe if I do lose my arm, maybe I could get a vibrate function added to it," Yang said.

"Why would you want that?" Blake asked.

"So I can make this pussy purr," Yang answered with a perverted smile.

Blake blushed in embarrassment at Yang's perverted answer.

"Yang, gross!" Ruby exclaimed.

"See Ren, many people agree with me. We should break some legs!" Nora said while Ren shook his head.

"Our fans are awesome, but also weird and sick," Ruby said.

"Yep, that's how they work," said Jacob.

"Wait what's this? _RWBY: Amity Arena_?" Jaune asked.

"Oh that's a game app for iphone and ipad," Kelly answered.

"We have it on our phones. Do you guys want to play it?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Ruby answered.

"Sure," Jaune said.

"Yeah," Nora said.

Jacob, Kelly, Allen, and Ricky all got out their phones and started to set up the game.


	30. Chp 29: Connections

**Chapter 29: Connections**

_Washington D.C._

_The Pentagon_

The investigation was currently underway as the government's top experts, led by Secretary of Defense Mark Esper, were looking for the drone that has been appearing and disappearing in different locations. And now he is getting news that yesterday there are a group of super powered teens within the state of Tennessee. He ordered his agents to investigate them and they couldn't find any information or records on half of them.

"Okay everyone, other than teenagers with superhuman abilities, give me an update here," Esper said.

"Two drones were spotted in the U.K. just two weeks ago," an agent said.

"And another three were spotted in Japan, France, and Canada just two days ago," another agent said.

"Anything else?" Esper asked.

Just as he asked, three soldiers walked through the door. the secretary immediately recognized the three soldiers.

"Captain Keaton Gordon. Sergeant Cassandra Rogers. Sergeant Alex Barker," Esper greeted.

"Sir," all three soldiers saluted.

"At ease,"Esper said as the marines put their hands down.

"I'm glad you could all join us today," Esper said.

"It's a pleasure, sir," Keaton said.

"Now Captain, you said that you saw the creatures that attacked your team in Kabul even before the attack took place, can you care to explain why that is?" the Defense Secretary asked.

"I've been trying to remember where I've seen these creatures and look up anything about them and so far I've got nothing," Keaton explained.

"Well try and keep remembering, Captain. We need to know what we are dealing with," Esper said.

"Yes, sir Mr. Secretary," Keaton said.

"Anyway, what did we miss?" Alex asked.

"Just more drone sightings," an agent answered.

"And just yesterday, a group of teens with superhuman abilities was sighted in Tennessee. Half of them have been already identified," Esper said.

"Mind if we see then, sir?" Cassandra asked.

Esper went to a computer and put up a video of RWBY, JNPR, Jacob, Britney, and their friends all sparring with each other. Keaton immediately recognized Jacob among the group of teens.

"Wait, is that my brother?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain. That is," Esper answered.

"What's the Captain's little bro doing with them?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid it is unknown at this time," Esper answered.

Keaton kept staring into the screen as teens all started to leave after their sparr. He stared at the teens, particularly at RWBY and JNPR. He then heard them speak.

_"So do you guys think that we stand a chance against the grimm if Salem sends them here?" Britney asked._

_"If you guys keep training at this rate, definitely," Yang answered._

_"And once we get back to Beacon we can tell Professor Ozpin about the show and fight back against Salem," Weiss said._

_"Now we just need to find a way to get you all back," Jacob said._

Everyone that was watching the monitor was now getting more questions.

"Who's this Professor Ozpin?" an agent asked.

"And who is this Salem?" Secretary Esper asked.

"And what show?" Alex asked.

"Grimm? Ozpin? Salem? Beacon? Wait a minute?!" Keaton said as he went to the computer and started typing.

"Captain, I'd like to know what you are doing," Esper said.

"I think I remember where I saw those creatures and maybe a little bit more information, but this is going to sound unbelievably crazy," Keaton said.

He then goes on to Google Images and types in RWBY on the monitor, which a bunch of pictures of the show pop up.

"What is this?" Esper said.

He then opens up four pictures of a beowolf, an ursa, a king taijitu, and a deathstalker.

"See these creatures on the monitor before you?" Keaton asked.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with our situation?" Esper asked.

"Check this out," Keaton said as he pulled up the video of the grimm attack in Kabul next to the pictures.

Everyone looked back and forth between the pictures of the grimm and the video of the creatures.

"They're the same," Cassandra said.

"Correct, now look at this," Keaton said.

Keaton is now putting up pictures of Ruby, Blake, and Weiss using their semblances and pulling up the video of the spar. Everyone looks at Blake, Weiss, and Ruby using their semblances in the video and then looks back to the pictures.

"My god," Alex said.

"What you all are looking at are characters and monsters from a web show called RWBY. It's about four girls that train to become huntresses that fight off these monsters known as the Creatures of Grimm. The same creatures that attacked us in Kabul," Keaton explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Esper asked.

"Mr. Secretary, I theorize that this world of fiction has somehow entered our world of reality, sir," Keaton said.

Everyone was silent, waiting for a response from the Secretary of Defense.

"If what you say is true, then I want you to look up everything you can about this web show," Esper instructed.

"Yes, sir," Keaton said.

Suddenly, an agent burst through the door.

"Mr. Secretary, a drone just appeared in the courtyard," he said.

As soon as everyone heard that, everyone started running to the courtyard. As soon as they all got there, they saw the drone already shot down and a soldier in full body armor attempting to disarm the bomb attached to the drone. Everyone was completely quiet as the soldier was trying to figure out which wire to cut. When he then cut the red wire, the timer on the bomb stopped counting down.

"The bomb has just been disarmed. You are free to take in the drone," the soldier said.

Secretary Esper, Keaton, Cassandra, and Alex all walk up to the drone and examine it.

"Take the drone into the labs and see what you can find on it and how it works," Esper ordered a couple of agents, which they then took the drone away.

"And Captain, once you get everything you have on that web show RWBY, I want you to report back to me and then I want you to take your team and some escort and try to bring those teens back to Washington. And make sure that this all stays quiet," Esper instructed.

"What about my brother and his friends?" Keaton asked.

"Take them too," Esper answered.

"Yes, sir," Keaton saluted, before walking off with Cassandra and Alex.


	31. Chp 30: Jacob's Family

**Chapter 30: Jacob's Family**

_McFoley Residence_

_January 5, 2020_

It has been three days since teams RWBY and JNPR have been introduced to _RWBY: Amity Arena_, and they could not stop playing it. They would take turns playing it and sometimes they would fight over it. Right now, Ruby and Yang are going against each other using Jacob and Ricky's phones as everyone else was either watching a movie or playing other video games.

"Go, mini me!" Ruby cheered for her virtual self on the game.

She then witnessed herself get killed by Cinder.

"I WILL END YOU!" Ruby screamed.

"In your dreams, sis," Yang said, summoning a group of baby deathstalkers and her virtual self.

Ruby's tower was then destroyed as a result.

"I beat you again Ruby," Yang said.

"That's not fair. You always beat me," Ruby said.

"I guess I'm just that good," Yang smirked.

"You... you..." Ruby struggled to speak.

"You are right? You are awesome?" Yang guessed with a smirk.

"You... YOU FUCKING WHORE OF A BITCH!" Ruby screamed.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, shocked to hear her innocent sister cussing at her.

In fact, everyone heard Ruby cuss and were also shocked.

"Wait, what did I just say?!" Ruby said with shock.

"Uh... I think you guys may need a break from this game," Jacob said, taking his phone and Kelly's phone from Ruby and Yang.

"Yang," Ruby called to Yang as she still looked shocked and a little hurt from what Ruby called her.

"I'm sorry, Yang. didn't know what came over me. Can you forgive me, sis?" she asked as she had tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Ruby," Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

"Well, I'm heading home you guys," Jacob said.

"Wait, why?" Weiss asked.

"Yesterday I got a call that my brother is coming back home from Afghanistan and he's coming home today," Jacob answered.

"Can we come?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. It's more of a family thing," Jacob said.

"Please? I promise I won't swear again," Ruby begged.

"Only if I go with you, sis. So what do you say? I mean there is nothing else for me and Ruby to do," Yang said.

"Really, Yang? There is other stuff you can do, ya know," Jacob deadpanned.

"Yeah but you can get bored with it after awhile," Yang said.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, fine. But just you two," he said.

"Thank you, Jacob," Ruby said, hugging him.

"Alright let's get going," Jacob said.

* * *

_Prescott Residence_

It has been several minutes of walking and Jacob, Ruby, and Yang all finally made it to Jacob's house. It was a two story house with a garage on its side, painted a dull yellow, and has a brick path leading to the front door.

"Here we are. Home, sweet home," Jacob said.

Jacob, Ruby, and Yang all then walked inside through the front door. As soon as they all got inside, they heard the sound of thumping and getting closer and closer. Then out of the corner, a small toddler crawled up to Jacob. The toddler was a small girl wearing light blue pants and a pink shirt with a small red heart with a smiling face on it. She has short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Ashley," Jacob said, picking the girl known as Ashley.

She then smiles up at Jacob then notices Ruby and Yang.

"Aw, who's this little girl?" Yang asked, tapping Ashley's nose.

"This is Ashley, my baby sister," Jacob answered.

"Aw, she's so adorable," Ruby said.

Ashley smiles at Ruby and Yang, making them awe at her smile.

"Jacob, is that you?" a woman's voice called out.

"Yeah, it's me. and I brought a couple of guests," Jacob called to the voice.

"Was that your mom?" Yang asked.

"No, that was my Aunt Judy," Jacob answered.

"Where are your parents?" Ruby asked.

Jacob then showed a look uneased, but then brushed the look off quickly.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

Yang and Ruby noticed his expression before he answered and were beginning to wonder why. Then walking out of the corner was a woman which Ruby and Yang quickly presumed was Jacob's aunt. She wore blue shorts and a green sleeveless shirt. She has black hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Jacob, who are your friends?" asked Judy.

"This is Ruby and her older half sister Yang," Jacob said.

"So, which one of them is your girlfriend?" a new voice called out as the figure came out.

The person was a guy wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a black shirt with Knoxville Fire Department logo on it. He also has light brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache.

"Neither of them are my girlfriend, Uncle Leon," Jacob groaned.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Judy asked.

"Um girls, this is my aunt and uncle, Leon and Judy Prescott," Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby said.

"So what brings you two here?" Leon asked.

"We got nothing else better to do so we decided to hang out with Jacob," Yang said.

"Well, our other nephew, Keaton will be here in a few minutes so I hope you guys don't mind," Judy said.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Prescott," Ruby said.

"Can you guys take Ashley? I think she needs a diaper change," Jacob said.

"Sure thing," Leon said as he took Ashley from Jacob's arms.

"Come on, sweetie," he said as he and Judy walked off with Ashley.

"They seem nice," Ruby said.

"Where are you parents? Why aren't they here?" Yang asked.

Jacob sighed, knowing that they won't stop asking until they get their answer.

"Look, I don't like talking about that, but since you won't stop asking I guess I'll tell you," he said.

"Did something happen?" Ruby asked.

There was a hesitated silence before Jacob spoke.

"A couple years ago, before Ashley was born, I used to live in Detroit, Michigan. There was a string of murders going on and my mom found out that my dad was the killer. Not only that, but he was also secretly a neo nazi. My mom called the cops but then he raped my mom and disappeared after that. Nine months later Ashley was born and then my mom was taken to a mental hospital because she tried to kill Ashley because she had a very strong resemblance to my dad. So here we are now, living with our aunt and uncle,"he explained with a tear going down his cheek.

Ruby looked like she was ready to cry while Yang's eyes turned red with anger. Ruby dashed to Jacob and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. We didn't know," Ruby choked out.

"That bastard! Why would he even do that?!" Yang shouted.

Her eyes turned back to its normal color as she started to calmed down and joined Ruby into hugging Jacob.

"And I thought we had problems, but yours beats us all by a mile. I'm sorry," Yang said.

"It's alright. I'm over it," Jacob said, hugging back the half sisters.

They all pulled back from their group hug.

"So wait, does your brother know about this?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, but he joined the military before it happened," Jacob answered.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you got us, your friends, your brother, your sister, and aunt and uncle," Ruby said.

"Thanks Ruby. That means a lot to me," Jacob said.

They all suddenly heard a knock at the front door and Jacob went up to answer it. He opened the door and saw his brother Keaton. Leon and Judy walked out with Ashley in Judy's arms.

"Hi, Keaton," Jacob greeted.

"Hey there, bro," Keaton said.

"Hey Keaton, look who came to see you," Judy said, holding Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, how are you doing?" Keaton cooed at Ashley, making her smile.

Jacob looked behind Keaton and noticed two men in black, standing in front of a black SUV.

"Hello Ruby, Yang, Nice to meet you," Keaton said.

Jacob, Ruby, and Yang all widened their eyes in shock since none of them told him the girls' names.

"That's right Jacob. All three of you need to answer some questions. That goes for your friends and their friends too," Keaton said.

"Keaton, what's going on?" Leon asked.

"Let's just say that Jacob has been with some people that recently caught the government's attention," Keaton said.

"And two of those people are in this house right now," he said as he looked at Ruby and Yang.

_"We are so fucked,"_ Jacob thought.


	32. Chp 31 Government At Our Door

**Chapter 31: Government At Our Door**

RWBY and JNPR's existence has just been discovered and to make it worse, Keaton was looking for them alongside the government.

"So Jacob, you care to tell me why you are harboring a group of fictional characters?" Keaton asked.

"Keaton, seriously what is going on here?" Judy asked.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Keaton asked.

"Fine, but you better tell us what's going on after this," Judy said as she and Leon walked off with Ashley.

"So I guess we don't have much of a choice, but cooperate at this point," Jacob said.

"Pretty much," Keaton said.

"Alright fine," Jacob sighed.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Look they obviously know of your existence so let's just see what they want," Jacob said.

"What we want to know is how you guys got here and why," Keaton said.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Ruby asked.

"That's for the government to decide. And no, we are not going to dissect you or anything like that if that's what you are thinking," Keaton said.

"What about my friends and I?" Jacob asked.

"You guys are going too," his brother answered.

"And our families?" Jacob asked.

"They'll have to be briefed on this, but they're coming as well," Keaton said.

"Should I call my friends and let them know?" Jacob asked.

"I would do so, that way they don't do anything rash," Keaton answered.

Jacob quickly reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone then speed dialed Kelly's phone. Jacob waited for Kelly to answer until he got an answer.

"Hello?" Kelly called.

"Kelly, it's Jacob. Listen, my brother and some government agents are at my house and they know about RWBY and JNPR," Jacob said into his phone.

"What?!" Kelly yelled through the phone, making Jacob flinch.

"Look they don't seem to be wanting to take us by force, They mostly want to know how they got here and why, so don't do anything stupid and I'll let Britney know," Jacob said.

"Alright I'll tell them," Kelly said.

"Alright. Bye," Jacob said, then hung up his phone. Jacob then speed dialed Britney's phone, waiting for Britney to answer until she called.

"Hello?" Britney called through the phone.

"Britney, it's Jacob," he answered on his phone.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Britney asked.

"Britney, listen up. The government is on to us. They know about RWBY and JNPR," Jacob said.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Britney shouted, making Jacob flinch once again.

"Listen, they have no intention of harming them and they want to help. So let Rebecca and the others know, alright?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Britney answered.

"Good, just don't do anything haisty, okay? Bye," Jacob said, then hung up.

Jacob looks over to Keaton wondering what will happen next.

"So what now?" he asked.

"We should tell Uncle Leon and Aunt Judy," Keaton said.

"Right. Uncle Leon. Aunt Judy. Can you guys come in here for a minute?" Jacob called out.

Just then, Leon and Judy came into the living room with Ashley in Judy's arms.

"So what is going on here?" Judy asked.

"Um... how do we say this?" Jacob said to himself.

"The government has reason to believe that Jacob and his friends have encountered and harbored a group of interdimensional extraterrestrials," Keaton said.

"Huh?" both Leon and Judy asked.

"In other words, aliens that are from a TV show," Keaton said.

"Actually, it's a web show," Jacob corrected.

"Whatever," Keaton said.

"Wait, what?" Leon asked confusingly.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Judy asked.

"Ruby, show them," Jacob said.

Ruby nodded then used her semblance to speed around the living room, living behind a trail of rose petals. Leon and Judy stood in shock while Ashley laughed and clapped her hands. Keaton, although he saw how Ruby's semblance works, was surprised that it happened right in front of him.

"What... was... that?" Judy hesitatingly said, trying her best not to scream.

"Let me explain," Jacob said.

* * *

_McFoley Residence_

Back at Kelly's house, Kelly's parents just got home and Kelly and her friends were all discussing what to do when the government gets her house.

"So it's going to be a matter of time until the men in black show up," Ricky said.

"What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Guys relax. Jacob said they are not gonna attack us, they just want to know how you guys got here and why. So let's not do anything stupid," Kelly said.

Everyone then heard a knock at the front door and Mrs. McFoley went to answer the door. She opened the door revealing to be Sergeant Cassandra Rogers.

"Are you the legal guardian of Kelly McFoley?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Mrs. McFoley asked.

"They're here," Allen said.

"I'll go talk to them," Kelly said, walking down the stairs.

Mrs. McFoley and Cassandra both notice Kelly coming up to them.

"Are you Kelly McFoley?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah," Kelly answered.

"Can the rest of you friends come down?" Cassandra asked.

"Guys, come on down!" Kelly called to the others.

As soon as she called, Allen and Ricky came down the stairs, now standing next to Kelly.

"I also mean the other ones too," Cassandra said.

Weiss, Blake, and JNPR all then came down the stairs.

"Good. Now we all have a lot to talk about," The sergeant said.

* * *

_Connor Residence_

Britney and her friends all discuss what to do when the government arrives.

"I'm so worried about Ruby and the others," Rebecca said.

"Calm down, Rebecca. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about," Britney said.

"Yeah, Jacob did say that his brother was with them," Robert said.

Then they all heard a knock at the door and Helen went over to answer it. She opened the door and saw two people. The first was Sergeant Alex Barker and the other was a muscular man that was too familiar to Helen and Britney. He was wearing brown shoes, dark blue pants with a police badge on his waist, and a black t-shirt. He was bald and had a goatee and mustache.

"Will, who is that with you?" Helen asked the man known as Will.

"This guy said that he needs to talk with our daughter and her friends," Will said looking over at them.

"I've got a few questions to ask you," Alex said to the group.

* * *

_Prescott Residence_

"So let me get this straight, Jacob and his friends discovered a group of people that are from a fictional web show and there's a secret war going on there, and the government believes that it will eventually find its way here, on this planet?" Leon asked.

"Yep," Jacob, Keaton, Ruby, and Yang all said in unison.

"So what are you told to do?" Judy asks Keaton.

"If you all agree to come with us, then the government can try to figure this out and send them back because the information they now possess can change everything. They also told me that is up to you to decide," Keaton said.

"So Jacob what do you say?" Keaton asked.

Jacob then started to think about whether he should go along with it or not.

* * *

**Autor's note: I coming up with weapons for all the high schoolers. I already came up with Jacob's weapon and its name. But I want to hear your suggestions on what their weaponry and the names should be. It is a few chapters away until I make the official.**


	33. Chp 32: Flight to Washington

**Chapter 32: Flight to Washington**

_McFoley Residence_

"So, you said yes?" Ricky asked.

"Yep. They said that our families are coming too," Jacob said.

"So when do we all leave?" Ruby asked.

"We all leave tomorrow. So should start packing whatever we need," Jacob said.

"What about school? Our parent's jobs?" Allen asked.

"The government said they will take care of all that," Jacob answered.

"Wait what about our weapons?" Weiss asked.

"They said pack your weapons too, but make sure people don't see them," Jacob answered.

"Then we should all head home and start packing," Allen said.

"Yep. So are there any questions before we go?" Jacob asked everybody.

"Where do we all meet up and what time?" Ren asked.

"We will all meet up at McGhee Tyson Airport in Maryville. Ricky, Allen, and I will drive to your house to help drive you guys over. And we all have to be at the airport by 7:00 am," Jacob answered.

"Where are we all going exactly?" Weiss asked.

"We are all heading to the United States capital city itself, Washington D.C.," Jacob answered.

"Any more questions?" he then asked.

Nobody did not answer or spoke up.

"Alright. Then we'll come over to pick you up at 6:00 am. I'll see you all tomorrow," Jacob said as he then walks out the front door.

"I better get to packing then," Ricky said as he started to walk out.

"Yeah, same here," Allen followed.

"See you all tomorrow then," Ruby said.

* * *

_Maryville, Tennessee_

_McGhee Tyson Airport_

_January 6, 2020_

The next day, Jacob and his friends all drove to the airport with RWBY and JNPR riding with them while Britney, her friends, and all the high schoolers' families followed behind. Allen volunteered to watch both teams RWBY and JNPR while everyone else split off to look for their families.

"Alright guys, all our parents should get here anytime now. So just to make sure, do you all have everything you need?" Allen asked.

"Yep," Ruby answered.

"Your weapons?" Allen asked.

"We have them," Weiss said.

"Your clothes?" he asked.

"Got 'em,'' Yang and Nora said.

"The stuff that we gave you for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yes," Pyrrha answered.

"Then I guess we're good then," Allen said.

"Look, here they come," Blake said.

Britney, her friends, Jacob, Ricky, and Kelly all came, but all their parents were not with them.

"Hey guys where are our parents?" Allen asked.

"They are all with the men in black, getting all our luggage. Don't worry, they'll catch up," Ricky said.

"So let's all get inside and get to our flight," Kendra said.

Everyone walks inside and just as they did, they all spot Keaton and her team along with a few agents. They all walked up to them.

"Glad you guys can make it," Keaton said.

"Just grab what you can to keep yourselves occupied and leave the rest of your stuff here. These men here will take care of them," Cassandra said, gesturing at the agents.

All the teens grabbed what they can to keep themselves entertained and left the rest of their stuff to the agents.

"Follow us, kids," Alex said.

They all followed Keaton, Alex and Cassandra as they led them through a couple of doors then walked down the hall. They all saw a group of agents standing in front of the door. The team of marines stopped followed by everyone else.

"Alright everyone. I'm going to need you all to spread your arms and legs apart," Keaton instructed.

"What for?" Yang asked.

"So they can search us for drugs and or small weapons," Robert answered as the agents all started to frisk their bodies.

"This feels weird," Pyrrha said, feeling uncomfortable.

"You should be thankful we have this, because if we didn't, we would have a lot of dead people as a result," Ricky said.

"Before we continue, do any of you get motion sickness?" Alex asked as the agents completed their search.

All the teens then turned their heads to Jaune to which he then raised his hand.

"Here, kid," Alex said as he pulled out a small medicine jar and poured a couple of pills in his hand.

"Take these. It'll help," he said.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the pills, putting them in his mouth then swallowing them.

"Alright, on we go," Cassandra said.

They all walked out the doors, leading them outside as they saw their flight. Everyone saw their flight and started to walk towards it.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does have my attention," Weiss added.

"That is an airplane. Think of it as Earth's version of an airship. And how it takes off is completely different from an airship," Allen answered.

"How so?" Ren asked.

"You see, an airplane requires a runway for it to get a running start before it can take off. And it also needs a runway when it makes its landing. Plus they don't hover in place," Kendra explained.

"Don't you have any airplanes that don't need a runway?" Weiss asked.

"Well yes, but they are called helicopters, and they can only carry a small group of people at most," Allen said.

Everyone walked up the steps to the plane one at a time as they all took their seats.

"Attention passengers, our flight will begin take off in fifteen minutes," the man on the PA announced.

Jaune took a seat right next to Pyrrha then decided to ask her something.

"Hey Pyrrha," he said.

"Yes, Jaune?" Pyrrha responded.

"If we do get back to Beacon, do you think that um... that you would... want to go somewhere?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, are you asking me out?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um... yes," Jaune said with a bit of nervousness.

"I love to," Pyrrha answered with a smile.

Jacob watched the whole thing and silently chuckled as he took a seat. He then noticed Britney walking right next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"No, not at all," said Jacob as Britney sat next to him.

"So I guess we are all going to be the center of attention within the United States government," she said.

"Let's just make sure it's just that and nothing else, because I can think of a few people that want to get their hands on us," Jacob said.

"I know what you mean," she said.

As they continued talking with each other all the high schoolers' families started to walk in the plane and started taking their seats. Will narrowed his eyes at Jacob,talking with his daughter as he was taking his seat.

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts as we are about to prepare for take off," the man on the PA instructed.

Everyone on board started to fasten their seat belts just as Keaton and his team made it to their seats up front. All the Remnans looked out their windows and noticed that the plane they're on is now moving. The plane made its way to the runway and was warming up its engines.

"Get ready for take off," Keaton shouted to everyone.

The plane then moved faster and faster until it finally started to fly right up into the sky. All the Remnans were astounded by how the plane took off, while Jaune not so much, because he was too busy clenching on to his stomach, trying his best to not throw up.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been thinking of putting this fanfic on Wattpad and not just , and once I do I will put in some behind the scenes facts on each chapter of this fanfic. I shall put it on once I upload Chapter 33. I shall be under the user name; Userwriter99.**


	34. Chp 33: Welcome to Washington

**Chapter 33: Welcome to Washington**

_Washington D.C._

_Ronald Reagen Washington National Airport_

A few hours have passed and everyone has finally reached the capital city of Washington D.C. As soon as their flight landed, they all got off and followed a couple of agents to the airport entrance. They all walked out and saw a couple of buses that were being loaded with their luggage of more agents.

"Everyone listen up, all the families go to the bus on my right and everyone else goes to the bus on my left. You will all be taken to the Pentagon for questioning," the agent instructed.

Both RWBY and JNPR, Jacob, Britney and their friends, and Keaton and his team all went to the first bus while the families went into the second bus. As soon as everyone was in the buses, the buses started to drive on to the road.

"What's going to happen one we get there?" Blake asked.

"Your families will be split off from you and be briefed about the situation while all of you will be asked some questions," Cassandra answered.

"Wait, how did you guys know about RWBY's existence?" Allen asked.

"Before we can tell you everything we know, you need to tell us everything you know. That way, we can put the pieces together," Keaton said.

"Pieces? What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see," Keaton said.

"Anyway, we're here," Alex said.

"Already? That was quick," Yang said.

"Yeah, I did look up that the Pentagon is close to the airport," Britney said.

"So why is the Pentagon called that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because from an overhead view the entire building is shaped like a pentagon," Kendra said.

"Wait, seriously?" Yang asked.

"Yep," all the terrans answered.

The second bus split off while the first bus parked in front of the entrance. Everyone got out of the bus one by one as a man walked up to them. The man wore black dress shoes and a dark green formal military uniform with colored ribbons on the left side of his chest and badges on his chest. He has a name tag that reads 'Milley' on the right side of his chest. He has grey combed and trimmed hair.

Keaton, Cassandra, and Alex all noticed the man and immediately stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease," the man said as the marines stopped saluting.

All the teens then noticed the uniformed man as he turned to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm General Mark A. Milley, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff," the man known as General Milley introduced.

"So what's gonna happen to us?" Ruby asked.

"We need to know how you guys got here and why. Then we will decide what will happen next. Now please follow me inside. We all have much to discuss," the general said as he led everyone inside.

After a few minutes of walking, they walked up to the Secretary of Defense, Mark Esper. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mark Esper, the Secretary of Defense," he introduced.

"You are all here because your superhuman abilities have caught our attention. When we investigated that half of you are considered to be alien, especially that the half of this group are from a fictional web show, we knew that this is something that cannot be ignored. So right now what we are going to do is split you guys up into two groups. I want both teams RWBY and JNPR to go to the door on my left, and everyone else to the door on my right," Esper explained. RWBY and JNPR walked to the first door while the high schoolers walked to the other.

In RWBY and JNPR's interrogation room, both teams were being questioned on how they found their way to earth.

"How did you find your way to earth?" an agent asked the teams.

"The SDC has discovered a new type of dust and we're trying to figure out what capabilities it has," Weiss said.

"So Weiss asked her father for a few samples of this new dust," Blake added.

"Can you describe the color of this dust?" the agent asked.

"It's gold with bits of silver within it," Jaune answered.

"Alright. Continue," the agent ordered.

"We all went to a lab in Beacon Academy to see if we can get a reaction from the new dust," Ruby explained.

"So far, we seemingly had no luck," Pyrrha added.

"Weiss then decided to have Ruby make a round infused with the new dust," Jaune said.

"And when Ruby loaded it in her weapon and pulled the trigger, there was this bright light that engulfed us and then we all blacked out," Yang said.

"Then when we woke up, Jacob and his friends found us," Nora said.

"After some shocking moments, they told us we are all now on a world called Earth," Ren finished.

"So you're saying that you all got here by accident and have no idea how to get back?" the agent asked.

"Yes," Ruby answered.

* * *

In the second interrogation room, Jacob, Britney, and their friends were being questioned on how they met RWBY and JNPR.

"So when and how did you meet RWBY and JNPR?" an agent asked.

"It was around November 8th, 2019 when Ricky, Allen, Kelly, and I were all walking home from school and we saw this bright light coming from an alleyway," Jacob said.

"And when we looked into the alleyway, we found RWBY and JNPR all unconscious," Kelly said.

"So Britney, Rebecca, Robert, and Kendra weren't there when it happened?" the agent asked.

"Yeah, we weren't there," Britney said.

"When we found out they were real, we took them home with us and asked how they got here," Ricky said.

"We then asked what happened before all that so we could figure out when they came from. And when we found out they came from around between Volumes 2 and 3 we decided to show them the web show," Allen explained.

"We then let them stay at my house while trying to figure out what to do next," Kelly said.

"A few weeks later is where we come into the mix," Rebecca said.

"And we all agreed to keep this a secret," Kendra said.

"We all got our aura unlocked after a few days and all trained on how to fight," Britney said.

"And why did you choose to do all this?" the agent asked.

"We were all worried that the grimm, the White Fang, or even Salem herself would show up to Earth at some point since RWBY and JNPR found their way here," Jacob answered.

* * *

After an hour of interrogation, everyone got out of the interrogation rooms and reunited with each other. Secretary Esper and General Milley both walked up to the group.

"Everyone listen up, the Joint Chiefs are all heading to a meeting to discuss what to do with you all," Milley explained.

"It could take all day for us all to make our decision. Until then, we have two people we want you to meet," Esper said.

"Come on out," Milley called out.

Just then, two men walked out of the corner which caught everyone by surprise. The first man wore black pants and a gray shirt with a red plaid button shirt worn around it. He has dark brown hair and a goatee and mustache.

The second man was wearing dark blue pants and a black shirt with an image of Ruby and the RWBY title on it. He has long light brown hair.

"Is that...'' Allen was trying to ask while keeping Kelly from freaking out.

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross," Esper introduced.

* * *

**Author's Note: RWBY and JNPR in now on Wattpad.**


	35. Chp 34: Meeting the Co-Writers

**Chapter 34: Meeting the Co-Writers**

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THEM!" Kelly and Rebecca screamed.

"Who are they?" Jaune asked.

"Miles and Kerry are the co writers of our web show according to what I read on the internet," Ruby said.

"Miles also happens to be your voice actor, Jaune," Ricky added.

"Yep, that's true," Miles said.

"What? No way!" Jaune exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Miles repeated, sounding exactly like Jaune.

RWBY and JNPR, especially Jaune all widened their eyes in shock hearing another person sounding exactly like Jaune.

"And also, Kerry is Neptune's voice actor," Rebecca said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Weiss asked in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, take it easy there, snow angel," Kerry said in Neptune's voice.

All of RWBY and JNPR were shocked once again to hear Neptune's voice coming from a stranger's mouth.

"We'll let you guys go. We already got you booked at a hotel for you all. We'll call you when we are through with the meeting," Esper said as he and Milley walked away.

"So you guys are the co writers?" Pyrrha asked.

Yes, we are," Kerry answered.

"You have no idea how much it is an honor to meet you two," Allen said.

"Please, the honor is ours," Miles said.

"So you guys want to get something to eat," Britney asked.

"Sure," Miles said.

"I'm in," Kerry said.

"There's a McDonald's restaurant nearby we can all go to," Kendra suggested.

"Sure let's go there," Jacob said.

"Alright, let's go," Miles said as everyone walked over to the restaurant.

* * *

_McDonald's_

A few minutes had passed and everyone sat at some tables as they were eating their food.

"So I did not expect that a world of fiction that Monty created could end up becoming reality," Kerry said.

"Yeah, he would have been overjoyed to see you all in person," Miles added.

"Yeah, I wish he was still here," Kelly said.

"We all do Kelly. We all do," Allen said.

"So what was Monty like?" Yang asked.

"He was like a machine. He's awake to work and to animate and to do stuff, and when he's not, he just powers down. He literally goes into sleep mode," Miles said.

"Monty doesn't deny that. He is a working machine," Kerry added.

"RWBY is the best thing he has ever created," Miles said.

"He sounds like he was a nice, hard working man," Blake said.

"He was all right. All the fans loved him," Kerry said.

"I'm sure he was," Pyrrha said.

"Is there any funny stuff about him?" Nora asked with excitement.

"Well, he does have a habit of punching and singing in his sleep," Miles said, holding in a laugh as everyone else started laughing.

"He punches and sings in his sleep?" Yang laughed.

"Yep," Kerry said, laughingly.

"When... when nobody is around, he sings as he works... and there were... several occasions when Lindsey catches him in the act," Miles said in between laughs.

"He does sound like he is a funny guy too," Weiss said.

"He is a great man," Rebecca added.

"He is also one of a kind," Kerry said.

"Yeah, we know," Jacob said.

"Ren, you doing alright? You've been pretty quiet," Britney asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I know Monty is my voice actor and I don't even know him and all, but at the same time I also... miss him," Ren said.

"Strangely... me too," Ruby said.

"In some way... us too," Jaune said.

"I guess Monty had an impact on you all in more ways than one, and not even know it," Robert said.

"Well, Monty wouldn't want you all to mourn his loss forever. He would just tell you all to... keep moving forward," Miles said.

"He's right, he may not be here, but he is with us all in here," Jacob said, pointing at his heart.

"Yeah, he will not be forgotten," Kerry sighed.

A moment of silence had passed until Ricky spoke.

"So what do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"You guys want to tour around the city and look at the landmarks?" Kerry asked.

"Tour around Washington with the two RWBY co writers and the show's main characters? How could I not," Kelly said.

"That means yes," Allen said.

"We want to see the monuments," Ruby said.

"Sure, we're in," Jaune said.

"I always did want to see the Washington monument," Britney said.

"Alright, let's go," Miles said as everyone finishes their food and leaves.

* * *

_Hilton Washington DC National Mall_

A few hours went by and everyone went to the hotel that the government booked for them.

"It's amazing to see how many landmarks are in Washington," Weiss said.

"The Washington Monument is so tall," Ruby said.

"And the Lincoln Memorial, it's amazing to see how that one man abolished slavery," Blake said.

"And the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, nobody knows who he is but he died protecting the country he represents," Jaune said.

"And the Capitol Building, where all the important laws are made for the United State," Ren added.

"Don't forget about the White House," Nora also added.

"Yep, all the stuff you saw, makes us all proud to be in America," said Jacob.

"You can say that again," Miles said.

Everyone walked inside and got the keycards to their rooms.

"Nice hotel they picked," Rebecca said.

"I know, right?" said Robert.

"The government said that your luggage is in your rooms," Kerry said.

"Alright I guess we'll see you later," Jacob said.

"Wait, before you guys go, take this," Miles said, handing Jacob a flash drive.

"What's in this?" Allen asked.

"The other episodes for Volume 7 that haven't been released yet," Kerry said.

"Wait seriously?" Kendra asked.

"Seriously," Miles and Kerry said in unison.

"But why though?" Britney asked.

"It would make sense since Remnant is real and let you guys see the rest of it for a heads up," Kerry explained.

"That and the Government wanted to see the rest of Volume 7 and told us to give it to you. But seriously, please don't share this to the public," Miles said.

"Don't worry. We won't," Jacob said.

"Alright, goodnight," Kerry said.

"Goodnight," everyone said as Miles and Kerry walked off.

"So, you guys want to finish off the rest of Volume 7?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," everyone said as they all started to head up to one of their rooms.


	36. Chp 35: Volume 7 Night II

**Chapter 35: Volume 7 Night II**

Everyone got into one of their hotel rooms and Kelly got her laptop set up so they can watch the rest of Volume 7. She inserted the flash drive and began to play the videos. An hour and a half later, they finished watching Volume 7 and all began to discuss the future events.

"Alright let's go through this so we all have an understanding of all this," Jacob said.

"So after the massacre, Robyn and her Happy Huntresses start to rob the provisions for Amity Tower," Blake said.

"And Ironwood is getting pretty close to declaring martial law, despite Nora's objections," Pyrrha added.

"We also get some insight on Tyrian as he was a serial killer in Anima who escaped a prison transport due to a Grimm attack," Robert said.

"I guess we can all assume that Salem broke him out," Ricky said.

"So Ironwood puts an arrest warrant on both Tyrian and Robyn," Yang said.

"Nora is more exasperated while Ren is more cold and firm," Rebecca added.

Ren did not say anything after watching his on screen counterpart's behavior.

"Yang and Blake are tasked with finding Robyn, but decide to tell her about Amity Tower rather than arresting her," Jaune said.

"We also learn that Pietro's aura is actually part of Penny's," Kendra said.

"Yes, but it seems to have an effect on the poor man's health," Allen stated.

"Anyway Blake and Yang confront Robyn and tells her about Amity Tower and Robyn's semblance basically turns her into a freaking human lie detector," Ricky said.

"We then see the vault to the Staff of Creation where Oscar tells Ironwood that he should speak to those he's most afraid to speak with," Jacob said.

"Also the Staff is what's keeping Atlas into the air," Blake added.

"So if the Staff is removed, Atlas falls… literally," Robert said.

"Anyway we all received an invitation from Jacques that we are all invited to dinner where Ironwood will be defending his seat," Ruby said.

"And you guys then speculate that Jacques might have something to do with Salem," Kendra said.

"Everyone gets invited to the Schnee Manor as Whitley reveals to Weiss that their butler Klein was fired," Britney said.

Weiss lowers her head in guilt, knowing that he helped her escape the manor.

"Ironwood, Winter, Clover, and Penny go to the dining room where Jacque, the council, and Robyn are waiting," Weiss said.

"And now I definatly want to punch you father in that fucking mouth of his for questioning Penny in the room," Ricky said.

"Anyway Weiss goes up to her father's office... '' Allen gets interrupted by Kelly and Rebecca.

"And we meet Willow 'Mama' Schnee!" they both said.

"Mama Schnee?" Weiss asked with disturbance while Yang laughed.

"That's what the fandom calls your mother," Allen said.

"She shows Weiss that she has cameras all over the manor and recorded Jacques' conversation with Dr. Watts," Blake said.

"Weiss then exposes the footage to the council which show Jacques agreeing to give Watts his credentials in exchange for rigging the election and then arrests Jacques," Rebecca said with a smile.

"That's what he gets!" Nora exclaims.

"I'd say give him the death penalty if you ask me," Ricky said.

"They then learned that Watts shut down the heating grid to Mantle and all access is cut off, thus sparking a bonfire riot and attracting Grimm," Robert said.

"Ironwood agrees to Oscar's wishes and tells the council and Robyn about Salem while Ruby tells Oscar to tell Ironwood that Salem can't be killed in private," Kendra said.

"And we learn that Cinder and Neo are in Atlas too," Ruby added.

"While RWBY, JNR, the Ace Ops, and Qrow all work on evacuating Mantle while fighting off Grimm, Ironwood tells all of Atlas and Mantle about Salem and lies about Amity Tower completion to get Watts out of hiding," said Jacob.

"Robyn, Clover, and Qrow go after Tyrian while Watts goes to Amity Colosseum, falling for Ironwood's trap," Robert said.

"And both got their asses kicked!" Nora added.

"RWBY and the Ace ops, minus Clover, all get to Ironwood's office under his order and discover that Cinder is in Atlas," Ruby said.

"Salem makes an appearance through a Seer Grimm stating that Watts and Tyrian were really preparing for her arrival and then pulls a bitch move on Ruby about her mother before disappearing," Ricky said as Ruby teared up from that.

"Ironwood then loses it and decides to raise Atlas into the atmosphere instead of Amity Tower, while coldy leaving the people of Mantle, who have not been completely evacuated to die," Britney said.

"And then places arrest warrants on RWBY, JNR, Oscar, and Qrow but not before Ruby warns everyone on Ironwood's plans," Kelly added.

"Me and my team fought off the Ace ops and met up with Maria and Pietro," Ruby said.

"While my team and Oscar confront Neo who ends up stealing the Lamp," Jaune added.

"Qrow and Robyn fight off Clover not knowing that it ends up freeing Tyrian and crashes the Manta they are on, knocking Robyn unconscious," Pyrrha said.

"Qrow reluctantly lets Tyrian help take down Clover, only for him to kill Clover with Qrow's weapon, thus framing him for murdering Clover," Weiss added.

"Poor Uncle Qrow. He lost a friend he could have actually made," Ruby said with a lowered head.

"Anyway Winter and Penny protect Fria from Cinder as she attacks," Blake said.

"After losing the Lamp, Oscar splits off from JNR and confronts Ironwood, which then leads to him shooting Oscar off the platform," Yang said.

"But luckily Ozpin comes back and saves Oscar from hitting the ground," Pyrrha added.

"Penny becomes the next Winter Maiden after Fria passes away while Cinder injures Winter," Jacob said.

"Then Ruby shows up with her silver eyes, forcing Cinder to flee like a chicken," Nora added.

"RWBY, JNR, Maria, Pietro, and Penny escape Atlas, Cinder gets the Lamp from Neo, and Qrow and Robyn get arrested," Weiss listed.

"That is when Salem herself arrives, riding a giant Whale Grimm with a Grimm army," Allen added.

"But you got to admit, Salem looks hot in that new outfit," Ricky said, earning him a slap in the head from Allen.

"You can jerk off to her later, right now this is serious," Allen said.

"So now what? We can't trust General Ironwood anymore or what?" Robert asked.

"Right now it is uncertain if he is trustworthy, but for now we try to break this information to him slowly," Jacob said.

"So far the lion lost his courage, now the tin man loses his heart, and soon the scarecrow will lose his mind," Kelly said.

"Penny becoming the next Winter Maiden? I don't know if I should say if that's a good thing or not," Ruby said.

"Most likely bad if General Irondick were to push it," Kendra said.

"Then Ironwood's trust is questionable and unstable at best," Jacob said.

"So should we let Robyn in on this?" Kelly asked.

"I think we should. She has been trying to help this entire time," Blake said.

"Yeah, all the stuff she did was all to help Mantle," Yang agreed.

"Then it's settled. If she gets too suspicious, then we'll tell here," Jacob said.

"And now there is another important thing to talk about… THAT FREAKING WHALE GRIMM!" Rebecca shouts out.

"Yeah, I know. That thing could swallow up several airships in one go," Britney said.

"You'd need a nuke to take that thing out," Ricky said.

"If Salem can create Grimm like this, then this is something we cannot take lightly," Weiss said.

Ren has been very quiet which doesn't go unnoticed.

"Ren, is there something on your mind," Jaune asked.

"Seeing myself act so out of character on the computer it's getting me concerned," Ren answered.

"Ren, no matter what happens, we're all there for you," Jacob said.

"Yeah, me too," Nora said, then kissing Ren's cheek.

"Thanks guys," Ren said.

"Well, it's getting late. We better head to our rooms," Allen said.

"Yeah, you're right," Robert said.

"Good night everyone," Jacob said.

"Goodnight," everyone said.

RWBY, JNPR, Britney and her friends all went to their rooms while Jacob and his friends stayed in their room.


	37. Chp 36: The Government's Decision

**Chapter 36: The Government's Decision**

_January 7, 2020_

It was morning and everyone got up and had their breakfast and just as they finished, Miles' phone started ringing as he then answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

Everyone all looked at Miles as he was talking on the phone.

"Okay, I will tell them. Will be on our way shortly. See you there," Miles said, hanging up his phone.

"Guys, listen up. We are all needed at the Pentagon and before we go, we all need to pack our luggage because we might be heading out to a base later today," Miles explained.

"Did they say to leave our stuff after our it's all packed?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, leave all your luggage after packing," Miles answered.

"Alright, we'll all meet back at the front entrance in fifteen minutes," Jacob said.

"Let's go and hurry it up," Britney said as everyone went up to their rooms to pack.

Fifteen minutes had passed and everyone made their way to the front entrance, waiting for the bus to the Pentagon to arrive.

"So did they say what's going to happen?" Jaune asked.

"What Miles told me is that some high authorities are going to be there and want to meet you all and will tell you what they know," Kerry answered.

"High authorities?" Weiss wondered.

"They didn't say who'd be there, but we just imagined that the General and the Secretary of Defense would be there too," Miles said.

"So I guess we all wait and see what happens when we get there," Allen said.

The bus then arrives and everyone gets on board as the bus then drives to the Pentagon.

* * *

_The Pentagon_

The entire party has arrived to the Pentagon and Keaton was waiting at the entrance for them to show up. The bus packs in front of the entrance and everyone steps off the bus.

"You guys are right on time. Now all of you follow me please," Keaton said, walking inside as everyone else followed.

They all made their way to the auditorium where several people, including the high schoolers' families all took their seats. The party then noticed several seats that were reserved for them all and took their seats and saw Mark Esper walk up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand at attention for the President of the United States," Esper said as the audience stood from their seats.

President Donald Trump walked up to the podium as Esper walked to his seat.

"Please be seated," Trump said as the audience sat back down.

"We are so underdressed," Allen whispered to himself.

"Before we begin, I'd like to welcome our young visitors from the world known as Remnant," Trump said, gesturing to RWBY and JNPR.

"Now I'd like to inform you all that this information is highly classified. On November 8th, 2019, they had accidentally gotten transported to our world. Later, drones of unknown origins, have been popping around the world, and one of them transported these mysterious creatures in the outskirts of Kabul, Afghanistan." he explained as the monitor behind him shows the video of the Creatures of Grimm attacking Keaton, his team, and several other soldiers.

"Grimm," Ruby gasped as the others were also shocked to see Grimm show themselves on Earth.

"Luckily, that situation was already contained. After watching this web show, we learned that there are serious threats in that world and if they find out that they can transport to our world, the results would be catastrophic. After a meeting with the Joint Chiefs, we decided that we will send a platoon of our men along with an ambassador to Remnant, with RWBY and JNPR as their escort," Trump explained.

The audience started murmuring amongst themselves after getting this information.

"Are there any questions?" the president asked.

Britney's father, Will raised his hand.

"Yes, you," Trump pointed at Will.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Will asked.

"The U.K., Canada, France, and Japan are all informed of this and all agreed to keep this secret from the public," Trump answered.

A man in uniform raised his hand as Trump pointed at him.

"How can we get there exactly?" the man asked.

"We shot down two drones that have teleported to earth. And the most recent was yesterday in Beale Air Force Base and we now know how to replicate the teleportation," Trump explained.

Jacob then raised his hand as Trump pointed at him.

"What is going to happen to me and my friends here exactly?" he asked.

"We haven't decided what to do with you all yet, but do you have a suggestion?" Trump asked.

All of the highschoolers started whispering amongst each other for a minute then turned back to the president.

"We all think that we should go to Remnant as well," Jacob said.

The audience murmured to each other after their answer was heard.

Trump stood in deep thought then spoke.

"If your families allow this, then we will let you join, but you will all be under serious preparation before you all go," he answered.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

Nobody raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. In two weeks we will begin to travel to the new world. Thank you all for your time," he closed off and walked out of the room.

* * *

An hour after the assembly, RWBY and JNPR are waiting on the highschoolers for their answers from their families.

"I hope they don't say no to them. I really want them to come," Ruby said.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome if they would come to Beacon with us," Nora said.

"That's up to their parents," Weiss said.

"I can't fault them. I'd worry too if I was the parents," Blake said.

"Guys here they come," Jaune said as the highschoolers walked up to them.

"Well, what did they say?" Pyrrha asked.

"It wasn't easy but they decided to let us go, as long as we are careful," Britney said.

"Yay! You're coming with us!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging Britney.

"So tomorrow, we all go to Beale to make preparations before we go to Remnant," Jacob said.

"And put that slut, Cinder in her place," Kelly added.

"We'll break her legs!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, forget breaking her legs, break her everything, girl," Rebecca said.

Everyone chuckled as their lives were about ready to change.


	38. Chp 37: Medical Exams and Training

**Chapter 37: Medical Exams and Training**

_Marysville, California_

_Beale Air Force Base_

_January 8, 2020_

After signing some paperwork, Jacob, Britney, their friends, JNPR, and RWBY along with escorts from Keaton, Cassandra, and Alex all rode on a private airline straight to Beale.

"I can't believe that the Grimm actually showed up on our planet," Rebecca said.

"I can't believe that they didn't leave one alive. I wanted to kill one," Nora said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive girl.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Still, what was it like to actually go up against them?" Britney asked the marines.

"It took us all by surprise," Alex said.

"Those things were incredibly vicious when we fought them," Cassandra said.

"But luckily, we were able to wipe them out before they could get to the city," Keaton said.

"Do you think Cinder knows about earth already?" Yang asked.

"We don't know, but there's only one way to find out," Keaton said.

The plane makes its landing and minutes later parks next to some air hangers. Everyone steps off from the plane and looks on at the base.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Beale Air Force Base," Keaton said.

"Please follow us. We'll take you to some doctors for evaluation," Cassandra said as everyone walked to a hanger.

They all went inside and saw several stretchers and several men and women with medical equipment.

"Everyone, listen up. Each of you will go to a stretcher and a doctor is going to go to you all and check your health and are also going to take a sample of your blood," Keaton said.

"Why our blood?" Ruby asked.

"To not only check on your health, but it is to also help us identify you," Keaton answered.

"Some of you may be X-rayed too because of your aura, and also Blake's faunus heritage," Alex added.

Blake felt a little uncomfortable hearing that.

"Relax, nothing bad will happen to any of you," Cassandra said.

"Now everyone, get to a stretcher," said Keaton.

RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all walked up to a stretcher and sat down on them. The Doctors went to each person and began the exams on their patients. With Blake her doctor went to check her ears, then her cat ears, much to her discomfort. With Ruby her doctor was checking her eyes by first having her read a chart then having her peupels check with a small light. Meanwhile with Nora, she was having her reflexes tested, much to her doctor's annoyance because Nora kept kicking him whenever she got tapped below her knees. With Jaune, he got a little squeamish when the doctor pulls out a syringe. Everyone else seems to be doing okay with their exams. Minutes later, Blake was taken to have an x-ray to her head to focus on her cat ears. Ruby was taken to an eye doctor and had her eyes further examined.

* * *

After an hour of examinations, everyone met back up and waited for Keaton to return. Keaton and his team then walked up to the group with some paperwork.

"Alright you guys are all perfectly healthy. We won't go to Remnant for another couple weeks. So until then, teams RWBY and JNPR you are free to do what you please but you all must be under constant supervision, while the rest of you will do some training under instruction from Sergeant Cassandra Rogers," Keaton explained.

The high schoolers all groaned while RWBY and JNPR all stayed neutral.

"Keaton, can I ask you something?" Ruby asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

Ruby walked up to Keaton and whispered into his ear.

"I guess you guys can do that," Keaton said.

"Now you kids follow Sergeant Rogers. She will prepare you all for some training," Keaton said as he walks off with Alex, RWBY and JNPR.

* * *

Minutes later, the high schoolers all stood at attention to their instructor.

"Alright you babies, for the next couple weeks I am not your friend, for I am your drill sergeant. You will speak only when spoken to and you will address me as ma'am before and after you speak! Is that clear?" Cassandra barked.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I can't hear you!" she yelled.

"MA'AM, YES MA'AM!'' Everyone shouted even louder.

"Good, now drop and give me fifty! Go! Go! Go!" the sergeant shouted as the teens dropped to the ground and started to do some push ups.

"Come on, McFoley! You got to go lower than that or it doesn't count!" Cassandra shouts at Kelly.

* * *

After doing push ups, sit ups, and some stretches everyone was exhausted.

"Alright kiddies, I had some men set up an obstacle course for you all to complete and if you mess up even once, you're all going to run a mile is that clear?!" Cassandra shouted.

Ma'am, yes Ma'am!" Everyone shouted.

"Good, now everyone get in line!" Cassandra ordered as the high schoolers all did as they are told.

"Gordan, Go!" she ordered as Jacob started to run into the course.

He dived under some fencing wire and started to crawl under the sharp wire. He continued to run after crawling under the obstacle. He came up to his next obstacle and proceeded to grab on to the rope and climb up the wall and when he reached the top he then jumped back down on the other side. Jacob then came up to a narrow rail and proceeded to fast walk on it doing his best not to fall off. As Jacob was running the course, one by one as he ran the course, his friends started to run the course. Jacob came up to another obstacle and started to climb up the rope ladder and then climbed down the other side, then ran once more. He came up to his final obstacle and started to grab each bar one at a time, trying not to fall. He made it to the other side and then ran to the finish line.

His friends barely made it to the finish line and they were all exhausted.

"Alright everyone, now let's finish off with a mile run!" Cassandra barked.

"Ma'am,you said we'd run the mile, so how did we mess up, ma'am?" Britney asked.

"You all weren't quick enough!" Cassandra shouted into Britney's face.

"Ma'am, you didn't say there would be a time limit, ma'am," Robert said.

"I didn't have to!" Cassandra shouted to Robert's face.

"Now all of you start running! Now!" she barked as everyone started their mile run.

* * *

A few minutes later, the high schoolers were all exhausted and all followed Cassandra to their barracks. When they went inside they found RWBY and JNPR inside along with all their luggage.

"Goodnight ladies, tomorrow we continue with your training," Cassandra said as she walked out.

As soon as she was gone, the high schoolers all collapsed on their beds in exhaustion.

"So how did it go?" Yang asked.

"It was tiresome," Allen said.

"Exhausting," Kendra said.

"It was hell," Ricky said.

"You guys are lucky you didn't go through what we went through," Jacob said.

"By the way, what were you all doing?" Britney asked.

There was a small pause from the huntsmen and huntresses in training.

"It's a secret," Weiss said as Ruby giggled.


	39. Chp 38: New Toys

**Chapter 38: New Toys**

_January 15, 2020_

It has been a week since everyone arrived at Beale and Jacob, Britney and their friends all continued their training under Cassandra's instruction. Sometimes RWBY and JNPR would spar with them but when they were off with Keaton, none of them knew what RWBY and JNPR were up to. Right now, the high schoolers were in a hanger under Cassandra's orders.

"Okay everyone listen up, we got something for each and everyone of you," Cassandra said.

"Ma'am, what is that, ma'am?" Ricky asked.

"Bring them in," Cassandra called out.

Just then RWBY and JNPR all came out, pushing utility carts into the hanger followed by Keaton and Alex and on each of the carts were objects that were covered with black tarps and had cards with the high schoolers' names on them.

"All of you go to the cart that has your name on them," Keaton said to the high schoolers.

The high schoolers all walked to their carts while Ruby was holding her excitement.

"Now remove your tarps," Keaton said with a smile.

The high schoolers pulled off the tarps and widened their eyes in surprise.

"Say hello to your new weapons, kids," Alex said.

Jacob held and examined his new weapon. It was a Dragunov assault rifle MA, painted red, white, and blue. He then noticed a button and pressed it. The rifle then immediately transformed into a broadsword. The blade has an inscription on it that read '_In God We Trust_.'

"The text on the sword was the government's idea," Alex said to Jacob.

Jacob held his sword with a smile.

Rebecca look at her new weapon, which was an MG-M2 machine gun, painted blue. She spots a button on her weapon and presses it, making the gun transform into a scythe. She turns her head at Ruby with a huge smile on her face.

"I see you more as a scythe wielder," Ruby said with a smile.

Britney held up two silver Jericho 941F handguns. She sees a button on each gun and presses them both, then both handguns transformed into twin swords.

"Twist the butt ends together," Ren said.

Britney put the two ends of her swords together and twisted them together, combining them both into a double bladed sword.

"Now I feel like Darth Maul," she said.

Kelly grabbed her new weapon, which was a yellow Thompsan submachine gun. She presses the button on her weapon and it transforms into a double bladed axe. she notices another button then presses it, making the blades shift into a working buzz saw.

"Mama likes it. Mama likes it, very much," Kelly said with a big grin.

Robert grabbed his weapon, which was a dark green M82 sniper rifle. He pressed the button on his sniper rifle, as it shifted into a spear.

"We know you go on hunts with you dad, so it's only fitting," Keaton said.

Kendra grabbed her weapon, which was a purple and black M1 Garand rifle. She pressed the button on her rifle and it transformed into a pole axe.

"Talk about bringing back the old," she said.

Allen took his new weapon which was a cut-down 1881 double barrel shotgun painted dark grey. He sees the button on his shotgun and presses it. The shotgun splits in two and both halfs transformed into stun batons. He then notices a trigger on each baton then pulls it, causing the batons to emit off electricity.

"Shocking," Allen said with a smirk.

Ricky took his weapon which was a red Mossberg 590 shotgun. He pushes the button on his shotgun which transformed into a machete.

"I'm getting a Jason Voorhees vib here," Ricky said.

"How do you like your new weapons, kids?" Cassandra asked.

"I'm in love with this thing," Rebecca shouted in excitement.

"Best thing I could ever get," Robert said.

"I'm gonna make sweet love with this thing," Ricky said.

"Think of them as late Christmas gifts, like we promised," Ruby said.

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to us," Jacob said.

"We are going to take you all to a shooting range to see how well you work with them," Cassandra said.

"Yeah, I want to see you and your weapons in action," Nora said in excitement.

"So when do we get started?" Kendra asked.

"Right now. Follow us," Alex said as he and Keaton and Cassandra all walked out of the hangar with RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers following behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone made their way to a shooting range within the base and prepared their weapons.

"Are weapons in gun form?" Cassandra asked.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the high schoolers answered.

"Are they armed and ready?" she asked.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the high schoolers answered again.

"Good. Now we have targets set up for you to hit. Once you ammo is out, We will analyse your aim and skill and see how we can improve, is that clear?" she asked.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," the high schoolers answered.

"Good. Now put your headphones on," Cassandra ordered.

Everyone puts on their headphones as ordered.

"Make ready!" Keaton shouts.

The teens held their weapons into position.

"Take aim!" Keaton shouts.

The high schoolers aimed their guns at their targets.

"Fire!" Keaton shouts out.

The teens then opened fire at their targets, and continued to do so until they had no ammo left.

"Alright, let's see how you all did," Alex said.

Keaton, Alex, and Cassandra all walked to the targets and looked at them in study. They walked back to the teens to give their analysis.

"Robert Franklin and Kendra Tanner, you're aiming is precise but your shooting is too slow," Cassandra said.

"Jacob Gordon, Kelly McFoley, and Rebecca Dawson, your shooting is too relentless," Keaton said.

"Britney Connor, Richard Hugo and Allen Knight, your aiming is too sloppy," Alex said.

"All in all, you all need practice," Keaton said.

"So starting now, you will all start practicing on your aiming and shooting," Cassandra said.

"You'll thank us later," Alex said with a smug look.

* * *

A few hours had passed and RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers were all in their barrak as the high schoolers were cleaning their weapons.

"We are all glad you like your weapons," Pyrrha said.

"You guys got names for them?" Yang asked.

"We all did some thinking and finally came up with them," Britney said.

"And what are their new names?" Jaune asked.

"Hailstorm," Rebecca said.

"Sweet Kisser," Robert said.

"Geminos," Britney said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"It's Latin for Twins," Britney answered.

"Mercy Bringer," Kendra said.

"Daburushokkā," Allen said.

"Huh?" Nora and Ruby asked.

"It's Japanese for Double Shocker," Allen answered.

"Slasher," Ricky said.

"Hacker," Kelly said.

"God's Trust," Jacob said last.

"All of those are great names Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, they seem to match the characteristics of your weapons," Blake said.

"If we keep this up, we will be just as skilled as you all," Kelly said.

"Hopefully you all will. Hopefully," Ruby said.


	40. Chp 39: Last Day on Earth

**Chapter 39: Last Day on Earth**

_January 21, 2020_

Another week has gone by and tomorrow was when everyone will get to travel to the world of Remnant. RWBY and JNPR were excited to go back to their home planet while the high schoolers were excited to go to Remnant for the first time. Right now everyone is out towards the airfield for a quick briefing.

"So Keaton, what's going on here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, why are we all out here?" Ruby asked.

"You all are about to find out," Keaton said.

After Keaton spoke, a dozen Humvees and a few armored trucks drove up from around an air hanger. Then a few tanks drove up around from another hanger.

"I'll ask again. What's going on here?" Jacob asked.

"A few days ago, we sent a small group of soldiers to Remnant and back to investigate the terrain and it got them into heated territory," Keaton answered.

"Heated territory?" Ren asked.

"Here are some photos of the area our soldiers were in," Cassandra said, handing the teens the photos.

The photos show a city in ruins and rubble along with some Grimm.

"Mountain Glenn," Weiss said.

"Yep, after seeing all that, the government decided to take precaution and wants us to send an armored division in Mountain Glenn," Alex said.

"And if Professor Ozpin and his inner circle come to an agreement with us, then we will convert this failed expansion of Vale into a secret base," Keaton said.

"That way, in case a panic does break out during the Vytal Festival Tournament, you guys will be in Mountain Glenn to hold off the Grimm," Jaune said.

"Bingo, right on the dot," Alex said.

"But wait the samples of that teleportation dust is not enough to send an entire army to Mountain Glenn," Yang pointed out.

"That is where all of us come in. The samples we have are enough to send all of us and a few other men to Remnant," Cassandra explained.

"And we talk to Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood about getting more of the new dust so that the U.S. military can get to Mountain Glenn," Blake now released.

"Correct you are, Blake," Alex said as several helicopters started landing.

"Today, you guys get to do whatever you want, while me and the guys here set up and prepare for travel," Keaton said.

"So go on. Have fun... and that's an order," Cassandra said with a smile.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am," Ricky said with a smile.

RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all walked back to their barracks.

* * *

A few minutes later, RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all got some food in the barracks, preparing to watch some stuff on TV.

"Okay everybody, any of you want to watch a movie?" Kelly asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

"How about this one?" Robert asked as he flipped to his choice.

"_The Truman Show_," Pyrrha read the title.

"What's it about?" Nora asked.

"It's about a guy named Truman who discovers that his whole life is nothing but a reality TV show viewed by millions," Allen answered.

"Kind of like our show right now," Blake said.

"No, there is a difference between the movie and your show," Rebecca said.

"And that is?" Ren asked.

"The viewers in the movie know Truman is real, but we didn't think you guys were real until now," Jacob explained.

"So you're saying we are not real?" Nora asked.

"We said we didn't know you guys were real," Britney said.

"Can I just put the movie on, please?" Robert asked in annoyance.

"Put it on," Kendra said.

Robert then plays the movie.

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone finished the movie and RWBY and JNPR all liked the movie but they all also felt a bit creeped out that they themselves were being watched by the RWBY fandom.

"This is a good movie to watch," Blake said.

"But the thought of being watched by millions of people your whole life, twenty-four seven is just creepy and disturbing," Pyrrha said.

"We may be watched by millions of people, but at least we aren't being watched our whole lives, every second," Ren pointed out.

"That's true, Ren. But all in all the movie is good regardless," Jaune said.

"We are glad you all liked it," Rebecca said.

"So what else should we do?" Weiss asked.

"I got champagne and glasses," Kendra said.

"Alright, what do you guys say?" Jacob asked the others.

"Sounds good," Ruby said.

"Sure," Britney said.

"As long as it doesn't get anyone drunk and won't have sex like last time," Jaune said, glaring at Rebecca.

"I did you and Pyrrha a favor and I regret nothing," Rebecca said with a smile.

"Open up the bottle, Kendra," Robert said.

Kendra opened up the bottle and poured in a glass for everyone. Everyone grabbed a glass as Jacob then spoke.

"To a new chapter in history for both Earth and Remnant," he said.

"And to a better future for Beacon Academy," Ruby added.

"And for Remnant," Jaune also added.

"To victory," Britney said.

"To victory," everyone else repeated.

They all then sipped on their champagne and talked throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Later at night everyone was asleep except for Pyrrha. She got up from her bed and walked up to Jaune who was still asleep.

"Jaune. Jaune, are you awake?" Pyrrha asked in a quiet tone while lightly shaking Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw Pyrrha standing over him.

"Yeah, Pyrrha," Jaune answered.

"Is it alright if I sleep next to you?" she asked with a blush.

Jaune grew a light blush from Pyrrha's question.

"Um, sure you can," Jaune answered as he moved away to give some space.

Pyrrha got into his bed then laying next to Jaune as he pulled the covers over them both.

"Thanks, Jaune," she said.

"No problem," Jaune said.

Pyrrha then kissed Jaune in the cheek, then snuggled up to him. Jaune wrapped his arms around Pyrrha as he kissed her forehead, then both fell asleep.


	41. Chp 40: Welcome to Remnant

**Chapter 40: Welcome to Remnant**

_January 22, 2020_

It was morning and everyone had their backpacks packed and RWBY and JNPR were back in their normal outfits. Standing in front of the crowd was Secretary Mark Esper.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in ten minutes you will all travel to the world of Remnant. A world full of new possibilities for the planet Earth. You will all travel to the new world to fight for the innocent lives that are in jeopardy. You will fight for their freedom, their peace and prosperity, their right to live. Today you will all aid our soon to be new allies in their darkest hour. Today we will all gain absolute victory over the radical factions that threaten Remnant. Today two worlds will become one," he spoke.

The crowd of soldiers, including the highschoolers and the young Remnans all cheered at the Secretary's speech and then they all started to get themselves ready. As RWBY and JNPR were about to walk out into the field, they all noticed a man dressed in black robes with a cross around his neck, standing in front of the high schoolers, Keaton and his team, and five other soldiers who all bowed their heads.

"O God, our heavenly Father, whose glory fills the whole creation, and whose presence we find wherever we go: preserve those who travel; surround them with your loving care; protect them from every danger; and bring them in safety to their journey's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." the man prayed.

"Amen," the earthlings repeated.

"What are they all doing?" Nora asked.

"They are praying to their world's god and that man with them must be a priest if I'm right," Weiss answered.

The priest walked off as the earthlings walked up to RWBY and JNPR.

"Well guys are you all ready to go?" Keaton asked.

"We're all ready when you are," Yang answered.

"What about the ambassador you guys mentioned?" Weiss asked.

"We decided that it was best for us to go first before we can let him go to your world. Safety precautions," Cassandra answered.

"Do you have the teleportation dust?" Pyrrha asked.

"Got it inside this jar," Alex said, pulling out the jar with the dust inside.

"So where do we use it?" Britney asked.

"Same spot the drone showed up. Out in that field," Keaton answered, pointing out in the field.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go," Kelly said.

They all walked out in the field and as they reached the area where the drone showed up, they all huddled together as Alex placed the jar next to the group.

"Well, here goes nothing," Cassandra said as she pulled out a pistol and fired a round at the jar.

The dust started to glow and the entire party was engulfed in the light. As soon as the light died down they were all gone. As that happened Secretary Esper watched it all from the runway.

"Good luck out there," Esper said with a salute.

* * *

_Remnant_

_Mountain Glenn, Vale_

Mountain Glenn, the failed expansion of Vale today is nothing but ruins inhabited by Grimm. In an open courtyard, a light flashed within it and when the light died away, RWBY, JNPR, the high schoolers, and the team of soldiers were there in its place. They all looked at the environment all around themselves. Kelly and Rebecca then started to squeal in excitement as everyone else either plugged their ears or winced in pain.

"We're home!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We're in Remnant!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Well, here we are," Jacob said.

"Yeah, but we ended up in a Grimm infested terrain," Allen said.

"Yeah, not a place I'd like to be in right now," Robert said.

"Calm down everyone, we all know we're going to Mountain Glenn, so let's just stay positive so we don't attract any Grimm," Keaton said.

"The Captain's right, the sooner we get help, the sooner we can get out of here," Cassandra said.

"Do you have your scrolls with you? And are they operational?" Keaton asked the Beacon students.

"Yeah, we do," Ren answered.

"Alright, then contact Professor Ozpin if you can," Keaton said.

"I'm on it," Ruby said, picking up her scroll and dialing Ozpin's number.

"Come on, pick up," she said.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Headmaster's office_

In the headmaster's office, Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen, and General James Ironwood were all discussing RWBY and JNPR's disappearance to Earth.

"What are you planning to do now Ozpin? All their parents are getting worried that our missing students haven't called them back and the student body is also getting concerned," Glynda said.

"Yeah, I keep getting calls from Tai that my nieces haven't called him back yet," Qrow said.

"And Winter is telling me that Jacques keeps on calling her because Weiss hasn't answered his calls," Ironwood added.

Ozpin let out a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"I suppose we should at least inform the parents about what happened," he said.

"Are you crazy Ozpin? If Jacques finds out that her daughter has traveled to another world with the aid of the new dust, he'll not only tell the world about it, but he will also capitalize on it," Ironwood said.

"Yeah Oz, not to mention that Tai would go ballistic if he found out," Qrow added.

"We will have to tell them that this cannot be made public," Ozpin said.

Suddenly, Ozpin's scroll began to ring. He picks it up to see who was calling.

"It appears Ms. Rose has found a way back," Ozpin said, as everyone looks at him in surprise.

"I'll put it on speaker," Ozpin said as he answers his scroll.

"Hello," he answered.

"Professor Ozpin, are you there?" Ruby asked through the scroll.

"Yes Ms. Rose, I'm here. Is the rest of your team and JNPR there as well?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, they are all here, along with some other people," Ruby answered.

"Other people?" he asked.

"Yeah, there are sixteen others with us. Do you think you can get somebody to come and get us?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Rose, but where are you now exactly?" Ozpin asked.

"We're at Mountain Glenn. Can you get us?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, we'll send some teams and staff to get you all back to Beacon," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"We will see you when you get back," Ozpin said as he then hung up.

"Isn't Mountain Glenn where we sent one of Jimmy's little drones and two of them never came back?" Qrow asked.

"Yes, perhaps they might have used the missing drones to get back," Glynda said.

"Perhaps. But our main focus now is to get them back to this academy safely," Ozpin said.

"I'll be joining the rescue party," Qrow said.

"Very well, then," Ozpin said as he dialed on his scroll.

"Hello, can you get me teams CFVY and SSSN, please?" Ozpin asked in his scroll.

* * *

_Mountain Glenn, Vale_

Back at Mountain Glenn, Ruby just hung up her scroll and turned to everyone else.

"Professor Ozpin said he will send help and get us to Beacon," Ruby said.

"So I guess we all stay put and wait for help to arrive then," Jacob said.

"Alright then, here's what we're gonna do, Rogers, Ruby, Robert, you three go up to that building and keep look out for any Grimm or our rescue. Barker, Allen, Jaune, Blake, you all scout ahead and see what you all can find. The rest of us will hold our position until further notice, is that clear?" Keaton asked.

"Loud and clear," Ricky answered.

"Alright, move out!" Keaton ordered.

Cassandra, Ruby, and Robert all ran straight to the building as Alex, Allen, Jaune, and Blake all walked into the streets of the abandoned city while everyone else stayed in the courtyard.

* * *

It has been a half an hour and it was all quiet and nothing has happened yet.

"I'm bored," Nora whined.

"You and me both, girl," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will happen soon," Kendra said.

"Yeah, Kendra's right. I mean we can't stay out here forever," Yang said.

"Besides, I'm sure the guys up there have a better chance at finding them," Kendra said, gesturing to the building that Cassandra, Ruby, and Robert are at.

As Britney was sitting on a small boulder pulling out a chocolate bar, Jacob walked up to her.

"Do mind if I sit here?" Jacob asked.

"No, not at all," Britney answered.

Jacob then sat next to Britney as he pulled out a chocolate bar of his own.

"So what's it like being out here so far?" Britney asked as she unwrapped her chocolate bar.

"So far, it's exciting. Other than being in Grimm infested territory, it's exciting," answered Jacob as he too unwrapped his chocolate bar.

"Yeah, it is quite an experience isn't it," she said as she bit down on her chocolate bar.

"I really can't wait to actually see Beacon," he said.

"I'm sure it must be a very great place to go," Britney said.

"True enough," Jacob said as he bit down on his chocolate bar.

Jacob and Britney continued to sit and eat their chocolate bars.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof of the building, Cassandra, Ruby, and Robert were all looking out for their rescue and any Grimm and so far they have found nothing.

"So far we've found nothing. This is getting boring now," Robert said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will show up. We just have to be patient," Cassandra said.

"Guys, I've got six bullheads coming our way," Ruby said, eyeing through her scope on Crescent Rose.

Cassandra and Robert eyed through their scopes on their weapons at where Ruby was pointing. They both saw six bullheads and they were heading their way. Cassandra grabs her radio and talks through it.

"Captain, this is Sergeant Rogers. We have a visual on six aircrafts, four clicks North from our position," she said.

"Copy that, Rogers. We'll pop a flare to signal our position," Keaton said through the radio.

They all looked down at the courtyard and saw one of the soldiers shoot a flare up into the air which went hundreds of feet up into the air.

"Hopefully our rescue will see the flare and find us," Ruby said.

* * *

Meanwhile within the streets, Alex, Allen, Jaune, and Blake were all scouting out as they then saw the flare flying upwards into the sky.

"Guess that means they found help," Alex said.

"What do we do now?" Allen asked.

"I guess we should head back and join with the others," Blake said.

"Good idea," Jaune said.

"Alright, lets head back then," Alex said.

The scouting party then started to head back to the courtyard. But they are all unaware that they are being watched by Grimm.


	42. Chp 41: Teachers Students and Soldiers

**Chapter 41: Teachers, Students, and Soldiers**

As the Earth traveling party prepares for pick up, six bullheads fly straight into the skies of Mountain Glenn. Within one of the bullheads were five passengers. The first was a man in an early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight. This was Beacon's Grimm study teacher, Professor Peter Port.

"Ha-ha, nothing like another rescue with his students," Port said.

"Who are we rescuing, exactly," one of the students asked.

The first student was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-coloured shirt with an upturned layered frill collar with a black single strapped waist cincher. She wears black trousers that have golden lining around the pocket and ribbons attached to the back of a golden zipper seam around her knees. A black golden studded belt is normally hidden by a large cocoa coloured belt with gun cartridges on the left side and a large golden crosshair buckle. A large piece of black fabric is attached to her belt hanging down on her right side. She wears a pair of dark black, high-heeled leather calf-high boots with golden buckles. She also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and three beaded necklaces alongside a black scarf tied around her collar. She wears a black beret with a cocoa brown trim and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap. This is the fashionista leader of team CFVY, Coco Adel.

"Weren't you listening, Coco? We were told to rescue teams RWBY and JNPR, and sixteen others," another student answered.

The second student was a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. This was Coco's blind and laid back partner, Fox Alistair.

"I hope they'll be okay," a third student said.

The third student was a teenage girl who has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus. Her combat gear consists of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected. This was the shy and quiet Faunus of the team, Velvet Scarlatina.

"Don't worry Velvet. We won't lose them like that family in our last mission," the last student said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The final student is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, who wears mostly pale-green and brown attire. He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder. His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs. He was Velvet's self-conscious gigantic partner, Yatsuhashi Daichi.

"Yeah, we aren't going to lose our friends too," Coco said with a smile.

"That's the spirit students. You'll make fine huntsmen yet," Professor Port said.

* * *

Meanwhile on another bullhead, five more passengers were aboard preparing for their arrival. The first was a man with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. Around his attire, he wears a long brown great coat, a khaki buttoned safari shirt and a pith helmet; this is presumably his combat outfit, all of which appear to be properly worn and tucked in and such, unlike his earlier attire. He also carries a rather large backpack. This was Beacon's extremely hyperactive history teacher, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Well students, We should arrive at our destination in about five minutes and twenty-two point eight seconds. That gives us enough time to prepare for our mission. So no dilly-dallying. Any questions?" Dr. Oobleck asked the four students in a fast, hyper tone.

"Yeah, could you repeat that?" one of the students asked.

The first student is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace around his neck with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. As a result of his Faunus lineage, he has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair. This is the leader of team SSSN, Sun Wukong.

"He said we'll land in a few minutes," the second student said.

The second student is a teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals, matching those on his sword, Pilgrim, around his neck. He wears a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle. This was the stoic member of team SSSN, Sage Ayana.

"I hope this is a quick mission," a third student said.

The third member was a boy with red hair that came down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to. This is the fussy member of the team, Scarlet David.

"You complain too much, Scarlet," the last student said.

The final student is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead. This is Sun's partner, Neptune Vasilias.

"Dude, I hope the guys down there are okay," Sun said.

"Relax, they're tough. they can hold out until we get there," Neptune said.

"Yeah, you right, Neptune. I'm sure they'll be okay," Sun said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the courtyard in the city, Alex, Allen, Jaune, and Blake made their way back to the others and confronted Keaton.

"I guess you guys found help?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here in a few minutes," Keaton said.

"I guess all we need to do is wa-" Allen was cut off as a gunshot went off.

Everyone turned to the building that Cassandra, Ruby, and Robert were at as Robert had his gun pointed a distance from them. They all turned to see what Robert was shooting at and saw a beowolf, now lying dead on the ground as it's body disappeared. They then heard some howls in the distance as they were getting closer.

"Everyone, get your weapons ready now!" Keaton yelled to the others.

The Beacon students then pulled out their weapons while the american soldiers and high school students took cover with their weapons out.

"Get ready," Alex said to the others.

After a few seconds of waiting, several beowolves and ursai then charged out from the buildings and streets.

"Contact, open fire!" Keaton yelled as he and the earthlings all started shooting at the Grimm.

The huntsmen and huntresses in training charged at the Grimm as the attack began. Yang shot a few rounds from her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica at a couple of ursai. She then charged at one of them and gave an upper cut to it, blowing its head off, then she ran to the other and punched it in the chest, sending it flying into some rubble.

Jaune and Pyrrha charged at some beowolves and slashing at any that tried to attack. Pyrrha throws her shield, Akoúo̱ at beowolf, slicing it in half, then uses her semblance, Polarity, to bring her shield back. Pyrrha used Miló in its short sword form to stab another upcoming beowolf. Jaune readies his sword and shield, Crocea Mors in his hands as two beowolve run towards him. He bashes his shield into one of the beowolves faces then slices its head off then stabs the other in the chest as it falls to the ground. Nora swings her hammer, Magnhild at an ursa, sending it flying into three beowolves. She then jumped away from another ursa as it tried to tackle her.

"Nora smash!" she exclaimed as she then smashed its head flat with her hammer.

Ren was circling around three ursa as he started shooting at them with his automatic pistols with blades attached vertically under the barrels, StormFlower. He then charged at the bear-like creatures and slashed at each one as he passed by. Blake pulls out her Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, Gambol Shroud as she then slices three beowolves. She unsheaths it and slashes at an ursa with both sheath and katana. She then dodges an attack from a beowolf with her semblance then quickly shoots it.

Weiss slashes at two beowolves with her rapier, Myrtenaster the creates a series of glyphs around five ursai. She then dashes from glyph to glyph at a rapid speed slashing at the Grimm with every pass.

Meanwhile with the earthlings, they were all shooting and killing every Grimm that came their way.

"Keep shooting!" Keaton shouted.

"I'm tossing a grenade!" one of the soldiers shouted as he threw a grenade at a group of beowolves.

"Man, this is intense!" Ricky yelled, shooting the head off of a nearby ursa.

"Tell me about it!" Jacob yelled, shooting at some beowolves.

"Yeah, you sons of bitches! Get some!" Rebecca yelled out, unleashing a storm of bullets into a group of Grimm.

"Eat lead you shit stains!" Kelly shouted as she was shooting at the same group of Grimm as Rebecca.

"Looks like Kelly and Rebecca are a little trigger happy, don't you think?" Britney asked.

"Looks like it," Kendra said.

As Jacob continued shooting he saw a different Grimm. The creature resembled a cross between a lizard and a bird. It has only two hindlimbs, bone structures all over its body, and their skulls have four eye sockets. The Grimm is known as a Creep. Jacob notices that the creep was about to charge at Pyrrha as she was fighting off other Grimm.

"Pyrrha!" Jacob screamed out as he charged out in the open.

"Jacob, get back here!" Keaton shouted.

Ignoring his brother's calls, Jacob quickly transformed God's Trust into its sword form and charged at the creep. Just when the creep was about to pounce on to Pyrrha, Jacob dashed at it and chopped its head off. Pyrrha turns around and sees the now dead Grimm with Jacob standing over it.

"Thanks, Jacob," Pyrrha said.

"No problem," he said.

They both see some more creeps and beowolves coming out in the open.

"Let me take care of these Grimm, you help the others," Jacob said.

"Be careful," Pyrrha said.

"Got it," Jacob said as he charged at the Grimm with a battle cry.

He slashed at a couple of creeps, then stabbed a beowolf from its jaw. Jacob hacks off another beowolf's claws then its head. More Grimm starts to close in on Jacob.

"Jacob!" Britney screamed as she ran to Jacob's aid.

"Hey Britney, wait up!" Rebecca shouted as she followed behind.

"Girls, wait!" Allen shouted as he too followed.

"Hey, I want to kill Grimm up close too," Kelly said.

"Me too," Rick said as he and Kelly ran out to attack the Grimm.

"Might as well," Kendra sighed, then charged out in the open.

An Ursa was about to lunge at Jacob, but Britney sliced off both its paws with her swords and then Rebecca sliced it in half with her scythe. Allen ran up to an ursa and gave a series of strikes with his batons then electrocuted it, making it fall on its back. Ricky and Kelly slash and hack at every Grimm they come across. Kendra hacks a beowolf's head open with her poleaxe, then chops off two heads of a couple of ursai.

* * *

As the battle goes on in the courtyard, Ruby, Robert, and Cassandra are all shooting from the building they are at.

"How long until help arrives?" Ruby asked.

"ETA one minute," Cassandra answered.

"How can it get any worse than this?" Robert asked.

Just as he asked they heard a screeching sound of a bird. They all saw a giant black bird with a mask-like, white bony structure overlying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine. It has two clawed fingers extending forwards from the outermost wing joint.

"Nevermore!" Ruby yelled out its name as it was flying towards them.

Just when it was about to attack the group, a man jumps out of nowhere and cuts its head off as it then falls to the ground below. The three snipers all looked at the man that saved them. It was Qrow Branwen.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged on to his arm.

"It's so good to see you. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!" she asked in excitement.

"Nope," Qrow jokingly said as he rubbed Ruby's head.

"Thanks for the save, sir," Cassandra thanked.

"No problem, miss. I'm part of this little rescue operation," Qrow said.

"We better get down there and help the others. Our rides are here," Robert said as the six bullheads made their arrival.

* * *

Back at the courtyard, everyone all sees the bullheads make their landing. Teams SSSN and CFVY, Professor Port, and Dr. Oobleck all got out of their bullheads. Teams SSSN and CFVY all ran out to help RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers while the two Beacon teachers ran towards the american soldiers. Port and Oobleck reached the soldiers as Keaton took notice.

"Are you our rescue?" Keaton asked.

"Why yes we are, sir," Port answered.

"Glad you guys can make it," Keaton said.

Back in the battlefield, Yatsuhashi pulls out his gigantic sword, Fulcrum. He jumps into the air then trusts his sword in the ground creating a crater in the ground and sending several Grimm flying in several directions. Sun pulls out his nunchuck guns, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang and combines them into a bow staff while Neptune pulls out his guandao, Tri-Hard. Sun whacks at some beowolves that were about to lung at Britney while Neptune impales an Ursa that Rebecca was currently attacking. Coco casually walks up to Allen and Kendra as Velvet follows behind.

"Let me handle this," Coco said as she then transforms her handbag, Gianduja into a minigun.

She then fires a barrage of rounds into several upcoming Grimm with the help of her semblance, Hype making her dust rounds more stronger. As Jacob and Britney were fighting off a group of ursai, Fox jumps out of nowhere with a pair of blade gauntlets, Sharp Retribution on his wrists. He slices several Ursai that came up to him, then fires a couple rounds in an Ursa's stomach as it then pops like a balloon.

_"About damn time help arrives," _Jacob thought.

_"You know you're happy to see us,"_ a voice spoke in Jacob's head.

"What the...'' Jacob said as he saw Fox giving him a smirk.

"Get out of my head, you sicko!" Jacob yelled as he remembered Fox's semblance, Telepathy.

"If you say so. Just get yourselves to the bullheads," Fox instructed Jacob and Britney.

"Got it," Britney said as she and Jacob ran to the bullheads.

As everyone ran to the bullheads, Cassandra, Robert, Ruby and Qrow all caught up to everyone. Qrow runs up to the soldiers with Cassandra following behind.

"Can somebody tell me what the heck you people are doing in a place crawling with Grimm?" Qrow asked.

"We're with RWBY and JNPR, and we need to speak with Professor Ozpin," Keaton said.

"Can we discuss this later? I'd like to get out of here if that's alright with you," Alex said.

Everyone starts to climb on to the bullheads as they were also shooting at any upcoming Grimm. As soon as everyone was on board, the bullheads started to take off and fly out of the abandoned city. Aboard one of the bullheads were all the american soldiers with Qrow aside.

"You people have got a lot of explaining to do," Qrow said.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have any suggestions for team names for the high schoolers, please feel free to share your ideas with me.**


	43. Chp 42: Welcome to Beacon Academy

**Chapter 42: Welcome to Beacon Academy**

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

An hour has passed as the bullheads finally make their landing on the landing platform. Qrow had already contacted Ozpin of the people with RWBY and JNPR. Everyone stepped off the bullheads as the earthlings awed at the sight of Beacon Academy.

"Yay! We're finally back!" Ruby cheered.

"It is great to be home again," Weiss said.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god! We're actually at Beacon Academy. The Beacon Academy!" Kelly squealed.

"Geez, calm down, Kelly," Allen said.

"Come on Allen. Don't tell us you are not hiped to be here," Rebecca said.

"Holy hell, this place is big," Robert said.

"The place is even more beautiful in person," Kendra said.

"This is one of the greatest moments of my life," Jacob said.

"We're glad you all are enjoying it," Yang said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Nora exclaimed.

"You teached us so much about your world, now it's our turn to teach you about ours," Blake said.

"Alright, all those who were rescued, follow me," Qrow said as he started walking.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and the earthlings all followed Qrow straight to the academy. Within a few minutes, they all reached the elevators.

"Alright, all Beacon students and some of your guys ride on this elevator, while the rest take the other," Qrow said.

"Alright, you three follow them," Keaton ordered.

"Yes sir," the three soldiers replied.

They all got on to the elevators and started to travel up to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

Back in the office, Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood all wait for Qrow to show up with the missing students and their guests.

"It's bad enough that there's another world out there, now some of the natives are here," Ironwood said.

"Now James, I'm sure they are here to discuss open relations with us and don't wish to seek conflict of any kind," Ozpin said.

"I'm still concerned about how this will play out," Glynda said.

"All we can do for the moment is wait, Glynda, and then we will discuss our coexistence with the new world," Ozpin said.

Both the doors to the elevators open revealing Qrow, RWBY, JNPR, and the Earthlings as the step out of the elevators.

"Professor Ozpin," RWBY and JNPR said as they walked up to their headmaster.

"It is good to see you all back, safe and sound," Ozpin said as he sat behind his desk.

"It's great to be back here," Ruby said.

"Now could you introduce us to your friends here," Ozpin asked, gesturing to the Earthlings.

Keaton then walks up to Professor Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, I'm Captain Keaton Gordon, United States Marines. This is Sergeant Cassandra Rogers and Sergeant Alex Barker. The other men are a few selected from the United States Army," he introduced.

General Ironwood observed the U.S. soldiers with interest and caution.

"And who are these kids with you?" Glynda asked.

"I'm Jacob Gordon, the captain's younger brother," Jacob said.

"I'm Kelly McFoley," Kelly replied.

"The name's Richard Hugo, but everyone calls me Ricky," Ricky said.

"My name is Allen Knight," Allen introduced.

"I'm Britney Connor," Britney said.

"Sup, I'm Rebecca Dawson," Rebecca replied.

"Robert Franklin," he bluntly introduced.

"Kendra Tanner," Kendra said.

"And I take it that you all are from the other world?" Ozpin asked.

"Correct, we are humans from the world known as Earth," Cassandra answered.

"And so nobody can get confused between us humans and you humans, you can call us Terrans or something," Alex said.

"Earth? Who the heck names their planet after dirt?" Qrow asked.

"Well then, as headmaster of this academy and citizen of Remnant, welcome to Remnant," Ozpin said.

"Thanks, we all have a lot to discuss," Keaton said.

"Yes, indeed we do," Ozpin replied as he grabbed his mug of hot cocoa and took a sip.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin before we forget we have something else to talk about," Ruby said.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"We know about the maidens," she said.

This made Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow look at her in shock but tried not to show it.

"Ms. Rose, are you referring to the fairy tale, because I assure you that-" Ozpin was then cut off by Pyrrha.

"She means we know about Amber, we know about her attack, we know about the relics, we know about Ruby's silver eyes, we know about your inner circle, and most important of all, we know about Salem," she said.

Ozpin's inner circle were now even more shocked as Ozpin himself dropped his mug as it shattered and spilled his hot beverage on the floor.

"How did you know about all this?" Glynda asked.

"And how did you find out?" Ironwood asked.

"Ruby, you better tell us," Qrow said.

"It's a really... really weird story," Ruby asked.

"Try us," Ozpin said.

"What if we told you we saw it all happen?" Jaune asked as Ozpin Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow all gave a confused expression.

"Mr. Arc, are you saying that you can somehow predict the future? Because I find your lies to be hard to believe," Glynda said, looking skeptical.

"Hay, why don't you lay off him, Professor Goodbitch," Jacob snapped.

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked, glaring at Jacob.

"You heard him. Jaune and the others are trying to explain themselves when all you do is try to belittle him," Allen said.

"Yeah, and he has others to back him up, so you should do us all a favor and back the fuck off," Ricky said as he and Kelly walked up to Glynda's face.

"Either that, or we slap the bitch out of you," Kelly threatened.

Both teams RWBY and JNPR were not only happy that their Terran friends were not only standing up for Jaune, but were also shocked to see them swear and threaten their combat teacher. Ozpin and Ironwood's mouths hung open in shock at what was happening while Qrow tried his best not to laugh.

"How dare you speak to an adult like that?! If you were students here I would-'' Glynda gets cut off by Ozpin.

"Glynda!" he shouted.

Glynda inhaled then spoke once more.

"Continue," she said.

"As we were saying, no, we can't see into the future. But the Terrans showed us the future," Weiss said.

"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked.

"We can answer that," Rebecca answered.

"Your students landed in our world which your world to us is a web show based on their lives and yours," Britney explained.

Ozpin's inner circle all had looks of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Qrow asked.

"Can we show them the video?" Jacob asked his brother.

"Do it," Keaton replied.

Kelly reached into her bag and pulled her laptop out and started to set it up.

"We edited a video together, showing all the important moments in the show all together," Jacob said.

"Because it would take all day and night to show you the entire show so far," Robert said.

"The video we edited together is over half an hour long," Kendra added.

Kelly sets the computer in front of Ozpin and plays the video, letting Ozpin and his inner circle watch.

* * *

After watching the video, the inner circle was completely shocked and speechless. There was a complete and total silence among them until the silence was finally broken.

"I can't believe Beacon has fallen and communications with the Kingdoms have gone down," Glynda said.

"And Amber's attackers finally got the rest of the powers of the Fall maiden and Raven turns out to be the Spring maiden," Qrow added.

"All this can't be happening. Lionheart turning out to be a traitor, Tyrian Callows and Arther Watts are alive and are working for Salem, Jacques aligning with Watts, Penny used as a tool for their bidding, while I coldly leave innocent people to die and tried to kill Ozpin's next reincarnation," Ironwood said with a stunned expression.

"And worst of all, Salem can't be killed. Is that true, Oz?" Qrow asked with a glare.

Ozpin was silent throughout the conversation until he spoke.

"Yes," Ozpin said with a tear streaming down his cheek.

Qrow was about to punch Ozpin only for Ruby and Yang to run up and restrain their furious uncle.

"Girls, let go of me!" Qrow yelled.

"But wait, they still have more information," Yang said.

"More?" Ironwood asked with a hint of worry.

"Yes. Ozpin when you had the Relic of Knowledge, word for word, what did you asked?" Allen asked.

"I asked 'How can I destroy Salem,' to which she answered that I can't," Ozpin answered.

"Well, there you have it. If you can't destroy Salem, then someone else can," Jacob said.

Glynda and Ironwood's jaws dropped, Qrow stared wide eyed at Jacob, and Ozpin blinked.

"You can't be serious right now. Isn't that a little... ," Ozpin tried to find the word.

"Stupid?" Glynda asked.

"Obvious?" Ironwood added.

"Simple?" Qrow listed.

"All three basically," Ozpin said.

"And haven't you paid a little bit of attention to the video you all watched?" Ricky asked.

"Particularly the scenes with the Brother Gods?" Kendra added.

"What about 'em?" Qrow asked as he then drank from his flask.

"When Salem was cursed with immortality, The God of Light said she may rest in peace when she learns the balance of life and death," Britney said.

"He basically told her how she can be killed if you think about it," Rebecca added.

Ozpin then thought about the Terran teens' idea. The more he thought about it, the more it started to make sense and then he felt like slapping himself for not realizing this sooner. He buried his face in his hands.

"I feel like an idiot right now," Ozpin muttered.

"After many years protecting Remnant from the immortal Salem, we ended up finding a loophole for you all," Kelly said.

"Basically, find a loophole, and it will lead to a win," Kendra said.

Everyone was in silence, waiting for an answer from Ozpin.

"Professor, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ms. Rose. It's just that this new information is so much to take in one setting," Ozpin said.

"Understatement of the century," Qrow said.

"Anyway, now that you all know, maybe now you can all work together and win this war," Jacob said.

"Professor, we're all with you," Ruby said.

"Us too," Jaune replied.

Ozpin smiled at the teams' bravery and willingness to move forward.

"Thank you, this means a lot. And to all those who follow me... I am sorry," Ozpin said in a solemn tone.

Every Remnan looks at Ozpin in surprise.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. You were just afraid that everyone would lose hope if you told the truth. But you mustn't let fear get the better of you. A wise man from Earth once said that the only thing we have to fear, is fear itself," Jacob said.

"Whoever said that must have been a wise man," Ozpin said.

"He was alright," Allen said.

"You guys are free to watch the whole series if you want, you know for information and all," Kelly said.

"Thanks, this will prove to be helpful," Ironwood said.

"But seriously, we got all this helpful information because to them, all of this is a TV show to them?" Glynda said, having trouble believing this.

"Tell me about it," Qrow said as he drank from his flask.

"But still, thank you all for giving us this information," Ozpin said.

"Don't thank us, thank the guys at Rooster Teeth. Even though they kind of orchestrated this whole thing to begin with," Jacob said.

"Can we go now, because we haven't had anything to eat all morning," Ruby said.

"Yeah, mama's hungry!" Nora exclaimed.

"Of course you may go, just be back here when your through," Ozpin said.

"Thanks," Ruby said as she, her team and JNPR walked to the elevador.

"Can we join them too?" Jacob asked.

"You may go as well. But as soon as you're done, you are to come straight back here. We still have much to discuss," Ozpin said.

"Thanks," the high schoolers said.

"Oh one more thing. There are others you must inform about this whole Salem crisis," Jacob said.

"And who are they?" Glynda asked.

"Penny Polendina," Kelly said.

"Winter Schnee," Kendra added.

"Ironwood's Ace Operatives," Allen listed.

"Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses," Rebecca said.

"Team CFVY," Britney replied.

"And Team SSSN," Ricky said.

Ironwood was about to list the names on his scroll only for Allen to speak up.

"I'd put that down on paper if I were you. Cinder does have access," he said.

Ironwood puts his scroll back in his pocket.

"Remember, be back here when you're all through eating," Keaton said.

"Got it, bro," Jacob said as he and the other high schoolers went into the elevador.

"Now Captain Gordon, tell us about your world called Earth," Ozpin said.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have any team name ideas for the high schoolers, feel free to share. Last initials count too so here are the full names of the high schoolers**

**Jacob Gordon**

**Rebecca Dawson**

**Britney Connor**

**Richard 'Ricky' Hugo**

**Allen Knight**

**Kendra Tanner**

**Kelly McFoley**

**Robert Franklin**

**Hopefully this helps you all come up with ideas.**


	44. Chp 43: More CFVY Please

**Chapter 43: More CFVY Please**

All looking to get lunch, RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers are all making their way to the cafeteria.

"We can't wait to show you guys around," Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome," Yang said.

"Once we are all through talking with Professor Ozpin in his office, that will be great," Britney said.

"So how far to the cafeteria?" Allen asked.

"Just in this building right here," Ren answered as he pointed to the building ahead.

They all walked inside and saw a lot of students eating their lunches.

"Well, let's get our lunches," Blake said.

"Lead the way you guys," Robert said.

The high schoolers followed the two teams to the lunch line and all got their food and sat at an open table and began to eat their lunches.

"So what should we all do today?" Jaune asked.

"Depends on what Professor Ozpin has planned for us," Kelly replied.

"Yeah, you right. But we can at least enjoy ourselves while we are here for the moment," Blake said.

"Yeah, Blake's right. For now, let's just enjoy this while we can," Ricky said.

"Ow! Stop that hurts!" a voice cried out in pain.

Everyone turned to the voice that shouted and what they saw made them blood boil in anger. They all saw Velvet as one of her rabbit ears was being tugged by a tall boy while three other boys, surrounding her as they laughed at her suffering. RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all knew this was the team of bullies known as Team CRDL (Cardinal). The boy tugging Velvet's rabbit ear has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wears silver-gray armor with gold trim. His chestplate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red sash tied around his waist. He also wears silver-gray armoured under the knee boots that match the rest of his armor. This was the leader of team CRDL, Cardin Winchester.

The second boy was wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have his silver-colored emblem printed on them. Beneath the hoodie, he wears a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He wears a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also wears dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk. This is Cardin's partner, Russel Thrush.

The third boy has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint. He wears tan-colored chest and back armour with shoulder armor alongside a belt that bears a dove on its buckle with four sections of tanned fabric attached to it. He is described as being pudgy. He also wears tan knee-high boots. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck. This is the serious member of the team, Dove Bronzewing.

The final boy has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He wears dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he wears a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants. This was the cowardly member of the team, Sky Lark.

"Oh great, those fucking losers," Rebecca groaned.

"I speak for all of us and say that this is the one part of Beacon I don't miss," Weiss said.

"What a freak," Russel said.

"I bet she loves to procreate like the rest of the rabbits," Sky said.

"If they say one more thing about Velvet I'm-" Jacob gets cut off as Cardin spoke.

"Maybe if pulled off its ears, maybe this animal won't be as much of a freak as she is now. What do you think, guys?" he asked his team.

"Okay, that's it," Jacob said as he got up from the table and walked up to Cardin.

"Please don't," Velvet pleaded.

"Let's make you much less of a-" Cardin gets cut off as Jacob grabs and violently tugs on his ears, making him scream in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wanted to see if they are real. And what do you know, they are," Jacob said in a sarcastic tone.

"You got a problem?" Cardin asked in anger.

"You bet your sorry ass I have a problem. You're picking on this nice girl here for being a faunus here," Jacob said.

"Yeah, so?" Cardin asked.

"So, you should stop before this gets real ugly, real fast, you fat, fucking lard ass," Jacob said as his fellow high schoolers walked by his side.

Everyone in the cafeteria all watched the high schoolers and CRDL face off against each other.

"What did you call me?!" Cardin asked angrily.

"You heard what he said, so make like a banana and split," Britney ordered.

"Or what?" Cardin asked with a glare.

The high schoolers all huddled together and whispered amongst each other for a few seconds then went back to the team of bullies.

"Hit me," Jacob said.

"What?" Cardin asked.

"I said, hit me," he repeated.

"Alright," Cardin said with a grin.

Just as he threw a punch at Jacob, he quickly stepped out of the way and punched him in the nose. Russel, Dove, and Sky all ran to their leader's aid, but were quickly restrained by the other high schoolers. Jacob and Robert then grabbed Cardin and then lifted him up to their sides as Cardin struggled to break free from their grip. With Cardin in their arms, Jacob and Robert both ran at the entrance and slammed his head against the closed door.

"Nora, get the door!" Robert shouted.

Nora ran straight to the door and quickly opened it. Jacob and Robert then threw Cardin out the door and on to the sidewalk. Nora then shut the door then walked back to her friends as Jacob and Robert walked up to the rest of team CRDL.

"Now you guys have two options. You can either continue with harassing this nice girl and end up like your leader, or you can all walk out of here unscathed. You can't have both," Jacob said.

"We'll go," Russel said, looking a little panicked.

"Good," Jacob said.

"We made a bad mistake," Sky said.

"You're fucking right, you made a bad mistake," Ricky said.

"And if we hear about this again, you'll all find yourselves in wheelchairs faster then you can say, oops,'' Jacob threatened.

The high schoolers all released their grips on the bullies.

"Now scram," Jacob said.

The rest of CRDL all ran out the door and picked up Cardin.

The young Terrans all noticed the students in the cafeteria watching them.

"Show's over people. Get back to your lunches," Kelly said to the crowd of students as they all got back to eating.

The high schoolers all turned to Velvet who stared in shock.

"You okay?" Kendra asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you," Velvet said.

"It's no problem, why don't come and join us," Britney offered.

"Uh... well..." Velvet wasn't sure what to say.

"Come on, Team RWBY and Team JNPR are sitting with us. I'm sure they don't mind," Rebecca said.

"Well... alright," Velvet said as she and the Terran teens all walked to the table with RWBY and JNPR.

Both teams were shocked and amazed at what they witnessed.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, you just walked up to Cardin and let him have it!" Yang said.

"I question why you banged his head against the door though," Blake said.

"To knock some sense into that thick skull of his," Ricky said.

"Well, I approve!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora," Ren said as he shook his head.

"Hey, Velvet. How are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you know, just hanging in there as usual," Velvet replied.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Weiss asked.

"They're just running late, they should show up any time now," Velvet answered.

Just then, Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi all walked through the door and saw Velvet sitting with RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers. They quickly grabbed their lunches and walked up to them.

"Hey Velvet, I see you made friends with the kids at Mountain Glenn," Coco said, lowering her sunglasses.

"Hey guys, would you like to meet our friends?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure," Fox said.

"Guys this is Jacob, Kelly, Ricky, Allen, Britney, Rebecca, Robert, and Kendra," Jaune introduced.

"And guys, this is Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi," Blake said to the high schoolers.

"Sup," Ricky said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Yatsuhashi said.

"The pleasure is ours," Allen said.

"So, how are you liking Beacon so far?" Coco asked.

"It's awesome," Kelly said.

"Yeah, it's great to be here so far," Britney said.

"By the way, when we were making our way here we saw CRDL, and Cardin looked very pissed. Any idea what's up?" Fox asked.

"You should have been here to see it. Cardin got his ass kicked," Yang said.

"What happened?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"They were picking on Velvet, until our friends here confronted them," Ren said.

"And they threatened them to leave and when Cardin refused, they punched him, slammed his head against the door, and then threw him out," Nora told.

"And the rest of his team ran out after they were threatened," Yang finished.

"Is that true, Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Yes, it's true," Velvet answered.

"Well, thanks for helping Velvet out," Coco said.

"It's not a problem," Jacob said.

"Yeah and thanks for getting us out of Mountain Glenn. We appreciate it," Robert said.

"You guys are welcome," Fox said.

"So where have you guys been for the past few months?" Velvet asked.

RWBY and JNPR didn't know what to answer until Allen spoke.

"They told us that they were on a search and destroy mission. They got lost until they met us," he lied.

"Well, I'm sure they are thankful," Fox said.

"So what did Professor Ozpin have to say to this?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"He told us to be more careful and try not to get lost next time," Pyrrha said.

"And Jaune was getting belittled by Professor Goodwitch, only to get cussed out by our new friends here and threaten to slap the bitch out of her, right to her face," Nora said.

"Wait, what?!" Velvet asked in shock.

"I called her Professor Goodbitch," Jacob said.

All of team CFVY was in shock at what the Terrans did and what Jacob called Glynda.

"And you didn't get in trouble?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We aren't students here or in any academy, so there's nothing she could really do about it," Allen said.

"Oh, I like them. Especially Jacob here," Coco said, lowering her sunglasses at Jacob.

"Anyone who cussed out at Professor Goodwitch and got away with it is okay in my book," Fox said.

"You all seem willing to stand up for others. That I can respect," Yatsuashi said.

"I guess you aren't all bad, since you all protected me from CRDL," Velvet said.

"I guess we'll see you all later. Professor Ozpin expects us all to be back by now," Weiss said.

"Yeah, Weiss is right. We should get going," Kendra said.

"It was nice meeting you all," Rebecca said.

"Yeah, you too," Velvet said.

"See you guys around," Janue said. RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all got up and left the cafeteria.

"They were nice," Kendra said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting them," Allen said.

"I'm glad you like them," Ruby said.

"Now we should get back to-" Jacob was then cut off as he bumped into someone.

The entire group all saw four people. The high schoolers' blood ran cold as they instantly recognized who they were.

The first was a well-built young man and is shown to be pale, with gray eyes and has gray hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are a set of rerebraces and vambraces. He has prosthetic legs that attach part-way up his thighs. His legs are hidden from view due to him wearing pants and a pair of shoes. His armor hides what appears to be oddly-shaped scars on the outer sides and backs of both of his arms. This was the prosthetic legged assassin, Mercury Black.

The second was a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem. She also wears white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. And her armband and beads are the same color as her crop top. This is Mercury's partner, Emerald Sustrai.

The third was a short girl with black hair with lighter streaks and her default eye color is green. Her hair is done up in a twin tail hairstyle with white bows. She wears an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white leg warmers. She wore large, thick white socks over her shoes. Everyone knew that this was only a disguise due to her semblance, Overactive Imagination. This was Roman Torchwick's mute sidekick, Neopolitan, Neo for short.

The final person in the middle of the group that has everyone's attention the most, was a fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes and appears to be very young. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She also wears a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. This was Amber's attacker and possessor of half of the powers of the Fall maiden, Cinder Fall.

"Sorry there, miss. I wasn't paying attention," Jacob said, trying to sound friendly.

"That's alright, I'm sure it was an accident," Cinder said.

"Oh look who's back. Great to see you guys again," Emerald said.

"Great to see you guys too," Ruby said.

"Wish we could stay and chat but Professor Ozpin wishes to see us," Jaune said.

"Sure, will see ya around," Mercury said as Neo happily waved behind him.

"You too," Ruby said as she, her team, JNPR, and the high schoolers all walked away to Ozpin's office.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kelly spoke.

"It's them," she said in a singsong manner.

"Yeah, I know. It took everything I got to not beat their faces in," Yang said.

"Either way, we need to tell Ozpin that we met Cinder," Jacob said.

"Wait a minute... Check you pockets," Allen said as he started to reach into his pockets.

"Wait, why?" Weiss asked.

"Emerald and Neo are pick pockets, remember?" Allen reminded.

After a small pause, everyone started to check their pockets to see if anything was stolen. They all sighed in relief as thankfully, non of their stuff was stolen.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Cinder and her group, they were all discussing RWBY and JNPR's return along with the Terrans they brought over.

"Great, Ruby and her friends have returned. What do we do now?" Emerald asked.

"Nothing. We continue the course of our plan," Cinder said.

"But what about those newcomers? Never seen them on Beacon grounds before," Mercury said.

"For now, we need not worry. All we can do is set the pieces in place, and then we will let the fun begin," Cinder replied with a smile as Neo rolled her eyes in boredom.


	45. Chp 44: Preparations

**Chapter 44: Preparations**

_Headmaster's Office_

Back with the inner circle and the american soldiers, Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, and Qrow all listened to the soldier as they told them about Earth. And they all took great interest in their world.

"Wow, a whole world without aura, dust, faunus, and Grimm, and yet its conflicts somehow top our conflicts," Qrow said.

"Although we are ahead of Earth by technological standards, Earth is also leagues ahead of us at the same time," Ironwood said with interest.

"Our worlds may be different, but they also hold many similarities," Ozpin said.

"As soon as the kids return, we'll discuss what we will plan when this Vytal Festival starts," Keaton said.

The doors to the elevators open, revealing RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers as they all walk out.

"Glad you all could join us again," Ozpin said.

"Good, now we can discuss how to fight back against Cinder," Keaton said.

"Just to give you a heads up, we already met Cinder and her followers on the way here," Robert said.

"And what did you do?" Cassandra asked.

"We kept it brief and walked away," Jaune said.

"And then we all checked our pockets to see if anything was stolen. Luckily nothing was taken," Blake added.

"Alright so quick question. When does the Vytal Festival take place?" Britney asked.

"Next week," Glynda answered.

"Okay, then that gives our military enough time to prepare and be ready in case the attack on Beacon does take place," Keaton said.

"If I may, I would like to speak with whoever is incharge of your military. That way we would not only have a better understanding with one another but also make plans after the Vytal Festival," Ozpin said.

"Agreed. And with the aid of the Atlas military we could make plans on forging a military alliance," Ironwood added.

"How do we know you're not going to pull a fast one on us?" Kelly asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the general asked.

"It means to some of us, your trust is questionably unstable at best because of a lot of the stupidest decisions you made in the show," Rebecca answered.

"I know I may not be trustworthy to some of you, but after seeing the video you showed us, you prevented all the wrongs I would make in the future. Now I can take different courses of action and save more lives in the process instead of leaving them to die," General Ironwood explained, still haunted by what his future self did.

"I guess that makes sense. But I got my eye on you," Ricky said.

"So what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"The plan is we are taking Ozpin and Ironwood to Beale so we can discuss plans for the Fall of Beacon. And once we all come to an agreement, we'll send some troops here to protect Beacon and bring in Cinder and her faction," Keaton explained.

"What about the virus that Watts made?" Blake asked.

"We're going to have some of our hackers get into the system and see if we can snuff it out and get rid of it so General Ironwood has control over his tech and Cinder gets cut off," Alex explained.

"And what do we do?" Jaune asked.

"You will guys will prepare the earth kids for their initiation tomorrow while Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Branwen here informs teams CFVY and SSSN and Ms. Polendina about this whole secret war on Remnant, Earth's existence, and the web show," Keaton said.

"Okay, then I guess we'll... wait could you repeat that first part?" Jacob asked.

"If you are going to be involved in this, you all must pass the initiation exam first," Ozpin said to the high schoolers.

"Wait are you serious?" Kelly asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes. tomorrow you will go into the Emerald Forest and retrieve the relics and then we will form you all into your new teams. Just like the other students," Ozpin explained.

"So I guess that'll be that then?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, you may all go now," Ozpin said.

"Oh, Professor Ozpin, one more thing we forgot," Kelly said as she reached into her bag.

Kelly pulls out the RWBY DC comic books and the novel, _RWBY: After the Fall_. She then places the books on to Ozpin's desk right in front of him.

"What's all this?" Qrow asked.

"Books tied in with the web show. Especially the novel," Blake answered.

"Make sure teams CFVY and SSSN read the novel too especially," Allen said.

"Will see to it," Ozpin said. RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers all walked into the elevators which the doors then closed.

"Maybe now we all have a chance to truly be in peaceful times," Ozpin said.

"We should get ready Ozpin. The sooner we travel to Earth, the sooner we can get help," Ironwood said.

"You're right, James. Glynda, Qrow, You both know what needs to be done," Ozpin said.

Glynda reached into her pocket and grabbed her scroll and dialed onto it.

"Will teams CFVY and SSSN and Penny Polendina come to the Headmaster's office, please?" Glynda asked in her scroll.

* * *

Back with RWBY, JNPR, and the high schoolers, they were all making their way through the hallways to the teams' dorm rooms.

"You guys can spend the night in our dorm rooms until you guys can get dorm rooms of your own," Ruby said.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it," Rebecca said.

"This is going to be so great. We can have our very own sleepover together," Nora said.

"Nora, they need to sleep so they are well rested for the initiation tomorrow," Ren said.

"Ren's right. They need to be ready if they are to pass," Weiss said.

"So what do we do once we get to your dorm rooms?" Robert asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find something to do while we're there," Ruby said.

"Well here we are," Jaune said.

"Okay, Britney, Rebecca, Robert, and Kendra will bunk with JNPR while Allen, Kelly, Ricky, and I will bunk with RWBY," Jacob said.

"Sounds good," Britney said.

RWBY and JNPR went into their dorms while the high schoolers split off to the teams' dorm rooms. After setting their bags inside, JNPR, Britney, Rebecca, Kendra, and Robert all went into RWBY's dorm room where they were making plans on what to do next.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Jaune asked.

"I think we should train and prepare our friends here for tomorrow," Pyrrha said.

"I agree. They need to be prepared for the dangers out in the Emerald Forest," Weiss said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Ruby called out.

The door opened to reveal Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow.

"Oh, hey Uncle Qrow," Yang said.

"Hey there, Firecracker. What's everyone here doing?" Qrow asked.

"We're making plans to train our Earthling friends here," Ruby answered.

"I see," Qrow said, looking at the young Terrans.

"So what's up?" Ricky asked.

"Three things. One I came to thanks for looking after my nieces and their friends here when they ended up on your planet," Qrow said.

"It's not a problem," Jacob said.

"Yeah, they'd wouldn't get anywhere on Earth without us," Rebecca said.

"I really appreciate it. Second reason I come is that Professor Ozpin said that the Terrans' initiation will be public to the entire academy," Qrow said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Allen asked.

"You heard me right. Your invitation will be watched by the entire student body," Qrow said.

"But why?" Britney asked.

"He said that it will have the student body get to know you, but Ozpin also said that you must not make any mention of your world or Salem," Qrow explained.

"Got it," Jacob said.

"And what's the third thing?" Kendra asked.

"Love the insult you put on Glynda there. Got anything for old Ironwood?" Qrow asked with a smile.

"How about Irondick?" Kelly asked as Qrow bursted into laughter.

"Irondick? That's way better. I'm liking you guys everytime we see each other," Qrow laughed.

"Anyway, we better get the guys ready for tomorrow," Ruby said.

"Alright, pipsqueak. I'll leave you guys to get ready for tomorrow," Qrow said.

"See ya, later Uncle Qrow," Ruby said as he walked out the door.

"Well, we better get ready to go do some training," Robert said.

"Yeah, you guys get your weapons and then will take you to the sparring ring," Blake said.

"Got it," Jacob said.


	46. Chp 45: The Initiation

**Chapter 45: The Initiation**

_Amphitheater_

_January 23, 2020_

In the morning after everyone had had their breakfast, the Beacon student body all gathered to the amphitheater to watch the high schoolers' initiation. Teams RWBY and JNPR all met up together.

"I'm so nervous for our friends. I hope they'll be okay," Ruby said.

"Relax Ruby, We teached them enough to know what to do when out in the open. Landing strategies, sense of direction, everything they need to know to pass," Weiss said.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," Yang said. "'Sup, losers,'' a voice called out.

The two teams turn to see Sun and Neptune walking towards them.

"Hey, Sun," Ruby said.

"Ruby, Jaune, Blake, Ren, Nora, Yang, Pyrrha... Ice queen," Sun said.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in annoyance.

"So is it true? Are you new friends, you know, not from around here?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, and they are taking the initiation today," Pyrrha said.

"Dude, that is awesome," Sun said.

"Hey, guys," a voice called out.

They all turned to see team CFVY approaching them.

"You didn't tell us that your new friends were out of this world," Coco said, lowering her sunglasses and gave a wink.

"Yeah, we told Ozpin that he should be the one to tell you guys," Jaune said.

"And Professor Ozpin's business with you know who. Damn, this is all pretty big stuff to take in one setting," Fox said.

"Yeah, we know exactly how you guys feel," Pyrrha said.

"Attention students," A voice called out.

All the students look to the stage and see Professor Port and Dr. Oobleck behind a microphone.

"Today you will all be watching some new huntsmen in training take the initiation," Port said.

"So everyone pay attention to the monitor and watch the newcomers in action," Oobleck said as the monitor turned on.

* * *

_Beacon Cliff_

The high schoolers all had their breakfast and all went to the Beacon Cliff where Ozpin and Glynda waited. The young Terrans all stood on silver platforms as Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," he said.

"_Not true, but I'm sure he said that to maintain our cover,_" Jacob thought.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today," Glynda said.

"_That part we all know,_" Allen thought.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," Ozpin explained.

"We pretty much work well with each other already but okay," Kendra said.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die," Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Britney said in a sarcastic tone.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Nobody raised their hands or spoke.

"Good! Now, take your positions," Ozpin instructed.

One by one, the high schoolers all got launched off the platforms and over into the Emerald Forest.

"I can fly!" Kelly yells out as she was launched into the forest.

"Professor Ozpin, the idea of launching students off a cliff thing makes me want to say this one thing to you," Jacob said.

"And what is that?" Ozpin asked.

"I fucking hate you," Jacob said as he was then launched into the forest.

"I know, but did you have to say it in a colorful manner?" Ozpin asked.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

Some of the students gasped at what Jacob said to Ozpin while others just laughed.

"Wow, this kid's got a mouth on him," Sun said.

"All of them have mouths on them," Blake said.

"Yeah, and they told us that they called Glynda, Professor Goodbitch," Coco said.

"Wait, they called her what now?" Neptune asked.

Meanwhile in another part of the amphitheater, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury are all watching the monitor with interest.

"Now let's see what's in store for them," Cinder said.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Back with the high schoolers, they're all currently flying over the forest as the plan of their landing strategies. Britney pulls out Geminos and fires a few gravity dust bullets, slowing down her fall and safely landing on her feet. She then starts to run to find a partner.

Robert is currently free falling and is getting close to hitting the ground below. He grabs a branch of a tree and swings to another branch to which he lands on. Kelly pulls out Hacker and transforms it into its buzzsaw form. She cuts through several branches that got in her way, then transforms her weapon into its double bladed axe form. She then hooks her axe on to a branch making her stop falling.

Jacob pulls out God's Trust, transforming it into its sword form, and cuts away several upcoming branches. He then impales a nearby tree as he then slides down the tree straight down to the ground. "Okay, find a partner, get a relic, then head back," he said as he then starts running through the woods.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

The students all watched as the high schoolers all landed safely on the ground.

"Excellent landing strategies, eh Bart?" Port asked.

"Yes, I most certainly agree," Oobleck replied.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN all watched with concern and excitement.

"Yay, they made it into the forest!" Nora said.

"Now the need to find their new partners, get the relics and get back safely," Ren said.

"I hope they'll be okay," Velvet said.

Cinder watched in interest at the high schoolers in action. She then noticed some text on the blade of Jacob's sword.

"_In God we Trust. What does it mean by that?_" Cinder thought.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Back at the Emerald Forest, Jacob was running through the woods hoping to run into someone. He stopped as he saw Ricky and both made eye contact.

"Looks like we're partners now, man," Ricky said.

"You know it," Jacob said as he and Ricky high-fived each other.

They both started walking in hoping to find the relics.

With Britney, she was walking around to find a partner until she heard a growl coming from the bushes. The creature jumps out of the bushes and charges towards Britney. She jumps out of the way and looks at the Grimm. The Grimm appears to resemble a boar. It has four eyes and a bone-like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether. It has a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside is comparatively under-protected and vulnerable, with little to no body armor or shielding. It was a Boarbatusk.

The boarbatusk spins and dashes at Britney as she dodges the attack. She transformed her handguns into their katana forms and prepared for another attack. Just as the Grimm was about to charge, Rebecca jumps out of the bushes with Hailstorm in it's scythe form and impales it in its belly as it squeals in pain and dies and disintegrates. Britney and Rebecca look at each other for a short moment knowing that they are now partners.

"I had that under control," Britney said.

With Allen he was currently walking around, looking for a partner until a voice called him.

"Allen!" He looked to the source of the voice and saw Kelly running towards him.

"You and I are now partners," Kelly said.

"I guess so," Allen said.

They suddenly both heard growling as they then turned to see a pack of beowolves several feet away from them.

"Just great," Allen groaned as he and Kelly charged at the Grimm.

With Robert, he was walking around with Sweet Kisser in his arms as he then decided to look through his scope. He saw three ursai surrounding Kendra with Mercy Bringer drawn. He aimed at one of the ursai's heads and shot it as it then dropped dead. He then shoots at the second ura's head killing it. He transforms Sweet Kisser into its spear mode and charges towards it. The Ursa and Kendra notice Robert then impales the massive Grimm from the mouth and through its head. The Ursa then disappears into nothing.

"You and I are partners now," Kendra said, pulling Robert into a kiss.

* * *

_Beacon Cliff_

Back at the Beacon Cliff, Ozpin and Glynda were watching on their scroll as the young Terrans finally found their new partners.

"Our four pairs have been formed, sir," Glynda said.

"Good now let us see what will happen next," Ozpin said.

"In just a couple minutes they will reach the temple," Glynda said.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Back in the forest, Jacob and Ricky were walking in hopes to find the temple, housing the relics while killing some Grimm along the way.

"If we keep going at this rate, we should be at the temple in no time," Jacob said.

"I hope we meet up with the others," Ricky said.

"I'm sure we will eventually," said Jacob.

"Guys, is that you?!" a voice called out.

Jacob and Ricky turn and see Allen and Kelly walking towards them.

"Allen! Kelly!" Jacob called back as he and Ricky walked towards them.

"Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes," Allen said.

"Yeah, we have been encountering nothing but Grimm the whole way," Kelly said.

"Same goes for us," Ricky said.

"Alright, come on you guys. The sooner we get the relics, the sooner we can get back," Jacob said.

They all started to make their way towards the temple.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Britney and Rebecca were both fighting off some beowolves. Britney lops off a beowolf's head while impaling another. She then slashes at another beowolf then cuts another in half. Rebecca slashes two beowolves in half, then impales another through the head. As four more beowolves close in, Robert and Kendra charge out of the bushes. Kendra hacks off one head of a beowolf then digs her poleaxe into another. Robert slashes the throat of one beowolf then impales the last one through its chest. The two pairs of partners all relaxed a little as there were no more Grimm in sight.

"We were hoping we ran into you guys," Britney said.

"Yeah, well let hope run into the other on the way," Kendra said.

"We should find the relics and then get out of here," Robert said.

"Yeah, you're right let's get to the temple so we can go," Britney said.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

The students all watched in interest as the high schoolers continued to travel to the temple.

"It appears they are about to reach the temple," Ooblek said.

"Yes, and they show the capabilities of true huntsmen," Port said.

"They're doing great," Jaune said.

"All they need to do now is retrive the relics and get back the Beacon," Yang said.

With Cinder and her group, Cinder grew a smile on her face as Emerald and Mercury took notice.

"Soon the real show will begin," Cinder said.

"Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"I've left a little surprise for our new comers," Cinder said.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Back in the forest Jacob, Allen Ricky, and Kelly all continued to walk through the forest until they saw a large clearing.

"I think we're getting close," Jacob said.

They all started running towards the clearing. They peered through the bushes and saw a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding two black knight Chess pieces and two gold rook chess pieces. But they then also noticed something else. They saw four dozen faunus in uniforms that consisted of a Grimm Mask that covers the eyes and forehead and a uniform consisting of a white sleeveless jacket, a sleeveless black hood and black pants. They also have black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. Three red claw marks can be seen on the top left of their jackets. Some have their Faunus traits, such as ears, tails, or antlers, visible along with their uniform. And on the back of their uniforms was an image of a red wolf's head with three red claw marks behind it. Some of the faunus were carrying guns while others were carrying swords. That's when they realized it was the former Faunus activist group to now terrorist organization, the White Fang. Britney, Rebecca, Robert, and Kendra then ran up to Jacob and his friends as they too noticed the faunus radical group.


	47. Chp 46: Terrans vs Faunus

**Chapter 46: Terrans vs Faunus**

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

The student body and staff did not expect the White Fang to show up in the Emerald Forest.

"What are the White Fang doing in the forest?" Blake asked in shock and confusion.

"What's going to happen to Jacob and the others?" Velvet asked in worry.

* * *

_Beacon Cliff_

Ozpin and Glynda were watching on their scrolls in shock as they saw the White Fang at the temple.

"Professor Ozpin, we need to get the children out of there. They aren't ready to face off against a threat like this," Glynda said.

"Wait, let us see what they will do in a situation like this," Ozpin said.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest, the high schoolers were hiding behind some bushes as they were watching the White Fang.

"The White Fang?" Rebecca asked.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Allen asked.

"Shh, listen," Jacob hushed the others as they heard the members of the White Fang speaking.

"Ugh, what are we doing here again?" One of the White Fang soldiers asked a female soldier with orange-brown hair and small deer antlers growing from her head.

"I already told you. Adam's informante ordered us to kill a group of humans that will be here anytime now," the female soldier answered.

"Geez Deery, no need to get snippy with me about it," the soldier said.

"You know I hate that nickname!" the female now known as Deery yelled.

"_Cinder. I should have guessed_," Jacob thought with venom.

"Looks like they're waiting for us to show up," Ricky said.

"Should we turn back?" Kendra asked.

"No, we've all gone too far to turn back now. We've come here to get the relics and that's what we're gonna do," Britney said.

"Britney's right. We're not going to let some thugs like them get in the way of our initiation," Jacob said.

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Jacob said as everyone huddled around him.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

The student body and staff was wondering what the high schoolers were planning as nobody could hear what they were planning.

"What are they saying?" Ruby asked.

"I do not know," Yatsuhashi said.

"Whatever they are planning, I hope it's not something stupid," Weiss said.

"Let's just hope that whatever they are planning, I hope it works," Ren said.

They all watched the monitor as they saw the high schoolers break out of their huddle and start to put their plan into action.

* * *

_Emerald Forest_

Back into the Emerald Forest Ricky runs out into the clearing while everyone else runs deeper into the forest.

"Hey, dipshits!" Ricky called out.

The White Fang all look towards Ricky to which he then gives them two middle fingers.

"Get the human!" Deery shouted.

Ricky quickly runs back into the woods while the White Fang soldiers chase after him while shooting at him.

"Don't let him get away!" Deery said as she and the rest of the soldiers ran into the woods after Ricky.

Ricky ran up to a small opening and hid behind some bushes where Jacob was also hiding.

"They're coming," Ricky said.

"Okay everyone, get ready and wait for Robert to shoot first," Jacob whispered loudly to the other in their hiding spots.

Robert was hiding up in a tree with Kendra hiding behind it on the bottom, Britney and Rebecca were hiding behind a few boulders, and Allen and Kelly were hiding behind several more bushes. Jacob notices a camera and immediately remembers they have an audience watching.

"If you guys are watching this right now and you can't stand the sight of blood, please look away," he whispered in front of the camera then turned away.

The White Fang then soon ran up in the small opening and stopped.

"Where did he go?" one of the White Fang soldiers asked.

"I don't know. He couldn't have gotten too far," another one answered.

"Crazy fucking human," another solder muttered.

Robert slowly and carefully aimed his sniper rifle at one of the armed faunus' head and after a brief pause, he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The White Fang goon then drops dead as the rest of them start looking for the gunner. Kendra fires two rounds at a couple more of the faunus militia men.

"Over there!" a goon shouted pointing at Kendra.

Ricky quickly pokes out of the bushes as he shoots at the soldier. Britney runs out from behind the boulders and hides behind a tree while shooting at four more White Fang goons. Several soldiers then focused their fire on Britney. Jacob, Kelly, and Rebecca poke out of their hiding spots and began shooting at several White Fang goons. Allen then pops out from the bushes and shoots a nearby soldier's head off. The firefight continued for a few seconds more until the high schoolers stopped shooting.

"Charge!" Jacob yelled out.

The high schoolers jumped out of their hiding spots with their weapons in their melee mode and charged at the White Fang. Jacob knocks a rifle away from a soldier then slashes at his chest. He then sees another faunus charge at him with a sword. Jacob ducks as the swordsman swings at him, then he knocks his sword to the ground and slashes at his knees then throat.

Britney lops the head off one soldiers with her first sword then impales another with the second. She does a backflip, kicking another White Fang soldier in the face knocking him to the ground.

Kendra runs up to a goon and grabs his pistol then chops his head open with her pole axe. She turns to another and shoots him with the pistol. She throws her axe at another soldier as it hits him in the chest. Another soldier was about to shoot at Kendra, but Robert hurled his spear through his throat. He pulls his spear out then sees three gunmen aiming at him. Robert then grabs the body and holds it in front of him as the White Fang opens fire. He runs towards the gunmen while using the dead body as a human shield. He drops the body as he then viciously impales the first gunman in the stomach, then slashes at the second, then whacks him behind his legs, making him fall to the ground and then stabs him in the face.

Allen whacks a goon in the jaw to the ground with one of his batons, then jabs at another in the stomach and knocks him to the ground. One of the White Fang goons runs up to Allen, only to be sliced in two by Rebecca with her scythe. She trips another one with her scythe as Kelly runs up to him and digs her double bladed axe into his back. Kelly then chops off another goon's head as he runs towards her.

Ricky stabs a soldier with his machete and grabs his pistol before he drops to the ground. He stabbed another nearby soldier in the throat as he then fired several rounds into his chest with the pistol.

Deery as she watched with two other White Fang troops as one of them was filming the whole thing on his scroll, was horrified by the brutality the young Terrans displayed upon the White Fang.

Jacob stabs another soldier and slices off the head of another. He grabs the severed head and throws it at another goons head as he was trying to attack Kelly, knocking him to the ground. Kelly deflects an attack from a White Fang swordsman, then transforms her axe into its buzzsaw mode, cuts off the swordsman's arm, and jams the buzzsaw across his stomach, spilling his internal organs.

Robert and Kendra were back to back as they hacked and stabbed any White Fang soldier that came towards them. One member ran up to Robert about to strike at him with his sword, but Robert sees him coming and impales him from the jaw through the head. Another goon charges at Kendra, but she struck at him in his crotch with her axe, making him scream in pain as Kendra then digs her pole axe into his chest.

Britney was currently attacking two swordsmen as they blocked and parried her every attack. Rebecca charges at one of them and then slices through his head. Britney cuts off the other swordsman's right leg, making him fall to the ground. Allen and Ricky were shooting at any soldier that came towards them. One White Fang soldier charges at Allen, only for Allen to shoot at soldier's chest, sending him flying several feet away Another member charges at Ricky, but Ricky then puts the barrel of his shotgun in the guy's mouth and blow his head off.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Deery screamed as she and the two soldiers beside her ran into the forest.

As Jacob sliced off the head of another soldier, he and the rest of the high schoolers saw the rest of the White Fang running deeper into the woods. "Should we go after them?" Ricky asked.

"Nah, let them go. There has been enough bloodshed today," Jacob answered.

They all looked upon the battle ground as it was covered in faunus bodies, most of them dead and some were barely alive.

"Just... kill me... already," one of the dying members choked out.

"Let's go get the relics before the Grimm show up," Britney said as they started to walk to the temple.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Amphitheater_

Meanwhile back at the amphitheater, the students and staff were completely horrified and were sickened by the battle that has transpired. Some of the students were even scared of the high schoolers because of the brutality they've shown. To some of the students and staff, this wasn't a battle, this was a one sided massacre.

"Well... that was... um..." Professor Port could not find the right words to describe this.

"I'm not really sure what to make of that to be honest," Dr. Oobleck said.

"Oh my..." Pyrrha said covering her mouth with both her hands.

"We may have seen some people killed..." Yang was then cut off.

"But does the brutality have to be on this scale?!" Coco shouted.

"Why? Why did they do that?" Blake whispered to herself.

"Man, that… was pretty sick," Sun said wide eyed.

"And not in a good way," Neptune added.

Jaune runs to a nearby trash can to throw up.

"Ren, I'm scared," Nora whispered as she hugged Ren.

"I know, Nora. I know," Ren said, trying to comfort her.

With Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, even they were caught off guard by the brutality of the high schoolers.

"Holy crap. Talk about brutal," Mercury said.

"That was horrifying," Emerald said, still watching the monitor in shock.

"I'll admit, this may not be what I expected, but nevertheless we need to keep a close watch on them from now on," Cinder said.

* * *

An hour later, the high schoolers were all on the stage alongside Ozpin and Glynda.

"Britney Connor. Robert Franklin. Rebecca Dawson. and Kendra Tanner. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CFDT (Confederate). Led by Britney Connor." Ozpin proclaimed.

The audience all gave a round of applause.

"Jacob Gordon. Allen Knight. Kelly McFoley. Richard Hugo. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team GRMA (Grimace). Led by Jacob Gordan," Ozpin proclaimed.

The audience gave another round of applause.

"This is indeed an interesting year," Ozpin said.

"I'd like you all to see me in the Professor Port's Lecture Hall after this," Ozpin whispered to Jacob.

"What about teams RWBY and JNPR?" Jacob asked.

"Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY, and Ms. Polendina will be joining us," Ozpin said.

* * *

_City of Vale_

_Industrial District_

_Warehouse_

Meanwhile in one of the warehouses within the Industrial District, Deery and the five other White Fang soldiers walked inside as the place was filled with crates loaded with dust and several White Fang members, who were moving some crates around.

Standing in front of a desk was a tall Faunus with auburn hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair was red, he had streaks of brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance was the mask he wore, which obscured his entire upper face above his nose. His Faunus heritage was a bull, as he had two reddish-black horns, one on each side of his head, also seemingly slanted back. His mask was whitish-tan with red, horn-like symbols decorating the front and two slits on each side presumably to allow for vision. He wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His suit jacket had crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting rose emblem on the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant. His blazer was half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with red sigils. He wore a black belt with white domino marks on it. His color palette generally consists of black and red. This was the leader of the White Fang faction in Vale and Blake's ex-partner and ex-lover, Adam Taurus.

Deery and the other five members all walked towards Adam.

"How did the mission go?" Adam asked.

"I... I'm afraid the mission was a failure... and we were the only ones left to make it out alive, Adam," Deery reported.

Adam stood in silence as he looked seemingly neutral.

"We have video footage of the humans that we were supposed to kill," Deery said, handing Adam her scroll.

Adam played the video as he watched teams GRMA and CFDT brutally kill his men. He handed the scroll back to Deery as he then unsheathed his sword, Wilt for his sheath, Blush and sliced his desk in half.

"When I find these humans, they will suffer by my hand," Adam angrily said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Although aura is accessible to everyone on Remnant, not everyone has unlocked it (Like most of the White Fang).**


	48. Chp 47: Plans Before the Fall

**Chapter 47: Plans Before the Fall**

An hour after the ceremony, the now new teams, GRMA and CFDT were all being led to Professor Port's Lecture Hall by Qrow.

"Well, here we are," Qrow said as he walked up to the door with two Atlesian soldiers standing guard.

"Halt. Identify yourself," one of the soldiers said.

Qrow sighed as he pulled out his scroll and showed his ID to the soldier.

"Alright come in," the soldier said.

They all walked through the door and saw RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SSSN sitting at their seats and Ozpin, Glynda, Keaton, Alex,and Cassandra were at the front of the classroom.

"Ah, teams GRMA and CFDT we're so glad you could make it," Ozpin said.

The two Terran teams all took their seats.

"Now that you're here, WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING?!" Glynda yelled.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"What you did to the White Fang in the Emerald Forest," Blake said with a glare.

"You guys slaughtered them like animals," Velvet said.

"Guys in our defense, they were trying to kill us," Allen said.

"Plus, they are a radical terrorist organization that wants to either enslave or wipe out humanity," Robert added.

"Not to mention Cinder was the one that sent them to kill us," Rebecca also added.

"They didn't have to go out like that!" Blake shouted.

"As gruesome as it was Blake, they're right. They were trying to defend themselves," Keaton said.

"Are you seriously taking their side and brushing all this off like this is nothing?!" Glynda asked in shock.

"When you're in a battle, it's kill or be killed. And it's never pretty," Keaton answered.

"They are right, Glynda," Ozpin said.

"Sir?" Glynda asked in shock.

"Even huntsmen have to kill others at some point and sometimes it can get messy," Ozpin said.

"Look, we're sorry that you all had to see that," Jacob said.

"Will try and tone it down a bit the next time," Britney said.

"Somehow that doesn't make us feel better," Weiss said.

Suddenly the door opened up and in came General Ironwood and next to her was a girl. She had short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin, and freckles. She wore an off white old-fashioned styled off the shoulder blouse with frill detailed trim and frill flared cuffs that half cover her hands alongside copper button detailing on the lower parts of her sleeves. She also sports a short gray pinafore dress with golden trim on the hem alongside four light green stalagmite styled stripes on the lower half of the dress, two on the front and two on the back. accompanied by two matching colored circles above the tips that have a stripe that runs around her waistline, with golden outlines. She also wears a pair of black thigh-high leg pieces that seemingly are attached to black shoes. The leg pieces have a single green stripe up the sides that appears to light up. She also wore a silver backpack. This is the first aura producing android, Penny Polendina.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted.

"Hey, Penny," Ruby said, waving to her.

"Ruby!" Penny exclaimed as she then held out her arms and tackled Ruby into a hug that left both of them on the floor.

"Why..." Ruby groaned.

Penny jumps back up to her feet while Ruby slowly stands back up to her feet.

"It is such a pleasure to see you again!" Penny said, excitingly.

"It's great to see you too Penny," Ruby said as she and Penny took their seats.

"Sorry, we're late. We were finishing up the clean up that the new teams made in the Emerald Forest," Ironwood said, giving a glare at GRMA and CFDT.

"Give them a break, Irondick," Qrow said.

Ironwood gritted his teeth at the insult Qrow gave him.

"Thanks for the new nickname," Qrow said to Jacob.

"No problem," Jacob said with a smile.

"Now I'm sure you all know why you are all here," Ozpin said.

"To figure out how we can prevent the fall of Beacon Academy?" Sun asked.

"Bingo, kid," Qrow replied.

"So what's the plan here?" Coco asked.

"Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood met with our ambassador on Earth and agreed to let the United States military and its other allies help out," Keaton said.

"We are already starting to station ourselves in Mountain Glenn and are clearing out the Grimm as we speak," Alex said.

"We also got some of our top hackers stationed in the vault to see if we can erase the virus that Cinder has downloaded in the systems," Cassandra said.

"Can't you guys just go and arrest Cinder?" Scarlet asked.

"Despite having evidanse, if we go now and apprehend Cinder and her followers now..." Ironwood said.

"...We'd risk exposing Earth's existence to all of Remnant," Keaton finished.

"Not to mention the web show's existence," Alex added.

"And that will definitely get everyone's attention, including Salem," Kendra added.

"There is another important thing we all need to talk about," Ozpin said.

"Amber," Pyrrha said.

"That's right and the idea for Ms. Nikos to be the next host still stands," Ironwood said.

"NO!" Jaune yelled.

"I forbid it!" Jacob yelled.

"Uh-uh!" Rebecca angrily exclaimed.

"Absolutely not!" Kelly yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding us right now?! Did you not watch the show?!" Ricky asked.

"She clearly can't do this because in the show, the pressure of being the 'supposed next Fall maiden' got her killed, you stupid fuck!" Britney shouted, pounding her fist on her desk.

"They're right. I don't want to see Pyrrha die again," Ruby said with a bit of sadness.

"That's not for you all to decide," Ironwood said.

"We can't let her die in the hands of the slut, Cinder fucking Fall!" Robert shouted.

"Ms. Nikos is our only qualified candidate!" Ironwood shouted.

"Fuck you, asshole!" Allen shouted.

"Enough!" Ozpin shouted.

Everyone turns their attention to the Headmaster.

"Ms. Nikos has the right to make her own choice. So let her decide," Ozpin said.

Pyrrha had been silent throughout the whole argument.

"I'm sorry... but I can't go through with this," Pyrrha said.

She then dropped to her knees and started sobbing as Jaune ran over to her and hugged her in comfort she continued to break down.

"I understand, Ms. Nikos," Ozpin said.

General Ironwood gave a heavy sigh and looked over to Pyrrha.

"I apologise, Ms. Nikos. I shouldn't have pressured you like that," he said.

"That's... all-alright," Pyrrha sobbed out.

"Now what?" Glynda asked.

"We are running out of time and we don't have another candidate fit for the job," Qrow said as he drank out of his flask.

"There might be another way we can do this without having anyone having half a soul and powers of a maiden crammed into anyone," Keaton said.

"It can also prevent Cinder from getting the other half of the Fall maiden's power," Alex said.

"And what is your idea?" Ozpin asked.

"We take Amber back to Earth and have the best doctors and scientists find a way to revive her or at the very least keep her in stable condition," Keaton said.

"You can't be serious!" Ironwood shouted.

"Think about it for a minute. If we take her to Earth, she'll be out of Cinder's reach. I mean, she doesn't know about Earth yet and how she can get there," Cassandra explained.

Ozpin stood in silence, thinking about the plan the marines came up with.

"They do have a point, James. From what we have seen they've seem to be experts in the medical practices and seem to be fast learners. And with the aid of some of Remnant's medical practices, maybe there is a chance," Ozpin said.

"Oz, are you..." Qrow was cut off as Ozpin gave his answer.

"Yes, were going with Captain Gordon's plan," he said.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious," Ironwood said.

"If they say they can do it, then we must trust them," Ozpin said.

"Alright. Now all we need is Amber's medical records and history and have her ready for transport," Keaton said.

"The records I can get, but having her ready for transport will take until the day the attack on Beacon happens," Ironwood said.

"Well, try and make it as quick as you can," Keaton said.

"What about the rest of us?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Nora asked.

"The rest of you are all on stand by. If we have any assignments or any important information to give you, we'll let you know," Cassandra answered.

"What if the Grimm does attack?" Neptune asked.

"If things get too heated with the Grimm, will send some of our military personnel to aid against the Grimm," Alex said.

"And as an added measure, while we are stationing ourselves at Mountain Glenn, we'll clear out as much Grimm as we can, like we mentioned earlier," Cassandra added.

"Are there any more questions?" Keaton asked.

Nobody spoke up or raised a hand.

"If you do have any questions, feel free to come to us and ask. If that is all, you may go now," Ozpin said.

Everyone got up from their seats and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Except for teams GRMA and CFDT. There is one more thing we need to talk about," Glynda said as the terran teams all walked up to the inner circle.

As everyone walks out, Pyrrha walks up to Penny.

"Penny, could I talk to you for a minute?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course, Pyrrha," Penny answered.

"Penny... I'm sorry," Pyrrha choked out.

"What for?" Penny asked.

"For... for tearing you apart in... in the tournament," Pyrrha sniffled.

"Pyrrha... it hasn't happened yet. And even if it did, it wasn't your fault," Penny said.

"But… but I still feel like I did," Pyrrha said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It was Emerald that tricked you into killing me. That was all on her. But either way, weather it happened or not, I still forgive you," Penny said.

Pyrrha finally broke down into a crying mess as she hugged Penny tightly as Penny hugged her back in return.

Back in the classroom, teams GRMA and CFDT stood in attention as Ozpin spoke.

"Now before we let you all go we thought it would best to give you all these," he said.

Glynda walked up to each of them one at a time and handed them a scroll. The terran teams all awed at the new devices handed to them.

"Your dorm room numbers, your class schedules, and some maps of this academy are all on your scrolls and there are also instructions on how to work them," Ozpin said.

"Thanks, Professor," Jacob said.

"Now run along now," Ozpin said.

GRMA and CFDT all walked out of the Lecture Hall and all went to find their new dorm rooms.


	49. Chp 48: Class in Session

**Chapter 48: Class in Session**

_Team GRMA Dorm Room_

Later at night, GRMA and CFDT were all discussing the attack they pulled on the White Fang.

"I can't believe we actually kill so many of them, man. This ain't right," Ricky said.

"Tell me about it," Rebecca said.

"During hunting trips with my dad, I had no problem killing animals. But killing other people… it's just… wrong on so many levels," Robert said as Kendra leaned on his shoulder.

"Speak for yourself. I cut a guy's stomach open," Kelly said as Allen put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are my parents going to say about this?" Britney asked.

"Just tell them that this was all my idea," Jacob said.

Everyone looks at Jacob as he sits on his bed.

"Look, I told you all to kill them. And I told you it was like ripping off a band aid... but it's not. There may be no wrong in killing a group of terrorists, but the way we killed them... the way I told you that you can kill them however you please was completely wrong. This whole thing is entirely my fault," Jacob said.

Everyone was in complete silence for a few seconds until Allen spoke.

"Hey Jacob, don't beat yourself up about it," he said.

"Yeah, we are all to be blamed for this," Kendra said.

"And what's done, is done. Nothing can change what we have done, but we can try to move past this," Britney said.

"I guess you're right. All we can do now is try to forget this happened and try to move on," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Let's just try and get some sleep," Robert said.

"Goodnight, you guys," Jacob said.

"Goodnight," all of CFDT said as they left the room.

Jacob sighed as he and his team prepared for bed.

* * *

_January 24, 2020_

It was morning and team GRMA were all sleeping in their beds. The alarm on their clocks then went off as the team then woke up and got out of their beds.

"Morning, team," Jacob said.

"Morning," Allen, Kelly and Ricky replied.

"Alright everyone, let's get ready, get our new school uniforms on, and get our breakfast so we can get to class," Jacob said with slight discomfort.

"Um, Jacob, are you-" Allen was interrupted when a knock came at the door as Jacob walked over to answer it.

He cracks the door open and pokes his head out, seeing Ruby and Britney outside.

"Good morning, Jacob," Ruby greeted.

"Good morning, Ruby. Britney," Jacob replied.

"When will you guys be ready?" Britney asked.

"In a few minutes," Jacob answered.

"You better not peek while I'm dressing, you perverts," Kelly said.

"As long as you don't look at us while we're dressing," Ricky said.

"Alright will meet you all at the cafeteria when you're through," Britney said.

"Alright, later," Jacob said as he pulled his head back inside and closed the door.

Ruby and Britney then heard voices through the door.

"Nice ass, Allen," Kelly said.

"Kelly!" Allen shouted.

"Kelly, go dress in the closet," Jacob said.

Ruby and Britney couldn't help but laugh at what they were hearing.

A few minutes, RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all met up outside, wearing their Beacon Academy uniforms. For the boys, their uniforms consisted of black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. And for the girls, they wore a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"You guys ready?" Yang asked.

"Ready when you guys are," Kelly said.

"Great! Let's get some breakfast and then get to class," Nora said.

"Yeah, let's do this," Jacob said with a fake cheeriness.

As Jacob started walking, everyone else looked a little concerned with Jacob's mood. They all then followed and made their way to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

* * *

_Port's Lecture Hall_

After having their breakfast, RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all went to their first class.

"Every single one of you are all training to be huntsmen. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... me! When I was a boy..." As Professor Port told one of his stories, Rebecca, Kelly, Ruby, Jaune, and Yang all then fell asleep.

"_I guess the rumors are true. Professor Ports stories can put anyone to sleep,_" Jacob thought as he was struggling to stay awake.

"I was face to face with a Goliath, armed with only a toothpick," Port said with confidence.

"_How are you going to kill a Goliath with a toothpick?! Regular bullets aren't enough to kill them,_" Allen thought.

"_I call B.S. on the toothpick part,_" Robert thought.

"I held on to that beast's throat, choking it as much as I could as it tried to throw me off," Port said to his class.

"_Okay, how is this story so interesting and yet so boring at the same time? It shouldn't be possible!_" Britney internally yelled.

* * *

_Amphitheater_

After a couple of classes RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all went to the amphitheater for their next class with Professor Goodwitch, combat practice. The entire class all had their original outfits put on.

"Okay class, for our first match who would like to volunteer?" Glynda asked.

"I'll go," Cardin said.

"Very well, Mr. Winchester. Who would you like to spar against," Glynda asked.

"That new kid, over there," Cardin answered, pointing at Jacob.

"Very well. Mr. Gordon, please step into the arena," Glynda said.

Jacob and Cardin both walk into the arena as Jacob readied God's Trust in its sword form while Cardin pulls out his mace, The Executioner.

"You're gonna regret messing with me, Jakey-boy," Cardin said pointing his mace at Jacob.

"That's a big mace you got there. Are you trying to compensate for something?" Jacob mockingly asked with a smirk, making Cardin grit his teeth.

The monitor turns on, showing Jacob and Cardin's aura meters.

"Three. Two. One. Begin!, Glynda called.

Cardin charges at Jacob, but Jacob quickly steps aside and strikes at Cardin's legs, making him trip and fall on his face. Caridn quickly gets up and tries to whack and strike at Jacob as Jacob dodges and parries every attack made at him. Jacob slashes at Cardin's stomach, then elbows him in the jaw. He then kicks him in the stomach then kicks him in the face making him fall on his back. Cardin quickly gets up and gos for an overhead strike, only for Jacob to block his attack as both students have their weapons locked.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin said.

"I don't think so," Jacob said.

Jacob quickly punches Cardin in the face, then kicks his legs, making him fall on his stomach. As Cardin starts to get up, Jacob strikes him in the back with his sword, making Cardin slam on the floor by his stomach. Cardin's aura wasa now at forty percent.

"Just give up already. This is starting to get sad at this point," Jacob said.

Cardin gets back up and charges at Jacob, yelling in rage. Just as Cardin was about to strike, Jacob grabs Cardin's mace by its handle and yanks it out of his hand. Jacob whacks Cardin in the chest with his own weapon, sending him flying a few feet away. Jacob throws the mace right at Cardins stomach, making him groan in pain. Jacob's large opponent's aura was now at twelve percent, in the red zone.

"And that's the match," Glynda called.

"Well done, Mr. Gordon," she said, walking in the arena.

"Thanks," Jacob replied.

"And Mr. Winchester, next time when in combat, don't charge at your opponent without a second thought," Glynda said as Cardin groaned in response as he was getting up.

"Okay, who would like to go next?" Glynda asked the class.

* * *

_Oobleck's Lecture Hall_

After lunch and a couple more classes, RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all, back in uniform, went to their last class for the day with Doctor Oobleck, History and Legends of Remnant.

"And that is how Mountain Glenn fell to the Grimm," Oobleck said as he sipped on his cup of coffee.

He zoomed in front of his desk as the class paid more attention.

"Now then, to make sure you know everything about the fall of Mountain Glenn, you will all be presented with a pop quiz," Oobleck said.

GRMA and CFDT silently groaned when they heard the words 'pop quiz.'

And to make it worse, a few of them could barely keep up with what Oobleck was teaching due to his fast talking and hyperactive nature. Oobleck zoomed past every desk, passing papers to every student.

"You all have two minutes to put down as many answers as you can fill in. Now begin," Oobleck said as everyone started to write on their papers.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Oobleck started to call to the class.

"Please put your pencils down and pass your papers forward," he said.

All the students passed their papers to the teacher's desk. The bell suddenly rang as the students then started to leave.

"I see you all at the Vytal Festival next week and those of you that are competing in the tournament, be sure to prepare," Oobleck said.

* * *

A few minutes later RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all started to make their way to their dorm rooms.

"So guys, how are you enjoying Beacon so far?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just like high school," Allen answered.

"Except longer," Rebecca added.

"It may have ups and downs, mostly ups, but all in all better then high school," Kendra said.

"Yeah, Beacon is pretty awesome," Yang said.

"It is," Jacob bluntly said.

"Jacob, is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seriously," Jacob answered, giving a nervous smile.

"I'm having a hard time believing that," Blake said, unconvinced by Jacob's answer.

"Come on, Jacob. You can tell us anything. We're your friends," Britney said.

Suddenly everyone's scrolls started ringing. They all checked their scrolls to see a message on them.

"It's from Professor Ozpin," Ren said.

"Meet us at the spot," Robert read the message on his scroll out loud.

"The Vault," Kelly said.

"We better get going then," Jaune said.

* * *

_The Vault_

A few minutes later, the four teams met up with Ozpin's inner circle and Keaton and his team in the vault, along with teams CFVY and SSSN and Penny. The inner circle stood in front of two pods. The pod on the left contained a young woman with a light brown complex, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair. She had a beauty mark below her left eye and has some extensive facial scarring. She was wearing a tube top and a white skirt. This was the current, comatose Fall maiden, Amber.

"Thank you all for coming. Now I'm sure you all are wondering why you are all here right now," Ozpin said.

"Professor, what's going on?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"We have a problem here," Qrow said.

"Our hackers can't erase the virus within the systems," Keaton said.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Sun asked.

"There is however a way to get rid of the virus," Glynda said.

"Our hackers said that they need access to where the virus came from," Cassandra said.

"So Ironwood and the rest of us made this chip to put into the source of the virus to help us gain undetectable access to erase and gain control of the systems again," Alex said, holding the chip.

"Which leads to another problem," Qrow said.

"The source of the virus happens to be within Cinder's scroll," Jacob said.

"And we need to put in her scroll so you guys can get undetectable access to it," Weiss added.

"And Cinder keeps her scroll with her the entire time," Ricky also added.

"Correct," Ironwood said.

"So we're open to suggestions," Glynda said.

Everyone stood thinking of any ideas to get to Cinder's scroll for a minute until Jacob spoke.

"I think I have an idea. It's risky but it might work," he said.

"What is your idea, Mr. Gordon?" Ozpin asked.

"We talk to Neopolitan to help us get the chip into Cinder's scroll," Jacob answered.

"WHAT?!" RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN asked in complete shock.

"Why do that?!" Yang asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Neptune asked.

"That's nuts!" Velvet exclaimed.

"Wait, Jacob may be on to something," Allen said.

"Yeah, in the show, Neo doesn't seem to enjoy working with Cinder," Britney said.

"So?" Qrow asked.

"So If we convince her that Cinder is just using Neo, she'll have to side with us," Jacob said.

"It won't work because her boss, Roman is sided with Cinder and she only listens to him," Sun said.

"Look, Roman is just in this to survive, right?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't end well for him," Qrow said.

"If we show him what happens to him in the future, he'll have no choice but to listen to us," Jacob said.

"In other words, get to Roman, we get to Neo," Britney said.

"Are you crazy, Mr. Gordon? You'd risk exposing Earth's existence to them," Ironwood said.

"Now James, it may sound risky like he said, but if we do so, then we can get access to Ms. Fall's scroll. Captain Gordon, what do you think?" Ozpin said.

"It may be risky, but it is our best bet," Keaton said.

"Let's do it!" Fox exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow you and your brother will talk to Roman. Once that's done one of you all will talk to Neo into helping us," Ozpin said.

"You may all go now," Glynda said.

"Wait, before we go, something has been with Jacob," Ruby said.

"Ruby, I already told you, I'm fine," Jacob said.

"No, you are not fine. Something is up with you right now. So what is it?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that bad," Weiss said.

"You wouldn't understand," Jacob said.

"Was it about yesterday with the White Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"Guys, I don't want you all to worry about me," Jacob said as his fist tightened.

"Why is that, Jacob?" Blake asked.

"BECAUSE THAT WASN'T THE FIRST TIME I KILLED SOMEONE, ALRIGHT?!" Jacob screamed out.

Everyone was caught off guard by Jacob's answer. Even Keaton looked shocked to hear this.


	50. Chp 49: Father and Son Bonding

**Chapter 49: Father and Son Bonding**

"What do mean, Jacob? Did you kill someone by accident or did you actually murder someone?" Keaton asked, hoping that it isn't the second one.

"I did murder two people," Jacob said.

Everyone stood in silence at Jacob's unexpected confession.

"Mr. Gordon, could you tell us what had happened and why you did what you did," Ozpin asked.

A long and hesitated silence had passed until Jacob spoke.

"Ruby. Yang. Remember how I told you about my dad being a serial killer and a Neo Nazi?" he asked.

"And also raped your mother which resulted in your mother being sent to a mental hospital for almost killing your baby sister, yes," Yang said.

"Wait, you dad is a what and a what?" Ricky asked.

"And he did what to your mother?!" Velvet asked in shock.

"Your father is a Nazi?" Blake asked.

"Our dad, Victor Gordon was responsible for several murders all around the city of Detroit because of his views on Jews, Gypsies, African-Americans, homosexuals, Mexicans, pretty much anyone who is not of Aryan origin" Keaton said.

"I'm afraid I do not understand what all of that means," Penny said.

"It means his father is a huge racist and a disgusting pig," Weiss said.

"Oh," Penny said.

"Well the story goes a bit deeper because I was the only one in the family who knew about him being a murderous Neo Nazi before he was exposed," Jacob said.

"What?" Keaton asked, not expecting that.

"It all started four years ago," Jacob said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Earth_

_Detroit, Michigan, USA_

_June 28, 2016_

"My dad one day called me and wanted to have a talk with me," Jacob narrated.

_Jacob walks up to a man who was sitting on a chair. The man was muscular and had a shaved head and blue eyes. He wore black shoes, blue pants and a black leather jacket with a white undershirt._

_"Hey, Jacob. Glad to see you here, boy," Victor said._

_"What is it, Dad?" Jacob asked._

_"Jacob, it's time I talk to you about the family tradition," Victor said._

_"Tradition?" Jacob asked._

_"Yes, follow me to the car, son," Victor said._

"On the way outside the city, he told me that what he does is that he 'wipes the filth' away from the city and is trying to the same for the rest of the world. I didn't understand what he meant by that I thought he was talking about cleaning the streets or something like that," Jacob narrated.

_Victor and Jacob both walked up to an old warehouse where they heard voices inside. As they both walked inside Jacob was shocked to see what he saw next. He saw a crowd of people and some red banners, each with a swastika on them. Victor took off his jacket showing off a tattoo of a swastika on his left arm._

_"White power!" he shouted as he stuck his right hand out in the air._

_"White power!" the crowd all chanted as they too stuck their right hands out in the air._

_"Wait, what's going on?" Jacob asked._

_"Son, you and I are the only perfect whites in the family. So it's time I teach you what we do," Victor said with a smile._

_Jacob then realises the his father is a Neo Nazi and this was a Nazi rally. Victor walks up to the stage to greet everyone._

_"Welcome, everyone," he greeted as the crowd cheered._

_"I'm glad to see you all back here again. Now let's get down to business. Race mixing, a disgusting ideal to all cultures. It is the destruction of all humanity. It is a curse to use all. And those people that love those Jews, n*****s, f*****s, and all those imperfections out there, they think it's all okay, but it's not!" Victor said._

_Jacob could not believe what he was hearing from his own father._

_"We have a special treat for you all today. Bring them out here," Victor ordered somebody off the stage._

_Just then, three Neo Nazies pulled a family of four up on the stage. The mother and son were black skinned while the father and daughter were white skinned. The crowd then jeered in disgust at the family while calling them a series of racial slurs._

_"This white man here decided to marry and fuck this n*****, to which she spawned these two disgusting abominations," Victor said._

_Victor then pulls out a pistol and shoots the mother and father in their heads, killing them instantly._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" the children cried._

_Jacob could only watch in horror as he watched his own father kill someone right in front of him._

_"Jacob, come up here," Victor said. Jacob was hesitant as he slowly walked up to the stage with his father._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet my son, Jacob Gordon," Victor introduced to the crowd as they cheered._

_Victor put the gun in Jacob's hand and what he heard next made his blood run cold._

_"Shoot the kids, son," he whispered in his ear._

_"What?" Jacob asked._

_"These people need to be made an example of," Victor said._

_"I can't do this," Jacob said._

_"Come on son. It's easy. It's like ripping off a band aid," Victor said._

_"This isn't right, Dad," Jacob said._

_"Listen you little shit, you do as you are told or so help me, nobody will ever find you again," Victor threatened._

_"I don't care what you do to me. I won't do it," Jacob protested._

_"Then if you don't, you mother and brother will die," Victor threatened._

_Jacob didn't want anything to happen to his Keaton and his mother. He slowly raised the gun and pointed it at the frightened children._

_"I'm so sorry," Jacob mouths to the kids._

_"Do it," Victor whispered in his ear._

_Jacob then fires a round at each child, killing them. The crowd of Neo Nazies then cheered at their deaths while Victor smiled in satisfaction. Jacob tried his best not to cry or shed a tear._

* * *

_Flashback End_

"And the worst part was that I witnessed him… do some things to the bodies like cutting their heads off, cutting them open, and... other shit that was so disturbing that I don't think you guys want to know what the they were. I guess some of those images that I saw from that day must have made me tell you to do all those things that I told you to do to the White Fang back at the Emerald Forest. After that, I made many excuses to make sure I didn't go back to another Nazi rally. My dad gave me many threats that if I told anyone about this, I'd never see Keaton and my mom again," Jacob finished.

Everyone was in complete silence after Jacob told them his story. Jacob could only bow his head in sorrow.

"Jacob? Jacob, are you okay?" Ruby asked.

Jacob collapsed on his hands and knees and broke down on the floor crying. Keaton ran up to Jacob and hugged him in comfort.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Jacob sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," Keaton said, rubbing his back.

Pyrrha had tears roll down her cheeks as Jaune wrapped his arm around her in comfort. Glynda wiped a tear away from her eye before anyone noticed. Ironwood could only look at Jacob in sympathy while Qrow drank from his flask, hoping to forget all the gruesome details.

"Your father sounds even worse than my father," Weiss said.

"Who the heck makes their own child kill other innocent children?" Sun asked in disbelief.

"A total monster, that's what," Coco said.

"Forget breaking Jacob's dad's legs. I'll break his everything!" Nora shouted as she had tears roll down her angry face.

"For once, I agree with you, Nora," Ren said.

"Jacob, we didn't know," Kelly said.

"We're sorry," Allen said.

"Mr. Gordon, words cannot describe how sorry we all are for you. Nobody should ever have to go through that," Ozpin said.

"Maybe it's probably best you sit this one out," Glynda said.

"I... I guess... so," Jacob chokes out.

"Stop by my office tomorrow and we can discuss your... family drama," Ozpin said.

"Alright," Jacob said as his brother pulled him up off the floor.

"You may all go now," Glynda said.

All the students then started to leave the Vault.

* * *

A few minutes later RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, and CFDT all walked back to their dorms. Just before Jacob could walk inside a hand grabs his shoulder. He turns around to see Britney.

"Britney, I-" Jacob was cut off as Britney hugs him.

"You don't have to say anything," she said.

Jacob was surprised at first, but then hugs her back in return. The two stood like this for a few minutes.

* * *

_Cinder's Dorm Room_

Meanwhile back in Cinder's dorm room, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo are all talking about teams GRMA and CFDT's involvement in their plans.

"And finally, Kendra Tanner of Team CFDT," Emerald said, typing the name in her scroll.

"And?" Cinder asked.

"Same as the others, nothing," Emerald answered.

"Hm, no history and no background. They certainly are a mystery," Cinder said.

"They won't be participating in the tournament," Emerald said.

"That's a shame. I wanted to take at least one of them on," Mercury said as Neo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It won't matter. They don't seem to suspect us of our plans," Cinder said.

* * *

**Author's Note: I will be trying to update to this fanfic a little faster and earlier then usual. Reason for this is because I'll be writing up plans and ideas for the squeal to _RWBY and Earth_ which won't be released until somewhere after the release of _RWBY: Before the Dawn_ which won't be released until July 21, 2020. Yes, I know I sound like I'm rushing this, but I want this to be on schedule until then.**


	51. Chp 50: Partners in Crime

**Chapter 50: Partners in Crime**

_Atlesian Airship: Blue Two_

_January 25, 2020_

The next day, Britney, Ruby, and Keaton are all on an Atlesian airship with General Ironwood. With Britney carrying a briefcase, they all walked towards a holding cell.

"Let me speak to him first," Ironwood said.

The General then opened the cell, revealing a man sitting inside the cell. The man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves. This was Vale's most wanted criminal, Roman Torchwick.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the general himself. Care to talk again?" Roman asked as he gave a mock salute.

"We have some visitors here with a deal for you, if you are willing to cooperate," Ironwood said, stepping aside for Ruby, Britney, and Keaton.

"Well, Little Red, Little Red. What's the deal you have for me? You let me go, if I bake you a dozen cookies everyday for the rest of my life?" Roman mockingly asked.

Ruby growled in response as Keaton stepped up to Roman.

"Mr. Torchwick, we have an offer for you if you are interested," Keaton said.

"Hm, nope, sorry. Not interested," Roman said.

"What if we told you that we know that you work with Cinder Fall who is associated with the White Fang, your partner is Neopolitan, your in this because you can't afford to lose, and we have plans to have her plans fall apart right in front of her face?" Britney asked.

Roman stared at Britney in surprise then snapped out of his shock.

"How did-" Roman was cut off by Britney.

"We have ways," she said.

"Even if you do know all of this, still not interested," Roman said.

Britney sighs as he looks at Keaton.

"We didn't want to do a show and tell skit for you Mr. Torchwick, but we desperate times call for desperate measures. Britney showed him the clip," Keaton said.

Britney nods to Keaton as she then opens the case, revealing a computer.

"What you are about to see and hear is something that you will not speak to anyone," Keaton said.

Britney plays the video on the computer, showing bits of RWBY Volumes 1-3.

"What is this?" Roman asked.

"These two people with me are from another world where our world is a fictional web show," Ruby said.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Roman asked.

"Volumes 1 and 2 have already happened, so maybe watching the scenes with you in them will make you think otherwise," Britney said.

Britney then plays all the scenes that Roman was featured in. Roman was surprised by all the scenes of himself.

"And this is what will happen if you continue to side with Cinder and her goals," Britney said.

She then plays the scene where Roman gets swallowed by a Griffon. Roman could only watch in shock as his future self gets killed off unceremoniously.

"That lying, backstabbing, little bitch," Roman said under his breath.

"We have all the information we need to prevent this from happening. All we need is your cooperation. So what do you say, Mr. Torchwick?" Keaton asked.

A long silence passed until Roman spoke.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"If things go our way, we should expect a call for us," Keaton said.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

Meanwhile back down in Beacon, Ricky and Penny are walking around the academy grounds, searching for Neo.

"What do we do when we find Neo, Ricky?" Penny asked.

"Give her a note, then expect her to show up in the academy gardens alone," Ricky said.

"What does it say?" Penny asked.

"Just where to meet us and to come alone," Ricky answered.

"Is you friend Jacob going to be okay?" Penny asked.

"With Professor Ozpin as his therapist, I'm sure he'll be fine," Ricky said.

"Look, I see Neopolitan up ahead," Penny said.

Ricky looked and saw Neo walking down the hall, about ready to pass them.

"Alright I'll pass the note to her," Ricky whispered.

Ricky and Penny both walk up to Neo, and just as they were about to pass each other, Ricky quickly places the folded note into Neo's hand. As Ricky and Penny quickly walk away, Neo stops and looks at the folded note. She unfolds the note and then reads it.

_We know who you are, Neopolitan. If you want answers, meet us at the academy gardens, but come alone. P.S. if you tell Cinder, you'll never see Roman again._

Neo stared at the note in shock then looked behind her for Ricky and Penny, only to find them gone. Neo stares back at the note, wondering if she should tell Cinder or not.

* * *

_Gardens_

A few minutes later, Neo arrives in the gardens looking around for Ricky and Penny, but nobody seems to be around.

"Psst!" a voice hissed out catching Neo's attention.

Out from behind the bushes came Ricky and Penny, who walked up to her.

"We had to make sure you came alone," Penny said.

"Also you can lose the disguise. You ain't fooling us," Ricky said.

Neo glared at the two and then using her semblance to change herself to her original look with a wave of light washing over her from bottom to top. Her hair is no longer black and is now down. Her hair color is now typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her left eye is brown while her right eye is pink. She is now wearing a white cropped wide, broad tailed jacket with a pink interior, collar, a single gold button and large pink cuffs. She wears brown pants with a dark belt that has a gray buckle and an additional narrow belt under it. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of black beaded necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck. Neo also wears black and white spat styled under the knee boots alongside black gloves.

"I like that look better," Ricky said.

Neo then pulls out her parasol, Hush, and points it at Ricky and Penny.

"Hold it. Just put that thing away, and we'll talk," Ricky said.

Neo slowly, but reluctantly lowers her parasol while staring at Ricky and Penny.

"You're probably wondering how we know about you working for Roman and how we know he is aligned with Cinder," Penny said.

Neo rolled her hand around in circles at them in response.

"Well how we know is going to sound strange," Penny said.

"Me and my friends are from another world where Remnant is a fictional web show," Ricky said.

Neo raised an eyebrow at Ricky.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid and weird but it's true," Ricky said.

"And we can prove it," Penny said as she pulled out her scroll.

She dials on it and waits for an answer. The screen then reveals General Ironwood, Ruby, Britney, Keaton, and Roman all together.

"General Ironwood, we have Neopolitan here with us," Penny said as she then pointed the screen at Neo.

Neo happily waves at Roman as soon as she sees him.

"Neo, listen to me they are telling the truth, they really are from another world. Cinder has just been using us the entire time and I end up dying as a result," Roman explains.

Neo grew a look of shock, hearing her partner confirm Ricky's explanation.

"But they can get us out of it and help screw that bitch over. And if this goes in these people's favor, they'll have us both parolled," Roman said.

"All we need you to do, Neo, is sneak this chip into Cinder's scroll while she's not looking. Once the chip finishes transferring its data, take it out before she notices. You're the only one that can get close to her scroll without getting caught," Keaton explained.

"What do you say, Neopolitan? Will you do it?" Ironwood asked.

Neo stares at Roman, then back at Ironwood. Then with a smile, she nods.

"Good. Tonight you start your mission," Ironwood said, then hangs up.

"Glad to have you on our side," Ricky said.

* * *

_Atlesian Airship: Blue Two_

Back on the airship, Roman walks up to Ironwood then speaks.

"So, what's next?" he asked.

"First you'll need these back," Ironwood said, gesturing to Keaton.

Keaton was carrying two objects. In his left hand was a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band, and in his right hand was Roman's cane, Melodic Cudgel.

"Thank you, soldier boy," Roman said as he grabbed his hat and cane.

He then places his hat on his head.

"Right back where you belong," Roman said to his hat.

* * *

_Cinder's Dorm Room_

Later at night in Cinder's dorm room, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury were all in their beds fast asleep. Neo laying in her bed, waits for them all to sleep. She gets out of her bed and walks up to the desk where Cinder's scroll layed. She grabs it and activates it. Neo then pulls out the chip from her pocket and places it on the screen. The transfer then starts as Neo looks at the people in their beds, all still asleep.

The scroll beeped as the transfer was now complete. Suddenly, Cinder's body began to shift, catching Neo's attention. She grabs the chip and shuts off the scroll then places it back on the desk. She quickly goes back to her bed just as Cinder was about to sit up from her bed.

Cinder looked around the room, as everyone was seemingly asleep, then layed back down to sleep. Just as Cinder fell back asleep, Neo pulls out her scroll and texts Roman.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

Meanwhile back in Ozpin's office, Ozpin, his inner circle, Keaton and his team, and Roman were all waiting for Neo to answer. Roman's scroll starts beeping as he then grabs it and looks at her text message.

"She's done it," he said.

"Good. Keaton, inform your hackers they are good to go," Ozpin said.

Keaton grabs his radio and starts talking into it.

"Barker, tell our hackers to get going now," Keaton ordered.

"10-4, Captain," Alex said over the radio.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex then talked through the radio again.

"Captain, our hackers just said that this could take at least five to six days at least to clear the virus and gain control," he said.

"What? Why?" Keaton asked.

"They are still trying to get used to Remnant's technology here. And honestly, I can't say I blame them," Alex said.

"Alright, see what you can do to speed this up," Keaton said.

"We'll try," Alex said.

"Well, let us hope things turn out for the better, Ozpin said.


	52. Chapter 51: Vytal Festival

**Chapter 51: Vytal Festival**

_Amity Colosseum_

_January 29, 2020_

Four days have passed and the Vytal Festival has started the opening for the Tournament is about to start. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CFDT were all in their seats waiting for the opening ceremony to begin.

"So how does the ceremony go?" Kendra asked.

"The Kingdom that hosts the festival every two years plays their national anthem before the tournament starts," Weiss answered.

"Well, it looks like we'll be learning a little bit more about Remnant and the festival," Britney said.

"Yeah, this will be exciting," Rebecca said.

"Hey, guys," a voice called out.

Everyone turns to see team GRMA, including their team leader, Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob. How are you feeling?" Jaune asked.

"I'm doing fine right now," Jacob said.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jacob?" Britney asked.

"Yes, I'm fine you guys. Thanks to Ozpin's therapy sessions," Jacob replied.

"Yeah, who knew Ozpin was a good therapist?" Ricky asked.

"Well, he has reincarnated time and time again. So he would have learned new things due to this," Allen said.

"And he really did help pull me through," Jacob said.

"We're all glad you're doing okay, Jacob," Ruby said.

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I was afraid you'd probably see me in a different light if you all found out," Jacob said.

"Geez, Jacob. Quit beating yourself up over it already. It's alright," Yang said.

"But-" Jacob was cut off.

"Jacob, it's fine," Ren said.

"Yeah, we are all there for you," Blake said.

"Thanks guys," Jacob said with a smile.

"Guy, look. It's starting!" Nora shouted.

The crowd cheers as a band and choir walk into the arena.

"And now the band and choir will perform Vale's National Anthem," Port announced on the PA.

Then the band started playing while the choir then started singing.

_From the Mountains of the East;_

_To the Shallows of the West;_

_We shall slay the mighty beast;_

_Vale shall be its mighty best._

_Let our bless'ed Kingdom call;_

_It shall not tell no tall tale;_

_Let our kingdom stand up tall;_

_Guard our bless'ed Kingdom, Vale._

_Let its people show foresight;_

_All conflicts shall all be ceased;_

_The World's Darkness shall face Light;_

_No man shall be seen as least;_

_The sun shall shine our great land;_

_For it will never grow stale;_

_Our prosperous land is grand;_

_Guard our bless'ed Kingdom, Vale._

The crowd of people in their seats bursted into cheers and applause.

"Great anthem," Kelly said.

"That's Vale for you," Yang said.

"Even though the tone of the song sounds exactly like the New Zealand national anthem," Allen said.

"Wait, does it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, it kind of does, now that Allen points it out," Jacob said.

"All combatant teams, please make your way to the stage," Oobleck announced over the PA.

"That's our que," Jaune said.

RWBY and JNPR all got up from their seats and started to make their way to the arena.

"Wish us luck," Ruby said with a wink.

"We will," Jacob said, winking back.

A few minutes later, the combatant teams all made their way and circled around the arena, which includes RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, CRDL, ABRN (Auburn), FNKI (Funky), BRNZ (Bronze), NDGO (Indigo), Cinder's team, Penny's team, and several other teams.

"Now let's see our first match," Port said.

The randomizer on the monitors spin for a few seconds before stopping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our first match. Team RWBY and Team ABRN," Port announced as the crowd cheers.

"Not really surprising since we have already seen it," Ricky said.

"Well, what did you expect? Cinder did rig the randomizer in her favor," Kendra said.

"And we all know they're going to win," Britney said.

"That may be true, but we actually get to watch the match right in front of us," Kelly said.

"Yeah, you're right. This is a once in a lifetime experience," Jacob said.

"Yeah, let's enjoy this!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Both Teams GRMA and CFDT then started to cheer on Team RWBY.

* * *

_Vytal Festival Fairgrounds_

Later after the match, Teams RWBY, GRMA, and CFDT all went to the fairgrounds to get a bite to eat.

"You girls were awesome out there!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah, Team ABRN never stood a chance," Britney said.

"Yeah, we were pretty awesome," Yang said.

"We all knew we were going to win," Weiss said.

Suddenly, Weiss' ringtone on her scroll started to play. She grabs it and sees that her father is calling her. She looks up to everyone with a questioned look.

"It's up to you if you want to call him," Ruby said.

"You know what, screw it. I want more time with you all," Weiss said as she stuffs her scroll in her pocket, leaving it unanswered.

"Let's get something to eat then," Ruby said.

"Hey!" a voice called to them.

Everyone turned to see Emerald, holding a wallet.

"Might be hard to eat without this," she said.

Ruby then searches her pockets to find her wallet missing.

"Good to see you, Ruby," Emerald said.

"Thanks, Emerald. Guess I must have dropped it," Ruby said, although she knew Emerald stole it.

She then grabs her wallet from Emerald's hand.

"What's up, Em?" Yang asked.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!" Emerald said.

"Thanks," Ruby said.

"How did your team go in your match?" Weiss asked.

"Really well," Emerald answered.

"That's great. You want to get some food?" Britney asked.

"Oh gosh that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..." Emerald trailed off as she saw Mercury sniffing the inside of a boot.

"...introverted. Really socially awkward," she finished.

"Yeah, we can see that," Allen said.

"Yeah, Merc and I are moving on to the doubles round. What about you guys?" Emerald asked.

"We voted for Yang and Weiss," Blake said.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY," Weiss said.

"Yeah, We're going to kick some serious butt," Yang said, pounding her fists together.

"Well, if Mercury and I see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on ya," Emerald said with a laugh.

"They wouldn't have it any other way," Kelly said.

"Alright, well we're going to catch some more fights. And nice meeting you eight," Emerald said.

"You too. See you around," Jacob said.

"See you later," Emerald said, walking off with Mercury.

As soon as Emerald and Mercury were gone, RWBY, GRMA, and CFDT all looked at each other.

"Okay, good performance guys," Britney said.

"We just need them to think that things are going their way until those hackers get control of the systems and erase the virus," Jacob said.

"How long until then?" Blake asked.

"They said until somewhere around the finals," Robert answered.

"We all just need to prepare until then," Jacob said.

"So we must spread the word to the others about this," Kendra said.

"So let's find Team JNPR and eat. I'm starving," Ricky said.

The three teams then walked through the fairgrounds to find JNPR and then find some food.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy Vale's National Anthem I came up with. I am possibly planning to have other anthems for the other kingdoms to be written, so if you have any ideas for any lyrics for any of the kingdoms' anthems please share your ideas.**


	53. Chp 52: Winter Has Come

**Chapter 52: Winter Has Come**

_Main Avenue_

A few hours have passed, and the matches between JNPR and BRNZ, and SSSN and NDGO have passed. Ruby, Weiss, Jacob, and Britney were all at the courtyard, running towards the docking bays.

"Alright, my sister should make her landing at any moment now," Weiss said.

"Once she lands we'll tell her to go up to Ozpin's office, so she will know about what's really going on," Jacob said.

"Look, there she is," Britney said pointing to the sky.

They all saw an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings making its landing on one of the docking bays. After it made its landing, the doors open as four androids possess a more slender, humanoid appearance than their predecessors. They are clad in white armor, with their black robotic workings visible underneath. Their armor is thin at the midsection, neck and joints, but their chest and legs appear well-protected. They are often seen with their rifles slung diagonally across their backs.

"Awesome those Atlesian Knights may be, I still feel like they would go Order 66 on our asses right now," Jacob said.

"There she is," Ruby said, pointing at the person coming out of the ship.

The person walking off the aircraft is a tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, high on the left side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the right side of her face, a small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a white long-sleeved coat with a single dark blue clasp around the centre waist holding it shut alongside a red jewelled brooch on the collar. The coat's length runs down to her ankles and the sleeves are split from shoulder to elbow. She wears a white pleated sleeveless blouse with a dark blue waistcoat. A pair of white trousers with dark blue garters alongside a pair of gray thigh boots with black detailing around the knees. She also wears a pair of black forearm length gloves with gray trimmed cuffs. This is Weiss' older sister, Winter Schnee.

"Winter!" Weiss called as she, Ruby, Jacob, and Britney ran up to the elder sibling.

Winter turned to see the four students running up to her.

"Winter! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss exclaimed.

Winter raised a confused eyebrow at Weiss.

"Oh! Your presence honors us," Weiss said with curtsy.

"Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different," Winter said.

"It is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder," Ruby said.

"It is great to see you," Weiss said.

"It is good to see you too. But can you explain why you haven't answered Father's call for the past few months?" Winter asked.

"We can answer that," Jacob cuts in.

"And you are?" Winter asked.

"I'm Jacob Gordon and this is Britney Connor," Jacob introduced.

"And why hasn't my sister contacted our father in months?" Winter asked.

"If you can come with us to the Headmaster's office, all will be explained," Britney said.

"Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood will be expecting you," Ruby said.

"If they are, then lead the way," Winter said.

They all then started to make their way to Ozpin's office.

"I'm Ruby, by the way," Ruby introduced.

"So this is the leader you wrote about. How appropriately... underwhelming," Winter said to her younger sister.

"Looks can be deceiving, Winter," Britney said.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

Meanwhile in Ozpin's office, Ozpin, his inner circle all, and Keaton and his team were all making plans for Salem future moves.

"I would suggest once this whole Beacon escapade blows through, we launch a raid on the Branwen Tribe so we can take Raven into custody," Keaton said.

"And we won't tell Professor Lionheart about this because he'll just rat the plan out to Salem," Alex said.

"I'm with them on this. As long as Lionheart is kept in the dark, we can get a better advantage," Qrow said.

The elevator doors open, revealing Ruby, Weiss, Winter, Jacob, and Britney as they all walked in the office.

"Schnee," Ironwood said.

"General Ironwood, sir," Winter said, standing at attention.

"Ms. Schnee, glad you can join us," Ozpin said.

"I was told by these four that you wanted to see me," Winter said.

"Yeah, Oz and Jimmy here wants you here to be informed of something very important here, Ice Queen," Qrow said.

"Despite the General and the Headmaster wanting to see me, I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow," Winter said with a glare.

"Geez, you Atlas Specialists think you're so special," Qrow said.

"It's in the title," Winter said.

"Geez, you too. Just shut up, find a broom closet, and fuck already," Jacob cuts in.

"WHAT?!" Winter and Qrow angrily asked, glaring at Jacob.

"Mr. Gordon, that was a very inappropriate response," Glynda scolded.

"And I regret nothing," Jacob said with a smile.

"We'll leave you guys now," Ruby said. Ruby, Weiss, Jacob, and Britney all walked into the elevator as the doors then close.

"Now that you are here, we have some classified information to share with you," Ironwood said.

"Classified information?" Winter asked.

"Yes, I'm Captain Keaton Gordon, United States Marines," Keaton introduced.

"Sergeant Cassandra Rogers," she said.

"Sergeant Alex Barker," he followed.

"Specialist Winter Schnee, and I have never heard of this... United States Marines," Winter said.

"Ms. Schnee, what you are about to hear may sound unbelievable, but we can assure you that what we are about to speak is the truth," Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"These three people here are from another world," Qrow said.

"I'm not in a mood for your jokes today, Qrow," Winter said.

"He's not joking," Glynda said.

"What?" Winter asked, giving a confused look.

"Qrow is telling the truth. These three people here are from a military faction that is not from Remnant," Ironwood explained.

"I don't understand, sir. Are you saying that they are aliens?" Winter asked.

"We are humans from another world known as Earth," Keaton said.

"So you can either call us Earthlings or Terrans for short," Alex said.

"And the two students that were with you, they and their teams are also Terrans," Cassandra added.

Winter looked neutral, but she was internally shocked to hear this information.

"You sister, her fellow teammates, and Team JNPR have all accidentally transported the planet Earth, thanks to the new dust that the SDC has discovered," Ozpin said.

"And I already had the Atlas military buy out of this new dust that the SDC can find from your father, much to his reluctance," Ironwood said.

"And they are hiding it all to make sure that nobody in this world can do anything stupid to their world," Qrow added.

"And there is more information that we should share with you," Ozpin said.

"More?" Winter asked.

"Tell me, what is your favorite fairytale?" Ozpin asked.


	54. Chp 53: Tomorrow's Preparations

**Chapter 53: Tomorrow's Preparations**

_Amity Colosseum_

_January 30, 2020_

Another day has passed, and today was when the winning teams moved on to the double round. Teams RWBY, GRMA, CFDT, Fox, and Velvet were all sitting in their seats with Cinder sitting behind them, as they just watched the rigged match between Coco and Yatsuhashi, and Emerald and Mercury.

"I hope they are okay," Velvet said.

"_I'm sure they'll be fine,_" Fox telepathically said as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Cinder got up from her seat and started to leave as the crowd around her were giving a mix between cheers and boos. Jacob watches Cinder leave then turns back to the others.

"Okay, she's gone," he said.

"I can't believe that we are told to lose the tournament," Fox said.

"We have to make it look like things are falling into Cinder favor until the hackers get control of the systems and erase the virus," Allen said.

"And until Amber is ready for transport," Kendra added.

"Me and my team will meet up with Coco and Yatsu," Britney said.

"We're coming with you," Velvet said.

"I must go meet up with my sister. I'll catch you all later," Weiss said as she walked away.

"The rest of us will talk with Professor Ozpin about tomorrow," Ruby said.

"And make plans If Mercury and I are to face off," Yang added.

"Alright then, let's go," Jacob said as everyone got up from their seats and started to walk out.

* * *

_Pavilion_

A half an hour later, Weiss and Winter were sitting at a table with a plate full of croissants and strawberries and both sisters had a cup of tea.

"I cannot believe this. An attack is going to take place soon, the story of the maidens are real, there is someone out there who is immortal that wants divide us all, our father lets innocent people die for a seat on the Atlas counsel, and to top it all off, there is another world out there," Winter said.

"Well, we now know everything, thanks to Earth. We wouldn't have known if they hadn't told us," Weiss said.

"But we don't know anything about them either, Weiss," Winter said.

"But, me and my friends do. We have been on Earth for months," Weiss said.

"Yes... that explains why you haven't called Father. So tell me, what do you think of this Planet Earth," Winter said.

"Despite its conflicts, it's nice there, sure it may not have aura or dust, but Earth still thrives and there is absolutely no Grimm," Weiss said.

"And what about the people that looked after you and your friends?" Winter asked.

"They're all nice. They teached us all about Earth. Its history, cultures, how it functions, everything we need to know. They kept us hidden from their world's population. We'd all be in trouble if it wasn't for them," Weiss explained.

"It sounds like they are quite nice people," Winter said.

"They are," Weiss replied.

"Have you been practicing on your combat and your semblance?" Winter asked.

"I haven't for the first month due to fear of expossier to the populace, but we found a spot to practice that was out of the public eye," Weiss answered.

"I see... It sounds like that world has changed you," Winter said as she sipped her tea.

"So tell me how is your summoning?" she asked.

"I haven't been able to summon anything yet. It is the one thing I've been having trouble with," Weiss answered.

"Well let's have you practice right now. After this, I must leave to inform the Ace Operative of the events that have and are going to transpire under General Ironwood's orders," Winter said as she got up from her chair.

* * *

_City of Vale_

Meanwhile within the city, Teams CFDT and CFVY were all walking around in the city.

"Look I know you guys were told to lose the match, but we all have our orders," Britney said.

"I still don't get it, why can't we just kill Cinder and get it over with," Coco asked.

"Because even with half of the powers of the Fall maiden, she is hard to kill and she is no push over," Robert said.

"Yeah, and even if we did manage to kill her, investigations will be launched about her murder and that is one of the things we are trying to avoid," Rebecca said.

"So until the hackers get control of the systems and erase the virus or until we can get new orders, we let Cinder do her thing for now," Kendra said.

"I still don't like this," Coco said.

"The rest of us may not like it either, but they are right. We need to wait until then," Yatsuhashi said.

"We knew you guys would be upset about this and losing the match, so we thought we'd accompany you guys wherever you go. You know, to help cheer you guys up," Britney said.

"Thanks guys. That's sweet of you," Velvet said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Fox asked.

"Well, we don't know. This is the first time we have been into the city," Robert said.

"So maybe you guys can show us around," Rebecca said.

"Sure thing. You guys will like it here," Fox said.

"And maybe we can get some new clothes for you guys," Coco said with a grin.

"Oh boy," Velvet sighed.

"Sure thing," Rebecca replied to Coco.

"They have no idea what they are about to get into,"Yatsuhashi said.

"Come on. I'll take you to my favorite clothing store," Coco said.

Coco then grabs Britney's hand and pulls her as she starts walking. Everyone else then started to follow.

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_Headmaster's Office_

Later at night in Ozpin's office, Ozpin, the inner circle, the marines, Penny, and the team leaders of RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, GRMA, and CFDT are all discussing plans for tomorrow.

"When will your hackers finish getting control?" Ironwood asked.

"They said tomorrow night. Most likely during Yang and Mercury's match," Keaton answered.

"What about that Amber chick?" Sun asked.

"She'll most likely be ready to go tonight," Ironwood answered.

"And what if Cinder has a back up plan?" Jaune asked.

"Neo will be listening and inform us of their next move," Glynda said.

"Then I guess tomorrow night we take Cinder down," Ruby said.

"If we can catch her," Qrow said.

"You're such a negative nancy, Qrow," Britney said.

"Tonight is where we make our move and keep the peace between the kingdoms," Ozpin said.

"Okay everyone, here is what we are going to do," Keaton began.


	55. Chp 54: Show Time

**Chapter 54: Show Time**

_Amity Colosseum_

_January 31, 2020_

The next night, everyone was preparing for the rigged match between Yang and Mercury. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Teams GRMA and CFVY were in their seats watching the stadium.

"Jacob, are you and the others ready?" Keaton asked through a radio that Jacob was carrying.

"We're good to go," Jacob answered.

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_Main Avenue_

In the courtyard, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, Cassandra, and Team CFDT were all standing in position waiting for instructions.

"Rogers, you guys ready?" Keaton asked over the radio.

"Yeah, we're all ready," Cassandra answered.

* * *

_The Vault_

In the vault, Alex, Glynda, and Qrow are all standing guard while Ironwood is working on getting Amber's pod ready for transport.

"Barker, status on Amber," Keaton said on the radio.

"General Ironwood said that he needs a few more minutes," Alex said.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin was watching the tournament on his screen and Roman was on his scroll, getting a message from Neo while Keaton radios everyone else.

"Neo says that she is ready," Roman said.

"Okay everyone listen up, our hackers reported that they are about to complete their assignment. I have platoons surrounding the city and the academy in secret and I also have a unit of hidden soldiers within the arena all armed and ready. And if things go south, we have more units stationed at Mountain Glenn and gunships that are prepared to pull off an airstrike if needed. When the match is over stand by for further instructions. And Yang when the match is over, do exactly what I say," Keaton instructed over his radio.

"Got it. I'm not falling for the same trick twice," Yang said through the radio.

"Then I guess it's show time," Keaton said.

* * *

_Amity Colosseum_

Back in the Colosseum, Yang, Pyrrha, Sun, Penny, Mercury, and three others were all standing in a line at the center of the battlefield's stage as the randomizer stops at the first two combatants.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announces over the PA.

In the audience, Cinder gets up from her seat and begins walking out, while watching the battlefield with a smile. Jacob notices Cinder walking away and grabs his radio.

"Cinder is on the move now," Jacob said into the radio.

"Good. Now have Kelly and Allen follow her and make sure she isn't noticed," Keaton ordered over the radio.

"Kelly, Allen, follow her. And make sure you aren't seen," Jacob said.

Allen and Kelly both nod and got up from their seats and walked out to follow Cinder. The lineup walked off the stage while Yang and Mercury stayed and faced each other.

"Three! Two! One! Fight!" Port exclaimed.

Immediately, Yang throws a punch, and Mercury spins his foot to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that launches him back. He closes the distance quickly and aims at her feet with his shotgun boots, Talaria, but she leaps over it and fires off a shot of her Ember Celica that he rotates to avoid. They fight fist-to-fist for a moment, Yang getting in a fiery blast on her opponent at the cost of him also landing a blow on her. She falls back on her feet when Mercury shoots himself into the air to get farther away from her, looking up and smiling.

Yang doesn't relent for a second, launching shot after shot only for Mercury to dodge each of them, sliding around the stage on clouds of air until he attempts to come down on her with his leg. She blocks and pushes away the attack, but he goes under her shotgun burst and manages to land a kick on her, though she still lands in a crouch, now grimacing. She launches forward with a double blast and continues landing blow after blow on him, right up to when he roundhouse kicks her in the back and attempts to hit her with his heel. She gets out just in time and punches the ground trying to get him, but he leaps out and twirls to get a hit on her. One of his kicks seems to pass over her, but then he brings it down hard enough to shatter the steel underneath, which Yang narrowly rolls backward to avoid.

They exchange kicks after this attack until Mercury hits her backwards, and he rushes forward only to receive a fist to his chin, then his torso, knocking him on his stomach. He gets up right as Yang starts raining down fire again, causing him to somersault back until one explosion causes him to get knocked off of the stage. He saves himself by firing his boots downward and flying back in front of his enemy, unleashing a series of kicks that she deflects with her arms. She ducks under one attack only to receive another as Mercury jumps into the air to knock her back, and he follows it up with a shot from his boots. Yang avoids it effortlessly, not noticing it still hanging around behind her.

Switching tactics, Mercury starts shooting his foot out in every direction, each kick into the air accompanied by a silvery blast that is barely even aimed at Yang. She dodges each one coming her way and gets in close through the circling barrage of shots, fighting with their fists again until Mercury kicks her into the air and knocks her right back to the ground, followed by the dozens of swirling shots that now converge right on to Yang.

When the blasts stop coming down on his opponent, Mercury gets up from his crouch and grins to himself, dusting off his outfit and seeming as happy as can be until the smoke from behind him erupts into flames. His momentary shock turns into another smile as he turns around to see the red-eyed Yang slam her knuckles together and come at him. Screaming, she lands a punch that sends him back, and she rushes up avoiding each kick and even taking one with no effect to pound at him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right blows. He has enough time to let out a pained groan before she hits him in the stomach, his Aura sparkling up to try and defend him from the last hit to the face by the upset blonde. He lands on his back as the buzzer sounds over the roars of the audience.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck announced over the PA.

Jacob and the others were now on high alert, knowing that this is when Emerald uses her semblance, Hallucinations, on Yang to trick her into attacking Mercury.

"Whatever you see next Yang, ignore it. Do exactly as I say," Keaton instructed Yang through her hidden earbud.

"Better luck next time," Yang said as she started to walk towards the exit.

"There isn't going to be a next time, blondie!" Mercury said with a murderous tone.

Yang turns around to see Mercury leap towards about to kick her in the face. But to everyone else's eyes, Mercury was just standing next to Yang. Yang then realizes that Emerald is using her semblance on her.

"Do nothing. Whatever you see, it's not real," Keaton ordered Yang.

Yang stood still, not doing anything as Mercury was wondering why she hadn't attacked him yet.

"Walk off the stage," Keaton ordered.

Yang then turns around and walks towards the exit. Emerald who was currently using her semblance on Yang was shocked that Yang hadn't attacked Mercury as planned while Mercury was also shocked that she hadn't attacked her as he tried his best not to show it. Mercury then calmly walked to the exit.

"Alright guys, let's go," Jacob said as he and the others got up from their seats and walked out.

* * *

A few minutes later at the docking bays, Mercury and Emerald both boarded into an Air Bus Where Cinder and Neo were in. The Air Bus then took off and started to fly towards the city. Cinder and Neo were both disguised as medical nurses and were at the drivers' seats. Cinder looked at Emerald and Mercury in anger.

"What. Happened?" Cinder asked with a venomous tone.

"I'd-I don't know, Cinder. I-I use may semblance on that blonde bimbo and it didn't seem to affect her," Emerald said, still shocked by the outcome.

"We did what you told us to do but, whatever just happened, things just took an unexpected turn," Mercury said.

Cinder lets out a frustrated sigh as she then reaches into her pocket and pulls her scroll out.

"I guess I'll have to make some more adjustments then," she said as she tapped on her scroll.

Suddenly, some text appeared on her scroll which read, _Access Denied_. Cinder grew visibly shocked after this unexpected surprise.

"No. No. No. No. No! No! No! No!" Cinder exclaimed as she kept tapping on her scroll.

Then suddenly, an image of a fat man popped up as the man wagged his finger.

"_Ah, ah, ah. You didn't say the magic word. Ah, ah, ah,_" the man said as the message was now on a loop.

Cinder grips on her seat so hard, that a large portion of it broke off as she was looking at her scroll with an angered expression on her face. Cinder then muttered something under her breath that Emerald and Mercury couldn't understand.

"What was that, boss?" Mercury asked.

"WE'VE BEEN CUT OFF!" Cinder screamed as she threw the broken part of the chair at Mercury's face.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Emerald asked.

Cinder then dialed a number on her scroll and placed it on her ear.

"Adam, change of plans, we are having the White Fang attack Beacon, tonight," Cinder said.

As Cinder was talking on her scroll while Emerald and Mercury listened, Neo had her scroll on speaker as Keaton and Ozpin were listening. Meanwhile in another part of the Air Bus, Allen and Kelly was hiding under a couple of seats as they both had ankle monitors strapped on their left ankles.

"Once we found out where the White Fang is hiding, the militaries will unleash hell on their asses," Kelly whispered.

"Tonight we put a stop to this," Allen whispered back.


	56. Chp 55: The White Fang's New Move

**Chapter 55: The White Fang's New Move**

_Beacon Academy_

_Headmaster's Office_

In Ozpin's office, Ozpin, Roman, and Keaton were all listening to everything that Cinder is now planning on Roman's scroll.

"Looks like Cinder is now going to go for a full swing," Roman said.

"All the more reason to prepare," Ozpin said.

"I have everyone prepared immediately," Keaton said as he grabbed his radio.

* * *

_The Vault_

Meanwhile in the Vault, Alex, Qrow, and Glynda continue to stand guard while Ironwood continues to get Amber's pod ready to go.

"General, how long until she's ready?" Alex asked.

"Almost there. I just need a few more minutes," Ironwood answered.

"Well hurry it up," Qrow said.

"Barker, this is Captain Gordon, do you read me, over?" Keaton asked through the radio.

"This is Barker, what's the situation, over?" Alex asked as everyone listened.

"Fall is changing course. She's having the White Fang attack Beacon pretty soon," Keaton informed.

"I'll contact my men and let them know about this," Ironwood said as he pulled out his scroll.

"I'll inform the others and our men to be prepared and be on standby," Keaton said.

"Roger that, Captain," Alex said.

"I'll make sure my men don't fire upon your men," Ironwood said.

* * *

_Amity Colosseum_

At the colosseum docking bays, the people were beginning to leave the colosseum for the night. Teams RWBY and CFVY, and Jacob, Ricky, Penny, Pyrrha, and Sun where all stand around, waiting for a ride back to Beacon.

"What's taking so long?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get back and get Amber out of Beacon, then we can start hunting for Cinder," Ruby said.

"Allen and Kelly are already following them back to their hiding place. And once they locate the White Fang hideout, the U.S. and Atlas militaries will come and kick some ass," Jacob said. "And the U.S. has some help from platoons from the Japanese, French, Canadian, and British, militaries," Ricky added.

"Jacob, can you read me, over?" Keaton called through the radio.

"Loud and clear, Keaton. What is it?" Jacob asked on the radio.

"Cinder is changing plans, she'll be attacking Beacon soon along with the White Fang," Keaton informed.

"What's our orders?" Penny asked.

"Warn the Oobleck, Port, and the students of the upcoming attack. then come back down to the school grounds to help out," Keaton said.

"Got it," Jacob replied.

"And what about Kelly and Allen?" Keaton asked.

"They're following Cinder as planned," Jacob answered.

"Good, now go on with your objective," Keaton ordered.

"Roger that," Jacob replied.

"Well we have our instructions," Sun said.

"I suggest we split up. That way, we can cover more ground," Weiss said.

"The Ice Queen's right. It can be more quicker if we do that," Coco said.

"Alright, Team CFVY, you guys get Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port. Team RWBY and the rest of us will split off and warn the other students," Jaccob said.

"Alright guys. Let's go!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone then split off to spread the word of the upcoming attack.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Main Avenue_

Meanwhile at the courtyard, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, Cassandra, and Team CFDT were all standing guard until Keaton called on Cassandra's radio.

"Rogers, this is Captain Gordon. Do you read me, over?" he asked through the radio.

"This is Rogers, what's the situation, over?" Cassandra asked.

"Cinder is going to have the White Fang attack Beacon soon. Be on guard, over," Keaton ordered.

"10-4, Captain," Cassandra replied.

"So what now?" Neptune asked.

"This is what we're gonna do. Jaune, you, Nora, and Ren go to the fairgrounds and evacuate the people out of there. The rest of us will stay and help fight off the White Fang when they get here. All in all, while waiting for our troops to arrive," Cassandra instructed.

"Right. Come on guys," Jaune ordered as he, Ren, and Nora ran to the fairgrounds.

"Everyone, ready your weapons and get to positions!" Cassandra barked out.

Suddenly everyone heard some whirling sounds. Everyone turned to see two MH-6 Little Bird helicopters and two Sikorsky UH-60 Blackhawk helicopters. The Little Bird helicopters were flying straight towards the fairgrounds while the Blackhawk helicopters were flying towards the courtyard. The Blackhawks hovered over the courtyard as everyone except for Cassandra, watched in amazement at the earthling aircrafts. A couple of ropes then dropped down from each helicopter as a group of soldiers then slid down from the ropes one at a time from each helicopter. The ropes were then unhooked from the Blackhawks, making them fall to the ground while the helicopters started to fly away.

With Jaune, Nora, and Ren, they all just arrived at the fairgrounds as they then saw the Little Bird helicopters flying over the fairgrounds. They watched in shock and amazement at the helicopters as they started to make their landing. The people within the fairgrounds all watched with a mixture of surprise, shock, and fear at their unexpected arrival. Four soldiers from each helicopter then got off the helicopters and started to make their way through the fairgrounds. One of the soldiers pulled out a megaphone and then spoke to the crowd.

"Attention, there is a possible upcoming Grimm attack coming to this location. Please vacate the premises in a calm and orderly fashion, for your own safety," the soldier said.

The Atlas soldiers were about ready to apprehend the U.S. soldiers until they received a call on their scrolls. They then went to aid the people out while the AK-200s stood guard.

"I guess we better go help them," Ren said.

"Right," Jaune said.

Then all then run over to the soldiers to help.

* * *

_City of Vale_

_Industrial District_

_Warehouse_

Meanwhile at one of the warehouses, the Air Bus had just made its landing next to five bullheads as Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo all boarded off while Neo used her semblance to change back to her original look. They all saw Adam who was waiting outside the warehouse entrance.

"Do you mind telling me why we are attacking early?" Adam asked.

"Things took an unexpected turn. So we decided to make some changes to our plans," Cinder answered.

They all then walked inside the warehouse. As soon as they were inside, Allen and Kelly then stepped off the Air Bus.

"Looks like we found them," Kelly said.

"Good. That means we can contact Ozpin and Keaton for help," Allen said as he pulled out his scroll.

He then texted his message and sent it to Ozpin. A few seconds later, he then gets a message from Ozpin on his scroll.

"Okay, he told us to stay where we are at, so that help arrives," Allen said.

"I say while we are at it, we get inside and see what else they are planning," Kelly said.

"That's probably a good idea," Allen said.

"Now how are we going to get inside?" Kelly asked herself.

They both looked at the warehouse and then noticed a window above some crates on the building.

"The window," they both said in unison.

Allen and Kelly then ran towards the crates and started climbing them until they reached the window. They both peeked inside and saw a huge crowd of White Fang soldiers, a few beowolves and ursai in cages, and three massive mechanized battlesuits.

"They still have more of those Atlesian Paladin-290s?" Kelly asked.

"What are they up to?" Allen asked.

Allen cracked the window open slightly so they can hear what's going on. They then saw Adam as he stepped on to the stage with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Neo following behind him. Cinder was now in her original outfit. She was now wearing lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

Allen pulled out his scroll and dialed Ozpin's number.

"Hello?" Ozpin answered as he and Keaton appeared on the screen.

"Professor, you and the captain need to see this," Allen said as he pointed his scroll's camera at Adam.

Adam stepped forward and started to speak.

"Brothers and sisters, the time has come to show the humans that the faunus are to not to be grinded under their heels, to not be seen as a curse to this world, and to show them that we are the dominant race," the bull faunus spoke as the crowd of White Fang soldiers cheered.

Kelly grabs out her scroll and starts to record the rally.

"For too long we have been oppressed by those wretched humans, but today, they will see our strength and then when Beacon falls, our voices will finally be heard. And with the help from Cinder, we will be the ones that shall grind the pathetic humans under our heels!" Adam shouts with conviction.

Cinder then steps up next to Adam and then starts speaking.

"We send our bullheads into Beacon which will be filled Grimm and you follow brothers and sisters and will use the Air Bus to send us all to Beacon. While that is happening, we'll use these paladins to create havoc in the city. The panic and fear will bring the Grimm into the city and Beacon until the Grimm will overrun everything," Cinder said with a smile.

"And tonight, Beacon will fall. And tomorrow, the world!" Adam yells out.

The White Fang roared into cheers and applause.

"You got all that?" Allen asked.

"Crystal. We're gonna have to send some heavy armor into the city to take care of those paladins and some Cobra helicopters to go for the bullheads," Keaton said.

"And stay where you're at so that help will arrive," Ozpin said as he hung up.

"And before we get started..." Cinder said, then looking towards Mercury and Emerald.

They suddenly then restrained Neo's arms as she gave a look of shock.

"Neo!" Allen and Kelly quietly exclaimed.

"Someone had to have exposed our original plans, and that someone was you," Cinder said, standing in front of Neo.

Neo spits right at Cinder's face as Cinder wipes it off then slaps Neo across the face.

"We've got to do something," Kelly said.

"Come on," Allen said as he opens the window all the way.

Allen and Kelly crawl through the window and land on the balcony. They ran across the balcony, pulling out their weapons in their melee forms while keeping their footsteps as light as possible.

"What a disappointment," Cinder said.

Cinder then summons her obsidian glass bow, Midnight, and summons an arrow as she points it at Neo's chest, ready to let loose. Just before she could do that, Kelly jumps off the balcony and lands right behind Cinder. Just as she had turned around, Kelly punches her right in the face making Cinder stumble backwards. Before Emerald and Mercury could react. Allen lands behind them and bashes them in the heads with his batons, making them fall to the ground unconscious, releasing their grip on Neo. Allen and Kelly stood in front of Neo with their weapons pointed at Cinder and Adam.

"It's two of the humans from the Emerald Forest from last week," Deery shouted from the crowd.

Adam took a close look at Allen and Kelly and then instantly recognized them.

"You! You'll pay for what you all did!" Adam yelled as he charged at them, about to unsheathe his sword.

Neo quickly grabs Allen and Kelly's hands. Adam slices through the three, only for all three of them to shatter like glass. Adam grits his teeth, knowing that they are still out there.

"Everyone get yourselves ready so we can destroy Beacon!" Cinder yelled at the soldiers.

Doing as she says, the White Fang started to prepare for their attack.

Back outside the warehouse Allen, Kelly, and Neo were all hiding behind some crates as the White Fang started looking for them.

"We thought you could use some help," Allen said.

Neo rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I just punched Cinder in the face. I'll never wash this hand again. Never," Kelly said with a smile as she looked at her hand.

"Hopefully help will arrive soon," Allen said.

* * *

Meanwhile right outside of the city, six humvees, three trucks, and two tanks proceeded to move into the city as two Blackhawks and four Little Birds flew over them into the city.


	57. Chp 56: Battle of Beacon Pt 1

**Chapter 56: Battle of Beacon Pt. 1**

_Amity Colosseum_

At Amity Colosseum, Jacob, Ricky, Penny, Pyrrha, Sun, Dr. Oobleck, Professor Port, Teams RWBY, CFVY, ABRN, NDGO, BRNZ, FNKI, and CRDL were all gathered at the docking bays.

"Ms. Rose, do you mind telling us why you called us all here?" Oobleck asked.

"The White Fang are going to attack and they are going to bring Grimm into the city and Beacon," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'm sure those freaks would dare to attack a heavily guarded city and a school filled with huntmen," Cardin chuckled.

"Can it, fucktard! This is no laughing joke!" Jacob shouted.

"The White Fang are going to attack tonight, you brainless oof," Sun said.

"Do you have any proof?" Port asked.

Jacob grabbed his radio and started to speak into it.

"Keaton, are you and Professor Ozpin there?" he asked into the radio.

"Yeah, we're here," Keaton answered through the radio.

"Professors Oobleck and Port need proof that the White Fang are going to attack," Jacob said.

"It's true Professors, there's going to attack Beacon and the city as well as bring Grimm to over run us. You must protect the academy and the city," Ozpin said through the radio.

"Do not worry Ozpin. And by the way, it's Doctor," Oobleck said.

"Okay students, the first half will go to Beacon while the other half will go to Beacon," Port instructed.

"Professor Port and I will stay at Amity to help evacuate the citizens," Oobleck said.

"There's one more thing you should all know. If any of you see any vehicles or soldiers you have never seen before, do not attack then. They're here to help us," Ricky said.

They all then noticed a group of U.S. soldiers, all armed with rocket launchers, running towards the edge.

"Like those soldiers?" Penny asked.

"Yep," Blake answered.

* * *

_City of Vale_

_Industrial District_

_Warehouse_

Back at the warehouse, Allen, Kelly, and Neo were all hiding behind crates, watching the White Fang preparing to leave to Beacon and the city. Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and several groups of White Fang soldiers were boarding the air bus while Adam, Deery, and three more soldiers boarded on one of the bullheads. Some of the soldiers were trying to get the Grimm on board the other bullheads. The paladins and several groups of White Fang soldiers were all starting to run into the city.

"What do you guys say, we try to stall them?" Kelly suggested.

"Probably a good idea. What about you, Neo? You in?" Allen asked.

Neo nods with a smirk and pulls out a small bomb.

"Then let's do this," Kelly said.

Allen, Kelly, and Neo all split off from each other and went off in different directions. Neo runs up to a few stacks of crates full of dust. She places the bomb on one of the crates and runs away.

Allen runs up behind some crates, guarded by a White Fang soldier. He sneaks up behind him and hits him in the back of the head with the butt end of Daburushokkā, knocking him unconscious. He drags his body behind the crates and he then poke his head around the corner aiming his gun at an open crate of fire dust, ready to pull the trigger.

Kelly runs past some crates then hides behind one of the crates. She then aims Hacker at a group of White Fang soldiers.

Neo was hiding behind a corner of the warehouse and pulled out a detonator. She smiles as she then pushes the button. The bomb explodes, destroying the crates and incinerating four soldiers. Allen then shoots at the fire dust as it then explodes killing three more soldiers. Kelly opens fire shooting at the fanus extremists and killing six more.

"Kill them!" Adam ordered the soldiers as the hatch door to his bullhead closed.

The bullheads and airbus then start to take off as the soldiers on the ground start shooting at Allen and Kelly. Neo runs up to three goons while pulling out Hush and whacks two of them. She then pops out a blade from the tip of her parasol and impales the third faunus. Neo opens her parasol and uses it to shield herself from gunfire from three more White Fang troops as they start shooting at her.

Kelly runs up to the gunners and transforms her tommy gun into its axe form then whacks one of them into the stomach. She then hacks at the second in his jugular then transforms her axe into its buzzsaw form and cuts the third soldier's legs off.

Allen runs up to two more White Fang soldiers transforming his gun into his stun batons. He then gave a few whacks to the first soldier then jabs the second in the stomach, followed by a whack to the face. Another soldier armed with a sword charges at Allen, trying to attack him. Allen rolls to the side then electrocutes the soldier with the tips of his batons.

Allen, Neo, and Kelly then find themselves surrounded by dozens of White Fang members. The White Fang members were all about to fire. Before anything could happen, a storm of bullets come out of the sky, hitting and killing several White Fang soldiers. Everyone looked up and saw two Blackhawk helicopters and four Little Bird helicopters, flying over them. The White Fang and Neo all looked at the helicopters in shock as they looked very unfamiliar to them.

"What the fuck are those?!" one of the White Fang soldiers asked.

"Your worst nightmare, you sons of bitches," Kelly answered.

The helicopters then started to land as the Earth soldiers boarded off and started to shoot at the White Fang soldiers as they too fired back. Allen, Kelly, and Neo ran up to the earth soldiers while shooting at the White Fang. They ran up to a British soldier as Allen then spoke.

"The White Fang are already on their way to Beacon and they are already in the city," he said.

"Don't you worry. Those bloody wankers will be receiving a few little surprises," the soldier said.

"You guys go into the city and help out our boys. We'll have things under control here soon," a Canadian soldier said.

Allen, Kelly, and Neo then all ran straight into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and the White Fang, they were all currently flying up the river towards Beacon. Mercury was looking out the window until he saw something.

"Uh, Cinder, what's that coming towards us?" he asked.

Cinder and Emerald got up from their seats and then looked out the window. They all saw three Bell AH-1 Cobra helicopters flying towards them. The helicopters then launched a few rockets towards the air bus and bullheads. Some of the rockets missed their targets, two of the rockets hit a bullhead as it then started to fall into the water below, and the other rockets hit the air bus, though the air bus is still flying.

Cinder runs out into the second deck of the air bus. She then uses her semblance, Scorching Caress, to create thick grass shards then hurls them at the helicopters' rudders. All three start to fall into the water, though one of them crashes into another bullhead, making it too fall into the water. Only the air bus and two bullheads, including Adam's were still flying. Cinder runs back inside and straight to the cockpit.

"Will we make it to Beacon?" Cinder asked the pilot.

"Just barely. We can't take another hit like that," the pilot answered.

Cinder stood in thought, wondering what just attacked them. The second bullhead flies upward, straight to Amity Colosseum, while the air bus and Adam's bullhead fly towards Beacon.

* * *

Back into the city, a dozen White Fang soldiers accompanied with a paladin were all currently shooting at civilians as they were running. The White Fang all stop and notice Kelly up the street holding a megaphone.

"We're giving you this one warning and please stop this attack and go home!" Kelly said through the megaphone.

The White Fang shot at Kelly as she ran behind a building.

"Okay, you've all had your warning!" Kelly shouted.

The White Fang's expressions turned from anger to shock as an M-1A2C Abrams army tank rolled around the corner and fired a round at the paladin. The paladin shatters upon impact as a group of U.S. soldiers and some AK-200s run out of the corner and start shooting at the White Fang.

Allen and Kelly came out of the corner and started shooting at the White Fang too as Neo followed behind them. The White Fang then retreats as everyone then stops shooting. Five humvees drove out of the corner as two of them started to follow the White Fang while the rest came to a halt.

"With all this negativity going on, the grimm will surely come into the city," a soldier said.

Everyone looks up and sees an air bus lands behind them. The door opens as Teams BRNZ, NDGO, CRDL, and Penny, and Ricky all stepped off as then all approached the soldiers.

"Okay, listen up. We will be expecting some Grimm to show up and there is still some White Fang soldiers in the city. Each huntsmen team must stick with a humvee which are those vehicles over there. So let's go. Everyone, move out!" a U.S. soldier instructed.

The teams then ran up to a humvee as Ricky and Penny ran up to Allen, Kelly, and Neo.

"Where's Jacob?" Allen asked.

"Jacob has chosen to stay behind to help protect Beacon," Penny answered.

"And Penny and I chose to protect the city with you guys," Ricky added.

"Alright, you guys ready then?" Kelly asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny exclaimed.

"Let's go then," Allen said.

They all ran up to a humvee as it was preparing to leave.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Main Avenue_

Meanwhile back at the academy, Cassandra, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, Team CFDT, and several Earth soldiers were all preparing for the White Fang's arrival.

"Everyone, hurry. I got a call saying that the White Fang will be here any minute!" Cassandra shouted.

An air bus then hovers over everyone as the door then opens up. Jumping off of the ship and landing on the ground was Jacob, Pyrrha, Sun, and Teams RWBY, CFVY, ABRN, and FNKI. As the air bus flies away, Cassandra walks up to the arrivals.

"Glad you guys could join us," she said.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Pyrrha, go to the fairgrounds and join up with your team. The rest of you get into positions and wait for the White Fang to step into one of our traps," Cassandra instructed.

Pyrrha ran straight to the fairgrounds while everyone else scrambled to find a hiding spot. After everyone was into positions, they all silently waited for the White Fang to show up. Suddenly, a bullhead and a smoking air bus comes up and lands on to a landing dock. The hatch to the bullhead opens, revealing Adam, Deery, and three other White Fang members.

"Bring them to their knees!" Adam said with a smile.

The air bus hatch door opens as dozens of White Fang soldiers charge out heading straight to the courtyard. They all started to slow down as there isn't anybody in sight. As Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walked off the air bus, they too noticed that there seemed to be no one in sight.

"Something's not right," Cinder said. As the White Fang approaches the courtyard, they all fail to notice three landmines right in front of them as one of the members steps on one. The mines then explode sending ten faunus flying into the air.

"It's a trap!" Emerald exclaimed in shock.

The Earth soldiers poked out of their hiding spots and started to open fire while the huntsmen students came out of their hiding spots and charged at the White Fang.

"Kill them!" Adam yelled.

The White Fang then charged at the students as they were also shooting at the Earth soldiers. Ruby trips a member with her scythe while Weiss plants her Myrtenaster creating an ice attack, freezing four White Fang soldiers. Yatsuhashi jumps into the air and slams his sword into the ground, creating a crater, sending a group of White Fang goons flying.

Robert and Kendra were both shooting at more White fang soldiers. One of them runs up to Robert, but Robert quickly transforms his sniper rifle into its spear mode and impales the soldier. Kendra transforms her rifle into a pole axe and slams the blade into another goon's stomach. She then transforms her weapon back to its gun mode and gets back to shooting.

Yang punches two more White Fang members while Blake creates an ice clone just as a faunus swordsman was about to strike her, freezing his sword in place. Blake then kicked the swordsman in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Who are those people?" Mercury asked, pointing at the soldiers.

"Do they have anything to do with those airships that attacked us?" Emerald asked.

They all looked up at Amity Colosseum and saw the bullhead that had Grimm inside it, heading towards Amity and suddenly was getting shot at by several rockets. The bullhead gets hit by some of the rockets as it then explodes and falls out of the sky.

"Perhaps. Though they don't look like they belong to Atlas, they seem to be one step ahead of us. Although we'll create enough negativity here to draw the Grimm," Cinder said as she started walking with Emerald and Mercury following behind.


	58. Chp 57: Battle of Beacon Pt 2

**Chapter 57: Battle of Beacon Pt. 2**

_Fairgrounds_

At the fairgrounds, Pyrrha runs through the fairgrounds trying to find her team as the people around her are being evacuated out by Atlesian soldiers. She then spots her team and runs up to them.

"Jaune!" she called.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune, Ren and Nora called back.

"So what are we doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're supposed to help get these people evacuated before the Grimm show up," Jaune explained.

"And we're almost done here," Ren added.

"Then let's get these people out of here," Pyrrha said.

Suddenly a woman screams as she was pointing towards the forest. They looked towards the forest and saw Grimm heading towards the fairgrounds.

"Grimm incoming!" a French soldier shouted.

"Get into positions!" a U.S. soldier shouted.

The soldiers and AK-200s were all then preparing to shoot at the Grimm. Team JNPR readied their weapons as the Grimm loomed closer to the fairgrounds.

"Light em up!" a soldier shouted.

The soldiers and Atlesian Knights all started shooting at the stampede of Grimm. Three Beowolves and a creep ran into the fairgrounds. Jaune slashes at the first Beowolf while Pyrrha impales the second with Miló in javelin mode. Nora smashes the Creep's head with her hammer while Ren slashes at the third Beowolf. As the Grimm continued to charge to the fairgrounds, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren started shooting at the Grimm while Jaune raised his shield into a defensive position.

* * *

_City of Vale_

_Industrial District_

Meanwhile in the Industrial District of Vale, Allen, Kelly, Ricky, Neo, and Penny were all running alongside a humvee as the gunner on top was shooting and killing some nearby Grimm. A paladin and some White Fang members came around the corner and were about to shoot. Penny's backpack mechanically opens up, and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. The swords, Floating Array, formed a circular ring as they spun and shot a powerful green laser at the paladin, cutting it in half. Allen, Ricky, Kelly, and the humvee gunner all then shot and killed the faunus terrorists.

Behind them from up the street the group saw Team BRNZ and another humvee surrounded by Grimm. The first is a young man with dark purple eyes and short black hair with his hair slicked toward his left. He wears a sleeveless top that graduates from gray and purple, a purple scarf, black pants with bronze kneecaps and a bronze buckled black belt and a dark purple scarf that wraps around his right leg and black boots with studded strap detailing. He also has three black straps, one is studded, on his left arm. This was the leader of Team BRNZ, Brawnz Ni.

The second is a dark-skinned young man with green eyes and brown hair styled in cornrow dreadlocks tipped in gold clasps. He wore a green vest buckled closed on his left shoulder, over a black T-shirt and loose white pants rolled up to his knees. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves with white armor pieces that were the holsters for his weapon and olive canvas sneakers. This was the second member of the team, Roy Stallion.

The third is a teenage boy with messy dark red hair and pink eyes. He wears a deep sky blue jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a white shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses with pink lenses hang from his collar. He also wears a pair of ripped burgundy jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. This was the third member of the team, Nolan Porfirio.

The fourth is a young girl with light tan skin, dusky rose hair and gray-blue eyes. She wears a red and white jacket over a white shirt with blue tracksuit pants and a distinctive black beanie that covers her left eye. She also wears a large black scarf and red canvas sneakers. This is the team's marksman, May Zedong.

Allen, Kelly, Penny, Ricky, and Neo then ran towards Team BRNZ to help them. As the team was fighting off the Grimm, none of them noticed a Nevermore was flying towards Roy.

"Look out!" Ricky yelled.

Ricky sprints towards Roy and tackles him to the ground as the Nevermore swoops down, barely missing Roy and Ricky. The two humvee gunners and Penny then shot the Nevermore out of the sky.

"Thanks for the save," Roy said.

"No problem," Ricky replied.

Ricky and Roy then got up from the ground.

"Just be a little more careful next time," Ricky said.

May was currently shooting at a few Beowolves with her rifle, not noticing an Ursa was about to claw at her. Neo whacks at the Ursa then stabs it in the chest as it then drops to the ground dead. May turns around to see a smiling Neo and the dead Grimm as it disappears. Brawnz and Nolan were currently tag teaming an Ursa Major, not seeing a Creep and a Boarbatusk were about to pounce on them. Then without warning, Allen electrocutes the first Creep while Kelly swings her axe on the Boarbatusk's belly. Brawnz and Nolan both turned around and saw their saviors.

"Thanks for the save, you guys," Brawnz said.

"Anytime," Kelly replied.

"There's still more ground to cover and more people to save, so we need to move," Allen said.

"Right," Brawnz replied.

Everyone then starts to run down the street to look for more Grimm to kill.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Main Avenue_

Meanwhile back at Beacon, almost the entire front of the academy was a battle ground. The Earth soldiers, AK-200s, Atlesian soldiers and some of the huntsmen students were shooting at the White Fang while the rest of the huntsmen in training were fighting off the Grimm that had just arrived.

"Our boys have heavy armor coming to aid us from the southwest. ETA one minute," a soldier said to Cassandra.

"Alright will just have to hold them off until they arrive," Cassandra said.

Rebecca swings her scythe at a couple of Creeps then slices off an Ursa's head. She turns around and sees a different Grimm known as a Griffon. The Griffon has the head, wings and talons of a large predatory bird and the rear legs, tail and body of a lion or tiger. It has black fur and feathers, with white bone-like spines on its body, including a row of bony spikes on its wings, as well as a white birdlike skull. On its head, it has a bone-white beak and four red eyes, along with gray webbing on the sides of its beak.

Just before it could attack, a boy with a trumpet walks up to it and plays it as it unleashes a shockwave, pushing the Griffon back severed feet. Then a girl leaving behind a rainbow trail, skates up to the Grimm and whacks it with her nunchaku as it then freezes in place. The girl then skates right next to the boy with the trumpet. The boy with the trumpet is a young, dark-skinned man with dark brown eyes. He wears rectangular sunglasses and a dark fedora with a blue trim on his head as well as an earring on his right ear. He wore a dark vest over an untucked white dress shirt, with a loose tie wrapped around the collar. Completing his attire is a pair of dark dress pants, silver dress shoes and a dark glove on his left hand. This was the leader of team FNKI, Flynt Coal.

The person next to Flynt is a young girl with a light complexion. She has sea green eyes and moderate red-orange hair with light blue streaks in her bangs. As a feline Faunus, her physical trait is that of a cat tail covered with pink fur that becomes lighter toward the tip. Her outfit has a large range of bright colors, and is lighter and more revealing than that of most other characters. She wears a light blue cropped tank top over a dark purple bra, showing her upper cleavage. She also wears dark purple short shorts under a pink combat mini-skirt and white belt with a yellow winking smiley face on the buckle. Two buttons are fixed to her tank top over her right breast, one purple with a cat design and another green one with a heart. Her hair was done up in two pig tails. She also has a white cat bell collar around her neck, a pair of bracers on her arms and pads on her shins and knees. She wears red roller blades, which she also uses to move around. A tattoo of a shooting star with a red, green and yellow trail winds around her right arm. This was Flynt's bubble teammate, Neon Katt.

"Thanks for the save you two," Rebecca said.

"Anytime," Flynt replied.

"We should totally hang out when this is over," Neon said.

"Yeah, maybe we should," Rebecca said, trying not to scream in excitement.

Britney shoots at a couple of Creeps then shoots at a Beowolf.

"You!" a voice called out.

Britney turned and saw Deery.

"You and you human friends are going to pay for what you did to our brothers and sisters!" Deery shouted as she pulled out a sword.

Britney transformed her pistols into her twin katanas and got into a battle stance. Deery charges at Britney and strikes at her, but Britney quickly blocks her attack. Britney quickly retaliates by slashing at Deery with both her swords while Deery dodges one sword and parries the other. Deery does an overhead strike which Britney blocks with both her swords. Deery quickly kicks her in the stomach then smacks her in the jaw with the butt end of her sword. She then strikes at Britney at her side with her sword, but Britney quickly blocks Deery's attack then slashes at her chest knocking her to the ground. Deery stands back up, looking uninjured.

"_She must have her aura unlocked,_" Britney thought.

Britney and Deery charge at each other about to clash once more.

With Blake and Yang they were both dodging attacks from a Deathstalker while a few Atlesian soldiers were shooting at it. Suddenly, a fast moving projectile hits the Deathstalker as it then falls to the ground dead. Blake and Yang turned and in the distance saw three tanks, shooting at the Grimm.

"Hello, my darling," a voice called out.

Blake and Yang turn and to Blake shock and fear sees a smiling Adam as he stabs and kills an American soldier with his sword.

"Adam," Blake said with a hint of fear.

She takes a few steps back from Adam as Yang gets into a stance.

"Running away again? Is this what you have become, my love? A coward?" Adam asked.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam proclaimed.

"That won't solve anything, asshole," a voice called out.

Adam turned and saw Rebecca and Sun then turned back to Blake.

"Consider this... the spark," Adam said.

Adam suddenly charges at Sun and Rebecca as they quickly pull out their weapons. Blake charges in a flash, drawing her sword. Her blade clashes with his as they both stand with their blades locked.

"I'm... not... running," Blake said.

"You... will," Adam said.

He kicks her away, knocking her to the ground.

"But not before you suffer for your betrayal, my love," Adam said.

Suddenly, Yang charges towards Adam and tries to punch him, but Adam quickly dodges and tries to slash at Yang. She blocks his attacks with Ember Celica. Sun then tries whacking at Adam with his bowstaff, only for Adam to block his every attack. Rebecca joins in as she tries to slash at the mad bull faunus, but quickly dodges a distance away.

"You should know something Adam. There is one big difference between you and Blake," Rebecca said.

"And what's that, human?" Adam asked.

"She has friends to look out for her," Yang answered.

"Tell me, does Blake make all her classmates fight for her?" Adam asked.

"Nah, it's more of a volunteer gig," Sun replied.

Blake gets up and gets into a battle stance. The red on Adam then starts to glow as he gets into a stance. Everyone knew Adam was about to use his semblance, Moonslice.

"Hit the dirt!" Rebecca shouted.

Adam then in a flash dashes towards the group as they all dodged or ducked from Adam's attack barely missing them as a red shockwave slices a column in two. The group and Adam then charged at each other.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Jacob were fighting off Grimm. They both then see Team JNPR run up to them.

"Have the citizens been evacuated?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, and the fairgrounds are covered, too," Jaune said.

Their conversation was cut short as a sudden tremor shakes the ground. The group knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh shit," Jacob groaned.

He ran towards Cassandra as Ruby and Team JNPR followed.

"Cassandra, please tell us you got something for what's coming up next," Ruby said.

"Already on it," Cassandra said as she grabbed her radio.

* * *

_Mountain Glenn, Vale_

At Mountain Glenn most of the earth soldiers were standing by as another tremor shook the ground. The soldiers turned to a mountain and saw it violently shake and crumble. The mountain completely breaks apart releasing a gigantic Wyvern. It was an enormous Grimm, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It has large claws on both its legs and on the tip of its tail. The Wyvern's skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck opened as it then roared.

It starts to fly over the city of Mountain Glenn. As it flies, it exudes a black, tar-like substance which drops to the ground in the city of Vale and spawns various Grimm. The soldiers start shooting at the Grimm as soon as they spawned. Just as this was happening a soldier pulls out a teleportation dust crystal and shoots it. The light from the crystal engulfed him and as soon as the light died away the soldier was gone. A few seconds later, three bright lights popped up into the sky and flying out of each one came an F-22 Raptor fighter jet.

* * *

_Beacon Academy, Vale_

_Main Avenue_

Back at the academy, the fight still continued as Cassandra got a call from Keaton on her radio.

"Rogers, this is Gordon. Do you read me, over?" he asked over the radio.

"This is Rogers. What is it?" Cassandra asked on her radio.

"Amber is ready for transport. Have a helicopter ready," Keaton said.

"Roger that," Cassandra replied.

She looked towards Ruby, Jacob, and Team JNPR as they listened to the whole conversation.

"Listen up, Keaton, Ozpin and the others will be coming up with Amber in a minute. As soon as they show up, your job is to protect her until the helicopter arrives to get her out of here," Cassandra instructed.

"Got it," Jacob replied.

"We've seen Beacon fall and Cinder kill Amber once, and we're not going to let that happen again," Ruby said.

Everyone saw the Wyvern was approaching Beacon tower. Just as it was about to get closer, the three F-22s fired a few missiles at it as it then started to fall toward the courtyard.

"INCOMING!" Cassandra yelled.

Blake, Yang, Sun, and Rebecca faced off against Adam as they all looked exhausted.

"Why do you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked.

Everyone then sees the falling Wyvern as the group of Huntsmen students then run one direction while Adam runs to another direction. The Wyvern crashes to the ground as everyone runs away. Britney and Deery were locking blades until they saw the crashing Wyvern head towards them. They both ran different directions to avoid the impact. A CH-47 Chinook helicopter flies by as it was about to make a landing towards one of the landing docks.


	59. Chapter 58: Turning Tides

**Chapter 58: Turning Tides**

When the dust cleared, the Wyvern is seen starting to get up. The White Fang then started retreating as soon as they saw the giant Grimm.

"It's not dead yet!" Jaune shouted.

"Open fire!" Cassandra ordered.

Everyone then starts shooting at the Wyvern as it then drips more of the black tar, spawning more Grimm. Some of the soldiers and students then proceeded to shoot at the spawned Grimm. Just then Keaton, Alex, Roman, Ozpin and his inner circle came running out with Keaton, Alex, Roman, and General Ironwood carrying Amber's pod. They all ran up to Cassandra, Ruby, Jacob, and Team JNPR.

"Rogers, report," Keaton ordered.

"Our F-22s damaged that kaiju's wings, leaving it grounded and another airstrike will hopefully finish it off but it won't be another few minutes. And Amber's ride is at the landing docks," Cassandra said.

"Alright, we'll have our tanks give us cover fire from that thing while we make a run for it," Keaton said.

"And will be with you for support," Ruby said.

"You said it," Jacob said.

"Alright Sergeant, give the order," Ironwood ordered.

"Hunter 2-5 to Juliet 3-6, give our boys some cover fire, over," Cassandra ordered through her radio.

The tanks then shot at the Wyvern causing it to screech in pain.

"RUN!" Keaton yelled.

Keaton, Alex, Roman, and Ironwood started running with Amber's pod while Jacob, Ruby, Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Cassandra, Team JNPR and a few other soldiers ran alongside them. As they were running, they were shooting, whacking, and slashing at any Grimm that came their way. Running past the Wyvern, Qrow, Cassandra, Glynda, and a couple of soldiers then broke off from the group to fight off the Grimm. The group kept running until they all stopped, seeing three people standing in their path. It was Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. Cinder looks at the pod then looks at Ozpin with a growing smile. Cinder summons Midnight While Mercury gets into a stance and Emerald pulls out her revolver-sickles, Thief's Respite. Everyone else then pointed their weapons at the three attackers.

"Drop your weapons and stand down now!" a soldier ordered.

Cinder then fires an arrow at the soldier, killing him.

"Open Fire!" Alex shouted.

The soldiers immediately started to shoot at the Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. In a flash the three then start to attack the soldiers. A soldier runs up to Emerald, shooting at her as she then drops to the ground. Emerald's body fades away to reveal another soldier, now dead. Emerald sneaks up behind the shocked soldier as she then impales the soldier through the back.

"Nora smash!" Nora shouts.

Nora swings her hammer overhead at Emerald which she quickly dodged. Jaune charges at Emerald swinging her sword at her which she parries away. Mercury flips into a handstand as he then spins around shooting and killing three more soldiers. Jacob run up to Mercury and dodges Mercury's kick and then kicks him in the face, making him fall to the ground. As Mercury gets up, Ren gave a series of slashes at him, which he was quick to dodge his every attack. Cinder dashes towards the pod, only for Ozpin to whack at her with his cane which she was quick to block. They both stood as their weapons were locked.

"All this time, she was right under our noses. She was right about you. Such arrogance," Cinder said.

Ozpin pushes her away then quickly looks back at Keaton.

"Get her out of here! Now!" Ozpin shouted.

Doing what Ozpin says, Keaton, Alex, Roman, and Ironwood carried the pod at runs for the landing docks with Ruby and Pyrrha following behind. Cinder tries to go for the pod again, but Ozpin whacks her in the stomach.

Jacob and Ren slashes at Mercury while Mercury blocks and flips away from their attacks. Mercury then fires some rounds at the two boys as they start running around him. Jacob and Ren start shooting back at Mercury as he flips away from their shots. Ren then dashes at the assassin and slashes at his chest while Jacob slashes at Mercury's back. Mercury jumps away and glares at Ren and Jacob.

"That bro, was for trying to destroy Yang's reputation," Jacob said.

"That blonde bimbo was too hot headed anyway. She would be too easy to beat," Mercury said with a smirk.

"Then try us, you stupid ass, daddy's boy," Jacob said with a smirk of his own.

Mercury growled as he charged at Jacob. Jacob blocks and parries away Mercury's kicks as Ren charges at Mercury. Mercury kicks at Ren just as he dodges. Mercury quickly kicks Jacob in the stomach Ren in the side of the head. Jacob quickly duck from another kick from Mercury.

Nora swings her hammer at Emerald which she jumps aside. Jaune does an overhead strike at Emerald as she was quick to block. Emerald then shoots at Jaune, but Jaune raises his shield, blocking her shots. Jaune bashes her with his shield as Nora then shoots at Emerald, sending her flying several feet. Emerald gets up and charges at Nora, shooting at her. Jaune charges at Emerald, but she sees him coming and shoots him, knocking him to the ground.

"Jaune," Nora cried out.

Emerald then fired out her sickles as they had chains attached to them, heading straight at Nora. The sickles and chains wrap around Nora's legs as Emerald then yanks the chains, swinging and slamming straight into Jaune. Nora and Jaune then get up and charge at Emerald.

Ozpin gave a series of jabs at Cinder as she then slid away. Cinder creates some glass shards and hurls them at Ozpin which he was quick to block every projectile. Cinder dashes at Ozpin, then tries slashing at him, as Ozpin parries her every attack. Cinder sweep kicks at Ozpin's legs then kicks him in the face, sending him flying to a pillar. As soon as Ozpin lands on the piller, it shatters and falls apart, knocking out Ozpin in the process.

Cinder then runs straight to the landing docks just as Keaton, Alex, Roman, Ironwood, Ruby, and Pyrrha made it to the Helicopter with Amber's pod. Ruby and Pyrrha notice Cinder sprinting towards them and then pull out their weapons and charge towards Cinder. They both struck at Cinder which she was quick to block. Ruby swings her scythe at Cinder's feet while Pyrrha swings her sword at her head. Cinder flips just as the attacks were made then slashes at the two girls. Cinder then sees that the helicopter was about to take off as Keaton, Alex, Roman, and Ironwood were boarding her. Cinder ran towards the helicopter but Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder's feet while Ruby shot her in the back of the head, making her fall face first to the ground. Cinder got up and saw the helicopter was flying away.

"No," she whispered.

"Give up, Cinder!" Ruby shouted.

Cinder stood still for a moment then quickly turned to face Ruby and Pyrrha with a furious expression.

"SHE WAS MINE!" Cinder screamed.

Cinder then shot three arrows at Ruby and Pyrrha which they quickly dodged. Cinder madly slashed at the girls as blocked and parried some of her attacks and got hit by other attacks. Pyrrha uses her semblance to lift part of the air bus that the White fang left behind and hurls it at Cinder and smacks her to the ground. Cinder quickly gets up and creates several glass shards and rains them down on Ruby and Pyrrha. Pyrrha puts her shield over her head as Ruby uses her semblance to dash under Pyrrha's shield. Cinder takes advantage of this and launches herself at the girls tackling them both to the ground. The shards scratched and cut all three of them making Ruby and Pyrrha's aura flicker.

Cinder then tries to slash at them as the girls block her attacks. Ruby and Pyrrha desperately try to slash at Cinder, but she parries every attack made at her. Cinder then slashes at them both sending them flying two different directions and as they crashed to the ground their aura was now completely depleted. Pyrrha tries to get up but gets shot in her right ankle. Cinder walks up to Pyrrha and readies her bow and arrow and aims it at Pyrrha's chest. Ruby watches in shock and receives a flashback of Pyrrha's death from the Earth web show. She reaches her hand out to her friend.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby screamed as a white light flowed out of her eyes.

The light envelopes her, spreading throughout the landing docks and courtyard.

"WHAT?!" Cinder screams in complete shock.

The light gets everyone's attention and when the light faded away, the Wyvern was now completely frozen. Some of the Grimm were away from the light as they and the soldiers went back to fighting.

Jacob looked towards the landing docks and saw Cinder on her hands and knees and an injured Pyrrha and an unconscious Ruby. "Jaune, keep these two busy. I'm going to go help the girls," Jacob said.

Jaune nods he, Ren, and Nora turns back to the fight against Emerald and Mercury while Jacob sprints to the landing docks. Cinder slowly gets up and angrily looks towards an unconscious Ruby. She walks towards her and readies Midnight at Ruby.

"Get away from her!" Pyrrha yelled.

"It's a shame your unexpected talent is wasted," Cinder said.

Just before she could release her arrow, she was suddenly getting shot in the back. Cinder glances behind her and sees Jacob charging at her, shooting at her with God's Trust and unleashing a battle cry. Cinder fires an arrow at Jacob which he rolled aside from it and transformed his gun to a sword. Jacob grabs Cinder by her hair and yanks her head down then proceeds to violently hammer her face with the butt end of his sword. Cinder breaks free and slashes at Jacob, but he quickly parries away. She jumps away and both Cinder and Jacob stare off at each other while their auras flickered.

"You lose," Jacob said.

"You must have a death wish thinking you could defeat me," Cinder said.

"Hey, Cinder, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up and tell your bitch of a boss, Salem to go fuck herself, will ya? That'd be great," Jacob said.

Suddenly, a few missiles hit and exploded on the frozen Wyvern, making it crumble and fall apart, killing it as the F-22s flew by. Cinder grew a face of shock wondering how he knew about Salem and that the giant Grimm was now dead. She then grows a furious expression as she and Jacob then charge at each other. The two blocked and slashed at each other viciously. Jacob and Cinder clash their blades together which then makes God's Trust fly several feet away from him. Cinder violently swings her obsidian glass swords at Jacob as he proceeds to dodge every attack made at him.

"Jacob!" Pyrrha called.

Jacob turns to Pyrrha as she throws Milo to him. He catches it and blocks an overhead strike from Cinder. He rolled to God's Trust and grabbed it as he was now holding his sword in his right hand and Pyrrha's sword in his left. He swings both swords at Cinder, trying to slash at her but blocks his attacks. Jacob jumps away and transformed Pyrrha's sword to its rifle mode then starts shooting at Cinder, holding the gun one handed. Cinder easily blocks his shots with her hand then charges at Jacob again. Cinder strikes at Jacob which he quickly blocks. Jacob flips Pyrrha's rifle over and whacks Cinder in the jaw with the butt end of the gun. Cinder quickly slashes at Jacobs chest in response. The two then slash at each other while blocking their opponent's attacks. Cinder creates several glass shards while Jacob transforms his sword back to its gun mode and flips Pyrrha's rifle back over. Cinder hurls the glass shards at Jacob while Jacob simultaneously shoots at Cinder. Both opponents each got hit by each other's projectiles, sending them flying several feet away from each other.

Cinder slowly gets up as her aura depletes while Jacob struggles to get up as his aura is too depleted. Cinder grabs a glass shard and runs at Jacob with a murderous look on her face. Just as she was about to strike at him, a fire dust round hits the left side of Cinder's face. She clenches on her face with both hands screaming in pain. Jacob turned to see where that came from and saw Ruby, aiming Crescent Rose in its gun form, aimed at Cinder as she then collapsed back into unconsciousness. Cinder, now with the left side of her face bleeding and left eye heavily grazed, angrily looks at Ruby then runs towards her. Jacob quickly gets up and grabs his sword, running towards Cinder. Holding the glass shard with both hands over her head, Cinder was about to stab Ruby. Just before she could strike, Jacob runs up and swings his sword, slicing off Cinder's left arm. Cinder drops to her knees screaming in agony grabbing on to the stub of where her left arm used to be with her now only good arm.

"YOU BASTARD!" Cinder screamed.

"You brought this on yourself, Cinder," Jacob said.

Cinder tries to strike at Jacob with the glass shard, but Jacob slaps it away and kicks her in the throat and jaw, knocking her to the ground. Just as he was about to swing his sword at her, a bullet shoots past his head. He turned around and saw Emerald running up to them shooting at Jacob with Mercury running behind her. Jacob rolled away from Emerald's shots as she and Mercury ran up to a wounded Cinder.

"Cinder!" Emerald cried.

Mercury picks up Cinder and looks towards Emerald.

"Emerald we need to go," Mercury said.

Emerald nods at Mercury with tears in her eyes. Mercury and Emerald ran over the edge with Cinder. Jacob runs to the edge and looks down, only to find all three of them gone.

"Jacob" a voice called.

He turned around and saw Jaune, Nora, and Ren running up to the landing dock.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried in worry.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren run up to Pyrrha and kneel down to her.

"I'll be okay, Jaune," Pyrrha said, clenching on to her leg.

Jacob then saw an air bus land on a landing dock. The hatch door opens and out comes Ricky, Allen, Kelly, Penny, Neo, and teams BRNZ, CRDL, and NDGO. Qrow, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Cassandra quickly ran up to the dock as Qrow and the rest of Team RWBY ran up to Ruby and Cassandra ran towards Team JNPR. Jacob then sees Ozpin and Glynda walk up to him.

"She got away," Jacob said.

"But on the other hand we've won," Glynda said.

"And the second half of the maiden's powers are safe because of you and your world," Ozpin said.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked.

"Attend to your team, Mr. Gordon. They are going to need you," Ozpin said.

Jacob nods and runs towards his team.

"Guys!" Jacob called out to his team.

Allen, Ricky, and Kelly look towards their leader.

"Look like we won," Allen said.

"We save the city and Beacon," Kelly said.

"We kicked ass and took names," Ricky said.

"And protected Amber and royally butt fucked Cinder," Jacob said.

"So... what now?" Allen asked.

"Guys!" a voice called.

All of Team GRMA turned and saw Team CFDT.

"I guess we should help the others alongside Team CFDT," Jacob said.

They all then walked up to the other Terran team.


	60. Chp 59: Aftermath

**Chapter 59: Aftermath**

_Team RWBY Dorm Room_

_February 1, 2020_

A new day has arrived as the sun rose at Beacon Academy. Ruby was asleep in Weiss' bunk bed, wearing gray pajamas that are a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. Ruby opened her eyes and saw Qrow, Yang, and a third person with them.

The man has blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably grayed and somewhat still blond, but far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. This man is Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang Xiao Long. And next to everyone was a black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes. He wears a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side. It was the family's adorable pet dog, Zwei.

"Ruby! You're awake!" Taiyang exclaimed in relief as she kneeled next to Ruby.

Zwei happily barked as he climbed up the bed then cuddling up to Ruby.

"Ugh... what happened?" Ruby groaned, putting her hand on her head.

"Your uncle and sister found you, unconscious. They brought you back in your dorm room and called me as soon as they could," Taiyang explained.

Ruby quickly sits up and looks at her family.

"Wait! Is everyone alright? Is Jacob and Pyrrha alright?!" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

"They're fine, pipsqueak. They're still alive and Beacon is still standing," Qrow said.

"And you woke up long enough to save that boy's life," Taiyang added.

"And sure Pyrrha may be stuck in a cast for a while, but other than that, she's fine," Yang said.

"What's been happening while I was out?" Ruby asked.

"Take a look at this and you'll find out," Qrow said, grabbing a remote and turning on the TV.

The screen reveals a woman with amber eyes and white, short hair with one strand of her hair arched away from her face. She wore a purple, button shirt and a black dress shirt worn around the purple shirt and black pants.

"This is Lisa Lavender coming to you with a special report," the woman known as Lisa said on the TV.

"Turn it up," Ruby said.

Qrow turns the volume up on the TV.

"The attack made by the White Fang and the Grimm last night has been fully contained. Two hundred White Fang soldiers, thirty-seven civilians, two huntsmen, and twenty-seven soldiers were killed," Lisa said.

The TV then showed four images of Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Adam next to the news anchor.

"The people that led the attack were local White Fang member Adam Taurus and three fake Haven Academy students, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai. We were given video footage of them attending a White Fang rally before the attack occurred. If you happen to sight any of these four, you are to contact a local huntsman immediately," Lisa reported.

Ruby sighs in relief, knowing that they probably won't be coming back to Beacon anytime soon. The screen now showed a few images of the U.S. military within the attack next to Lisa.

"During the attack, eye witnesses reported a mysterious, unknown military faction had been sighted in many areas within Beacon and the city of Vale. After the attack, this new military faction has disappeared out of the city. General Ironwood stated that he knew about their arrival beforehand, but doesn't know who these people are and is currently being investigated. Despite this, many citizens, General Ironwood, and Professor Ozpin were all thankful to these people," Lisa said.

Qrow mutes the TV then looks back to Ruby.

"What about my friends?" Ruby asked.

"Team JNPR are tending with Pyrrha, GRMA and CFDT are with Professor Ozpin, and Blake and Weiss are outside waiting" Yang explained.

"Can you send them in?" Ruby asked.

Yang walks to the door and opens the door and in came Blake and Weiss.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Blake exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're all safe," Ruby said, smiling.

"You better get dressed kiddo. An assembly is gonna start in a few minutes," Qrow said.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

Meanwhile at Ozpin's office, Ozpin, his inner circle, Keaton and his team, and Teams GRMA and CFDT were all discussing last night's events and plans for the future.

"It will take a while to repair the damages that were made last night, but luckily I won't be alone in that," Glynda said.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked.

"Roman and Neo are sentenced to do some community service," Ironwood said.

"Plus we put ankle monitors on them so they won't escape," Cassandra added.

"So what's gonna happen to us now?" Britney asked.

"After what had occurred last night, Salem would probably do everything she can to find you all," Ozpin said.

"So we all decided that you guys are going to have to go back home," Keaton said.

"What?!" both Terran teams asked.

"I know you guys like it here, but we can't risk any of you guys getting captured," Alex said.

"Besides, you guys need to get back to high school," Cassandra said.

"Damn it," Ricky said.

"We'll try to make arrangements if you really want to come back here," Ozpin said.

"We'll take any arrangement you guys make," Jacob said.

"We have an assembly starting soon, so all of you get to the amphitheater," Glynda said.

* * *

_Amphitheater_

A few minutes later, the entire student body all showed up. Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, GRMA, CFDT, and CFVY and Penny were all grouped together amongst the crowd of students. Standing with her teammates, Pyrrha is now in crutches and a cast on her right foot. Ozpin, General Ironwood, and Glynda walked up on the stage as Ozpin then stood behind the microphone.

"We have some important news to tell you all. Due to the events from last night, the rest of the Vytal Festival tournament has been cancelled by order of the council," Ozpin said.

The student body murmured amongst themselves.

"I know you're all disappointed, but since the whole tournament was rigged by the fake Haven Academy students, the whole tournament is considered null and void," Ironwood said.

"So I guess that means nobody wins," Nora whispered to Ren as he nods.

"And to those who have defended the academy and the citizens, the world thanks you all for all that you have done and couldn't be more proud of you all," Ozpin said.

* * *

_Main Avenue_

A few minutes later, Teams RWBY, JNPR, GRMA, CFDT, CFVY, and SSSN along with Penny were all at the landing docks. The two teams from Earth were all carrying their bags.

"So you guys have to leave?" Sun asked the Terran teams.

"Unfortunately, but they said we could come back once they make some arrangements," Robert said.

"We're gonna miss you guys," Ruby said.

"Yeah, you guys are cool to have around," Neptune said.

"The same goes to you guys, too," Allen said.

"We really wish we didn't have to go," Kelly said.

"How about a picture before we all go?" Jacob asked.

"Great idea," Jaune said.

Yang then walks up to a random student.

"Excuse me, could you take a picture for us really quick?" Yang asked as she pulled out her scroll.

"Sure," the student said as he grabbed Yang's scroll.

Everyone then started huddling together. Standing next to Jacob, Ruby quickly stuffs something in his bag while nobody was looking. Everyone then starts looking at the camera.

"Everyone ready?" the student asked.

"Yes," everyone answered.

"Smile," the student said as he took the picture.

"Okay, thanks," Yang said as she grabbed her scroll from the student.

"We will have several copies of this picture made and have them sent to you," Blake said.

"Alright, I hope we'll see you again," Jacob said.

"Yeah, see ya, guys," Pyrrha said.

Everyone hugged each other then Teams GRMA and CFDT then walked up to the bullheads. Everyone waved to each other as the bullheads started to take off and fly away.

* * *

_Land of Darkness_

_Evernight Castle_

February 3, 2020

In the barren wasteland of the Land of Darkness where the Creatures of Grimm spawn in the large pools of darkness surrounded by rocky terrains and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground beneath the dark red sky, Evernight Castle stood within the land as it blended with the lands itself. Inside the castle, a worried Emerald and a cross armed Mercury stood outside a room waiting to see if Cinder would recover. The doors opened and in the darkness of the room a pair of red eyes glowed through staring at Emerald and Mercury.

"You may enter now," a female voice called.

Both Emerald and Mercury walked inside and disappeared in the darkness.

"Now explain to me how it is that you have failed so spectacularly," the voice said as the doors closed.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed RWBY and Earth. The squeal will start after the release of _RWBY: Before the Dawn_. Also enjoy this trailer for the next fanfic installment.**

* * *

"Three more people have now lost their lives due to the coronavirus," a news anchor said.

"Riots and protests have broken out in various cities in the U.S. ever since the death of George Floyd," a reporter said.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Earth is falling apart," Jacob answered.

"How can it get any worse?" Jaune asked.

"Ma'am, I believe you should look at this," Watts said, handing Salem a teleportation Dust crystal.

A bright light flashes in the middle of a street as many people watched. As the light disappeared, the White Fang, including Adam stood in the street.

"Strike them down," Adam ordered.

A mob of white supremistists march down a street with weapons and signs that read, 'Animal people, go home!' on them.

The Creatures of Grimm run into the streets of a huge city.

Qrow and Raven clash and lock blades.

"We must stand united, even in the most darkest of times," Ozpin said as he stood next to Oscar.

"We will stand together and defend our country and our world from this new threat," Trump said.

Jacob, Kelly, Ruby, and Blake shoot at the Grimm.

Hazel and Keaton charge at each other as Keaton was wearing heavy body armor and carrying a riot shield.

Tyrian hopes from car to car on to moving traffic.

Yang, Velvet, and Kendra jump off of a skyscraper.

Salem was shooting out magical attacks as several U.S. soldiers and police officers were shooting at her.

Adam and Britney clashed and attacked each other.

Jacob and Britney lean in close for a kiss.

Ozpin and Salem shoot magically beams at each other.

**RWBY and Earth II: Collision**

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," a man said, turning to look at a shadowy figure.


End file.
